


Vistazo

by NefertariQueen



Series: Vistazo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Modern world, Mundo moderno, Viaje en el tiempo, alternative universe, timetravel, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 106,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefertariQueen/pseuds/NefertariQueen
Summary: Universo Alterno en Mundo Moderno: Padmé Naberrie es la senadora más joven de su país, pero algo sigue sin sentirse bien en su vida. Todo cambia cuando despierta una mañana diez años en el futuro, casada con un hombre al que no ha visto desde que ambos eran niños.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Vistazo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069901
Comments: 73
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, aquí les comparto otra de mis historias más nuevas. Esta ya está terminada, así que iré subiendo los capítulos uno por día. Este primer capítulo es meramente una introducción.

Padmé Amidala Naberrie debería sentirse orgullosa. En realidad, sí estaba orgullosa, tenía 28 años de edad y era la senadora más joven del país, su carrera política era envidiable y al fin tenía los recursos para ayudar a las personas más necesitadas. Todas las mañanas, se vestía con elegantes y bellos trajes para acudir al Congreso y trabajar con sus compañeros en las mejores formas de servir a su gente, a su país, y crear las bases de un futuro mejor. Estaba contenta, en verdad que sí, todo su trabajo duro había rendido frutos. Sus interminables estudios, sus campañas, sus pequeños puestos locales que fueron escalándola para conseguirle un peldaño en la máxima institución legislativa de la nación. Todo gracias a su dedicación, a su perseverancia e inteligencia. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma.  
Pero…  
“Pero ¿qué?” se recriminó mentalmente, negándose a pensar más allá.  
Tenía una pequeña copa de champagne en la mano, un elegante vestido negro entallado y una sonrisa en los labios, pero, aunque físicamente era la imagen del éxito, su mente seguía causándole esas malas jugadas, atormentándola con preguntas e ideas que no valía la pena explorar. Esto solía ocurrirle sobre todo cuando estaba aburrida, como ahora, rodeada de un montón de burócratas fastidiosos haciendo lo posible por congraciarse con amistades influyentes.  
A Padmé nunca le gustaron mucho las galas y fiestas políticas, pero parte de su trabajo era acudir a ellas. Era domingo por la noche, y Padmé deseaba con todo su ser estar recostada en la cama viendo alguna película en la televisión, pero ahora estaba en la casa de la senadora Mothma –una de las pocas compañeras legisladoras que realmente apreciaba– a la que nunca insultaría con el desaire de faltar a una de sus reuniones… aun cuando estaba siendo casi acosada por un montón de políticos menores que buscaban su amistad para sacarle provecho.  
—¿Todo bien, Padmé?—preguntó Rush, su novio, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—Estás muy callada.  
—Solo estoy un poco aburrida—admitió.  
Bebió un trago de su copa, disfrutando el agradable sabor, y miró disimuladamente su entorno. Todos vestían elegantes, todos hablaban con esas voces moduladas y contenidas, sonriendo con ángulos estudiados para verse auténticos, aunque no lo fueran. Tanta falsedad le causaba náuseas, y el repentino tirón de su estómago hizo que acabara su bebida de un solo trago; la sensación del ardor que dejaba el alcohol sobre su garganta la distrajo un momento, en el cual, un amigo de Rush se acercó para hacerle conversación.  
—¡Senadora Amidala!—saludó el amigo de Rush—Es un placer al fin conocerla, ahora entiendo perfectamente porqué este hombre decidió sentar cabeza…  
Ese comentario la incomodó, porque ni ella ni Rush habían hablado nunca del matrimonio y era una de esas preguntas que no deseaba abordar pronto. Rush debió notar su reacción, porque cambió el tema de inmediato y mantuvo una conversación política normal.  
Normal y aburrida, en un parpadeo, Padmé pensó que iba a quedarse dormida. Miró la copa vacía en sus manos y un tirón, ahora en su pecho, la hizo sentirse mal de repente. Ocupaba espacio.  
—Iré al bar por más—le dijo a Rush, señalando su copa vacía.  
—Está bien, yo iré por ti.  
—No, gracias—le sonrió—Quiero caminar un poco, y detestaría interrumpir su conversación.  
Rush sonrió, medio complacido por su considerada novia, y medio molesto ante la idea de que ella anduviera sola en la fiesta, aunque fuera por unos momentos. Padmé no le dio más tiempo de pensarlo, se despidió encantadoramente de su amigo y prometió volver pronto, desplazándose hacia la preciosa escalera de caracol que conducía a la planta baja, y al bar.  
Padmé bajó los escalones despacio, tomándose su tiempo para admirar el elegante decorado, Mothma tenía excelente gusto y sabía organizar buenas veladas, de hecho, sus fiestas y las del senador Organa eran las que más disfrutaba. Pero este era un evento oficial auspiciado por el partido y eso significaba un montón de invitados incómodos y un ambiente demasiado formal.  
Llegó a la barra del bar y pidió otra copa de champagne, una vez la tuvo en sus manos, se reclinó sobre la barra descansando un poco. Quería darle más tiempo a Rush de hablar sobre sus propias opiniones políticas con su amigo, además, nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero en este tipo de eventos Rush era una compañía muy aburrida. “Debí venir con Dormé” pensó ella, recordando con añoranza a su asistente particular y mejor amiga.  
Rush Clovis era un subsecretario joven, de 30 años de edad, carismático y amable con un fuerte sentido de la justicia social. Padmé lo conoció desde su candidatura en el Congreso Estatal, un par de años atrás, y llevaban dos años de relación. Era por mucho el noviazgo más adulto que había tenido en su vida, ambos se cuidaban mutuamente y se apoyaban en sus trabajos, formando un equipo. Ambos aspiraban a tener carreras políticas notables y a cumplir con su gente con diligencia, pero mientras Padmé consideraba que los métodos debían ser escrupulosos, Rush era maquiavélico. Las intensas discusiones que tenían podían ser grabados como debates políticos. Padmé quería a Rush, le encantaban sus galantes atenciones, sonrisas genuinas y esa mirada tranquila que siempre conseguía calmarla, le gustaba mucho que tuviera su propio criterio y lo defendiera, pero en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo en este tipo de eventos, llegaba a pensar que su relación era más una alianza política que un noviazgo apasionado.  
Era un pensamiento que desechaba con rapidez, antes de que pudiera echar raíces, así como todas esas preguntas que atormentaban su mente en sus momentos de ocio, como ahora, sentada frente a un bar, con una copa en su mano y mil conversaciones de fondo, sola con sus pensamientos, con preguntas que tambalearían sus cimientos. Padmé tenía miedo del resultado que podría acarrear impulsar esas ideas; tenía una carrera exitosa, un buen novio, amigos y familia ¡todo estaba bien! Entonces…  
¿Entonces por qué sentía que quería más?  
—¿Padmé?—la llamó alguien—¿Padmé Naberrie?  
Volteó buscando a quien la llamaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, en este tipo de eventos siempre la llamaban Senadora Amidala, a no ser que fuera un amigo muy cercano. Detrás de ella vio a un hombre demasiado apuesto y alto como para ser un político, y que le sonreía con una calidez auténtica, todo lo opuesto a las sonrisas de fábrica a las que estaba acostumbrada.  
—¿No me reconoces, verdad?—preguntó él, riendo con suavidad  
Padmé lo miró a detalle, esa sonrisa con guiño de burla le era muy familiar, sus perfectas facciones bien podían aparecer en la portada de una revista, pero estaba segura de que no era una celebridad. Ninguna persona famosa podía tener una mirada tan sincera. Y esos ojos azules eran honestos, proyectaban un cariño y bondad que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver, uno que era genuino y la hacía sentirse cómoda. Por alguna razón, este hombre frente a ella la hacía sentirse segura.  
—¿Nos conocemos, verdad?—preguntó ella con cautela, reprendiéndose a sí misma por no poder dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos azules.  
Él sonrió con más entusiasmo, la alegría de su sonrisa iluminando toda su mirada, este hombre definitivamente debía salir en portadas de revista, era guapísimo.  
—Soy Anakin—respondió—¿Me recuerdas? ¿Tu vecino?  
Padmé jadeó por la sorpresa y volvió a verlo de pies a cabeza ¡tenía que ser una broma! El Ani Skywalker que ella recordaba era un niño.  
—¿Ani? ¿Anakin Skywalker?  
Él asintió, y Padmé olvidó donde estaba e inmediatamente se acercó a él para darle un abrazo, él la sujetó con cariño, tal y como lo hacía cuando eran niños, tantos años atrás.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó, separándose de él—Dios, Anakin ¡estás altísimo! Tengo que doblar el cuello para verte a ojos.  
—Me di un par de estiradas justo después de que te mudaste—respondió—Creo que será mejor sentarnos, o podrás lastimarte el cuello—dijo lo último con tono jocoso, haciéndola reír por primera vez en toda esa larga noche.  
—Veo que no has cambiado nada.  
—Tú tampoco—replicó él—Te ves igual de hermosa… bueno, más hermosa—vio un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y ella apretó los labios, recordando los halagos que le hacía cuando eran pequeños.  
—Siempre serás ese lindo niño de la casa de al lado—remató con burla, ambos sentándose en la barra del bar.  
—Si me hubieran dicho que te vería aquí, no me hubiera quejado tanto—admitió Anakin, pidiéndole una bebida al barman—No te veo hace… ¿qué? ¿unos diez años?  
Padmé hizo la cuenta mental.  
—Doce, en realidad.  
—Doce años… que rápido pasa el tiempo.  
Asintió, sintiéndose mayor de repente. Eso le pasaba más a menudo de lo que le gustaba admitir, porque a sus 28 años de edad había concretado muchos proyectos. A su mente, vino el lejano recuerdo de cuando tenía 16 años de edad y se mudó a Washington D.C., había conseguido una beca para entrar a una academia privada con Programa Legislativo para Jóvenes, ideal para sus aspiraciones políticas. Sus padres lloraron lo mismo de orgullo y tristeza cuando la acompañaron al aeropuerto, y aunque Padmé estaba feliz por su hazaña, también estaba triste por dejar atrás a muchos de sus amigos.  
Uno de esos amigos era su vecino, un niño cinco años menor que ella llamado Anakin Skywalker. Habían jugado juntos miles de veces en los patios de sus casas y, como Padmé era mayor, ella acostumbraba ayudarlo con su tarea o le daba algunos consejos para la escuela. Anakin era un niño atento, amable y muy generoso, a pesar de su corta vida nadie le había dado abrazos tan sinceros como aquel niño de ojos azules, y verlo ahora frente a ella, convertido en un hombre, le generaba lo mismo nostalgia como alegría.  
—La verdad, me da mucho gusto verte—dijo Anakin—Recuerdo que siempre fuiste presidenta en tu clase y que no parabas de hablar de política. No me sorprendió en absoluto que te convirtieras en senadora.  
—A mis padres tampoco—respondió, halagada de que él la recordara tanto—¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho? Con lo mucho que te aburría la política, me sorprende verte aquí.  
—Aún me aburre la política, pero vine aquí porque mi amigo y socio me arrastró. Según él hay un potencial cliente aquí, en alguna parte.  
—¿Cliente?—murmuró sorprendida—¿Te dedicas a la publicidad, o algo así?  
—No, en realidad tengo una pequeña empresa con un amigo, Obi-Wan Kenobi—explicó—Hacemos sistemas operativos y esas cosas.  
—Así que eres una especie de Bill Gates.  
Anakin rio divertido.  
—Si quieres visualizarlo así…—se encogió de hombros—Aunque yo hago más robótica.  
—¿Así que desarmar todos los electrodomésticos de tu casa sirvió de algo?  
—Aparentemente sí—replicó—Esos regaños de mi madre valieron la pena.  
—¡Padmé, ahí estás!  
La susodicha volteó para encontrarse con Rush, quien se acercó con una expresión extraña en el rostro.  
—Disculpa, me encontré con un viejo amigo y me entretuve—explicó, mientras Rush se paraba a su lado y colocaba una mano sobre su cintura—Anakin él es Rush Clovis, mi novio. Rush, él es Anakin Skywalker, un amigo mío de la infancia.  
—Encantado—murmuró Rush, teniéndole la mano.  
Anakin regresó el saludo, pero Padmé notó que sus ojos se ensombrecían de repente, y que los músculos de Rush se tensaron.  
—¿A qué te dedicas, Anakin?—preguntó Rush—¿Política estatal, o federal?  
—Nada de la política en realidad. Solo vine acompañando a un amigo.  
—Oh, entiendo. Bueno, la política no es para todos—dijo casualmente, pero a Padmé no le gustó el comentario—Querida, Mothma te está buscando ¿vamos?  
—Sí, claro—volteó hacia Anakin, admirando una vez más sus bonitos ojos azules—Me encantó verte Anakin, me gustaría que nos pusiéramos al corriente después.  
—Sería un placer.  
Se puso de puntitas para darle otro abrazo y después se fue con Rush. Subieron las escaleras hasta donde estaba Mothma, pero Padmé puso poca atención, porque aún seguía rememorando su encuentro con Anakin. Haberlo visto fue como un respiro de aire fresco, que la llevó a sus momentos felices de la infancia, y acentuaba su innegable realidad: aunque su vida iba bien, no era totalmente feliz.  
No tenía idea de por qué era así, su parte lógica le recriminaba que no podía desear algo más, pues lo tenía todo. Quizá hijos, esos dos lindos niños que siempre se visualizó teniendo, pero no, no… era muy pronto. Apenas estaba desenvolviéndose bien en el Senado y la carrera de Rush aún no terminaba de concretarse. Miró de reojo a Rush, y se lo imaginó sosteniendo a un bebé, a su bebé, y por alguna razón, la imagen no era muy natural en su mente.  
“Ya basta, Naberrie” dijo mentalmente “Este no es el lugar para estos pensamientos”  
Fingió un par de sonrisas más para los compañeros de Mothma y, de repente, deseó con todas sus ganas irse. Marcharse a su casa, recostarse en la cama y dejar que la negra noche disolviera sus dudas y la hiciera olvidarse del repentino vacío que sintió en su corazón.  
—¿Todo bien, encanto?—preguntó una preciosa mujer a su lado—Te ves algo pálida.  
Padmé miró el rostro de esa desconocida, pero por más que intentó, no pudo saber quién era. Seguro se trataba de la acompañante de alguno de los senadores, porque era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello pelirrojo y grandes ojos azules.  
—Debe ser el alcohol—respondió, forzando una sonrisa—No es nada.  
—Podrás engañar a esa bola de burócratas, pero no a mí.  
Frunció el ceño ¿quién creía esa mujer que era?  
—Eso sonó rudo—la reprendió—Y no te conozco, así que por favor…  
—Espera, espera, lo siento—dijo la pelirroja de nuevo—Es que aún soy nueva en estas cosas.  
Una oleada de empatía recorrió a Padmé de pies a cabeza, y su expresión se suavizó. Recordaba lo que era sentirse perdida en este tipo de eventos, sin saber cómo hablar o a quién dirigirte.  
—No hay problema—le dijo con una sonrisa tenue, intentando sonar más comprensiva.  
—Gracias, encanto, pero enserio veo algo raro en ti. Como una especie de angustia… ¿todo bien?  
Padmé suspiró, no le gustaba la forma en que esta extraña conseguía leerla tan fácilmente, cuando a veces incluso Rush no conseguía ver más allá de sus cuidadas expresiones públicas.  
—No te enfades por favor—dijo la mujer—No eres tú, soy yo… tengo una especie de don. Eso es todo.  
—Bueno, puedes calmarte, no es la gran cosa. Solo a veces me siento frustrada—admitió, cuidando que sus palabras no revelaran demasiado.  
—¿Por tu trabajo?  
—No, no, eso jamás… pero a veces me preguntó ¿cómo serán las cosas en el futuro? No sé, dentro de diez años ¿cómo será todo?—miró a Rush, a pocos pasos de distancia, evidentemente cómodo en esta fiesta donde ella se moría de aburrimiento—Es un poco tonto.  
—Yo creo que es normal cuestionarse nuestras decisiones—una extraña sonrisa adornó el rostro de la mujer—Y sobre todo, replantearse nuestras metas.  
—Quizá “replantear” sea una buena palabra.  
—¿Y te sentirías mejor si pudieras echarle un vistazo al futuro?—preguntó—Teóricamente hablando.  
—Desde luego—rio con buen humor—¿Quién no?  
La mujer le sonrió, asintiendo, mientras Padmé iba al tocador. Definitivamente era nueva en estos eventos sociales, su comportamiento era algo torpe y su plática muy aleatoria, rio un poco cuando pensó que ella misma fue así no hace mucho tiempo atrás.  
Aunque seguía aburrida, mantuvo su sonrisa política el resto de la velada, hasta que Rush al fin quiso irse. Los dos se despidieron de Mothma y caminaron hacia la salida, a solas en el auto, Padmé pudo dejar caer su cabeza y relajarse.  
—Qué tedioso—murmuró ella—No me gustó esta fiesta.  
—¿Enserio? Te vi muy a gusto con ese amigo tuyo.  
Miró de reojo a Rush, que escribía algo en su celular.  
—No veía a Anakin en mucho tiempo—respondió—Sería lindo volver a hablar con él, pero no me dio su número.  
Se encogió de hombros, quizá un día de estos lo vería cuando visitara a sus padres en la temporada de fiestas o algo así.  
—Ah, sí, Anakin… ¿de dónde lo conoces, Padmé?  
—Éramos vecinos de niños—dijo, una sonrisa regresando a sus labios cuando recordó su infancia—Era un niño divertido y amable, y su madre un encanto. Ni siquiera sé si aún vive al lado de mis padres.  
Raras veces visitaba a su familia en casa, era más común que sus padres viajaran a D.C. para verla, o que se reunieran con su hermana Sola en Nueva York.  
—No me agradó mucho—continuó Rush—No sé por qué, pero no fue de mi agrado.  
—Solo lo saludaste.  
—Te digo lo que pienso, nada más.  
Era una actitud inusual en Rush, pero Padmé estaba muy cansada como para seguirle el juego.  
—De cualquier forma, no creo volver a verlo—admitió con un suspiro—No tenemos nada en común, salvo algunos recuerdos.  
Rush sonrió y guardó su celular, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Padmé, quien no pudo contener más su cansancio y comenzó a dormitar.


	2. Chapter 2

El despertador sonó, Padmé se removió en la cama para poder apagarlo, todo estaba aún oscuro y silencioso y la cama era tan cómoda que deseaba poder descansar unos minutos más. Se volteó para reacomodarse entre las sábanas cuando sintió una pesada mano sobre su cadera, frunció el ceño al espabilarse, porque no recordaba que Rush se hubiera quedado a dormir en su apartamento. Era incluso un tema de discusión entre ambos, después de dos años de noviazgo, seguían sin vivir juntos, no conseguían ceder en sus acuerdos para iniciar esa nueva etapa en su relación y era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Removiéndose otra vez, Padmé abrió los ojos y frente a ella vio el sereno rostro de un hombre profundamente dormido.

Un hombre que no era Rush.

El susto inicial dio paso a la sorpresa cuando lo reconoció, era Anakin… no había duda de eso, pero ¿qué rayos hacía en su cama? Padmé se sentó de golpe, dispuesta a despertarlo para exigirle un par de respuestas cuando notó que ella estaba totalmente desnuda.

“¡Dios!” se levantó de la cama usando la sábana para cubrirse, Anakin seguía dormido, como si nada pudiera perturbarlo. Volteó en dirección al baño, pero descubrió que esta tampoco era su alcoba “¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?” se recriminó a sí misma, vio una puerta blanca a pocos pasos y corrió hacia ella, afortunadamente, era la puerta de un enorme y bonito baño, anexado con un armario aún más grande.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella intentando conciliar este evento en su cabeza. Había despertado totalmente desnuda en la casa de un hombre que no era su novio… Dios ¿cómo pudo pasarle eso? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y jadeó al pensar en Rush ¿realmente le había sido infiel? ¿cómo demonios iban a afrontar esto? 

Prendió las luces y se miró al espejo con pánico, reconociéndose en el reflejo. Tenía el cabello más largo y despeinado, así como un par de marcas en la clavícula que gritaban sexo salvaje a todas luces. Dejó caer la sábana al suelo y miró detenidamente su cuerpo, encontró un par de marcas más en los muslos y en la espalda, pero no había moretones o señales de haber sido forzada. Sus caderas se veían más acentuadas, y sus piernas más torneadas, lo cual le pareció extraño. Con cuidado estiró su cuerpo, alzando ambos brazos para poder sentir cada músculo y confirmar que no estaba lastimada, confirmando que esas marcas de sexo habían sido consentidas, aunque ahora no lo recordara.

Había tenido una noche salvaje con Anakin Skywalker, lo cual no tenía sentido ¿por qué, de todos los hombres en el mundo, habría ido a la cama con un hombre al que seguía recordando como un tierno niño de 10 años? “Alcohol” pensó, esa debía ser la única explicación, había tomado de más en la fiesta de Mothma y cometió un estúpido error. Tenía ambas manos sobre sus cienes, intentando calmarse, cuando otro pensamiento la confundió: si había tenido una mala noche de copas ¿no debería tener resaca? Respiró profundo, y comprobó que no le dolía la cabeza, ni tenía el cuerpo pesado, o cualquier otro síntoma que confirmara su teoría. Todo lo contrario, sentía su cuerpo relajado y fuerte, como cuando una buena sesión de sexo quitaba todo el estrés acumulado de la semana. “Basta, ya no pienses en eso” volvió a recriminarse. Volteó para ver el baño, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ducharse, y puso más atención a los elegantes muebles y acabados en los mosaicos. “Conque una pequeña empresa ¿eh?” pensó con amargura, recordando su conversación con Anakin la noche anterior.

Estaba enfadada, Anakin sabía que tenía novio ¿porqué había intentado seducirla? ¡y lo peor de todo era que ella aceptó! ¿Cómo pudo actuar así, despreocupada e irresponsable, cuando tenía a un buen novio amándola en otro departamento en esta misma ciudad? 

Aún estaba echa una bola de dudas y decidió que el agua fría de la regadera sentaría a las mil maravillas, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta de la ducha y se encerró adentro, girando las llaves para que el agua le diera de golpe en su aturdida cabeza. La fresca sensación del agua recorriendo su cuero cabelludo y bajando por su piel hasta el suelo la calmó, y se quedó ahí, bajo el chorro de agua, varios minutos. Ya más tranquila, miró a su alrededor buscando algún jabón que pudiera usar, y casi se resbala cuando vio una canasta de metal llena de sus jabones aromáticos, champús, acondicionadores y cremas favoritas. Estaban ahí, algunas botellas a medio usar, y eso la hizo sospechar ¿Anakin dejaba eso para sus conquistas nocturnas? ¿O tenía alguna novia que ella no conocía? De ser así ¿cómo es que compartían el mismo gusto de marcas, de fragancias, incluso de artículos que usaban para el cabello?

Tenía muchas dudas, pero las respuestas la esperaban en la otra habitación y aún no quería enfrentarse a Anakin, al error que habían cometido en una noche de locura. Sin vacilar, usó los productos para lavarse el cabello y asear el resto de su cuerpo, disfrutando sus momentos de paz antes de la guerra “¿En qué momento me creció tanto el cabello?” pensó Padmé mientras lo enjuagaba, decidiendo que estaba demasiado inmersa en su trabajo y que ocupaba descansar.

Entonces, se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y ella entró en pánico, la puerta de cristal de la regadera estaba empañada pero aún así podía ver la silueta de un hombre cruzando el baño hacia el armario ¿enserio Anakin estaba vistiéndose, no le importaba en absoluto que ella estaba ahí, casi escondiéndose de él? Pegó su cuerpo a la pared de la regadera, intentando evitar que viera su silueta “Vio muchas más cosas anoche de seguro” le recriminó una voz en su mente, pero no le hizo caso.

—Buenos días—dijo él alegre—¿Nerviosa por la gran votación de hoy?

¿Votación? ¿Qué maldita votación?

—No sé de qué me hablas—respondió, medio molesta y medio confundida.

Anakin rio por lo bajo, y escucho un ruido de agua, como si estuviera usando el lavamanos.

—Perdón, no quise molestarte esta vez—continuó él—Yo me encargo hoy de los niños, tú tómate tu tiempo. 

¿¡Niños!?

—Que…

No pudo terminar la oración, porque escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse otra vez. Padmé esperó a que su corazón recuperara un ritmo normal y cerró ambas llaves del agua, cerrando los ojos y con el único ruido de las gotitas de agua cayendo desde las puntas de su cabello hasta el suelo empapado.

Esto debía ser una broma bien elaborada… eso, o Anakin la había confundido con alguien. Sí, la había confundido… quizá él sí estaba crudo y estaba apegándose a una misma rutina, sin notar que ella no era parte de la misma. Era raro, pero posible.

Abrió la puerta de la regadera y buscó una toalla, secándose el cuerpo lo más rápido que pudo. Enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, con mucha pena y algo de miedo, asomándose a la recámara para confirmar que Anakin no estaba ahí. El cuarto estaba solo, iluminado por un par de linternas, la cama totalmente desecha y varios muebles cerca de los muros que no se molestó en admirar, ella solo buscó en el suelo por su ropa, que debía estar en algún lado, pero no había nada… el cuarto estaba impecable y ni siquiera pudo ver sus zapatos.

Regresó corriendo al baño, quizá Anakin había echado su ropa a la lavadora en algún gesto de amabilidad. Tenía que usar algo, así que se asomó al armario buscando una camisa y se sorprendió de encontrar la mitad del enorme espacio lleno de ropa de mujer “¡Maldita sea, Anakin Skywalker!” gruñó en su mente ¿el descarado vivía con su novia y aún así la había llevado a su departamento? Era el colmo ¿cómo había caído tan bajo? Nunca pensó que Anakin pudiera ser así, era cruel, y grosero y…

Y había un par de fotos en el armario, justo encima de una cajonera. 

Eran tres marcos plateados y muy bonitos con fotos de estudio, en la primera, estaban ella y Anakin sonriéndose, con las manos entrelazadas y un fondo de bosque; en la segunda estaba Anakin abrazándola por la espalda, con sus dos manos encima de su inconfundible vientre de embaraza; la tercera era de ellos sujetando a dos diminutos y tiernos bebés, uno con vestido azul y el otro vestido rosa.

“No” su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo tieso y sus ojos ensanchados como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Analizó las fotos en cada detalle, buscando señales de algún montaje, pero no las encontró. Era ella, sonriente, feliz, abrazando a Anakin y a los que era sin lugar a dudas sus hijos, siendo una familia. Miró su mano derecha, ahí estaban burlones y brillantes sus anillos de boda.

Todo a su alrededor dio vueltas, por un momento, las cosas se vieron negras, y cuando parpadeó, se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo, aun cubierta con una toalla, y viendo hacia el techo.

Jamás había sido el tipo de chica que se desmayaba ante una situación, pero en su defensa, esta situación era terrible.

Paso ambas manos sobre su cabeza, intentando sentir algún golpe, pero no encontró nada ¿era una amnesia selectiva? ¿había sufrido un golpe, o tomado algún medicamento? Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, la desesperación sofocándola en el momento que se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar extraño, sin ningún recuerdo, y completamente sola.  
Abrazó sus piernas y lloró, dejando al nudo en su garganta relajarse conforme más se desahogaba. Algo tenía que hacer, pero no sabía el qué, y le daba miedo salir del armario para enfrentarse a un esposo que no reconocía en una casa que le parecía ajena y con dos bebés que no tenía la menor memoria de haber engendrado. 

“Cálmate, Naberrie” se ordenó a sí misma “Una cosa a la vez”

Se puso de pie y caminó al lavamanos, mojándose el rostro para eliminar el rastro de sus lágrimas. Intentó recordarse a sí misma que, sin importar su alrededor, seguía siendo ella, Padmé Naberrie, una mujer inteligente e ingeniosa que podía con todo lo que el destino le pusiera enfrente. Lo mejor por hacer ahora era ir con un médico, comentarle la situación y esperar un diagnóstico. Pero para ir al médico, ocupaba salir del armario, y eso significaba encontrarse con Anakin.

Demonios, Anakin Skywalker era su esposo… ¿cómo?

Le agradaba Anakin, había sido un amigo atento y un niño muy amable desde que lo recordaba, pero en su mente era eso, un niño. Un infante de diez años al que vio comerse cuatro rebanadas de pastel de chocolate en su cumpleaños y vomitarlo todo después cuando su estómago no pudo soportar esa proeza. Pensó en Rush ¿qué había sido de él? ¿por qué terminaron? ¿aún era parte de su vida, o se dejaron en malos términos? Daría lo que fuera por salir de este armario, encontrarse a Rush y abrazarlo durante horas solo para sentirse segura. 

Secó su rostro y suspiró, no podía retrasar lo inevitable, ocupaba salir de ese armario si deseaba encontrar respuestas en el consultorio médico. Regresó a los percheros, donde halló varios vestidos y atuendos muy hermosos, de su entero gusto y claro, de su talla. Eligió un vestido de tono morado adornado con motivos claros y una que otra línea negra, que acentuaba su cintura y ocultaba bien las marcas en su clavícula. Se arregló el cabello con un recogido muy sencillo, notando que uno de los cajones del espejo estaba lleno de maquillaje; decidió aplicar un poco de labial y definir mejor sus cejas, no quería dar una mala apariencia.

Armándose de valor, Padmé respiró profundo un total de tres veces, y luego, apagó las luces del baño y armario, saliendo a la recámara.

Pasó rápido, caminando a la otra puerta entrecerrada a pocos pasos de distancia, salió a un pasillo ancho y bien iluminado, con paredes claras adornadas con fotografías y cuadros de colores cálidos. Había dos puertas más en ese corredor, pero ella caminó de largo, encontrándose con una sala muy grande, con sillones redondos alrededor de una mesa y un muro de cristal que daba acceso a un espléndido jardín lleno de flores. No quiso perder mucho tiempo viendo la casa, lo mejor era salir cuanto antes, cruzó la sala en dirección a otro corredor, y ahí, se encontró con Dormé.

—Buenos días—la saludó con su habitual sonrisa—¡Ya estás lista! Anakin me dijo que seguías arreglándote.

—¡Dormé!—la abrazó, aliviada de encontrar un rostro conocido—¡Que bueno verte!

—Andamos un poco ansiosas hoy—respondió su amiga y asistente, separándose de ella—Vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

—Al Senado, obviamente. El debate previo a la votación empieza en una hora y aún tenemos que llegar a tu oficina.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sé, ya sé—dijo Dormé, rodando los ojos—Pero ayer olvidamos un par de cosas en tu oficina y aunque te sabes el discurso al derecho y al revés lo mejor es dar una releída a los postulados.

Vio a su amiga dar la vuelta para regresar por el corredor y Padmé la siguió como si ella fuera su salvavidas.

—¡Espera, Dormé!—dijo—¿Es muy urgente ese debate?

Dormé la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que sí, llevas hablando de él dos meses ¿todo bien?

¡Dos meses de trabajo! demonios, era mucho.

—No, no. La verdad no—sintió lágrimas otra vez en sus ojos, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme—Tengo que ir con un médico, no me siento bien.

—¿Qué te pasa?—inquirió Dormé, sus facciones mostrando ahora una genuina preocupación.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero no me siento en mis cinco sentidos.

—Le avisaré a Anakin.

—¡No!—gritó—No le digas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por favor, no quiero preocuparlo. 

Dormé la miró de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera midiendo qué tan enferma estaba, y frunció los labios.

—Padmé, falta una hora para uno de los debates más importantes del Senado en todo este año, y has trabajado para esto más de dos meses. Si te sientes lo suficientemente mal como para evadirlo, entonces tengo que avisarle a Anakin.

La idea de ver a Anakin, en este momento de tanta confusión, le revolvía el estómago.

—¿Dónde está él?

—Salió con los niños hace unos cinco minutos, pero no demoraría en regresar.

“¡No!” gritó en su mente, agradeciendo estar a solas con su amiga.

—Olvídalo… vamos al Senado y de ahí iré con el médico.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, pero apúrate ¿tienes alguno de mis borradores del discurso?

—Aquí están—dijo, señalando una carpeta en su mano.

—Gracias, gracias.

Dormé la llevó a un auto negro, el chófer les abrió la puerta y Padmé se acomodó en el asiento leyendo ansiosamente el mentado discurso. Estaba bien estructurado y atacaba a una reforma fiscal que comprometía los fondos para los seguros sociales de la población, sus ojos pasaron rápidamente sobre las estadísticas y gráficas, sin tiempo de leerlas a fondo, para continuar leyendo los argumentos que ocupaba recalcar en su discurso.

No era la primera vez que Padmé hacía algún discurso o acto oficial en la política, pero hasta donde ella recordaba, llevaba un par de meses siendo senadora a sus escasos 28 años de edad. Si ahora tenía un esposo y bebés, eso significaba que había olvidado al menos dos años de su vida. Dos años de experiencia política que podían afectarla tremendamente si decidía pararse en el podio del Congreso a explicar un discurso que apenas estaba leyendo.

Escuchó un par de alarmas sonando en su bolsa, y sacó el que ahora era su celular. Se veía más moderno y grande, pero aún podía desbloquearlo con su huella digital; en la pantalla de inicio había bastantes mensajes de distintas redes sociales y correos electrónicos, pero saltaban dos mensajes a la vista por su cuenta privada, bajo el nombre de Anakin.

“Disculpa por no despedirme en la mañana, se me hizo tarde arreglando a los niños. Sé que no ocupas suerte, eres la mejor senadora del mundo, así que solo te mando un beso”  
Era un mensaje muy tierno, y le provocó una sonrisa, abajo del mensaje estaba un cuadro de video y lo reprodujo. La pantalla mostró a un Anakin sonriente, sentado frente a un volante, con dos niños detrás de él diciendo “¡Suerte mami, te amamos!” al unísono.

—Oww, que lindos—dijo Dormé—Mándales besos de mi parte ¿sí?

Pero Padmé no tenía idea de qué responder ¿qué se supone que le dices a tus hijos cuando no los recuerdas? Puso pausa al video, haciendo más grande la imagen para poder ver mejor los rostros de ambos niños. Tenían al menos cinco años de edad, por Dios ¿cuántas cosas había olvidado? Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, esos niños la llamaban mami y estaban sonriéndole, aunque sea en un video, llenos de amor y de cariño hacia ella. Y Padmé ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaban. 

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar, esta vez mostrándose mensajes de lo que, aparentemente, eran su equipo de trabajo, deseándole suerte y dándole los últimos consejos para su discurso ¡El maldito discurso!

—No puedo hacer esto—admitió en voz baja, el estrés y la ansiedad causándole un nudo en la garganta—No puedo…

—¿De qué hablas, Padmé? ¿Te sientes muy enferma?

—No lo sé, no… es que… no estoy en mis cinco sentidos—volvió a decir—No me siento segura para hacer esto.

La mirada de Dormé se suavizó, pero su voz era muy firme.

—Eres Padmé Skywalker, la mujer más asombrosa que he conocido—le dijo—Pero también eres la Senadora Amidala, y créeme que ella no es menos impresionante. Si lo necesitas, podemos ir al médico justo ahora, llamaré a Anakin y él nos alcanzará allá, pero si son solo nervios… Padmé, no tienes nada que temer, has enfrentado cosas peores en tus diez años de carrera, y sé que te irá excelente.

¡¿Diez años de carrera?!  
Dormé debió notar su expresión de asombro, porque frunció el ceño y sacó su celular.

—Llamaré a Anakin.

—No, no…

—Padmé, te ves muy pálida, eso no me gusta.

—Son solo nervios, como bien dijiste. 

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

No se veía muy convencida, pero al menos guardó su celular.  
Llegaron al Congreso poco después, Padmé siguió a Dormé por los corredores hacia su oficina, apenada por devolverle saludos a personas que no recordaba en absoluto. Su oficina era la misma que recordaba, pero llena de más carpetas y con fotografías en el escritorio de Anakin y los bebés, decidió ignorar eso para concentrarse en los legajos que tenían el borrador final de su discurso, intentando leer las diez páginas en diez minutos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?—preguntó a Dormé.

—Cuarenta minutos.

—Muy bien.

Agarró un lápiz y una hoja en blanco, escribiendo las palabras que consideraba claves, estudiando con el mayor detenimiento posible un discurso que había preparado durante dos meses y que ocupaba dominar en al menos media hora. Dormé parecía realizar sus propias actividades en su iPad, sin prestarle gran atención, pero cuando el tiempo llegó a su fin colocó los aparatos de lado y se paró frente al escritorio.

—Llegó la hora del espectáculo—le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Padmé no había sentido tanto nerviosismo en años, literalmente podía sentir sus entrañas retorcerse causándole mareos y ganas de vomitar, pero hizo lo mejor por contenerse. Siguió a Dormé, con su discurso en mano, a la cámara del Senado, un lugar que ella recordaba haber pisado solo un par de veces, pero que llevaba siendo su lugar de trabajo diez años.

Una década que se había borrado de su mente.

—¿Lista?—preguntó Dormé, entrando con ella al enorme recinto.

“No” pensó, sin decir nada. Asintió casi distraída mientras sus ojos recorrían los asientos de sus colegas, algunos sentados, otros de pie y charlando, pero todos volteándola a ver cuando ella entró.   
Colocándose la máscara política que llevaba usando varios años, Padmé caminó erguida hacia el podio, llenándose de ese extraño valor que la había motivado a convertirse en senadora.  
.  
.  
.  
Era mediodía cuando Padmé pudo al fin sentarse en su oficina a solas, su primer respiro desde la tormentosa mañana. Le dolía bastante el estómago, porque toda la mañana sintió los nervios causándole mareos y contuvo cada sensación hasta que pronunció la última palabra del maldito discurso. Debió haberlo hecho muy bien, porque los senadores aplaudieron y convenció a la oposición para votar en contra de la reforma fiscal. Terminada la votación, se emitieron los documentos oficiales que se mandarían a la Cámara de Representantes; Padmé ya había ganado su batalla, ahora le tocaba a la democracia hacer lo suyo.

Le dolía el estómago y la cabeza, y también el rostro por mantener una expresión serena cuando todo lo que deseaba era llorar. Estaba confundida como una niña perdida en medio de un festival y por más que miraba alrededor, no encontraba nadie que pudiera guiarla. Quizá Dormé, pero tenía miedo de que dijera algo a Anakin y no tenía la menor idea de cómo enfrentarse a él ¿qué se supone que le dices a tu esposo cuando no lo recuerdas? Miró las fotografías de su escritorio, indudablemente genuinas, y en todas ella sonreía.

—¡Todo salió estupendo!—dijo Dormé, entrando a su oficina—¿Te sientes mejor? ¿O aún quieres ir al médico?

—Médico, por favor.—respondió, con menos fuerzas para contener su náusea.

—Vámonos entonces.

Caminaron hacia la salida del congreso, había algunos periodistas, pero Padmé los ignoró olímpicamente mientras llegaban al mismo auto negro que había usado en la mañana, el chófer ya esperándolas y abriéndoles la puerta.

—¿Exactamente cómo te sientes, Padmé?—le preguntó Dormé—Te veías muy pálida antes del debate, pero durante el discurso te veías tan firme y fuerte… te admiro, en verdad.  
“Años de práctica” pensó ella.

—Me siento muy dispersa—confesó—Y mareada, siendo que no conecto con nada.

Era una verdad a medias, no conectaba con nada porque no lo recordaba. Miró a Dormé, por alguna razón seguían siendo amigas y compañeras de trabajo después de diez años, quizá… quizá si debía confiar en ella.

—¿Puedo decirte algo y juras no decirle a nadie?

—Claro.

—Ni siquiera a Anakin. En especial a Anakin.

Vio tensión en el rostro de Dormé, pero su amiga asintió.

—Está bien, dime.

Respirando profundamente, decidió que la mejor forma de explicar su condición era ser simple y directa.

—No recuerdo nada.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Del discurso?

—No, hablo de nada, nada—enfatizó la palabra—Desperté esta mañana y ni siquiera sabía donde estaba. No sé por qué, pero nada de esto me es parecido Dormé. 

—Enserio…—dijo como si no lo creyera.

—Claro que hablo enserio.

—Pero… Padmé, acabo de verte dando un impresionante discurso frente al Senado de la Nación—replicó con rostro confundido—¿de verdad quieres que te crea que no recuerdas nada?

—¡Hablo enserio, Dormé! Lo último que recuerdo es haber ganado las elecciones para el cargo, hace diez años.

Dormé llevó ambas manos a su rostro, conmocionada. Padmé sentía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero para ese punto ya no le importaba, en medio de esa crisis su teléfono sonó, y vio que era una llamada entrante de Anakin.

—Dios, no sé cómo hablarle—admitió.

—¿Lo recuerdas a él, Padmé?

—Como un amigo sí, pero no como mi esposo.

—¿Y no planeas decirle?

—¡No lo sé! Primero quiero ir al médico y después quiero decidir qué hacer.  
Dormé agarró su celular y respondió la llamada, Padmé intentó protestar, pero ella alzó una mano callando sus quejas.

—¡Hola Anakin! Perdona, Padmé está en su oficina y olvidó su celular… Le fue excelente, ya sabes, solo ella puede dominar así un podio… ¡eso mismo pensé!... claro que sí, la arrastraré a la cafetería de eso puedes estar seguro… no te preocupes, continúa con lo tuyo, yo le aviso… adiós.

Colgó la llamada y vio su rostro sereno, exageradamente sereno. Parecía que Dormé se había convertido en una estatua.

—Gracias—murmuró.

—Quería saber cómo te fue en el discurso, le dije que excelente, porque es la verdad—respondió, aún tiesa—Y también quería asegurarse de que no te saltaras tus comidas hoy, y recordarte que hoy llegará tarde del trabajo.

—¿Sigue trabajando en su propia empresa?

—No, ahora es consultor de la NASA.

—¿Bromeas, verdad?

—No.

Frustrada, Padmé dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos. Dormé se acercó más a ella, colocando una mano sobre su hombro intentando consolarla, ella también estaba confundida, pero sabía que su amiga era quien lo estaba pasando peor.

—Ocupo un resumen de mi vida los últimos diez años—murmuró—Urgentemente.

—Dejemos que sea el médico quien nos lo indique ¿sí?—respondió, intentando acomodar su propia mente.

Padmé frunció el ceño, pero poco después llegaron a la clínica, parecía que su doctor de cabecera seguía siendo el mismo a pesar del tiempo. Le sacaron sangre para hacerle análisis de rutina y después la pasaron al consultorio, sentada y sola frente al escritorio, Padmé cerró sus ojos para relajarse por primera vez en todo el día.  
Poco después llegó el médico, a quien le explicó sus síntomas, él revisó su historial clínico y frunció el ceño.

—Has tomado un par de calmantes últimamente, pero nada que debiera causar algún problema neuronal. Esto es demasiado inusual.

—¿Qué puede ser, doctor?—preguntó con ansiedad.

—No tienes daños físicos, Padmé, y los pocos medicamentos que toman no sugieren algún desorden químico en tu sistema. Creo que puede ser algo emocional.

El médico hablaba mientras leía sus anotaciones, lo cual fue bueno, porque Padmé lo miró como si pudiera matarlo en ese instante.

—¿Emocional?—escupió la palabra—¿Cómo emocional?

—Tu trabajo es estresante, y sé que tienes una vida agitada, quizá tus niveles de estrés han escalado hasta llegar a un punto en que desarrollaste una pequeña paranoia, que no te permite reconocer a las personas a tu alrededor.

—Eso no tiene sentido, doctor—farfulló molesta e incrédula—¿Cómo algo emocional puede ponerme así?

—Sé que no es un diagnóstico favorable, y para serte sincero, no puedo garantizarlo. Mi recomendación es que acudas con un psiquiatra, porque físicamente no encuentro explicación para tus síntomas.

—¿Realmente es posible que el estrés haya borrado diez años de mi vida de mi mente?

—No creo que los haya borrado Padmé, creo que estás desorientada. De cualquier forma, el especialista sabrá más que yo.

—¿Qué tan rápido puedo acudir con un psiquiatra?

—Tan pronto como separes una cita—le sonrió—Mi asistente te podrá ayudar con eso.

Padmé salió del consultorio molesta, y notó que la pequeña recepción del doctor estaba vacía, a excepción de una recepcionista joven y extrañamente familiar. Padmé la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que al fin pudo reconocer a la bella pelirroja.

—Tú eres la mujer de la fiesta ¿no es así?—preguntó, su voz al borde del pánico.

—Hola, encanto—respondió la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa, confirmando sus sospechas—¿Por qué tienes esa cara de pocos amigos? Pensé que estarías contenta.

Sus manos se convirtieron en puños ¡jamás había sentido tanta energía contenida en su cuerpo, lista para pelear a golpes si era necesario!

—¿Contenta?—se burló de la palabra—¡No tengo idea de qué está pasando!

—Baja la voz, encanto, pueden oírnos.

—¡No me importa! ¿qué demonios pasó? ¿qué carajos me hiciste?

Usualmente no usaba ese tipo de lenguaje, pero a estas alturas no le importaba. La pelirroja le sonrió, poniéndose de pie para estar más a su altura, su rostro era una semblanza de calma.

—Lo que tú querías—le respondió—Dijiste que te gustaría echar un vistazo al futuro ¿no? Y eres buena persona, así que me dije a mí misma ¿por qué no darle lo que quiere, solo por un par de días? ¡Y bum, aquí estás! Diez años en el futuro, tal y como me dijiste.

Padmé cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, aquél recuerdo aún nítido en su mente, pero no tenía sentido. Fue una simple conversación con una extraña en una fiesta política.

—Pero… ¿cómo hiciste esto?—preguntó cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos—¿Qué demonios eres tú?

—A todo fin, soy una amiga—se encogió de hombros, sus mechones de cabello resplandeciendo por el movimiento—Y pude hacer esto por unos favores que me deben algunos ángeles de alto rango, no te preocupes, todo es temporal.

—¿Temporal? ¡Maldita sea, explícate por favor! Desperté en una casa extraña, casada con un hombre que no es mi novio y parece que tengo dos hijos ¿cómo esto es temporal?

—Cálmate, encanto, te aseguro que sí es temporal—continuó hablando—Además, tu esposo aquí es mucho más guapo que ese noviecito soso en la fiesta, debió ser una agradable vista al despertar. Mira, todo esto es un simple vistazo a tu futuro, a lo que podrías convertirte después de diez años de trabajo. Eventualmente regresarás a ser una joven y brillante senadora en ascenso de 28 años, así que te sugiero que disfrutes esto mientras puedas.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que disfrute algo que no recuerdo?

Rodó los ojos, más divertida que desesperada, en un gesto que indignó a Padmé aún más que antes.

—¡Qué severa eres, enserio! Relájate ¿no te acaban de decir que podrías estar enferma de estrés?

—Sabemos muy bien que no es estrés lo que me tiene así.

—Bueno, bueno, ya relájate—le tendió una pequeña tarjeta con un número de teléfono—El Dr. Yoda, un excelente psiquiatra que puede ayudarte a calmarte, tienes cita mañana a las 3 de la tarde.

—¿Todavía debo ir a un psiquiatra?—preguntó incrédula, sosteniendo la tarjeta con ambas manos.

—Con lo alterada que te ves te haría muy bien. Aún tienes que llegar a tu casa y cuidar de tus hijos y sabe Dios que ser madre es un trabajo complejo.

—Hijos… tengo hijos—suspiró—¿Y no podrías darme al menos un resumen de mi vida?

—Creo que para eso tienes a tu amiga esperándote en el corredor—guiñó el ojo.

Al fin, cual piezas de rompecabezas, las palabras de esa pelirroja comenzaron a tener sentido en la cabeza de Padmé, mil preguntas seguían disputándose en su mente, pero pudo respirar profundo para contener su enfado.

—¿Cuánto durará esto?

—Francamente, no lo sé—se encogió de hombros—Varios días, pero desconozco la cantidad exacta, depende de allá arriba. Mi consejo es que aprendas y disfrutas todo cuanto puedas, encanto. 

Padmé suspiró aún enfadada, y sin querer ver más a esa mujer, salió de la recepción casi golpeando la puerta, pero compuso una mueca –que pretendía ser una sonrisa– cuando vio a Dormé recargada en el muro a pocos pasos de ahí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó su amiga con preocupación. 

—Estresada.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos.

“Si digo lo que es recepcionista me acaba a de decir, me mandarán a un manicomio” pensó Padmé “Lo mejor es seguir el juego” admitió de mala gana, mirando la tarjeta en sus manos.

—Dice que puede ser un cuadro de pánico causado por el estrés—dijo—Y que lo mejor es ir con un psiquiatra. Tengo cita con éste a las tres de la tarde, mañana—le dio la tarjeta para que Dormé pudiera verla.

—Excelente—respondió—Entonces ¿ya recuerdas, te sientes mejor?

—No recuerdo gran cosa, pero estoy más tranquila.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

“¿Qué puedo hacer?” pensó, porque esa era la pregunta correcta. Tenía que ser discreta, pensar a fondo en todo lo que esa pelirroja le dijo y aprender lo más rápido posible sobre esta rara vida que ahora tenía, para no llamar la atención. 

—Dormé, quiero que me cuentes un resumen de mi vida los últimos años—habló con firmeza—No quiero decirle a Anakin, él se preocupará y lo que menos necesito son más angustias.

—Eso no me convence, Padmé. No creo que podamos engañar a Anakin y él se enfadará si sabe que le escondí información.

—No será por siempre, lo más seguro es que mañana esté mejor y aún más después de ir con el psiquiatra—mintió—Si para el fin de semana sigo igual, prometo no continuar con esto. Pero dame al menos un par de días para pensarlo mejor ¿por favor?—agrandó sus ojos y frunció los labios, haciendo una mueca de súplica.  
Dormé suspiró rendida.

—No puedo negarte nada cuando haces esa expresión.

—¡Eres la mejor!—y la abrazó para reafirmarlo. 

—Sí, sí, como digas.

Salieron del hospital y llegaron al auto, Dormé seguía con expresión de pocos amigos, así que Padmé se apresuró en hacer una conversación.

—Bien, un rápido resumen de mi vida, por favor…

—¿Por dónde empezamos? Mmm…. ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Ganar las elecciones del Senado a mis 28 años.

Dormé jadeó, mirándola con gran enfado.

—¡¿No recuerdas diez malditos años?!

—Por favor, solo dime—farfulló—¡Ya fueron muchos regaños por hoy!

Vio a su amiga suspirar, y casi pudo leerle la mente, aceptando que todo esto era una mala idea, pero que de todos modos iba a continuarla. 

—Veamos… argh, estabas de novia con ese idiota de Rush.

—¿Idiota?—preguntó ofendida, sin gustarle que se refiriera así a su novio.

“Bueno, exnovio” se corrigió mentalmente, aunque para ella Rush seguía siendo su pareja y Anakin un viejo conocido. 

—Sí, idiota. Bueno, Anakin le dice “el innombrable mayor”—sonrió—Es gracioso, tus padres también lo llaman así, incluso algunos de sus amigos. En fin, poco después de que te volviste senadora descubriste que Rush te era infiel con tu secretaria.

—¡¿Mi secretaria, María?!

¡Imposible! Rush jamás le haría eso, él la quería y llevaban tanto tiempo juntos que… que era impensable. No, Dormé estaba mintiendo ¡eso, estaba mintiendo!

—Sip, esa misma—continuó Dormé, ignorando su pequeña crisis—Los despechaste bien y bonito, y por un tiempo todo estuvo en relativa paz, hasta que un par de meses después descubriste que María estaba embarazada y que ella y Rush iban a casarse.

—No…

Tenía que ser una broma, y una de muy mal gusto. Rush jamás la traicionaría de esa forma, y menos se casaría con una mujer a pocos meses de conocerla. Llevaban dos años juntos y apenas estaban comenzando a tantear las aguas para ese tipo de compromiso. Notando la tensión de Padmé, Dormé cambió el tono de su voz al volver a hablar.

—Enserio, así fue, hasta te mandaron la invitación y todo, dizque por cordialidad ¡esos ineptos!—dijo Dormé enfadada—Te pusiste muy mal ¿y quién podría culparte? Así que acordé que descansaras un par de días en la playa. Mi idea era que fueras al extranjero, pero en vez de eso optaste por un viaje a Florida con tu hermana.

—No era una mala idea—su hermana siempre había sabido cómo calmarla.

—La verdad es que no, fuiste con Sola y pasaste un par de días disfrutando la Florida. Y luego el destino hizo lo suyo, y te encontraste con Anakin allá. Sus investigaciones habían llamado la atención de la NASA, y Anakin pasaba mucho tiempo en Cabo implementando sus sistemas en algunos aparatos de la NASA, o algo así, no recuerdo bien. El punto es que congeniaron, y cuando regresaste a D.C., te veías mucho mejor.

—¿Entonces me enamoré de Anakin en Florida?

Dormé sonrió maliciosamente.

—Sí, aunque siempre lo has negado.

—¿Por qué negaría eso?

—Orgullo principalmente, después de Rush juraste dejar al amor de lado y concentrarte en tu carrera, y regresaste de Florida sonriendo como una colegiala, no bromeo—sonrió con burla—Pero apenas te mencionaba algo tú te ponías a la defensiva. Decidí observar a que el universo hiciera lo suyo, y claro que lo hizo. Hablabas con Anakin casi todos los días, y un par de meses después, él aceptó una plaza en la NASA aquí en D.C., moviste cielo, mar y tierra para que todos creyéramos que él lo hacía por su trabajo, pero todos sabíamos que era solo para verte.

Eso sonaba muy… tierno, en realidad.

—Unos meses después todos fingimos sorpresa cuando nos dijiste, oficialmente, que estaban en una relación ¡pero era muy obvio! estabas tan contenta Padmé, jamás te vi así con Rush o con Palo—vio una sonrisa genuina en su amiga y eso fue consolador—Parecías brillar todo el tiempo. No te diré que todo fue color de rosas, su segundo año de noviazgo fue difícil. Anakin pasaba mucho tiempo en Florida o en Texas en oficinas de la NASA y tu no podías dejar el Senado. Pero de alguna forma lo hicieron funcionar y se casaron hace siete años.

“Llevo siete años casada con un hombre al que solo recuerdo como un amigo de la infancia” pensó ella, conciliando sus recuerdos con todo lo que Dormé le estaba diciendo.

—Aún después de casarse, hubo varios viajes, tanto de tu parte como de él, pero se veían mucho más en sintonía que antes. Y después llegaron los gemelos, y todos supimos que ustedes estarían bien—continuó Dormé—Estabas tan contenta que lo proyectabas, y siempre he pensado que fue por eso que ganaste la reelección hace unos años.

Dormé le tendió su celular, mostrándole unas fotografías de Padmé y Anakin en su boda. Sonrió al verlas, porque eran muy bonitas, no podía decir que recordara en absoluto algo de esos momentos, pero al menos estaba más tranquila.

—Quizá un par de días en calma me ayude a mejorar—confesó, sabiendo que trabajando en su oficina no conseguiría dominar su mente.

—Déjamelo a mí, te liberaré de algunos compromisos—respondió Dormé haciendo un guiño—Ahora pon una buena cara, tenemos que recoger a los gemelos de la escuela.

Un hoyo apareció en su estómago, pero no respondió nada. Estaba presionando mucho a Dormé siendo su cómplice y no pensaba arriesgar su buena suerte. Después de varios minutos, el chófer se estacionó frente a la escuela, y ambas mujeres bajaron del auto para esperar a los niños en la acera, cerca de otros padres. Padmé fingió la mayor naturalidad posible, pero apenas se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba la hora de salida, su miedo regresó.

Sintió un fuerte tirón en sus intestinos, viendo a un grupo de niños saliendo del edificio, los había de todas las edades y tamaños, y Padmé sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras buscaba entre tantos rostros alguno que fuera conocido, tenía tanto miedo de este momento que por un instante su pánico ante la cámara de senadores le pareció absurdo. Intentó distraerse observando el edificio, era una escuela pública muy bonita y cuidada, en el fondo, le encantaba que sus hijos no estuvieran sus primeros años de vida en algún caro instituto lleno de niños criados en ambientes elitistas.

—Ahí vienen—le dijo Dormé.

Entonces, entre un grupo de pequeños, vio dos rostros que por más nuevos que fueran, seguían siendo extrañamente familiares. Una niña preciosa con ojos brillantes y risueña, bastante parecida a ella misma y a Sola cuando eran pequeñas, y a su lado un niño rubio de ojos azules como el océano, una versión miniatura del Anakin que ella conoció en la infancia. Eran sus hijos... sus hijos.

Su emoción fue demasiada para contenerla y se inclinó en el suelo, abriendo ambos brazos para recibir a los pequeños, ambos niños corrieron hacia ella al reconocerla, cuando sintió sus pequeños cuerpos contra su pecho, una sensación cálida y plena la lleno de pies a cabeza. Cognitivamente hablando, no recordaba haber engendrado, cargado y dado a luz a estos dos pequeños seres, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a la costumbre de cinco años abrazando, besando, cuidando y amando a sus bebes.

—¡Mami, mami!—decían ambos niños, abrazándola.

—Mis amores ¿cómo están?—los soltó para ver bien sus rostros—¿Cómo les fue hoy?

—¡Tuve una estrella!—dijo Leia sonriente.

—Yo no—replicó Luke.

—Entremos al auto—dijo Dormé, haciendo señas a los niños—Tenemos que ir a casa.

Ambos niños subieron a la parte trasera del auto, Padmé se deslizó al lado de ellos mientras Dormé usaba el asiento de copiloto. Luke y Leia se quitaron sus mochilas para recargarse bien en sus lugares, mientras su madre los veía atentamente. Vigilaba cada expresión, cada movimiento, cada gesto, intentando conocerlos de nuevo. Dormé observaba esto por el espejo retrovisor, con una enorme mueca de preocupación, Padmé no reconocía a sus propios hijos y eso era demasiado alarmante.  
Temiendo las consecuencias de sus actos, pero temiendo aún más las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar si no hacía algo, Dormé buscó el contacto de Anakin en su celular, y comenzó a escribirle un mensaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me había olvidado comentarles en el capítulo anterior, que esta historia aunque ubicada en EE.UU. no respeta mucho las leyes ni tradiciones políticas de ese país, me tomé esas libertades creativas por el bien de la historia. Lo menciono porque si disfrutan de dramas políticos no quiero que esos detalles les arruinen este fic, la política en esta historia será solo para crear un ambiente, la espina dorsal será el desarrollo de Padmé.  
> Muchas gracias por leer, mañana subiré el nuevo capítulo, ¡saludos a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos de nuevo. Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten.

Esta vez, cuando el auto rodeó la casa para estacionarse en la cochera, Padmé miró a detalle el que ahora era su hogar. Y le encantó.

Era una casa muy grande, pero no exagerada, combinando un estilo moderno minimalista con detalles hogareños, como un bonito jardín en la parte delantera y una cochera techada enorme; cuando el chófer estacionó el auto frente al acceso de la casa, Padmé notó otros tres autos más estacionados con mucho cuidado al fondo del recinto, y supuso que eran de Anakin, porque a ella jamás le interesó gran cosa la automotriz. Leia y Luke corrieron al interior de su hogar, atravesando un corredor corto que los condujo a la sala, la misma que Padmé había visto esta mañana, pero ahora, la contempló con más detalle. Además de los bonitos sillones y la mesa, había una chimenea y un precioso tragaluz con mosaicos de colores que iluminaban la habitación muy animadamente. La misma pared de vidrio conducía a un jardín, que ahora, vio con más profundad, podía ver flores, árboles y arbustos a la distancia, y se prometió a sí misma verlo a detalle más tarde. 

Pero la contemplación de su nueva casa tuvo que esperar, porque escuchó el repentino grito de Luke, quejándose de que su hermana lo había empujado, y Padmé recordó que ella era su madre y tenía que poner orden. 

—Leia, sé más amable—dijo—No se molesten entre sí.

Ambos hermanos respingaron por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño, y Padmé asumió que había dicho algo mal. De cualquier forma, no tuvo tiempo de replantearse su torpe disciplina, porque el ama de llaves emergió desde el otro corredor diciendo que la comida ya estaba lista. 

Un par de horas después, Padmé admitió que la pelirroja tenía razón: ser madre era un trabajo agotador.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo ayudando a sus hijos a cambiarse de ropa, lavarse las manos, acompañarlos durante la comida y ayudarlos con sus tareas, pero su escasa experiencia con niños le cobró factura, y de no ser por la ayuda de Dormé –quien sospechaba no debería de estar con ella a estas horas, pero lo agradecía– hubiera colapsado. Cuidar de dos inquietos e inteligentes niños era demasiado, más después del intenso día que había tenido. 

Sus únicas experiencias con niños habían sido las veces que cuidó de sus sobrinas, pero Sola siempre estaba cerca y no podía compararse convivir un par de horas con las niñas a ser la total responsable de sus hijos. Sabía que era especialmente difícil cuidarlos porque no los recordaba en absoluto, y eso la llenaba de culpa. Luke y Leia eran cariñosos, divertidos y muy inteligentes, y le rompía el corazón no entender sus bromas, no reconocer sus juguetes favoritos, ni recordar siquiera cuándo era su cumpleaños. A pesar de eso, mantuvo una amable sonrisa toda la tarde para no levantar sospechas en sus hijos, e incluso los dejó comer doble ración de postre y ver caricaturas el resto de la tarde, como si con eso pudiera compensar su escasa habilidad maternal. 

—Ya tengo que irme—le dijo Dormé, pasadas las seis de la tarde—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Puedes con esto sola? Anakin llegará después de las ocho, sino es que más tarde.

—Estoy bien, gracias por toda tu ayuda el día de hoy—la abrazó, convencida de que Dormé había sido su ángel de la guarda—Espero estar mejor mañana.

—Llámame si ocupas algo, Padmé, y no te preocupes por la oficina. Yo me haré cargo un par de días.

—¡Eres la mejor!

Dormé se despidió de los niños y, una vez a solas con sus hijos, Padmé admitió que no sabía qué hacer. El ama de llaves estaba ocupaba preparando la cena, todo en la casa estaba limpio e impecable, y todos los pendientes anotados en la agenda de su celular se relacionaban con el trabajo. Suspirando, se asomó al cuarto de juegos donde sus hijos llevaban casi una hora viendo la televisión.

Luke estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón-bola, con un carrito de juguete en sus manos, y Leia estaba en el suelo pasando distraídamente sus manitas sobre un peluche en forma de perrito, ambos viendo una película animada. Tenían restos de chocolate en las mejillas y el cabello despeinado, pero Padmé no sabía si era prudente bañarlos en ese momento o hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Qué están viendo?—armándose valor, entró al cuarto, sus hijos ni siquiera voltearon a verla.

—Cars—respondieron al unísono.

—¿Te gustan los carros, Leia?—preguntó un poco incrédula, pero la mirada que le dio su hija la hizo sentirse una tonta.

—Claro, mami.

Respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, e hizo un gesto muy parecido al que hacía Anakin cuando estaba frustrado de niño. Eso la desconcertó, físicamente Leia era una copia al carbón de los Naberrie, y había pensado que también heredó su carácter y manierismos. 

—¿Y cuál es tu favorito?—inquirió.

—El Porsche 911 modelo 2005—dijo muy emocionada, luego señaló a la película—¡Por eso me encanta Sally!

—Oh…—Padmé miró a la pantalla, viendo el dibujo del auto azul que Leia señalaba con entusiasmo, y frunció el ceño—¿Sally es un Porsche?

—¡Si, pero ella es un 966!

Miró a su hija boquiabierta, Leia tenía cinco años y hablaba de modelos de autos como una profesional. Eso no lo había heredado de ella, ni tampoco de los Naberrie para acabar pronto, seguro que eso lo heredó de su padre. Padmé volteó para ver a Luke, quien estaba más serio y concentrado en la pantalla, era una versión miniatura de Anakin de niño y eso le provocó una sonrisa.

—¿Y que hay de ti, Luke?—preguntó—¿Cuál es tu auto favorito?

—No sé—se encogió de hombros—El que se vea más bonito.

Hmm… ese era el tipo de respuesta que esperaba de Leia, no de Luke. Una enorme sensación de impotencia la acongojó de repente, no sabía cómo conectar con sus propios hijos.

—Señora, la cena está lista—dijo el ama de llaves, asomándose desde la puerta—¿Desea que empiece a servir?

—Sí—respondió, agradeciendo la intervención—Vamos al comedor.

—¡Pero mamá, es la mejor parte!—replicó Luke.

—Ponle pausa y la terminaremos de ver después de la cena.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué reclamos estoy escuchando?—dijo una voz desde el corredor.

—¡Papi!

Ambos niños gritaron al unísono y corrieron hacia el pasillo, donde Anakin los esperaba. Era una escena muy tierna, Anakin se había inclinado para que sus hijos pudieran abrazarlo, rodeando su cuello y besando sus mejillas varias veces, riendo ante el afecto de sus hijos, los sujetó con fuerza y los alzó, dándoles un par de vueltas en el aire para hacerlos reír.

—¿Han sido buenos hoy?—preguntó, dejándolos en el suelo.

—¡Si!

—¡Bastante!

—Pero yo más.

—¡No es cierto!

—Bueno, ambos han sido buenos—terminó la discusión besando sus cabezas—Ahora, vamos a lavarnos las manos para cenar.

Luke y Leia hicieron una carrera al baño, pero Anakin los reprendió para que caminaran con más calma, y ambos obedecieron, “Son niños de papi” pensó Padmé con una mueca. No pudo auto compadecerse a gusto, porque ahora Anakin la estaba viendo a ella, sus ojos igual de azules, su sonrisa burlona de siempre, pero había algo más en esa expresión…

—Hola—saludó, acercándose a ella.

—Hey…

De repente todos sus músculos se tensaron, Padmé sabía que estaba casada con Anakin, pero en su mente, seguía siendo un simple conocido, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo comportarse con él.  
Anakin se paró frente a ella, haciéndola doblar su cuello para verlo a los ojos, pensó que le daría un beso en los labios, pero en vez de eso, Anakin besó su frente y colocó ambas manos en sus hombros.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó con suavidad y preocupación—¿Aún estás algo desorientada, verdad?

El rostro de Padmé se puso pálido y sus ojos se ensancharon con horror.

¿Qué?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Su voz sonó más áspera de lo que pretendía, y Anakin frunció el ceño con preocupación, acariciándole los hombros.

—Dormé me mandó un mensaje—explicó—No te enfades con ella, deberías saber a estas alturas que cuando se trata de tu salud, nada nos detiene.

—¡Maldita sea!—murmuró con enfado, Anakin la miró sorprendido, porque no era habitual en ella ese lenguaje—No quería preocuparte.

—Me preocupa más no saber, ángel—le dijo seriamente, sus ojos endurecidos de repente. 

“¿Ángel?” ese apodo se le hizo familiar, pero no lo pudo reconocer en ese instante.

—En fin, desocupé parte de mi tarde mañana y te llevaré al psiquiatra—dijo Anakin, usando un tono más solemne y que le parecía extraño, no era el tipo de conversaciones que estaba acostumbrada a tener con él—Con suerte no será nada serio.

Su preocupación por su salud era evidente, y Padmé se sintió mal; quizá no recordaba a Anakin como su esposo, pero le tenía cariño por esos bonitos recuerdos de cuando fueron pequeños y no le gustaba verlo así.

—No es necesario—respondió con una media sonrisa, para sonar más tranquila.

—No, pero quiero hacerlo.

Sujetó su mano derecha y besó su dorso, Padmé no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había hecho eso, pero la naturalidad en los movimientos de Anakin le hizo pensar que él lo hacía a menudo.

—¿Exactamente qué te dijo Dormé?—preguntó, tanteando su terreno para saber qué cosas podía decirle a él.

Anakin suspiró, aún sujetando sus manos y acariciando su piel.

—Que tuviste una crisis nerviosa y que aún estás muy desorientada—explicó con calma—Creo que no sería mala idea que tomáramos unas vacaciones pronto.

“Bueno… es una verdad a medias” pensó Padmé, tensándose de nuevo cuando Anakin la abrazo; él emanaba mucho calor y la sensación de sus cuerpos apretados uno contra el otro fue muy íntima.

—Puede ser—repuso con una media sonrisa, alejándose apenas unos centímetros de él para no preocuparlo más—Pero quiero esperar a que me diga algo el doctor mañana. 

Él la miró directo a los ojos, Padmé se sintió un poco intimidada por la firmeza de su mirada, casi parecía estar leyéndole la mente. Anakin no parecía muy convencido con su actuación, pero tampoco parecía haber decidido cómo continuar el tema.

—Mejor—fue su única respuesta, usando una voz baja y meditativa.

Anakin besó su cien, y luego la escoltó al comedor, donde Luke y Leia ya estaban sentados esperándolos. Sentir la mano de Anakin sobre su espalda durante todo el trayecto, y después verlo correrle la silla para que se sentara frente a los niños, la conmovió y al mismo tiempo la hizo sentirse fuera de lugar. No era la primera vez que la trataban con tanta cortesía, de hecho, Rush también hacia esas cosas, pero solo cuando estaban en eventos o en lugares públicos, nunca en privado.

No habló mucho durante la cena, y tampoco se ocupó, porque los niños se la pasaron platicándole a su padre todos los pormenores de su día, Anakin los escuchaba con paciencia y hasta les hacía preguntas con auténtica curiosidad para que le dieran más detalles. Saltaba a todas luces que Luke y Leia adoraban a su padre, y que, al mismo tiempo, tenían a su padre felizmente comiendo de las palmas de sus manitas. 

—Todo eso suena espléndido, Luke—dijo Anakin—Pero hoy fue un día muy importante para mami, ella dio un discurso especial en el Senado ¿verdad, mami?

Repentinamente incluida en la conversación, Padmé bebió un sorbo de su agua antes de responder.

—Sí, muy especial—respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Te ayudó el video que te mandamos mami?—preguntó Leia, recordando que su padre les había comentado eso mismo en la mañana.

—Absolutamente, cariño—su sonrisa creció al recordar ese lindo gesto—Me dio mucha suerte, el discurso me salió bien.

—No, bien no, le salió de maravilla—corrigió Anakin—Su mamá es la mejor senadora del mundo.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos—dijo Luke, rodando los ojos.

Halagada por el cariño de su familia, Padmé olvidó por un momento sus angustias y se concentró en disfrutar la cena. Más tarde, ayudó a Anakin mientras monitoreaban que sus hijos se bañaran y pusieran las pijamas, dándoles besos de buenas noches.  
La calidez en su pecho dio paso al nerviosismo cuando se dio cuenta que ahora ella debía irse a dormir, con Anakin. Tomó una respiración profunda, había sido un día bastante largo y no iba a dejar que otro detalle más le impidiera descansar, así que fue a su alcoba y se encerró en el baño, buscando su propia pijama y retirándose el maquillaje del rostro. Salió unos minutos después, encontrándose a Anakin ya recostado en la cama, viendo la televisión que tenían en la alcoba.

—¿Quieres ver el canal de política?—le preguntó.

—No, estoy exhausta.

Retiró los cobertores para deslizarse en el colchón, agradeciendo que la cama era enorme y podía estirarse sin molestar a Anakin. Él estaba cambiando los canales, y ella aprovechó para acurrucarse sobre su almohada.

—Buenas noches—murmuró.

Anakin la miró, un poco sorprendido de verla ya recostada, pero compuso una suave sonrisa y se inclinó para besarle la cien, pasando una mano por su cabello cariñosamente.

—Buenas noches, ángel—le susurró al oído—Te amo.

Su corazón se detuvo, y segundos después, cuando volvió a latir, Padmé sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, pero pudo más su cansancio y unos minutos después, se quedó dormida.  
.  
.  
.  
La mañana siguiente, por un instante, Padmé pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio que no estaba en su apartamento, suspiró por su extraña realidad. Esta vez, Anakin no estaba dormido a su lado, pero escuchó el sonido de la regadera y asumió que estaba dándose un baño, volvió a recostarse para disfrutar la comodidad de su cama unos minutos más, a sabiendas de que le esperaba un día no más sencillo que el anterior.

Eventualmente ella también se bañó y se arregló, ahora con un atuendo más sencillo, porque Dormé le había asegurado que no ocupaba ir al congreso ese día. Desayunó con Anakin y los gemelos, no le sorprendió que sus hijos estuvieran tan activos aún a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, ni que Anakin les siguiera la corriente en muchos de sus juegos. Poco después, se despidieron de ella cuando llegó el momento de irse a la escuela.

—Pasaré por ti a las dos para ver al doctor—le dijo Anakin, dándole un corto beso en los labios—Descansa.

Luke y Leia besaron sus mejillas al despedirse, y Padmé juraría que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. En un día y una mañana había recibido más afecto de esta familia que en muchos años de su juventud.

Estando al fin sola en casa, Padmé pudo recorrerla a su entero gusto. En la planta baja estaba su habitación, así como el cuarto que compartían los gemelos y un cuarto de juegos (que probablemente sería el cuarto de Luke o de Leia cuando crecieran) la sala, el comedor y la cocina. Entre la sala y el comedor estaban unas escaleras al segundo piso, donde estaba un estudio, una especie de taller con un montón de herramientas extrañas y lo que parecía ser un cuarto de huéspedes. 

Pasó un buen rato en el estudio, totalmente segura de que era suyo, porque estaba acomodado a su gusto. Había un gran escritorio de madera oscura, impecable y con pocas decoraciones, las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos lilas y una de las paredes estaba cubierta con repisas llenas de libros; al lado de la computadora, vio más fotos de su familia, y eso le despertó una sensación agridulce. En todos los rincones de la casa, literalmente hasta en los pasillos, había fotos familiares: ella con Anakin en algunas vacaciones, en su boda, con sus bebés recién nacidos, en cumpleaños de sus hijos o de sus sobrinas, en reuniones de navidad o de año nuevo… era como restregarle en la cara todos esos momentos que en teoría fueron suyos, pero que no recordaba en absoluto y cuánto le encantaría poder recordarlo.

Le encantaría saber cómo se enamoró de Anakin, qué dijo él o que dijo ella para que decidieran estar juntos, cómo había sido su boda, si había tenido nervios o no mientras caminaba al altar, si habían planeado a los gemelos o habían sido una inesperada sorpresa, cómo se sintió tener a sus bebés dentro de su vientre, la emoción de cargarlos por primera vez, escuchar sus llantos, consolarlos y verlos crecer día con día hasta convertirse en los hermosos e inteligentes niños que eran ahora.   
Por más evidencias de que esta era su casa, su familia, su vida… no se sentía parte de ella. 

La oleada de tristeza que acarreó ese pensamiento la hicieron asomarse por la enorme ventana del estudio, y descubrió que daba al jardín, desde ese ángulo podía apreciarlo prácticamente todo y volvió a sonreír, porque era precioso. Las flores y arbustos que se veían desde la sala ocultaban un camino de piedras de río, sombreado por árboles frondosos. El camino terminaba en una linda fuente, rodeada de bambús y más flores; de hecho, reconoció muchas de sus plantas favoritas entre todo ese arreglo, lo cual le hizo sospechar que ella había sido, en parte, la creadora de ese paraíso.

Salió del estudio y bajó las escaleras en dirección al jardín, usando para eso la puerta de servicio en la cocina; la puerta la dejó justo donde empezaba el camino de piedras de río, el cual siguió embelesada por el ruido de las ramas meciéndose con el aire y el olor a hierba que tanto le encantaba. Caminó despacio bajo la sombra, pasando su mano sobre los arbustos, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la fuente y eso de inmediato la relajó.

Cuando era niña, su familia acostumbraba vacacionar en una cabaña familiar en medio del bosque, lo suficientemente lejos de los pueblos para olvidarse de la gente un rato, y a veinte minutos del Lago Varykino. Ese impresionante lago, con aguas azules, playas de arena suave y tres imponentes cascadas, fue uno de los lugares donde más lindos recuerdos formó en su infancia. Por eso mismo, el sonido del agua siempre conseguía calmarla, y no le sorprendía que hubiera decidido poner una fuente en su hogar, apostaba que en días pesados salía al jardín para relajarse un rato. Atrás de la fuente, medio oculta entre los árboles y bambús, estaba una banca, donde se sentó un buen rato.  
Desde el jardín, comprobó que el terreno de la casa era más grande que la propia casa, porque pasando los arbustos, en dirección al jardín delantero, había un porche semi techado, con un asador, una mesa de exteriores y julietas enmarañadas alrededor de su barandal. Padmé podía imaginarse reuniones familiares alrededor de ese porche, con los niños jugando en el césped y los adultos observándolos, ya fuera desde el asador o desde la fuente.

Relajada al fin, sus pensamientos corrieron más libres, hacia las inquietantes preguntas que había postergado durante horas, o quizá más. Todo esto se veía hermoso, pero no estaba segura de ser lo que ella quería. Hasta ahora, sus metas habían sido muy claras: concretar sus proyectos legislativos para ayudar a los ciudadanos menos favorecidos, y para eso, ocupaba consolidar mejor su carrera. Claro que un esposo e hijos no le estorbarían, pero estaba muy lejos de sus prioridades y la sola idea de tenerlos justo ahora le perturbaba. 

“Quizá todo esto es para que vea lo que puedo llegar a tener” pensó para sus adentros “Si tomara ciertas decisiones…”  
Sin embargo ¿cuáles eran esas decisiones? ¿poner sus relaciones amorosas por encima de su trabajo? la verdad no estaba segura de eso, porque apenas ayer dio un discurso importante en el Senado. Le había dado la impresión de que su carrera era buena, incluso la habían reelegido, lo cual hablaba muy bien de la percepción que tenían sobre ella los contribuyentes. Pero cómo consiguió eso era un misterio tan enigmático como de dónde había salido esta casa y sus habitantes.

Esta hilera de pensamientos se vio interrumpida cuando el ama de llaves –¿Dora?– se asomó para decirle que Anakin ya había llegado por ella. Respirando profundo, Padmé se puso de pie y se fue al encuentro de su desconocido esposo.  
.  
.  
.  
El Dr. Yoda era anciano, muy anciano, tanto que su postura encorvada lo hacía verse enano, y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos le daban una expresión muy seria. Padmé lo miró con recelo sentada en su oficina, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sin tener la menor idea de cómo empezar la terapia más rara de su vida.

—Tú, no recordar nada—dijo Yoda—¿Decirme porque, puedes?

Frunció los labios, la recepcionista le había advertido que la lengua materna de Yoda no era el español, y por eso sumado a su avanzada edad tendía a acomodar mal las palabras en una oración, pero que se daba a entender perfectamente. Aunque así era, parte del trabajo de Padmé era expresarse de forma impecable, y siempre le desesperaban las personas que hablaban con errores, modismos exagerados o acentos mochos. 

—No—respondió, conteniendo su enfado—Mi médico dijo que podía ser un ataque de pánico o algo parecido, por el estrés de mi carrera.

—Senadora, eres tú. Una joven, prominente, y además, madre de familia—no solo hablaba con una gramática terrible, sino que lo hacía con una lentitud desesperante—Esa dinámica, difícil es, dime ¿eres feliz?

—Claro que sí—respondió en automático.

—¿Eres feliz? ¿O eras feliz?—agregó Yoda—¿Ser más feliz ahora, o eras más feliz antes?

—Yo… no estoy segura. No recuerdo gran cosa de mis últimos años de vida.

—Interesante—vio a Yoda apuntar unas cosas en su cuaderno de apuntes—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Recuerdo estar en una fiesta con mi novio, yo tenía 28 años y recién había ganado las elecciones para ser Senadora—admitió, sabiendo que Yoda no podía decir nada de su conversación a terceros—No estaba muy divertida en esa fiesta, pero tampoco me la pasé tan mal. Luego me dormí camino a casa, y desperté con mi esposo.

—¿Tu novio y esposo son el mismo?

—No.

Yoda volvió a escribir en su cuaderno.

—¿Tu antiguo novio cómo era?

—Era muy bueno—sonrió, recordando a Rush—Un político en ascenso, amable y cariñoso.

—¿Feliz con él eras?

—Si… —pero, aunque respondió de inmediato, su voz no sonaba convencida, y Padmé se percató de eso.

—¿Diferente era él de tu esposo?

—Bastante, él era un político inteligente y Anakin detesta la política—al decir eso, se formó una mueca en sus labios, porque en realidad hablaba más del Anakin niño que del adulto esperándola en el corredor—Pero… ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo mucho de mi relación con él. 

—¿Olvidado tu matrimonio está?

—Prácticamente. Anakin y yo éramos vecinos de niños, y lo recuerdo bien de cuando éramos pequeños, pero no tengo idea de por qué decidí casarme con él—cada vez hablaba con más facilidad—Ni por qué lo elegí como el padre de mis hijos.

—¿Mala persona es él?

—¡No! Siempre fue muy amable y noble, pero jamás me visualicé con alguien así.

—Visualizarte con un político, eso hiciste.

—Bueno, sí… en parte. Era la opción lógica, me relaciono con puros políticos y siempre pensé que me casaría con uno.

—Opción lógica, sí es, pero opción correcta, no necesariamente—esas palabras le molestaron, aunque no estaba segura de porqué—¿Divorciarte deseas?

—No lo sé—confesó.

Según la mujer pelirroja, esta situación terminaría en unos días, y no le veía sentido a crear un intenso drama tramitando unos papeles de divorcio que no llegarían a concretarse. Pero si los días terminaban convirtiéndose en meses ¿estaba dispuesta a mantener la farsa de un matrimonio que no sentía como el suyo, a seguir siendo la esposa de un viejo amigo del que no estaba enamorada? 

—Pensar debes en qué quieres tú, en vez de qué es lo esperado.

—Quiero mi carrera—respondió con firmeza—Quiero ayudar a las personas, ser la voz de los menos necesitados en el Congreso y hacer una diferencia.

—Noble tu intención es, senadora, pero prioridades debes establecer—le respondió Yoda—Tu bienestar, físico y emocional, independientes son de tu carrera, y parte esencial de ti son.

Padmé frunció el ceño y abrió a boca para responderle, pero ningún argumento le convenció, se reclinó en el asiento y cruzó ambas piernas, suspirando.

—Pensar debes, en qué quieres para tu bienestar—continuó hablando Yoda—Tu trabajo bueno es, pero tu espíritu, turbado está. Atenderlo debes ya.

Sería fácil desatender esas palabras, de no ser porque Padmé sabía que tenía razón. En su tiempo, antes de llegar a este futuro, tampoco había sido tan feliz. Su descontento no se debía a problemas con su trabajo, porque lo adoraba y era de hecho su actividad favorita del día, pero cuando llegaba a casa su mente divaga en cosas que la entristecían. Había algo turbándola, no sabía qué, pero ciertamente era algo personal.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?—preguntó, su tono de voz suavizado.

—Admitir tus necesidades, debes hacer. Tu mente, tu espíritu, tu corazón, tu cuerpo, cada uno cosas distintas requiere. Reconocer tus debilidades ocupas, para fortalezas volverlas.

—¿Debilidades dice usted?—dijo incrédula—Yo estoy bien. Es decir, sí, estoy confundida, pero eso no me hace débil.

—Débiles, todos somos. Fuertes, también. Aceptarlo debes, si progresar esperas.

Sus músculos se tensaron, y Yoda escribió un par de cosas más en su cuaderno, “No soy débil” pensó Padmé “Jamás lo he sido, y nunca lo seré”.

—Atenderte debes, para poder recordar—agregó Yoda—Aceptarte ocupas, para tu entorno asimilar, y entonces sanar.

Entonces Padmé se recordó a sí misma que, para Yoda, ella tenía amnesia, y decidió calmarse. Naturalmente el tipo de terapia que iba a darle se enfocaría en que recordara su pasado, pero no era eso lo que ella necesitaba. Técnicamente, ella aún no vivía nada de su entorno, y había una gran posibilidad de que nada en esta vida llegase a ocurrir; así que forzó una sonrisa en sus labios, miró fijamente al psiquiatra frente a ella, y agregó:

—Tiene razón, Dr. Yoda, necesito aceptar esta vida.

Yoda apuntó algo en su cuaderno, esbozando una mueca. La sesión terminó diez minutos después, tras los cuales Yoda le aseguró que tenía otra sesión programada en dos días –porque su caso era aparentemente severo– y la escoltó hasta la puerta.  
En la pequeña recepción estaba una secretaria joven, tecleando algunas cosas en su computadora, y un par de sillones donde Anakin la esperaba leyendo un libro. Al verla salir, él   
se puso de pie con una media sonrisa, dejando el libro en la mesita frente a él.

—¿Todo en orden?—le preguntó.

—Sí, pero parece ser que tengo otra sesión en dos días.

Notó su expresión preocupada, pero Anakin no dijo nada más. Los dos caminaron hacia el elevador en silencio, y poco después llegaron al estacionamiento; Anakin le abrió la puerta del copiloto, y la cerró cuando ella se acomodó en su asiento, aún extrañada por esos detalles caballerescos en lugares comunes.  
Miró hacia la ventana mientras Anakin encendía el auto y conducía, no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que él acelerara de repente con más intensidad, sacándole un susto.

—Anakin, más despacio—le reprendió.

—Vamos, apenas son 80 km/h, no es nada—fue su respuesta—Y no venimos con los niños, así que está bien.

Suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo, parecía que su esposo le encantaba conducir rápido.

—¿Te agradó el Dr. Yoda?—preguntó.

Padmé miró sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, donde estaban sus anillos de boda. Anakin era su marido aquí, y aunque ella no se sentía del todo a gusto con él, tampoco podía tratarlo con indiferencia. Tenia demasiadas cosas en su mente para agregarle discusiones maritales.

—Fue interesante—le dijo, decidiendo que podía decirle la verdad a medias—Me desespera su forma de hablar, pero algunas cosas que dijo tienen sentido. Incluso me dejó tarea.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuál?

—Que hiciera una lista sobre las cosas que me gustan de ti—mintió. La verdad era que debía hacer un cuadro comparativo entre Anakin y Rush, porque parece ser que a Yoda le llamaba la atención el asunto de su novio… o exnovio aquí.

Pudo ver que Anakin fruncía los labios, un gesto que también hacía cuando era niño, y que solía significar que él estaba pensativo o nervioso. No dijo nada hasta que llegaron a un semáforo en rojo, donde Anakin aprovechó para mirarla de frente.

—¿Debo preocuparme?

Ella compuso su mejor sonrisa de senadora.

—Claro que no—le dijo.

Pero la expresión de Anakin no cambió, la intensidad de su mirada parecía atravesar todas sus barreras, y Padmé sintió verdadero alivio cuando el semáforo cambió a verde y él volvió a ver la calle.  
Algo en la postura de Anakin la hizo sentirse insegura, pero desechó esa idea, solo tenía que mostrarse tranquila y encantadora el resto de la tarde para que él se relajara, y así ella tendría el tiempo de continuar pensando. Aunque le costaba admitirlo, poder expresarse libremente con Yoda le había servido mucho, disminuyó su tensión y le dio herramientas para enfocarse, solo tenía que esperar a la mañana siguiente, cuando estuviera sola, para completar la tarea de Yoda y con suerte acomodar toda su mente.  
Anakin no dijo nada más, pero Padmé ni cuenta se dio de eso, estaba muy ensimismada, y apenas notó cuando llegaron a la casa. Esperó a que Anakin apagara el auto para abrir la puerta, cuando la voz de él la detuvo.

—Espérame—le dijo.

Él bajó del auto y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar, “Nuevamente esta actitud caballeresca fuera de lugar” pensó, pero le siguió la corriente y entró con él a la casa.

Luke y Leia ya estaban ahí, Dora los había recogido de la escuela y les había dado de comer, así que los niños estuvieron dando vueltas alrededor del comedor contándoles sus travesías escolares mientras Anakin y Padmé comían. Esto fue, por mucho, la parte más divertida de su día, cuando sus hijos la arrastraron a la sala de juegos para que los acompañara. 

Era curioso poder conocerlos de esta forma, maravillándose por cada pregunta que hacían y cada manierismo que habían desarrollado en sus primeros años de vida. Luke era el más parecido a los Naberrie, reflexivo y tranquilo, pero lleno de curiosidad y dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para obtener respuestas a sus preguntas. Leia era más extrovertida y aventurera, ella no necesitaba una excusa para meterse en problemas, definitivamente más Skywalker que su hermano.  
Pero si bien ella disfrutaba en conocerlos, sus hijos notaban sus actitudes extrañas. Padmé no fue enteramente consciente de eso hasta que Leia la miró fijamente a los ojos, y después, su semblante cambió, como si estuviera analizando a una desconocida en la calle.

—Mami estás rara—dijo Leia—Nos ves como cuando ves a nuestros compañeros de la escuela.

—Sí mami, te ves diferente—agregó Luke.

El corazón se le detuvo, y por un momento, deseo que Anakin estuviera aquí. Miró alrededor, estaba sola con sus hijos, con dos niños de cinco años que la miraban casi al punto del llanto.

—Mami está un poco enferma—respondió, buscando frenéticamente las palabras correctas—Y por eso actúa raro.

—¿Enferma?

—¿Irás al hospital?

—¿Te vas a curar?

—¿Tomarás medicina?

Las preguntas siguieron, así que Padmé colocó una mano en cada hombro de los gemelos para calmarlos.

—Claro, mis amores. Estoy viendo a un doctor, y en un par de días estaré mejor—les dijo con su sonrisa de senadora—No tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

Luke y Leia sonrieron a medias, pero no hicieron más preguntas. Para su fortuna, Anakin llegó en ese momento, diciendo que se ocuparía un rato en el taller y que le vendrían bien un par de ayudantes, ambos niños corrieron con su padre bajo la atenta mirada de Padmé, quien los vio desde el pasillo salir a la cochera.  
“Pensé que su taller estaba en el segundo piso” pensó, asomándose a la cochera. Al fondo, detrás de los autos, había un pequeño cuarto en donde Anakin y los gemelos estaban ocupados, sintiéndose desplazada, Padmé subió a su estudio.  
.  
.  
.  
Terminada la cena, Padmé decidió tomarse un largo baño para relajarse después de un largo día. Había notado que Luke y Leia se veían más tensos con ella, y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos con su padre para que Anakin los acostara, después de todo, esta no era totalmente su familia.

Un pensamiento aterrador se manifestó mientras seguía bajo el chorro de agua: en realidad, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor era lo que podría tener si se casaba con Anakin, ¿cuál sería su futuro si se casaba con Rush? ¿O con otra persona? A simple vista, su vida era buena, pero no estaba convencida de que fuera lo que ella quisiera. Ni siquiera era capaz de comprender por qué se había casado con Anakin en primer lugar, él no era un político o un abogado o una persona educada, para terminar pronto; “No lo sabes” se corrigió mentalmente “Además, trabaja en la NASA”.

Pero la NASA era ciencia, no política, y Padmé no conseguía entender cómo decidió pasar el resto de su vida al lado de una persona que no hablaba su mismo idioma. No parecían tener nada en común, salvo sus hijos, y eso era notorio hasta en la distribución de la casa. Ella tenía su estudio y él su taller en pisos distintos, como si desearan estar lejos. Resoplando, Padmé terminó de lavarse el cabello, esto era algo que definitivamente necesitaba apuntar en su tarea con Yoda.

Salió del baño ya con la pijama puesta, cepillándose el cabello, debía admitir que le gustaba más como se le veía largo. Se acomodó en la cama y prendió la televisión, haciendo lo posible por ignorar a Anakin mientras ahora él ocupaba el baño. Acomodó un par de almohadas en su espalda, viendo una película de acción en el televisor, un día más estaba llegando a su fin, y creía que podía acostumbrarse a esta rutina hasta que al fin todo terminara.

Pero su determinación vaciló cuando Anakin salió del baño, usando solo un pantalón, y un inesperado sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas cuando vio su dorso. Dios, eso era criminal. Podía ver la línea de su clavícula, acentuando su marcado pecho, y un abdomen tan tonificado como los que aparecían en las revistas, cada cuadro definido, pero no en exceso, sino en la proporción perfecta para apreciar la anatomía masculina. Podía ver la línea de su cadera descendiendo hacia el vientre, y cada vez más abajo, hasta desaparecer en el elástico de sus pantalones, Padmé no pudo contener el repentino calor en su cuerpo, y eso le molestó. Anakin no pareció notar la mirada de su esposa, porque caminó a uno de los burós buscando algo en el cajón, dándole a Padmé una vista perfecta de su espalda, no menos esplendorosa, y de unos anchos y fuertes hombros que prometían sujetarla con firmeza.

Regresó prontamente su atención a la pantalla, avergonzada de su infantil reacción. Ella no era una puberta que se excitaba con ver a un hombre guapo en revista, era una adulta y senadora que buscaba mucho más que un físico envidiable para entregarse a un hombre. Intentó pensar en Rush, a quien a pesar de todo seguía considerando su novio, y en que no deseaba serle infiel, aún en estas raras circunstancias. Rush no era el hombre más apuesto del mundo, pero era atractivo, apasionado y dulce con ella, y francamente no quería descubrir cómo era Anakin en la cama.

Pero Anakin se estiró un poco antes de acomodarse en la cama, mostrando sus músculos con mayor detalle, y el calor regresó a su cuerpo. Sintiéndose traicionada por sus hormonas, Padmé se cubrió con el cobertor, intentando mantenerse firme.

—Padmé, sé que hay algo mal—dijo Anakin, sentado a su lado—Y sé que no me lo quieres decir.

Sorprendida por la seguridad con la que él hablaba, se sentó un poco más erguida para verlo mejor.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Te dije que estaba bien—le respondió, cuidando de usar un tono natural y una expresión neutra, pero Anakin suspiró con frustración.

—Padmé, llevas toda la tarde usando tu sonrisa de senadora, obviamente hay algo mal.

Sintió sus ojos ensancharse, y su pequeña sonrisa desapareció, nadie nunca la había acusado de frente por usar sus expresiones políticas (de hecho, no recordaba que nadie lo hubiera notado antes) y esta experiencia no le gustó. Su semblante se volvió más duro, intentando mostrarse seria, pero Anakin le sostuvo la mirada con la misma intensidad.

—Sé que estás pasando por una crisis, y también sé que no quieres decirme nada al respecto—agregó, abrió la boca para continuar hablando, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—No tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando—dijo con ese tono tajante que usaba en los debates políticos—Y te agradecería que no lo asumieras.

—Tienes razón, no sé exactamente qué te pasa, pero si sé que es algo serio, y que no me quieres involucrar en eso—continuó Anakin—Incluso los gemelos se han dado cuenta de que estás actuando extraño.

—No los metas en esto—dijo con enfado, reviviendo con impotencia ese momento en que Luke y Leia la habían mirado como a una desconocida. 

—Solo te digo lo que sé, Padmé. No es para atacarte.

—Pues que mal, porque justamente así me siento.

—Nos estamos desviando del tema, no es esto lo que quería decirte.

—¿Entonces qué?—replicó, observándolo con franco disgusto.

—Que estoy muy consciente de que algo malo está pasando, aunque no quieras decirme.

Padmé cerró los ojos por un momento, controlando su enfado; había estado en esta posición muchas veces a lo largo de su carrera, cuando una persona quería acorralarla contra la pared, y después de casarse con una senadora, Anakin Skywalker debería saber que él no era rival para sus argumentos. 

—Precisamente por esto no quería que Dormé te dijera algo—le respondió, modulando su voz lo mejor posible para enfatizar su punto—Sabía que reaccionarías así, y tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza para tener que soportar esto también.

La mirada preocupada de Anakin dio paso a un ceño fruncido con enfado, y sus ojos de repente se opacaron. Padmé había visto a Anakin enojado muchas veces cuando eran niños, y siempre supo cómo dominarlo.

—No es que debas soportarme Padmé, ni siquiera deberías preocuparte por mí—confesó—Debes preocuparte por ti.   
Padmé frunció el ceño, de todas las cosas que Anakin pudo decirle, esa era la última que se había esperado, y la obligó a cambiar su estrategia. 

—Eso intento—dijo—Por eso…

Anakin no la dejó terminar.

—No, claro que no. Has estado actuando frente a mí y frente a los niños, intentando pretender que estabas bien cuando no lo estás—mencionó en tono acusativo—Si bien comprendo que no quieras asustar a Luke y Leia, al menos frente a mí no necesitas hacerlo.

—Qué fácil es para ti decirlo, no eres tú quien está confundido y desorientado por una maldita crisis—“Sin recuerdo alguno de esta vida, discutiendo con un cónyuge que no amas” pensó.

—Evidentemente no, y me queda muy claro que debes enfrentar esto sola—su expresión de enfado volvió a convertirse en preocupación—Sé que no puedo ayudarte en todo Padmé, pero lo que sea que te esté afectando ahora no lo hará siempre. Y cuando quieras compartirlo conmigo, aquí estaré, pero hasta entonces no finjas frente a mí que estás bien.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga?—recriminó con burla—¿Prefieres que te ignore hasta que mi mente se calme, que finja que no existas hasta que resuelva esta crisis?

Anakin apretó los labios “Ahí está” pensó con satisfacción “Ahí viene su remate, y después de eso podré salir de aquí fingiéndome ofendida” Anakin había cambiado poco desde la infancia, seguía siendo fácil confrontarlo.  
El rostro de Anakin seguía mostrando enfado y desconformidad, pero cuando abrió los labios, resonaron las últimas palabras que Padmé pensó escuchar.

—Si eso es lo ocupas, si eso te ayuda, está bien—su voz sonaba dolida, pero firme al mismo tiempo—No te preocupes por mí, Padmé, enfócate en ti, y haz lo que tengas que hacer para cuidarte.

Padmé leyó sus expresiones, pensando que debía estar bromeando, que en algún momento él se reiría y le echaría en cara lo ridículo de esta discusión. Pero no lo hizo, su faz mostraba absoluta sinceridad, y por primera vez en su vida, Padmé Amidala Naberrie no supo qué responder.

—Bien—resopló, y se bajó de la cama para salir de la habitación.

Esperó un par de minutos en el corredor, y cuando se convenció de que Anakin no iba a seguirla, subió a su estudio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo por ahora. Padmé seguirá yendo a terapia, me pareció una buena idea para mostrar el crecimiento del personaje de manera más natural, ¿qué les ha parecido hasta ahora Anakin, y el futuro de Padmé? Muchas gracias por leer, mañana posteo el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Me emociona mucho que les guste esta historia, sus kudos y comentarios me han animado estos últimos días, aquí les traigo el capítulo el día.

Padmé llevaba casi media hora dando vueltas en su estudio intentando calmarse, todavía estaba molesta por la discusión que tuvo con Anakin ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? Sí, técnicamente no dijo nada malo, pero maldita sea consiguió desarmarla con un par de oraciones. Padmé no estaba acostumbrada a eso, ella siempre era la que remataba, la que tenía la última palabra y conseguía imponerse sobre la gente que le discutía algo. La única excepción natural eran sus padres, a quienes por respeto trataba con calma, pero ni siquiera Rush Clovis, un político tan astuto como ella, había conseguido dejarla sin palabras. Y Anakin Skywalker, un ignorante absoluto de retórica avanzada, la desarmó.

¿Cómo fue posible? Padmé repetía la discusión en su mente detalle por detalle, pero no comprendía en qué momento le dio a Anakin las herramientas para saber cómo callarla. 

Todo lo contrario, ella había intentado provocarlo, y él no reaccionó. Su actitud había sido la de un adulto maduro “No” dijo una voz en su mente “Él actuó como un esposo comprensivo. Tu esposo comprensivo”.

Ese pensamiento le permitió al fin calmarse, y comprender que ella había abordado la situación de manera errónea. Seguía pensando en Anakin como el niño que vivía al lado de su casa, pero la realidad era que Anakin Skywalker era un adulto, casado y con hijos; el que ella fuera su esposa ahora era irrelevante, tenía que dejar de enfrentarlo como a un preadolescente hormonal y aceptar que ahora era un hombre con experiencias y madurez, como bien lo demostró.

Se sentó frente a la computadora, una parte de ella estaba decepcionada de que Anakin no la hubiera seguido cuando salió de la alcoba, pero su lado racional agradecía su sentido común para dejarla sola. Padmé necesitaba tiempo y espacio, y aparentemente, el que era su esposo estaba dispuesto a dárselo si ella así lo requería; eso debería tenerla contenta pero, por alguna razón, era lo opuesto, la mantenía preocupada.

“Naberrie, estás ahogándote en un vaso de agua” se reprendió a sí misma “Cálmate y enfócate”. 

Si algo le había dejado claro la discusión, fue que necesitaba conocer a Anakin, pero conocerlo de verdad. No verlo a través de sus recuerdos de la infancia, de suposiciones basadas en fotografías o de anécdotas contadas por sus amigos; le gustara o no Anakin era aquí su esposo y ocupaba saber con quién se había casado y quién era el padre de sus hijos. 

Prendió la computadora y en el motor de búsqueda tecleó “Anakin Skywalker”, inmediatamente aparecieron una gran cantidad de artículos y noticias sobre él: “Joven genio desarrolla un programa robótico sin precedente” “Skywalker, genio en robótica firma acuerdo con la NASA” “La nueva cara de la robótica espacial: un joven de 25 años que revolucionó al mundo con sus diseños” “Amor en Washington, la Senadora Amidala y el genio Skywalker confirman su relación” y muchos otros encabezados, pero Padmé solo leyó los que estaban escritos por periódicos reconocidos o revistas certificadas, sin querer perder el tiempo con amarillismos.

Así confirmó que Anakin se había graduado del M.I.T., que había fundado una pequeña empresa para desarrollar su tecnología con un amigo e ingeniero llamado Obi-Wan Kenobi (¿era el mismo que mencionó en la fiesta de Mothma?) que había conseguido grandes avances en materia de inteligencia artificial y desarrollar droides más eficientes, razón por la cual la NASA lo había involucrado en un proyecto para desarrollar robots que pudieran explorar el espacio. Que Anakin y Obi-Wan habían vendido su empresa y su tecnología al gobierno, y a buen precio según los especuladores, además de que ahora ambos trabajaban en la NASA de tiempo completo. Y también descubrió que su boda con Anakin había gozado de una buena recepción por parte de los medios.

Había también artículos de revistas científicas explicando a detalle los diferentes avances en sistemas, circuitos e inteligencia artificial que Anakin desarrolló, pero el lenguaje científico que empleaban era como intentar entender el idioma chino para Padmé, y se rindió, dando por sentado que su esposo era una persona importante también, y que no era en absoluto una persona tonta.

“Pero eso ya lo sabías” suspiró, incluso de niños, Anakin siempre había sido muy inteligente. Recordó una vez que fue a su casa con un pay de manzana que su mamá había cocinado para los Skywalker, y como nadie atendía la puerta, Padmé decidió entrar para dejarlo en la cocina. Fue muy grande su sorpresa cuando encontró a un pequeño Anakin de 9 años armando la tostadora a toda prisa, “¿Qué estás haciendo, Ani?” le preguntó, a lo que el niño respondió “No estaba calentando bien, así que la arreglé” y cuando terminó de apretar el último tornillo, tostó dos panes a la perfección solo para confirmar que su ajuste fue el adecuado.

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo, Shmi Skywalker –la madre de Anakin– nunca tuvo que comprar electrodomésticos cuando se descomponían. A los diez años, Ani (como lo llamaba de cariño) ya sabía reparar todo, y también sabía conseguir los repuestos cuando alguna pieza estaba fallando. Poniéndolo en perspectiva, no debería sorprenderle que ahora se dedicara a la robótica, era tan natural para él como para ella lo era la política.

Pero nada de eso explicaba por qué había decidido casarse con él.

Sabiendo que no resolvería mucho de su situación a altas horas de la noche, Padmé apagó la computadora y se dispuso a salir del estudio, estando ya en el pasillo se presentó una duda en su mente, ¿sería conveniente regresar a la alcoba marital con Anakin? No lo sabía.  
Y francamente, no quería saberlo.  
Apagó las luces, y se encerró en la habitación de huéspedes.  
.  
.  
.  
—Padmé, despierta, Padmé…

Sintió que la movían con suavidad, al abrir los ojos, vio a Anakin inclinado hacia ella. Por un momento se asustó, hasta que recordó su extraña situación.

—Ya casi es hora del desayuno—le dijo con una media sonrisa—Baja antes de que Luke se lo coma todo.

Aún adormilada como para reaccionar ante esa broma, Padmé se sentó en la cama, y vio a Anakin salir de la alcoba. Entonces recordó la discusión de anoche, y que había dormido en el cuarto de huéspedes; ante la luz de esos eventos, Padmé miró la puerta como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Anakin la había tratado con la misma consideración y dulzura de siempre, casi como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ella no lo hubiera dejado solo en la noche tras una discusión.

¿Era esto una burla? ¿Una manera de sacarla de quicio? Padmé se levantó ahora más enfadada –si es que era posible– y con repentinas ganas de llorar ¡no entendía a Anakin! No entendía lo que supuestamente era su matrimonio. Respiró profundo para calmarse, convencida de que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con esto, de cualquier forma, esta era una simple posibilidad, no estaba escrito en alguna piedra mística del universo que se casaría con Anakin, y no era tan relevante. Lo más importante era su trabajo, y eso era en lo que debía enfocarse.

Después de asearse un poco en el baño, y colocarse una bata encima de su pijama, bajó al comedor. Luke y Leia la saludaron contenidos, pero ella les dedicó una enorme sonrisa y besó sus dos cabezas antes de sentarse, Anakin apareció poco después ayudando a Dora a servir la comida. 

—Hoy me quedaré un poco tarde en el trabajo—dijo Anakin—Llegaré después de las ocho.

—Está bien, los niños y yo encontraremos algo que hacer—respondió, haciendo un guiño hacia los mellizos.

—¿Irás a tu oficina hoy?

—Sí, pero solo un rato.

La verdad era que aún no hablaba con Dormé, pero necesitaba salir de esta casa aunque fueran un par de horas, cuando terminaron de desayunar Anakin apuró a los mellizos para que recogieran sus mochilas y llevarlos a la escuela.

—Tengan un maravilloso día—se despidió Padmé, besando a cada uno—Aprendan mucho y hagan caso a su maestra.  
Luke y Leia rodaron los ojos, provocándole una risa, Anakin se le acercó y besó su mejilla en gesto de despedida.

—Ten un buen día, ángel.

—Tu también—respondió en automático.

Vio a Anakin y los niños desaparecer en dirección a la cochera, y de nuevo sola, Padmé suspiró dejando caer su fachada. Aparentemente, Luke y Leia tampoco eran fáciles de engañar, y ellos sí le preocupaban; desde que era joven Padmé había deseado tener dos hijos, y saber que los tendría le animaba el corazón, además Luke y Leia eran niños hermosos y fantásticos, definitivamente el tipo de niños que ella desearía criar.  
Sabiendo que dando vueltas a sus pensamientos no llegaría a ningún lado, Padmé fue a la recámara principal para cambiarse de ropa, eligió un conjunto elegante, ya que iría al congreso, y cuando regresó a la sala vio a Dora limpiando.

—¿Desea que llame a Lucas, señora?

—¿A quién?

—Lucas, el chofer—respondió Dora extrañada.

—Ah, no. Yo conduciré, gracias Dora.

Si Dora pensaba decir algo más, Padmé no le dio oportunidad, murmuró un rápido “buen día” y salió casi corriendo de la sala hacia la cochera. Ahora pudo apreciar mejor esos tres autos al fondo, bien aparcados, y que seguro eran de Anakin. No sabía gran cosa de automotriz, pero por las líneas de los autos asumió que eran viejos, tras observarlos un poco se asomó al pequeño taller, era una habitación no muy grande pero llena de herramientas y de grasa, como si fuera un taller mecánico en miniatura. Frunció el ceño, no le parecía prudente que sus hijos de cinco años estuvieran en un lugar como este, aunque fuera con su padre ¿qué se suponía que Luke y Leia podría hacer aquí, sino era ensuciarse o lastimarse con esas pesadas herramientas? 

Suspiró y caminó hacia el auto negro que había usado con Dormé dos días antes, afortunadamente las llaves estaban dentro del auto, así que solo debió acomodar el asiento y los espejos antes de maniobrar para salir de esta desesperante casa. Conforme vio su casa desaparecer por detrás en el espejo retrovisor, Padmé se sintió más libre; siempre había sido una mujer independiente y le frustraba no tener muchas opciones ahora que estaba atrapada en esta rara visión de un futuro posible. Hasta ahora había intentado actuar con naturalidad para no levantar sospechas a su alrededor, pero en vistas del poco éxito, hoy haría lo que quisiera.

Condujo al congreso con una gran sonrisa y música de fondo en la radio, cantando alguno que otro coro de canciones que reconocía. La visión del impresionante capitolio la emocionó, porque siempre había soñado con trabajar dentro de esos muros y la llenaba de orgullo saber que había sido senadora por diez años.

Esto era lo que debía importarle, no la relación extraña con Anakin ni la supuesta familia que habían formado –eso podría hacerlo con cualquiera– pero su trabajo, eso sí era enteramente suyo y era lo que debía animarla. No cualquier senador consigue una reelección, y ella lo había logrado, a pesar de su juventud y experiencia cuestionable, cumplió su primer término y ahora estaba terminando el segundo. Estaba segura de que, si buscaba información sobre ella misma, encontraría varias legislaturas y proyectos a su nombre, porque de una cosa no dudaba: ella habría puesto el 110% de sus capacidades en su trabajo.

Tras estacionar su auto, Padmé entró al capitolio sonriente y lista para una buena sesión de trabajo. En su oficina encontró a Dormé y otra mujer que, aunque no reconoció, supuso era parte de su equipo.

—Padmé, hola—saludó Dormé—No te esperaba hoy.

—Supongo que no—se desplazó directo a su escritorio—Traidora.

Dormé suspiró, haciendo una señal a la tercera mujer para que saliera de la oficina.

—Tenía que hacerlo, no estás bien Padmé, aunque insistas que sí. Y Anakin es tu marido.

—Bueno, gracias a tu intervención, él y yo discutimos.

—Nada muy serio, supongo—repuso encogiéndose de hombros—Hubiera sido peor si no le hubieras dicho nada, como cuando te intoxicaste tres días e intentaste fingir que estabas ocupada trabajando.

Dormé sonrió por el recuerdo, pero al ver la expresión confundida de Padmé frunció el ceño.

—¿Sigues sin recordar nada?

—Recuerdo un poco más—mintió a medias—Pero solo un poco.

Vio a Dormé cruzarse de brazos, su expresión cambiando de enfado a preocupación, y nuevamente al enfado. Aunque era agradable tener a una amiga cercana que genuinamente deseaba verla bien, por otro lado, era desesperante no conseguir engañarla.

—¿Y cómo te fue con el psiquiatra?—inquirió, como si quisiera tantear las aguas.

Padmé miró el computador frente a ella, era un modelo más nuevo del que ella tenía en el pasado, y las carpetas tenían nombres extraños, pero no quería pedirle más ayuda a Dormé.

—Extraño, pero al menos me calmó—respondió con naturalidad—Lo veré otra vez en dos días.

De reojo miró a su amiga acomodarse en una silla, las carpetas en su computadora realmente no tenían sentido y decidió abrir una por una para revisar esos documentos.

—No creo que eso indique que estés muy bien—continuó Dormé.

—Al menos tengo toda la ayuda que necesito—replicó con el ceño fruncido.

—Si tú lo dices.

—No quiero seguir hablando de este tema—sentenció, dando por terminado el asunto—¿Qué trabajo hay pendiente para hoy?

Dormé le pasó un par de carpetas y un iPad, mostrándola los documentos que ella debía revisar y corregir en los próximos días. El resto de la mañana se concentraron en el trabajo, sin apenas tener tiempo de recordar la condición de Padmé; esto era mucho agradable que sentirse perdida en una casa.

—Hay una mala noticia—dijo Dormé, cuando terminaron de corregir uno de los informes—Es sobre la legislación fiscal, sobre la cual hiciste el discurso hace dos días.

Padmé asintió, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar los postulados de esa reforma en especial.

—¿Qué hay con ello?

—Mañana se hará la votación en la Cámara de Representantes, y todo indica que ganará la oposición.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Nute Gunray está convenciendo a una gran cantidad de diputados.

El nombre se le hizo familiar, pero en ese momento lo que más le urgía era saber cómo estaba consiguiendo tantos votos en contra. Entonces le llegó de golpe el recuerdo: Nute Gunray era el presidente de la Federación de Comercio, una de las empresas más grandes del país y con mayor influencia ¿qué demonios hacía él en la Cámara de Representantes?

—¿Cómo?—le preguntó a Dormé—¿Qué está haciendo ahora ese inmoral?

—Lo mismo de siempre, comprando votos y sobornando, bajo la mesa claro—farfulló Dormé, viéndose tan indignada como ella.

Apretó sus manos en dos puños ¡esto era lo que mataba a la democracia! La gente sin escrúpulos que no le importaba vender sus principios y abandonar a los necesitados por un par de billetes; Padmé sabía que la política era compleja, pero aborrecía la corrupción con todas las fibras de su ser y si ella pudiera dedicarse a limpiar los peldaños de los funcionarios públicos con gusto lo haría… pero era Senadora, no fiscal, y tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo.

—No creo que a pesar de su dinero pueda comprar a todos los Representantes—agregó con una mueca—Es decir, son demasiados.

—Tú y yo sabemos que solo ocupa comprar a los correctos—respondió Dormé mirándola de frente—Y que en eso no podemos hacer nada. Nuestro campo de batalla es el Senado, y ya ganamos ahí, lo que sigue es cuestión de otras personas.

—¿Y no tenemos amigos en la Cámara de Representantes?

—Algunos—la miró con expresión cautelosa—Pero justo ahora no estamos en posición de cobrar favores.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya presionamos muchos hilos para que la votación del senado saliera a nuestro favor, Padmé—respondió su amiga con voz firme—Si presionamos más, nos arriesgamos mucho. Te quedan solo dos años de servicio, más vale que salgamos de aquí limpias y tranquilas.

¿Limpias y tranquilas? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Padmé entrecerró los ojos, inclinándose hacia Dormé para susurrar lo más bajo que pudo.

—¿No hemos hecho nada ilegal, verdad?

—¡Claro que no!—repuso Dormé escandalizada—Pero sabes tan bien como yo que este mundo es turbio, no se ocupan hacer cosas ilegales para estar en aprietos.

Tenía razón, incluso en el congreso estatal donde Padmé fue diputada, era sencillo rodearse de malas compañías que terminaban comprometiendo la integridad de una campaña. Padmé había aprendido desde muy joven que moverse con principios en el caótico mundo político era tres veces más difícil que si te movías cediendo ante los más poderosos, pero ella había triunfado porque consiguió crearse buenos escudos y amigos. Sin embargo, en esta realidad, llevaba ocho años siendo una importante senadora, una eternidad de tiempo en términos burocráticos, y tenía sentido que muchos de esos amigos ya hubieran buscado alianzas más provechosas, dejándola con menos herramientas y trucos bajo la manga.

—Quisiera hacer algo más—respondió al fin, reclinándose en el respaldo de su silla—Si los Representantes no votan a favor, la propuesta será vetada y pasará un año antes de que podamos volver a retomarla.

—Lo sé Padmé, revisé posibles escenarios pero nada es viable… para nosotras—agregó lo último con un tono sugerente que Padmé reconocía a la perfección: su amiga tenía una idea.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—inquirió levantando una ceja.

Dormé se mordió el labio inferior fingiendo inocencia “Claro, yo nací ayer” pensó la senadora con sarcasmo. Había una razón por la que Dormé era una de sus mejores amigas y ayudantes, tenía una mente brillante y nadie conseguía seguirle el ritmo como ella en lo que se refiere al complejo mundo político. 

—Bueno, si estás dispuesta, podría pedirle ayuda a Obi-Wan—sugirió.

—Obi-Wan Kenobi—repitió el nombre, feliz de recordarlo—¿Cómo podría ayudarnos?

—Esta amnesia tuya me gusta cada vez menos—bufó Dormé y se cruzó de brazos—Obi-Wan era miembro de la Orden, y aún tiene muchos contactos ahí, si le pedimos ayuda puede que esos contactos hablen con sus amigos entre los Representantes.

Padmé ensanchó los ojos, la Orden era una organización sin fines de lucro que se encargaba de prestar ayuda humana en todo el país, incluso en otras partes del mundo; desde desastres naturales hasta simples colonias marginadas, la Orden tenía como principal propósito generar ambientes estables para fomentar el crecimiento humano y la paz. Era una organización enorme, dividida en muchos sectores, aunque la más famosa era el Concejo de Maestros, como llamaban coloquialmente a sus líderes, quienes se encargaban de administrar los recursos económicos y humanos y de representar a la Orden ante el gobierno. 

La Orden era extremadamente popular entre la población civil, pues eran quienes más se beneficiaban por sus acciones, además eran bastante estrictos con sus miembros, con el fin de evitar un desvío de fondos o la corrupción en sus altos mandos, por eso los políticos desconfiaban de ellos y, para su mala suerte, debían ceder en muchas ocasiones ante las presiones que el Concejo de Maestros imponía en cuestiones sociales. Dicho de manera más coloquial, así como los ricos empresarios del estilo de Nute Gunray podían influir entre los burócratas para conseguir sus objetivos, la Orden estaba sobrada en influencia y recursos para presionar sus propios asuntos.

—¿Crees que quiera hacerlo?—le preguntó a Dormé con mal disimulada emoción. Padmé siempre había admirado a la Orden y le encantaba tener al fin un contacto con ellos.

—No lo sé—respondió encogiéndose de hombros—Este es un asunto muy serio, vale la pena preguntarle. Lo peor que puede pasar es que nos diga que no.

—Muy bien, entonces hazlo.

Dormé ensanchó los ojos con asombro, sus brazos cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo con rapidez.

—¿Yo?—gritó—¿Por qué yo?

—En primer lugar, porque fue tu idea—respondió Padmé, reclinándose en el sillón con una sonrisa traviesa—En segundo lugar, porque no lo recuerdo lo suficiente para pedirle un favor de ese tamaño.

—Y eso es muy conveniente para ti ¿verdad?—se cruzó de brazos, medio molesta—Está bien, yo hablaré con Obi-Wan. Pero me deberás una.

—Está bien—respondió, rodando los ojos.

—Hablo enserio.

—De acuerdo, te deberé una. Ya después podrás cobrármela.

—Créeme que lo haré—Dormé esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de regresar su atención a sus propios pendientes.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé debió pedirle a Dormé la dirección de su casa y de la escuela de sus hijos para poder pasar por ellos, un detalle que no consideró cuando despechó al pobre chofer en la mañana, pero estaba demasiado a gusto conduciendo por su cuenta, sintiéndose libre, como para lamentarse genuinamente. Llamó a Dora para decirle que no hiciera de comer, tenía la intención de pasar tiempo con sus hijos esa tarde y conectar con ellos. Hasta ahora, Luke y Leia eran por mucho lo mejor de esta realidad, y todo su ser se regocijaba ante la idea de poder conocer antes de tiempo a los preciosos niños que siempre había deseado tener.

Estacionó el auto y se paró frente a la entrada junto con otros padres de familia, ignorando las miradas de muchos de ellos –¿Qué, nunca antes la habían visto? ¿Por qué la miraban tan acusativamente? – se sintió aliviada cuando sonó la campana, y las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a un montón de niños de diversas edades. Pronto vio a los mellizos, caminando uno al lado del otro, y esbozando medias sonrisas cuando la vieron a la distancia.

—¡Hola mis amores!—los saludó, colocando una mano sobre cada uno de sus hombros—¿Cómo les fue hoy en la escuela?

—Bien, mami—respondió Leia.

—Me alegra escucharlo.

Ninguno de los dos niños dijo algo más mientras caminaban hacia el auto, Padmé los ayudó a quitarse las mochilas y colocarse los cinturones de seguridad, luego ella se sentó frente al volante, ante la mirada expectante de ambos niños.

—¿Y Lucas, mamá?

—Se tomó libre el día de hoy—respondió sin darle mucha importancia, poniendo a andar el auto.

Fue como decir exactamente las palabras incorrectas, porque en los asientos de atrás ambos niños se pusieron pálidos, mirándose entre ellos para armarse de valor.

—¡Tú no eres mamá!—gritó Luke con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué hablas, Luke?—preguntó Padmé mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor por un instante, disminuyendo la velocidad del auto—Claro que soy tu madre.

—¡No! Tú no eres mami—dijo Leia, dándole la razón a su hermano—Mami es más cariñosa, y divertida.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi mamá?—Luke se veía a punto de llorar, Padmé sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, así que prendió las direccionales para orillar el auto y ponerlo en neutral—Quiero a mi mamá…

Ambos niños se acercaron y sujetaron las manos, como si estuvieran dándose consuelo mutuo; Luke tenía un puchero marcado y Leia una cara de pocos amigos, a la defensiva por cualquier cosa que Padmé pudiera decir o hacer. Eran dos niños asustados intentando parecer valientes, aunque sus vidriosos ojos delataban lo poco que les faltaba para llorar.

—Luke, Leia, yo soy su madre—dijo Padmé, viéndolos a los ojos y cuidando que su tono de voz fuera suave para calmarlos—Sé que he actuado extraño, y que ustedes deben sentirse mal, pero estoy un poco enferma ahora.  
A Padmé le costaba todo su autocontrol no llorar ella misma, ¿qué tantos errores ella cometió para que sus hijos la miraran de esta forma?

—Pero mamá se ha enfermado antes y nunca ha actuado así—afirmó Leia con tono desafiante.

—Sí, pareces la gemela mala de mi mami—agregó Luke, hipando en la última sílaba—¿Eres la gemela mala de mamá?

—No—respondió, haciendo lo mejor por no sonreír ante la infantil teoría de su hijo—Solo soy… una versión distinta de su mamá, una más aburrida—dijo, recordando lo que Leia había dicho al principio.

—¿Te quitaron la diversión?—preguntó Leia con ojos entrecerrados.  
Padme frunció el ceño, Luke y Leia tenían cinco años de edad, casi seis, ellos no entenderían por completo si les hablaba de amnesia o de crisis nerviosas. Además, la verdad era una tan extraña que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas “Vengo del pasado y no me iré hasta que aprenda algo” ¿qué persona cuerda se creería eso?

“Un niño” pensó, desde luego, un niño y su poderosa imaginación eran capaces de aceptar eso. Y nadie pensaría que sus hijos estaban locos, simplemente pensarían que estaban jugando. 

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Padmé miró a sus hijos analizando los pros y contras de su nuevo plan, deseando con todo el corazón haber hecho las deducciones correctas. Murmuró una rápida oración para tener suerte y luego procedió su explicación.

—No, eso no—los miró con seriedad—¿Prometen guardar el secreto si les digo?

—¡Si!—ambos niños asintieron vigorosamente.

—Muy bien, acérquense—lo hicieron tanto como sus cinturones lo permitieron—Vengo del pasado. Un hada muy buena me dejó venir al futuro para conocerlos, pero como soy del pasado, no recuerdo casi nada de nuestra familia.

—Ohh—Luke y Leia hicieron rostros de entendimiento, y Padmé juraría que podía ver sus mentes trabajando a toda marcha para procesar la explicación—Entonces, eres mi mamá del pasado.

—Así es.

—¿Cómo mi mami de las fotos, cuando Luke y yo seguíamos en tu estómago?

Sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero decidió sonreír.

—Sí, exactamente. Por eso no conozco muchas cosas, son de un futuro mucho más bonito y avanzado que el mío.

—¡Es como Volver al Futuro!—exclamó Luke emocionado.

—¿Han visto esa película?

—¡Claro!—Leia rodó los ojos—¡Papá la adora!

—Oh, cierto.

Al mencionar esa película, un entendimiento total pareció caer en las mentes de sus hijos, quienes se calmaron en unos instantes.

—Mamá del pasado ¿papá sabe de esto?—preguntó Luke—Él nos dijo esta mañana que estabas enferma, y que estabas yendo al doctor, pero que no debíamos preocuparnos.

—No, su papá no sabe que vengo del pasado—respondió Padmé aún con seriedad—Ustedes tampoco deberían saberlo, por eso es un secreto ¿sí?—esperó a que ellos asintieran—  
Su papá piensa que estoy enferma nada más.

—¿Pero porqué el hada de trajo aquí?—preguntó Leia.

—El hada dijo que debía aprender algo—inventó la excusa con rapidez—Pero no me dijo qué. 

“Bueno, en realidad no es una excusa” pensó en sus adentros, porque no tenía la menor idea de los motivos de esa pelirroja para meterla en este embrollo. 

—Mami del pasado ¿mi mami regresará verdad?—preguntó Luke, con una nueva expresión de tristeza—Mi mami del hoy es la mejor.

Conmovida por la sinceridad y el cariño de sus hijos, Padmé asintió y acarició la mejilla de Luke.

—Claro que si Luke, ella volverá pronto.

—¿Cuándo?

—No estoy segura, pero pronto.

Luke y Leia intercambiaron miradas, casi parecía que podían comunicarse sin palabras, solo con verse a los ojos. Padmé respiró con calma, era tan agradable poder ser sincera con ellos.

—Quizá el hada quiere que aprendas a ser nuestra mamá—dijo Leia—Para que sigas siendo la mejor mamá del mundo.

—Puede ser.

El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de un claxon, Padmé estaba estorbando la salida de una casa y el vecino hacía señas desesperado para que se quitara. Ordenó a los niños acomodarse bien en sus asientos, quitó las intermitentes y se reincorporó en la calle, aliviada de que el ambiente con sus hijos no fuera tan tenso.

—¿Les parece si comemos hoy unas hamburguesas?—preguntó, viéndolos por el retrovisor.

Adoró ver sus caritas brillar por la emoción.

—¡Si!

—¿Cada cuándo su mamá de hoy los lleva al McDonalds?

—Casi nunca—suspiró Luke—Es de las pocas cosas que no me gustan de ella.

—Bueno, no les hará daño que hoy hagamos una excepción.

Ambos niños rieron “Al fin estoy haciendo algo bien” pensó Padmé.   
Llegaron al McDonalds unos pocos minutos después, y Padmé soltó una risita cuando Luke y Leia comenzaron a saltar hacia el área el restaurante mientras le daban la mano. Ordenó dos cajitas felices, y una hamburguesa con queso para ella, inmediatamente después los dos niños corrieron hacia la zona de juegos.

No fue difícil hacerlos comer, apenas llegó el mesero con las bandejas de sus pedidos, Padmé les hizo unas señas que ambos reconocieron. Luke y Leia prácticamente tragaron sus pequeñas hamburguesas para poder regresar a la zona de juegos rápido, lo cual divirtió mucho a Padmé. Le hizo recordar a sus sobrinas, que también intentaban comportarse si eso significaba juguetes o la oportunidad de jugar, como todos los demás niños, Luke y Leia no eran la excepción.   
Era agradable verlos así, escalando la enorme construcción y riendo mientras bajaban por el resbaladero, a veces hacían carreras, otras usaban la pequeña piscina de pelotas para esconderse o molestarse uno al otro. Saber que disfrutaban jugar juntos y que se querían entre sí la hacía sentirse bien, en algo tuvo que atinarle en la maternidad para poder criar a dos niños tan dulces y buenos.

Aunque Padmé siempre había querido tener hijos, una parte de ella dudaba si podría arreglárselas como madre. Había visto en su hermana lo demandante que podía ser cuidar de dos pequeñas criaturas, y su trabajo era lo suficientemente absorbente como para agregar a un bebé, ni qué hablar de dos; eso la hizo pensar ¿cómo había reaccionado cuando supo que esperaba unos gemelos? ¿se había arrepentido, o abrazó la idea con ilusión? Ni siquiera sabía si Luke y Leia habían sido planeados, existía la posibilidad de que un día fuera al médico pensando que tenía una infección estomacal y salió del consultorio con un montón de folletos sobre el embarazo y la maternidad. Luego estaba Anakin ¿él había querido ser padre? ¿se había emocionado, o habían discutido hasta que debieron resignarse a la inminente llegada de dos nuevos miembros a la familia? No sabía si Anakin había querido tener hijos, pero de lo poco que había visto, era innegable que adoraba a los gemelos.

Dejó que Luke y Leia jugaran un rato más, mientras ella terminaba de comerse las papas fritas, y luego les hizo señas para indicarle que se irían en unos minutos. Ambos niños respingaron, pero tras un recorrido en el resbaladero se colocaron sus zapatos y agarraron la mano de su madre para salir en dirección al auto.

—¿Se divirtieron?—preguntó, mientras les colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—¡Si!—gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—Mami del pasado ¿podemos volver mañana?

—Suena divertido, pero no sería sano—respondió—Quizá la próxima semana.

—Mamá del hoy siempre dice lo mismo.

—Bueno, entonces algunas cosas mías no cambiarán en el futuro.

—Pero estás aquí para ser la mejor mamá del mundo—agregó Leia—Y debes saber que los niños adoramos jugar y comer hamburguesas, al menos una vez a la semana.

Rio por el ingenio de su hija.

—Lo consideraré. Por lo pronto ¿qué les parece si vamos a un parque?

—¿Ahorita?—preguntó Leia con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo?

—Hace sol, mami del pasado—dijo Luke—Y los juegos están calientes, y nos queman.

—Oh, es cierto—miró el reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde—Perdonen, aún tengo mucho que aprender.

—Está bien mami del pasado, nosotros te enseñaremos. 

Su corazón se enterneció, verdaderamente tenía dos hijos estupendos.

—¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?—dijo, envalentonada por la actitud comprensiva de ambos niños.

—Claro.

—¿Ustedes quieren mucho a su papá?

—Si—respondieron como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—¿Y él los quiere también, verdad?

—Ajá.

—Mami del hoy siempre dice que tenemos a papi en la palma de nuestras manos.

Sonrió, eso era muy tierno en realidad.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?—inquirió Leia.

Padmé consideró sus siguientes palabras, hasta ahora, había notado que Leia era la más astuta entre ambos y la que siempre presionaba para saber más, al contrario de Luke, que una sencilla explicación solía satisfacerlo.

—En el pasado de donde vengo, aún no me caso con tu papá—dijo—Y no lo recuerdo mucho.

Ambos niños fruncieron el ceño en un adorable gesto pensativo.

—Eso está mal—afirmó Luke—Papá quiere mucho a mamá del hoy, y ella a él.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, siempre se están dando besos y abrazos, no es muy agradable—respingó Luke, pero Leia le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—¡Es tierno!—decretó Leia—Papá dice que mami del hoy es su ángel.

—Niñas—Luke rodó los ojos, exactamente igual a como Anakin solía hacerlo.

—Eso sí es tierno, Luke—respondió Padmé—Pero mamá del pasado no recuerda mucho de tu padre, así que ocuparé tu ayuda.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, podrían explicarme qué cosas hace su mamá del hoy con su padre—era extraño hablar de esa forma, pero Padmé sabía que solo así los niños lo entenderían.

Leia hizo una expresión pensativa.

—Mami de hoy siempre le da un beso de buenos días—explicó—Y también bromea mucho con él. 

—Y siempre los vemos dándose besos cuando volteamos—dijo Luke haciendo una mueca de asco—¡No hagas eso!

—A veces lo sorprende comprándole cosas.

—¿Y su papá también le compra cosas a su mamá de hoy?—preguntó Padmé.

—Si, papá siempre está comprándole cosas, dándole besos o haciéndole sorpresas—dijo Leia—Es algo empalagoso la verdad.

—¿A ustedes les gusta eso?

—Sí y no—dijo Luke, sacándole la lengua a Leia.

—Es bueno que papá y mamá de hoy se quieran mucho—agregó Leia, haciéndola una mueca a su hermano—Hay papás en mi salón que no se quieren.

La expresión de Luke cambió a una más triste, como si estuviera recordando algo.

—Si, un amigo dice que se asusta cuando su papá y su mamá se gritan—explicó Luke—No debe ser lindo.

—¿Su mami de hoy y papá jamás discuten?

—No, nunca—sonrió Leia satisfecha—Por eso bueno que se quieran mucho. Pero a veces son empalagosos, y eso no es lindo.

—Mamá del pasado, recuerda siempre eso, no sean empalagosos—dijo Luke.

—Claro que lo recordaré.

La afirmación de Leia le impresionó, Anakin y ella debían cuidar bastante sus desacuerdos para que los niños pensaran que nunca discutían. Viendo la angustia en la cara de Luke, solo por saber que los papás de un amigo peleaban, hacía que le doliera un poco el corazón. No se imaginaba cuánto podría afectarles si ella y Anakin discutían, porque los gemelos parecían querer bastante a sus dos padres.

Por primera vez en toda la tarde, recordó la discusión que tuvo con Anakin, y las palabras de él hicieron en eco en su mente con bastante claridad “cuando quieras compartirlo conmigo, aquí estaré, pero hasta entonces no finjas frente a mí que estás bien”; suspiró porque ahora todo tenía un significado distinto. Anakin no estaba acusándola de nada, solo le estaba pidiendo que fuera honesta con él. Padmé estaba consciente que no podía acudir con Anakin de la misma forma en que había acudido con los gemelos, pero tampoco podía continuar ignorándolo. Eventualmente, Luke y Leia notarían la tensión entre sus padres, y no quería preocuparlos, debía encontrar una manera de llevarse bien con Anakin.

“No debe ser muy difícil, después de todo, fuimos amigos de niños” pensó con una media sonrisa.  
Llegaron a la casa un poco después, y Padmé estacionó el auto con cuidado. Vio a Leia correr hacia uno de los autos al fondo, y pasar una manita sobre él.

—¿Te gusta ese auto, Leia?

—Sí, es un Porsche 911 del 55—le dijo emocionada—Papi lo está reparando, y dice que si sigo siendo una niña buena, me dejará conducirlo cuando sea mayor.

—A ti y a tu padre le gustan mucho los autos, por lo que veo—sonrió Padmé, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Leia el día anterior.

—¡Si! Son rápidos y bonitos—su sonrisa brillaba—Y papá siempre sabe cómo repararlos, me gusta ayudarlo cuando nos deja.

—¿Y a ti también te gusta, Luke?

—No como a Leia—respondió el niño—Me gusta más ayudarlo con los robots.

—No sabía que su padre hacía robots—mintió un poco, solo para que sus hijos siguieran hablando.

—¡Hace los mejores! ¡Ven, mami del pasado!

Padmé siguió a su hijo hacia la segunda planta, entrando al taller de Anakin, al que ahora le puso más atención. Notó que las herramientas aquí eran algo distintas, más cables y circuitos, y también que había un par de cosas cubiertas con lonas. Luke tiró de una lona con mucho entusiasmo, y Leia lo ayudó mientras se inclinaban sobre una especie de robot azulado, no mucho más bajo que ellos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Se llama R2-D2—explicó Luke sonriente—Papi le dice Artu.

—Es el robot favorito de papá.

Luke aplanó unos botones y unas luces se encendieron en diferentes puntos del robot, Padmé miró impresionada el diseño, nada parecido a algo que hubiera visto antes.

—No creo que debamos usarlo—les dijo—Su papá podría enfadarse si lo averiamos. 

—¡Es solo por hoy!—sonrió Luke.

—Papá no nos deja entrar al taller solos—admitió Leia—Pero no estamos solos, estamos contigo. Y como eres mamá del pasado, no conocías a Artu, y debíamos presentártelo.

Padmé rodó los ojos, Leia era demasiado ingeniosa para su propio bien.

—Bien, ya me lo mostraron, ahora vamos a apagarlo y a bajar antes de que su padre nos sorprenda aquí.

De repente, la cabeza de Artu giró y emitió unos extraños ruidos.

—Perdona Artu, no te entiendo bien, soy Luke—explicó el niño.

Entonces el robot comenzó a imprimir una hoja estrecha desde una ranura, Leia la sostuvo y se la pasó a Padmé.

—¿Podrías leerla? Luke y yo aún no leemos muy bien.

—Veamos…

“Me alegra verlos ¿quieren jugar?” estaba escrito en el papel, Padmé frunció los labios, era una respuesta muy entusiasta, casi como si el robot tuviera personalidad.

—Dice que si quieren jugar.

—¡Si!

—Luke, no está bien que estemos aquí sin que tu padre lo sepa—enfatizó Padmé—Apágalo y bajemos.

—Perdona Artu—suspiró el niño con verdadera tristeza—Pero mami del pasado dice que te apague.

—Luke adora a Artu—explicó Leia a Padmé—Papá dice que, cuando estemos un poco más grandes, se lo dará.

—Apuesto a que si—sonrió, aunque la verdad era que difícilmente Anakin le regalaría un robot tan complejo a su hijo, de seguro era un prototipo para la NASA o algo por el estilo.

—Papá también le hizo un robot a mamá del hoy—sonrió Leia, señalando otra lona—¿Quieres verlo?

—Pero rápido—respondió, cediendo ante su curiosidad. 

Leia tiró de la lona y vio un robot humanoide, casi de su estatua, de color dorado. Se veía más complejo que el pequeño Artu, y eso llamó su atención.

—Vaya, ¿cómo se llama este?

—C-3PO, pero tú le dices Tripio—explicó Leia—Papá dice que lo hizo para ayudarte en el Senado, pero que aún no está terminado.

—¿A su mamá del hoy le gustó?

—Más o menos—respondió Luke, sonriendo maliciosamente—A veces la desespera, pero la verdad, papá lo desconectó porque lo desespera más a él.

—Si algo recuerdo de tu padre es que tiene poca paciencia—respondió, cruzándose de brazos—Vamos, cubramos esto y bajemos.

Padmé guio a sus hijos hacia la sala de juegos, donde se la pasaron explicándole a detalle qué juguetes les gustaban, cuáles no, y cuáles eran sus cosas favoritas. Le sorprendía lo rápido que habían aceptado su situación, y la manera en que se esforzaban –a su infantil manera –de hacerla sentir a gusto.

—Supongo que me han enseñado suficiente por hoy—dijo Padmé, comenzando a sentirse cansada—Mañana podrán seguir con sus explicaciones.

—¿Y podemos comer un dulce?

—Nop—dijo, tocando juguetonamente la nariz de Luke—Ya comieron mucho dulce en McDonalds.

—A los niños les gustan mucho los dulces—continuó él, como si fuera una lección.

—Lo sé, pero también se que mucho dulce puede arruinarte los dientes—dijo Padmé—Y ya sea del pasado, o de hoy, no permitiré eso.

El niño resopló, mientras Leia reía divertida. Al final, Padmé accedió a que hicieran unas palomitas y pusieran una película. Estuvieron sentados viendo la película el resto de la tarde, hasta que se escucharon los ruidos de una puerta abriéndose y Luke y Leia se pusieron de pie con un salto.

—¡Es papá!—gritaron, corriendo hacia el corredor.

—¡Luke, Leia, esperen!—gritó Padmé, deteniéndolos en el pasillo—Recuerden nuestro secreto, por favor.

—¡Claro, mamá del pasado!—dijo Luke, Padmé lo miró seriamente y el niño rectificó—Perdón, mamá.

Asintió con una sonrisa, y así los niños corrieron hacia la sala para encontrarse con su padre. Padmé miró el reloj, eran pasadas las ocho, tal y como había dicho Anakin que llegaría. Lentamente se puso de pie y apagó el televisor, después, se asomó a la sala, donde Anakin estaba en el suelo con dos niños encima de él riendo.

—¿Así reciben a su padre, tacleándolo?—inquirió en tono burlón.

Anakin abrazó a los dos niños sujetándolos mientras se sentaba, riendo con ellos.

—Fue mi culpa—dijo él—A veces olvido lo fuertes que son.

Luke y Leia rieron complacidos, su padre revolviéndoles el cabello con cariño, y luego se puso de pie. Padmé contuvo el aliento, aún no se acostumbraba a lo alto que era Anakin, y no pudo evitar una risita, no había forma en que dos niños de cinco años consiguieran tumbar a este alto y fuerte hombre, pero era tierno que los dejara pensar lo contrario. 

Aprovechando que Anakin estaba inmerso en sus hijos, lo miró con más atención, usaba ropa casal, y había rastros de sudor y de grasa en algunas partes de su camisa, lo cual la dejó pensando en exactamente cuál era su trabajo en la NASA.

La cena y la hora de dormir fueron muy tranquilas, Padmé continuó haciendo un par de bromas ocasionalmente, y cuando volteaba a ver a los gemelos, ellos le hacían guiños, indicándole que estaba actuando bien. Cuando los estaba arropando, le explicaron que los niños quieren cuentos antes de dormir y besos de buenas noches, así que Padmé les leyó una historia que les gustaba y besó sus dos frentes, “Podría hacer esto todas las noches sin problemas” pensó, viendo las tiernas caritas de ambos infantes mientras bostezaban “Que preciosos”.

Adoraba a estos niños con cada fibra de su ser, y la perspectiva de que algún día ella los daría a luz, disfrutándolos desde que nacieran, le provocaba una enorme sonrisa.   
Anakin entró a la alcoba de los gemelos en ese momento, tenía el cabello mojado, indicado que se había dado un baño; Padmé miró contemplativa al que era su esposo mientras besaba a sus hijos y les deseaba las buenas noches, y las tiernas sonrisas de los mellizos que se relajaron cuando oyeron a su padre. Entonces, todo el amor dentro de su corazón cedió ante un lapso de inseguridad, en toda la tarde fue fácil asumir que Luke y Leia eran solo de ella, pero ahora, viendo el evidente lazo entre Anakin y los gemelos, recordó súbitamente que también eran sus hijos.

Salió de la alcoba y se quedó en el pasillo acomodando sus pensamientos, Padmé estaba frustrada, parecía que con cada asunto que conseguía conciliar en su cabeza otro nuevo aparecía, dejándola en un estado permanente de confusión, “Al menos, podré hablar de esto con Yoda pronto” pero al recordar al psiquiatra Padmé también recordó que tenía una tarea pendiente, y que era mejor no seguir posponiendo.

Anakin se reunió con ella en el pasillo, cerrando la puerta de los gemelos, la miró con una mueca en los labios, como si buscara las palabras que iba a decir.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy?—preguntó Anakin al fin.

Padmé contuvo el aliento, no quería que las cosas siguieran tensas entre ellos, así que fingió una sonrisa pequeña.

—Mejor—le dijo.

Pero Anakin frunció el ceño ante su gesto.

—Padmé, por favor, no uses esas expresiones de senadora conmigo.

Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba, con una nueva ola de enojo subiendo por su columna vertebral ¿Cómo, con un demonio, le hacía Anakin Skywalker para leer sus gestos tan bien?

—Tienes razón—dijo entre dientes—Estoy un poco mejor, pero no tanto.

Vio a Anakin asentir, notando que estaba siendo sincera. Padmé se cruzó de brazos, esperando por su respuesta, pero él no decía nada y ella se cansó del silencio.

—Iré al estudio, aún tengo unos pendientes que terminar—le dijo.

—¿Pasarás la noche arriba otra vez?—su voz sonaba un poco herida, y cuando lo miró, Padmé sintió su corazón encogerse; era evidente que Anakin estaba preocupado y triste, pero que estaba soportándolo todo con entereza.

—Sí—dijo, sintiéndose incapaz aún de dormir con él.

—Está bien—los ojos de Anakin brillaron de una forma extraña, luego se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla—Buenas noches, ángel.

—Buenas noches—respondió ella en automático.

Anakin caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo con rapidez, y luego entró a la alcoba principal cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Padmé se quedó de pie en el pasillo varios minutos, con una mano sobre su mejilla, evocando la sensación de los labios de Anakin en su piel. “¿Acaso iba a llorar?” pensó, recordando el extraño brillo en los ojos de él, pero sacudió su cabeza y caminó hacia la segunda planta, “No, Anakin no debe ser de los que lloran” se contestó a sí misma.  
Pero a pesar de lo poco que lo conocía en esta vida, Padmé fue molestamente consciente de que eso era una mentira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Eso es todo por ahora! bien, Padmé se está introduciendo más a esta nueva vida, quería darles algo de protagonismo a los pequeños Luke y Leia, me dio mucha ternura escribir esas escenas y espero que las hayan disfrutado. Por último, sé que Anakin puede parecer demasiado comprensivo, pero es que para él Padmé ha sido su esposa por varios años, él reacciona desde una posición totalmente distinta a la de ella.  
> Muchas gracias por leer, mañana subiré el nuevo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! aquí está el capítulo del día. En este aparece un nuevo personaje, no les diré cuál aunque de seguro ya saben quién es, ¡disfruten!

Era casi medianoche, pero Padmé seguía mirando con frustración el documento en su pantalla. La tarea del Dr. Yoda había sido hacer un cuadro comparativo entre Rush y Anakin, pero mientras era sencillo llenar la casilla de Rush, la de Anakin estaba siendo muy complicada. En los pocos días que llevaba en el futuro lo había evitado lo mayor posible, y lo que aprendía de él por internet no era suficiente; había conseguido aprender sobre su trabajo, su inteligencia, su carrera, pero los aspectos más personales seguían siendo un misterio.

“Pregúntale” dijo esa molesta voz en su cabeza por cuarta ocasión en la noche, pero Padmé se mordió el labio molesta e insegura ¿qué clase de esposa despierta a su marido a media noche para cuestionarlo sobre su personalidad y gustos, como si estuvieran en una primera cita? También estaba la opción de preguntarle más a los mellizos, pero por más cosas que Luke o Leia pudieran decirle, la intimidad real de una pareja era eso, íntimo, y nadie más que Anakin y ella podrían saberlo… bueno, la Padmé del futuro.  
Frustrada, releyó su escrito.

Rush… político inteligente, hombre amable, de buenos modales, se preocupa por las personas que lo rodean y los menos favorecidos. Puede ser presumido, y confiado, y no tiene una moralidad muy estricta, de hecho, casi no tiene moralidad, le importa más salirse con la suya, a veces sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Anakin… inteligente, amable, cariñoso, generoso.

Respingó, qué espantosa lista. Ya podía imaginarse la expresión del Dr. Yoda cuando la leyera. No sabía qué más poner en la casilla del que, al menos en ese tiempo, era su esposo. Es más, si Yoda llegaba a preguntarle porqué se había casado con él, no sabría qué responder.

Miró los anillos de matrimonio en su mano, su argolla era de oro, y el anillo de compromiso tenia un diamante precioso, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, de la medida perfecta. Si Anakin había elegido él mismo el anillo, hizo un excelente trabajo. Le resultaba difícil comprender por qué, de todos los hombres en el mundo, se había casado con Anakin; no era una mala persona, pero comparándolo con Rush, era muy notorio que tenían pocas cosas en común. 

Recordaba cuando conoció a Rush Clovis, entonces un delegado en ascenso; era una fiesta del partido más animada de lo usual, en gran medida porque casi todos los invitados eran políticos jóvenes como ella. Rush era encantador, sabía siempre qué decir y tenía posturas muy firmes basadas en estudios rigurosos. Padmé podía no estar de acuerdo con varios de sus puntos, pero eso no demeritaba el nivel de estudio y reflexión que Rush Clovis había usado en llegar a esas conclusiones; esto los hacía hablar durante horas sobre política sin aburrirse en ningún momento.

En los días que llevaba atrapada en ese tiempo, Padmé no había conseguido tener ninguna conversación con Anakin que no estuviera relacionada con sus hijos; a él no le gustaba la política, a ella no le interesaba la mecánica ni los robots, ¿de qué demonios hablaban? ¿cómo habían conseguido formar una familia? Por un momento pensó que, quizá, solo estaban juntos por los gemelos, pero Luke y Leia fueron muy enfáticos diciendo que sus papás se querían mucho entre sí, hasta llegar a ser empalagosos.   
¿Quizá solo era pasión lo que los unía? Había matrimonios que con eso bastaban para funcionar, y obviamente Luke y Leia eran muy pequeños para notar la diferencia. Pero algo no se sentía bien en esa teoría; por un lado, a Padmé le molestaba pensar que había accedido a casarse con un hombre que no amaba, y por el otro, la actitud de Anakin hacia ella no era solo la de un amante, era la de un esposo, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

“No entiendo” admitió con desdén, colapsando en el respaldo de la silla, ¿quizá si le hablaba a Sola? ¿o a sus padres?... no, eso no serviría. No le dirían más cosas de las que Dormé ya sabía. 

Padmé guardó el documento y apagó el computador, estaba muy cansada, dándole vueltas a un asunto que no podía solucionar sola. Mientras se acostaba en la habitación de huéspedes, recordó la expresión triste de Anakin unas horas antes; era evidente que él la quería. Empíricamente hablando, Anakin era un buen partido, era inteligente, bueno, y bastante atractivo ¿por eso se había casado con él? ¿Por qué llenaba una lista de requisitos?

Siguió pensando en eso, hasta quedarse dormida.

Padmé estaba en el patio de su casa, cortando el césped, había pequeñas gotas de sudor bajado por su frente, que limpió con su antebrazo. Usualmente no le molestaba hacer labores del hogar, pero la podadora estaba fallándole mucho, haciendo que se tardara demasiado en cortar pequeñas zonas del jardín, además el calor era horrible y comenzaba a quemarle la piel.

—¿Eres un ángel?

Asustada por la repentina voz, Padmé volteó y vio a un niño asomándose desde el patio del vecino. Había visto al niño un par de veces, era rubio, con ojos azul intenso, era el hijo de la nueva vecina, una señora amable a la que su mamá ya le había regalada un par de pasteles.

—¿Qué?—preguntó.

—¿Eres un ángel?—el niño repitió la pregunta—Mamá me dijo que los ángeles son las criaturas más hermosas del mundo… y tú eres muy bonita.

Vio un adorable sonrojo en las rubias mejillas del niño, y un arranque de ternura se apoderó de Padmé.

—Eres un niño divertido—respondió—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Anakin Skywalker—dijo sonriente—¿Y tú?

—Yo me llamo Padmé.

—¿Quieres ayuda?—preguntó Anakin, señalando hacia la podadora.

—Está bien, mi papá sabrá cómo repararla.

Pero Anakin no la escuchó, saltó la barda y se inclinó hacia la podadora, Padmé lo miró con curiosidad un par de minutos, hasta que vio al niño retirando una rendija que cubría parte del motor y manipular unos engranes.

—¡Hey, lo vas a romper!—dijo Padmé, intentando alejar a Anakin de la podadora—Mi mamá hará que la pagues ¿sabías?

—No voy a romperlo—respondió indignado—Mira, tenía algo atorado.

Sacó una especie de varilla de entre los engranes, y después encendió la podadora, funcionaba a la perfección. Padmé frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Nueve años—dijo orgulloso.

—Eres muy listo—miró a la podadora, asegurándose que no hiciera ruidos raros—Realmente la reparaste.

—Sé arreglar cosas, y me gusta.

—Padmé ¿quién es tu amigo?

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Jobal Naberrie, la madre de Padmé, asomada por la ventana de la cocina.

—Es Anakin, el nuevo vecino—respondió.

—¡Ah, el pequeño Ani!—Jobal sonrió con entusiasmo—¿Cómo está tu mamá, Ani? ¿Les gustó el pay de cerezas?

—¡Sí, estaba delicioso!—respondió él emocionado.

—Anakin arregló la podadora—dijo Padmé, agradándole la sonrisita de orgullo en la expresión de él.

—¿Enserio? ¡Qué impresionante!—Jobal comenzó a hacerle señas—Ven Ani, te mereces una limonada.

—¿Y Padmé?

—Ve Ani, yo te alcanzo en un momento.

El niño aceptó y corrió al interior del hogar Naberrie, Padmé consiguió escuchar un poco de las felicitaciones de su madre hacia Ani, antes de encender nuevamente el motor y terminar en tiempo récord de podar el césped.

Padmé despertó agitada, notando que la habitación aún estaba oscura. Su corazón se sentía acelerado, y aunque intentó calmarse, no lo consiguió. Decidió sentarse en la cama, recargando su frente en ambas manos.

Había olvidado ese momento de su infancia, cuando ella y Anakin se conocieron. Le llamó mucho la atención que él la llamara “ángel”, así como en su recuerdo ¿Anakin aún recordaba eso, o existía otra explicación de porqué la llamaba por ese apodo? Luke y Leia también habían dicho, la tarde anterior, que Anakin le decía “ángel” todo el tiempo.  
“Aquí hay una conexión” pensó Padmé, aunque no estuviera aún segura de cuál era. Miró su celular para verificar la hora, eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, pero aún estaba inquieta y no quería dormir de nuevo. Se lavó el rostro y peinó su cabello en una coleta, yéndose al estudio, donde prendió el computador otra vez.

Por inercia abrió el mismo documento, la tediosa lista comparativa entre Anakin y Rush parecía insultarla, releyó los adjetivos de Rush otra vez, y ahora, más descansada, algo la incomodó. 

…no tiene una moralidad muy estricta, de hecho, casi no tiene moralidad, le importa más salirse con la suya…

Ese había sido siempre el problema en su relación, Padmé no era crédula, sabía que moverse en la política era moverse en territorios turbios, pero prefería mil veces usar recursos honestos a acceder a la interminable lista de mañas e hipocresías típicas de los partidos. Era más fuerte que ella, Padmé atesoraba poder irse a la cama con una conciencia tranquila, y eso era algo que Rush no entendía, para Rush eran más importantes los resultados que los métodos, si había que sobornar o hacer otras cosas para asegurar un desenlace positivo, entonces lo haría. Para Padmé, esos métodos ensuciaban las buenas intenciones de los legisladores y corrompían incluso las mejores leyes, para Rush, era la forma natural de hacer las cosas.

No podía visualizar a un hombre como él siendo el padre de sus hijos, no quería pensar en las cosas que Rush podría enseñarle a Leia y Luke, sus preciosos y perfectos mellizos. Cerró los ojos conforme más recuerdos desfilaron por su mente; siempre le había gustado Rush, era amable e inteligente, una persona que siempre consideró a su nivel, pero Padmé nunca consiguió engañarse a sí misma lo suficiente para creer que eran una excelente pareja, porque las dudas nunca dejaron de rondar su mente.

Suspirando, Padmé abrió una pestaña del buscador y tecleó el nombre de Rush Clovis por primera vez desde que estaba en esta realidad. Después de que Dormé le contara la espantosa forma en que se separaron, no le dio más vueltas al asunto ni quiso considerarlo, pero no podía seguir postergándolo. En la pantalla aparecieron varias fotografías oficiales de él, así como una gran selección de artículos que fue leyendo.

“Subsecretario es elegido Senador Estatal” “Senador Estatal busca camino a la Delegación Federal” hasta ahí todo en orden, Rush siempre había aspirado a tener una buena carrera política y le agradaba comprobar que lo había conseguido, Padmé siguió leyendo, “El hombre detrás de la política: la familia de Rush Clovis” sintió un estirón en su pecho cuando vio una fotografía de Rush con su antigua secretaria, María, cargando a un bebé de al menos dos años de edad y a un niño de nueve, pareciendo ser la familia perfecta “No son niños tan bonito como los míos” pensó Padmé de mal humor, viendo de reojo los porta retratos en su escritorio con imágenes de Luke y Leia en distintas edades “Realmente me fue infiel” pensó con tristeza, jamás pensó que Rush pudiera hacerle algo tan ruin. 

Por un momento, Padmé cerró los ojos y dejó que unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas ¿cómo había podido hacerle eso? ¿acaso ya estaba haciéndolo? Si despertaba al día siguiente en su tiempo ¿Rush ya le estaba siendo infiel, o apenas estaba acercándose a María? ¿Había hecho algo mal ella para alejarlo, o simplemente él había sido un canalla? Todas esas preguntas seguían acumulando notas de dolor en su mente, obligándola a respirar profundo para no seguir llorando y así calmarse. Padmé realmente quería mucho a Rush, la sola idea de que él la hubiera traicionado de esta forma le rompía el corazón, pero su autocompasión cedió cuando leyó el título de otro artículo, “El Delegado Rush afirma apoyar las mociones del Clan Bancario y la Federación del Comercio”.

“¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!” gritó Padmé en su mente. Rush sabía sin lugar a dudas que la Federación de Comercio, dirigida por Nute Gunray, era un monstruo; movía peldaños con dinero para salirse con la suya sin importarle la seguridad de sus empleados, el medio ambiente que sus corporaciones dañaran ni las estafas en las que caían varios de sus consumidores. Padmé había dedicado muchos esfuerzos a detener los privilegios de la Federación de Comercio, así como otras empresas asociadas, y a proponer legislaturas para que no consiguieran tanta influencia en el futuro. Esta medida de Rush le pareció un golpe bajo, una traición aún peor que verlo casado con su ex secretaria.  
“Pero ¿qué esperabas?” susurró esa voz en su cabeza “Si le beneficia, lo hará, él siempre ha sido así” y aunque Padmé sabía que esa voz tenía razón, no dejaba de dolerle. En el fondo, ella esperaba que Rush tuviera la integridad suficiente de al menos no ir en contra de ella, de ser su aliada política, “Pero él no es tu novio ahora, es tu ex” susurró la molesta voz.

¿Entonces Rush se había aliado con la Federación de Comercio para perjudicarla, realmente su ruptura fue en tan malos términos? No quería creerse la gran cosa y asumir que solo por ella Rush estaba tomando grandes decisiones sobre su carrera política, pero la decepción en su mente era tan grande que no pudo evitar considerarlo.

Abrió el artículo y comenzó a leer la entrevista, según la fecha ese artículo llevaba solo seis días publicado. Padmé vio los argumentos de Rush, y la forma ridícula en la que intentaba justificar los abusos de compañías poderosas a través de trastornadas ideas de libertad y superación.

—¿Padmé?—tocaron la puerta, lo cual la asustó un poco—¿Estás bien?

Exaltada, Padmé miró a Anakin en el umbral, había dejado la puerta entreabierta, pero él no entró al despacho aún, parecía que acababa de despertarse, tenía el cabello despeinado y la pijama aún puesta.

—Sí—respondió, su voz sonaba cansada aún para ser temprano en la mañana.

—¿No dormiste?—inquirió Anakin con preocupación, entrando a su oficina y parándose detrás de ella.

—Sí dormí, pero me desperté muy temprano y decidí leer un poco—dijo una verdad a medias, esbozando una media sonrisa—Hay varios artículos que tenía pendientes.

Anakin se asomó a su pantalla, y Padmé agradeció que su cuadro comparativo estaba minimizado. El artículo brillaba en todo su esplendor, redactado alrededor de una fotografía formal de Rush Clovis, con su traje y corbata cuidadosamente elegidos para combinar con su color de ojos; Padmé admitía que su apariencia, siempre pulcra y cuidada, había sido de las cosas que más la atrajeron a él.

—¿Qué hizo ahora el innombrable mayor?—preguntó Anakin, con un tono enfadado que no le gustó a Padmé. En estos días era la primera vez que lo veía enfadado y eso la inquietó.

—Una alianza con el Clan Bancario y la Federación de Comercio—respondió Padmé, intuyendo que era un asunto delicado—No debería sorprenderme.

—¿Pero lo hizo, verdad?

Optó por encogerse de hombros, sin querer darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—Nunca entenderé cómo consigues ver lo mejor en las personas—continuó Anakin—Aún después de que te mostraron lo peor.

—Quizá solo soy muy necia.

Anakin rodó los ojos, luego besó su cabeza con cautela.

—Lo sé—murmuró contra sus cabellos—Bajemos a desayunar.

—Sí.

Padmé cerró todas las ventanas de la computadora y lo siguió escaleras abajo, decidiendo que ocupaba un descanso de todo. Mientras Anakin se bañaba, los gemelos aparecieron corriendo por el pasillo en dirección al comedor, diciéndole buenos días.

—¿Dormiste bien, mamá del pasado?—preguntó Luke en voz baja, dándole un abrazo.

—He dormido mejor—confesó—Cuando llegue su padre, desayunaremos todos juntos ¿está bien?

—¡Claro!

Padmé miró a sus hijos sentándose en el comedor, y por primera vez desde que había despertado en este extraño futuro, pensó que esos perfectos niños no serían lo que son, sino fueran hijos de Anakin.  
.  
.  
.  
Sentada en la sala de espera, Padmé miraba la hoja en sus manos, donde su torpe cuadro comparativo parecía burlarse de ella, incluso tenía una pluma en su mano en caso de que se le ocurrieran más cosas que agregarle al lado de Anakin, pero nada venía a su mente; el tiempo se le acabó cuando se abrió la puerta del consultorio, vio de reojo a un hombre joven salir y asegurar su siguiente cita con la recepcionista, poco después, la mujer le dijo que podía pasar.

Repentinamente insegura de sí misma, Padmé caminó despacio hacia el interior del consultorio del Dr. Yoda, vio al psiquiatra sentado en su mismo sillón, recibiéndola con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida—le dijo—Toma asiento.

Suspiró y le pasó la hoja en sus manos, quería acabar pronto con esto.

—El cuadro comparativo que me pidió.

—Ya veo…

Yoda acomodó la hoja sobre su propia libreta y leyó cada palabra con cuidado, Padmé podía ver su mente trabajar a mil por hora mientras buscaba todos los posibles significados en sus oraciones, el psiquiatra hizo una mueca en los labios, y luego, comenzó a rayar sobre su tarea, haciendo apuntes y subrayando palabras.

—¿Difícil esta tarea fue?—preguntó Yoda mientras escribía.

—Sí, mucho.

—Muy poco de tu esposo hay.

—Lo sé.

—Ambos inteligentes y amables son—continuó Yoda, señalando las palabras en su escrito—Pero personalidad distinta, apuntas aquí.

Padmé se asomó para ver lo que Yoda le enseñaba, había subrayado “presumido” y “sin moralidad” en el párrafo de Rush, y luego colocó una flecha entre esos conceptos y los que había en la parte de Anakin, la que decía “cariñoso y generoso”.

—Ambos verse bien por fuera—dijo Yoda—Pero tener cosas distintas dentro.

Bueno, eso era lo más normal, todas las personas son diferentes y desde luego que Anakin y Rush serían dos individuos con sus propios defectos y virtudes; pero la intensa mirada de Yoda, y la forma en que había subrayado todo en su escrito, hizo que Padmé se sintiera incómoda, sabía que insinuaba algo, pero no entendía el qué.

—¿Cómo terminó tu relación con Rush?

Frunciendo sus labios, Padmé buscó las palabras correctas; la historia que Dormé le contó se combinó con los artículos que había leído esa madrugada, y aunque no tenía el menor recuerdo de que algo así hubiera ocurrido, decidió contar lo mismo.

—Él me fue infiel con mi secretaria—le dijo—La embarazó y se casó con ella. Aún siguen juntos.

—¿Doloroso fue eso para ti?

—Claro que si—respondió con ahínco, porque la sola idea de que Rush hubiera hecho eso le revolvía las entrañas, aunque no pudiera recordarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque me traicionó! Confié en él y se atrevió a hacerme esto—su voz sonó más quebrada, dejando salir un dolor que intentaba reprimir—No entiendo cómo pudo hacerlo.

—Primera traición de él, no fue.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó alarmada, ¿enserio Rush le había sido infiel antes y todos lo supieron menos ella?

—Mira aquí, tú misma escribir eso—Yoda le señaló la parte subrayada de su texto.

“sin moralidad, le importa más salirse con la suya, a veces sin pensar en las consecuencias…”

—Saber tú desde siempre, él no ser de fiar—luego, marcó la palabra “político”—Senadora eres tú, dime ¿confías en políticos?

Sorprendida por el giro que Yoda le dio a su propio escrito, negó con la cabeza, mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Confiar en él, nunca lo hiciste. No te dolió la traición de él, te dolió tu orgullo, el engaño que tú misma permitiste.

Padmé intentó no llorar, pero aún así una lágrima consiguió salir de su ojo derecho, no quería ver a Yoda de frente, porque sus palabras habían afectado el núcleo mismo de algo que no había querido enfrentar en mucho tiempo.

—¿Confías tú en tu esposo?

Aturdida e intentando no desmoronarse, Padmé enterró su cara en sus manos, la pregunta rebotando en su cabeza, ¿confiaba ella en Anakin? No estaba segura. Lo conocía muy poco en esta vida, y lo que recordaba de él…

—Anoche soñé cuando nos conocimos—dijo, como si con eso pudiera cambiar el tema—Éramos dos niños, y él arregló la podadora de mi familia.

—¿Recuerdo agradable fue?

—Sí—sonrió, y aunque no tenía forma de saberlo, los ojos de Padmé brillaron—Él me llamó ángel, y de hecho aún lo hace. Había olvidado ese momento en nuestras vidas ¿sabe? 

La primera vez que lo vi me pareció dulce, ingenioso, y muy inteligente.  
Yoda asintió, escribiendo en su libreta, y pidiéndole que le contara más detalles.

—Esa misma tarde él y yo comimos pay en la casa de mis padres—continuó, cerrando los ojos para recordar un poco más—Como éramos vecinos, desde ese día nos vimos muy a menudo. 

—¿Crecieron juntos, los dos?

—No, yo me mudé cuando entré a la preparatoria y no volví a verlo hasta…

Su mente, de por sí aturdida, pareció explotar cuando los hilos finalmente se alinearon. Durante más de diez años no supo nada de Anakin, hasta la misma noche en que esa pelirroja le preguntó si quería un “vistazo” de su futuro. Por primera vez, Padmé comprendió que eso no podía ser una coincidencia.

—Hasta un evento formal del partido—confesó—Yo aún estaba con Rush cuando lo volví a ver.

Yoda no había dejado de anotar en su libreta todo ese momento, y le preguntó si era posible que ella hubiera dejado a Rush por Anakin; pero Padmé negó con vehemencia, aunque no estaba segura de los detalles, algo le decía que no había ocurrido así.

—Lo mío con Rush terminó antes de que pudiera iniciar algo con Anakin—dijo con seguridad.

—¿Remordimiento no tienes?

—¿Remordimiento de qué?

—Dejar a uno, para con otro estar. Ser más feliz ahora, que antes. Mentirte a ti misma, y a los demás, en el pasado.

¿Mentirse a sí misma? Esa era una palabra muy fuerte, que no le gustó en absoluto. Padmé frunció el ceño, por esto siempre tuvo recelo de las terapias, estaba sintiéndose incómoda, sus pensamientos comenzaban a guiarla a una zona que todo su cuerpo gritaba “¡Alerta, peligro, no pases más!” pero cada palabra de Yoda la acercaba más y más a ese perímetro rojo. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el sillón, intentando componerse.

—No sé si mentirme a mí misma sea el término correcto—dijo—Pero quizá si haya algo de remordimiento en mi cabeza.

—Si nunca confiaste en él, mentirte a ti misma hiciste—afirmó Yoda, desarmando todas las excusas mentales que se estaba construyendo.

—¿Y qué si lo hice?—replicó molesta—No creo ser la primera ni la última en hacerlo ¡ni siquiera fui consciente!

¿Enserio? Replicó la voz en su cabeza. Padmé suspiró con frustración, los ojos de Yoda analizándola. 

—Consciente, tal vez no, pero el hecho no cambiar por eso—continuó Yoda con voz más vehemente—Las consecuencias, reales son, y hoy las estás viviendo.

Aún con el ceño fruncido, Padmé sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba, la realidad era aún más complicada y novelesca: por alguna razón estaba en un futuro que ella no construyó. Ella no tomó las decisiones que la guiaron hasta esta vida, y ahora sufría las consecuencias de eventos que no vivió y mucho menos recordaba… ¿o no?

¿O quizá las consecuencias que estaba viviendo ahora, eran de decisiones que tomó mucho tiempo atrás? Ella aceptó salir con Rush, lo aceptó en su vida aún conociendo muchos de sus defectos; quizá las decisiones que tomó con Rush afectaron las que después afrontaría con Anakin, creando una cadena de consecuencias que terminaba en este momento, en este preciso vistazo que estaba teniendo de su futuro.

Mentalmente aturdida, Padmé miró al Dr. Yoda observarla a detalle, con esos ojos analizadores que solo los mejores psiquiatras tienen, y comprendió que podía engañarse a sí misma, y a muchas personas, pero no a él.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando Padmé salió de la oficina de Yoda, con más tarea y mil pensamientos tormentosos en su cabeza, decidió que la mejor forma de calmarse era comprar un cono de su helado favorito antes de pasar por sus hijos a la escuela. Había algo bueno en todo esto, en realidad, dos cosas buenas: Luke y Leia. 

Sentada en una banca afuera de la heladería, Padmé sintió literalmente cómo el frío iba congelando sus pensamientos. Se sentía al borde de una especie de descubrimiento que no deseaba afrontar por ahora, todo su cuerpo tensándose ante la sola idea de cruzar esa línea roja contra la cual Yoda seguía empujándola, ¿quizá estaba siendo una cobarde, aferrándose a su pequeña zona de confort? ¿o quizá debería hacerle caso a lo que dijo la pelirroja, disfrutar estos días y no pensar más en lo que no podía cambiar? Aunque la segunda opción sonaba muy apetecible, le seguía incomodando la innegable verdad de la primera opción.  
Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por su celular, al buscarlo en su bolsa, vio que aparecía el número de Dormé, y eso inmediatamente la relajó.

—¿Bueno?—respondió.

—Buenas noticias, Obi-Wan irá a cenar a tu casa esta noche—dijo—Yo también iré, y así podremos hablar con calma de los favores que quieres pedirle.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes, lo que me pediste, Padmé, sobre la Orden…

Tras unos segundos rememorando los extraños últimos días de su vida, Padmé al fin recordó lo que Dormé estaba diciéndole.

—Pero te dije que te encargaras de eso—respondió—¿Por qué vendrá a cenar a mi casa esta noche?

—Como pareces no recordar mucho aún, te diré que Obi-Wan frecuenta tu casa muy a menudo, yo solo me estoy colando a una cena en la que él ya estaba invitado.

—Al menos será un avance ¿no?

—Si todo sale bien, sí.

—Entonces sí es una buena noticia.

Acordaron unos detalles menores y Padmé colgó el teléfono, se sentía mentalmente exhausta, como si su cabeza no diera más de sí ese día. Su energía se renovó un poco cuando pasó por sus hijos a la escuela más tarde, ambos niños saludándola con enormes sonrisas.

—Mamá del pasado, ¿podemos comer hamburguesas hoy?—preguntó Luke con un tono agudo e inocente.

—No, cariño, hasta la próxima semana.

Luke hizo un mohín, pero Padmé no le dio mucha importancia en esta ocasión, aún seguía algo conmocionada. Leia iba contándole sobre las cosas que hicieron en clase, y eso fue suficiente para hacer el viaje más ameno; esa tarde, por primera vez desde que despertó en ese tiempo, Padmé se sintió enteramente como una madre y esposa: comió con sus hijos en el comedor, los ayudó a hacer sus tareas, y jugó con ellos un rato mientras daba indicaciones de que prepararan una cena abundante, incluso le llamó a Anakin durante la tarde para pedirle que trajera unas botellas de vino. Aunque todo eso parecía ser familiar, al mismo tiempo, seguía faltando algo, y es que su cabeza seguía repitiendo muchas de las frases y peguntas que Yoda le hizo.

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando Dormé llegó a su casa, bien vestida y con una charola de galletas para el postre. Padmé se había cambiado de ropa y se puso un poco de maquillaje, queriendo que la noche fuera espléndida. Hasta donde tenía entendido, Obi-Wan era uno de los mejores amigos de Anakin, lo más lógico era pensar que ella y Obi-Wan tendrían algún tipo de relación, no de amistad profunda, pero al menos una cómoda camaradería; sabía que en última instancia podía preguntarle a Dormé al respecto, pero ya la había presionado demasiado los últimos días y lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era componer una alegre sonrisa y fingir que todo estaba bien.

—¿Algo en lo que ocupes ayuda en la cocina?—preguntó Dormé, dejando la charola de galletas en la barra de la cocina.

—Claro, a mantenerme lejos de ella—respondió sonriendo—Dora ha hecho todo, yo solo di sugerencias.

Padmé jamás había sido una buena cocinera, y por las miradas que Dora le dirigió cuando pretendió ayudarle, supuso que eso no había cambiado aún después de casarse y tener hijos.

—Eso es fácil, ven conmigo—dijo Dormé, agarrándola del brazo con delicadeza y empujándola hacia el jardín.

Salieron al sendero, cuando dieron unos pasos lejos de las puertas, poniendo la suficiente distancia para que nadie las escuchara, Dormé volvió a hablar.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en terapia? ¿Has tenido avances con el Dr. Yoda?

Padmé frunció los labios, no quería sincerarse totalmente con su amiga, su situación era extraña y a veces ni ella misma la creía. Pero podía tratar algunos temas, después de todo, si no hablaba con nadie en algún momento su mente haría corto circuito.

—Hoy tuve una sesión muy intensa—admitió—Yoda me hizo hacer un cuadro comparativo entre Anakin y Rush.

—¿Rush? ¿Por qué?

—Lo he tenido muy presente estos días, sabes que aún tengo muchas lagunas en mi memoria y la mayoría son respecto a Anakin—confesó—Si te soy sincera, no recuerdo mucho del tiempo en que Rush y yo terminamos.

—Eso puede ser estrés post-traumático, y del bueno, porque la forma en que te trató fue detestable—Dormé frunció el ceño, todo su cuerpo tensándose—No hay nada agradable que recordar de esos días, créeme.

—Te creo, pero el punto es que yo no lo recuerdo, y por eso hice el cuadro comparativo. Era para medir que tantas cosas recuerdo de ambos—o al menos, así fue como Padmé intentó hacer la tarea.

—¿Y salió algo bueno de ese ejercicio?

—No estoy segura.

—Por tu expresión, apostaría que te dejó pensando demasiado.  
Padmé miró a Dormé con el ceño fruncido, no por nada ella era su mejor amiga, la conocía bastante bien. Llegaron a la fuente, y optaron por sentarse en la banquita, dejando que el sonido del agua calmara parte de su estrés.

—La verdad sí, y lo que más he pensado desde la sesión es ¿por qué me casé con Anakin?

—Porque lo amas—respondió Dormé como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, pero al ver la inseguridad en el rostro de su amiga, frunció el ceño—¿Oh no?

Mirando de reojo a su amiga, Padmé permitió que una línea de sus pensamientos continuara avanzando por ese lado, la sesión con Yoda esa tarde había sido particularmente intensa y su mente parecía no querer quitar el dedo del renglón.

—No lo sé—confesó Padmé en voz baja—Mira, no recuerdo gran cosa de él ¿enserio lo amaba cuando me casé con él? ¿no fue por despecho, una decisión apurada? Estuve años con Rush y jamás pensé en casarnos ¿cómo pude tomar esta decisión tan determinante en tan poco tiempo, y con alguien como Anakin, que casi no conocía?

Tenía sentido, por más explicaciones que Padmé buscaba en sus investigaciones, hasta ahora esta teoría era la más viable. De alguna forma no dudaba tenerle aprecio a Anakin, quererlo como a un buen amigo y preocuparse por él, pero amarlo… Padmé no estaba segura de haber amado a ninguna de sus parejas antes, ni siquiera a Rush ¿qué había de diferente en ese viejo amigo de la infancia para enamorarla? Después de todo, no tenían nada en común.

—A veces quisiera apagar esa mente tuya—Dormé se reclinó en la banca y suspiró—Sé que tienes amnesia, se que estás dudando de muchas cosas, pero enserio Padmé, puedo jurarte que te casaste felizmente enamorada.

—Quizá pensaba que estaba enamorada, quizá…

—No, las cosas no pasaron así—dijo Dormé con firmeza—Si tienes ahora dudas, lo entiendo, y te apoyaré en lo que decidas, pero no quieras manipular las cosas a tu favor Padmé. Tengo mis límites.

—¡No se trata de manipular!—exclamó la otra con indignación—Se trata de comprender al fondo todo esto. Yo no…

—Si no recuerdas nada ¿cómo vas a comprenderlo todo? No tienes toda la información—cortó su argumento tajantemente—Te casaste enamorada, y hasta hace poco, aún lo estabas. Si algo ha cambiado en tus sentimientos, está bien, esas cosas pasan, pero no me vengas con cuentos chinos porque no los compraré, y te aseguro que nadie más lo hará.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?—inquirió—¿Cómo no tienes la menor duda de que me casé con Anakin por amor, y no por despecho?

Dormé la miró a los ojos, como si no pudiera reconocerla, y esa expresión la lastimó.

—Porque así fue—replicó—Y si no me crees ¿por qué no ves videos de tu propia boda, ya que no pareces recordarte ni siquiera a ti misma?

Se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la casa, sus palabras habían afectado mucho a Padmé, pero cuando reaccionó, corrió detrás de su amiga y sujetó uno de sus brazos para detenerla.

—Espera, por favor—dijo—Lo siento, es solo que… todo es muy confuso aún.

Dormé tenía una expresión contenida, debatiéndose entre meterse a la casa y olvidar el tema o seguir escuchando los sinsentidos de su amiga, estuvo a punto de ganar la primera opción, pero esa expresión compungida de Padmé pudo más que su sentido común.

—¿Por qué no has hablado con Anakin sobre esto?—preguntó Dormé en voz baja—Sé que no lo recuerdas mucho, pero evadirlo no te hará ningún bien. Convive con él, conócelo de nuevo, pregúntale tus dudas. Solo así podrás comprenderlo mejor.

—¿Y si no, Dormé?—era la primera vez que Padmé hablaba de este miedo, y la sorprendió a ella misma—¿Y si no lo hace?

—Lo hará—Dormé colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, esbozando una suave sonrisa—Él te adora. Créeme, lo hará.

Padmé asintió, dejándose consolar por el calor de su amiga y sus palabras más amables.

—Está bien, haré el intento.  
.  
.  
.  
Dora no dejó que ninguna de las dos mujeres se acercara a la cocina, así que Dormé y Padmé se contentaron con acomodar la mesa y vigilar que Luke y Leia no se ensuciaran. Poco después llegaron Anakin y Obi-Wan, los gemelos corrieron a recibir a su padre como solían hacerlo, pero en cuanto vieron a su tío Obi rieron con más entusiasmo, y pronto olvidaron a su papá, de pie a pocos metros, casi tan invisible como un fantasma.

Padmé rio cuando vio a Obi-Wan de cuclillas frente a los niños, siendo bombardeado por todo tipo de preguntas, y respondiéndolas con un tono paciente y afectuoso; a su lado, Anakin observaba el encuentro con un poco de celo. Era enternecedor, y no pudo contener acercarse a su esposo.

—Parece que hoy no eres el favorito—dijo jocosa, y le complació cuando Anakin le sonrió.

—Nunca he sido bueno compartiendo ¿verdad?

No estaba segura de a qué se refería con esa respuesta, así que solo sonrió, y apresuró a los niños para que fueran al comedor.

—Encantadora prole, como siempre—dijo Obi-Wan al erguirse—Buenas noches Padmé, gracias por la invitación.

Al fin, Padmé pudo ponerle más atención a su invitado. No era tan alto como Anakin, pero sí era más alto que ella, tenía una gran barba de candado marcándole el rostro y el cabello perfectamente peinado; llevaba un pantalón de vestir y una camisa, ambos impecables, y su expresión era cariñosa. Le agradó apenas lo vio.

—Es tu casa, Obi-Wan—respondió ella, sabiendo gracias a Dormé que Obi-Wan los visitaba todo el tiempo—Vamos a comer o Dora se enojará con nosotros.

La cena transcurrió mucho más alegre de lo que Padmé pudo haberse imaginado, Luke y Leia estaban encantados con la visita de sus tíos Obi y Dormé, y se la pasaron haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas –algunas tan originales que dejaban a los adultos pensando antes de responder– y también haciendo bromas. Obi-Wan era una persona serena, educada y culta, mientras más hablaba, más le agradaba a Padmé, quien se cuestionó en un momento cómo es que esta persona tan madura era el mejor amigo de un hombre más bien infantil, como Anakin.

“¿Infantil es la palabra correcta?” se cuestionó a sí misma, viendo a Anakin sentado a su lado y siguiendo la conversación. Se veía relajado mientras charlaba con su amigo y bromeaba con sus hijos. Había una calidez en el ambiente que sorprendió a Padmé, y la hizo recordar cuando era una niña y pasaba sus vacaciones en Varykino con su familia, riendo y sonseando por cualquier cosa.

Por un momento se dejó llevar, recordando las travesuras que ella Sola ingeniaban durante las vacaciones para divertirse, y los ocasionales regaños de sus padres cuando sus bromas iban muy lejos. Mirando a Luke y Leia frente a ella, susurrándose de vez en cuando cosas que los hacían reír, era fácil apreciar el vínculo de hermanos que los unía, como el que ella tenía con su hermana Sola, y entonces, todo tuvo sentido. Esta calidez que se sentía en el ambiente no era por el vino, era por el amor familiar, expresado en detalles tan minúsculos como recordar cuál era la comida favorita de uno o el postre favorito del otro. 

“Parecemos una familia” pensó Padmé con asombro, mirando a las personas en la mesa como si fuera la primera vez. Sus hijos disfrutando la atención de los adultos, Obi-Wan contando historias como el tío divertido que está de visita, Dormé a su lado siguiéndole el juego como la tía consentidora, susurrándole a los niños algunas bromas menores de vez en cuando, y ella y Anakin como los orgullosos padres, contemplando todo, “Ellos son mi familia” miró con especial detalle las expresiones de Anakin, tan brillantes y contentas, era la viva imagen de un hombre de familia pleno y realizado.

Tan contemplativa estaba, que la tomó por sorpresa cuando Anakin la miró de reojo, y le sonrió, Padmé se sonrojó ante esa expresión tan sincera, los ojos de Anakin proyectando una gran calidez y cariño, por debajo de la mesa él buscó su mano, y le dio un ligero apretón, Padmé le devolvió la sonrisa, abrumada por ese gesto tan íntimo, y siguió comiendo.

—No quiero terminar una velada tan linda—dijo Dormé de repente, cuando ya no quedaba casi nada del guiso—Pero Obi-Wan, hay algo en especial que me gustaría pedirte.

—¿Huelo un favor acaso?—respondió él con humor, bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

—Puede ser—Dormé parpadeó coquetamente hacia él, y todos en la mesa rieron menos Padmé, quien disimuló bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

—Indícame para que soy bueno.

—Estamos teniendo unos problemas con una votación en el Congreso—Dormé miró a Padmé de reojo, y luego miró atentamente a Obi-Wan—Todo indica que nuestro viejo amigo   
Nute Gunray está detrás de eso.

Ante la mención del famoso corrupto, tanto Obi-Wan como Anakin fruncieron los entrecejos, algo que no le pasó desapercibido a Padmé. Desde sus asientos, Luke y Leia se aburrían de esa plática de adultos y comenzaron a murmura entre ellos.

—Eso siempre indica problemas—respondió Obi-Wan.

—Lo sé, y también sé que la política no es asunto tuyo, por eso solo quiero saber si podrías conseguirnos un poco de ayuda en la Orden.

—¿De qué tipo?—dijo Anakin, alternando sus miradas entre Padmé y Obi-Wan.

—Principalmente de influencia, no estoy segura de cómo Nute se está moviendo con los Representantes, y si la Orden nos da unas cuantas pistas, podríamos contrarrestar su influencia con más efectividad.

Obi-Wan ni siquiera pareció pensarlo mucho, asintió con una media sonrisa y miró directamente a Dormé.

—Cuenta conmigo—le guiñó el ojo, y todos volvieron a reír menos Padmé.

Había sido tan natural, como pedirle ayuda a un amigo, en vez de un aliado político. Padmé repasó la conversación en su cabeza de nuevo, notando que tanto Obi-Wan como Anakin sabían muy bien que Nute Gunray era un dolor de cabeza para ella, y la estaban apoyando. Padmé no recordaba una situación en la que hubiera sido tan apoyada dentro del rubro político, al menos, no por alguien ajeno a su equipo de trabajo.

Mientras ella seguía pensando eso, Dormé se puso de pie y buscó en la cocina la charola de galletas que había traído. Luke y Leia volvieron a notarse presentes cuando saltaron sobre sus asientos y comenzaron a competir para agarrar las galletas de chocolate, Padmé intentaba no reírse por su entusiasmo, mientras Anakin los reprendía con suavidad indicándoles que debían comportarse.

—¡Vamos, Anakin! Tus niños son angelitos—dijo Dormé con cariño—No me los imagino haciendo la menor travesura.

—¡No lo hacemos!

—¡Somos buenos!

Padmé se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su risa, mientras Anakin miraba a Dormé con cara de pocos amigos.

—Tía Dormé está muy consentidora hoy ¿no?—respondió él con sarcasmo.

—¿Mami, podemos comer galletas?

—¿Verdad que sí, mami?

La aludida miró a sus hijos impresionada, estos chiquillos eran demasiado listos para su propio bien. Anakin la miró de reojo casi suplicante, y sintiéndose más que nunca dentro de un matrimonio, Padmé decidió regresarle a Anakin un poco de su autoridad.

—Pregúntenle a su papá—respondió ella, conteniendo su risa.

Los niños no perdieron tiempo y miraron a su padre con sus enormes ojos, parpadeando rápido para que sus pestañas fueran más nítidas y haciendo gestos inocentes, “Por Dios, estos niños son muy astutos” pensó Padmé.

—¿Papi?

—¿Verdad que sí, papi? 

¿Cómo demonios un padre orgulloso iba a negarse ante tan enternecedora súplica?

—Está bien—cedió él—Pero sólo dos galletas cada uno.

Obi-Wan y Dormé rieron sin disimulo, mientras Luke y Leia atacaban la charola buscando sus galletas favoritas. Se comieron sus dos galletas en un santiamén, y decidieron probar un poco más de suerte.

—¿Puedo una más, papi?—preguntó Luke.

—No.

—Pero…

—No, Luke.

El tono de Anakin era el más firme que Padmé jamás le había escuchado con sus hijos, y ambos niños se reclinaron en sus asientos, sabiendo que no debían presionar más el asunto.

Tan agradable había sido toda la velada, que se les hizo más tarde de lo esperado. Anakin se llevó a los niños para cambiarlos y acostarlos, no sin antes hacer que se despidieran de sus tíos con fuertes abrazos, dejando a Dormé, Obi-Wan y Padmé recogiendo el comedor y la cocina.   
Padmé terminó de recolectar toda la basura en una gran bolsa negra, y cuando fue hacia la puerta para sacarla al bote de la cochera, Obi-Wan apareció detrás de ella.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso—le dijo.

—No es necesario…

—Insisto.

Obi-Wan le sujetó la puerta y, cuando ambos salieron, le ayudó acomodando el bote para que Padmé no tuviera que cargar mucho la pesada bolsa.

—Gracias, Obi-Wan—le dijo con una sonrisa.

—No hay de qué.

—No me refiero solo a la basura—continuó Padmé—Me refiero a este favor que nos vas a hacer, sé que es no poca cosa.

A pesar de las tenues luces de la cochera, Padmé pudo ver una sonrisa honesta en su rostro.

—No hay nada que agradecer ¿para qué están los amigos?—luego, la sonrisa dio paso a un gesto preocupado—¿Y tú cómo te has sentido, Padmé?

Lo miró casi con horror, todos los colores subiéndole al rostro mientras intentaba contener su enfado.

—¿Cómo sabes?—siseó con desdén.

Notando su cambio de humor, Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros al responder.

—No sé mucho en realidad, solo sé que te has sentido mal.

“Prudente” pensó ella “Es muy prudente”, Padmé se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo, todo el mundo parecía estar al pendiente de ella y no estaba acostumbrada en absoluto a este nivel de atención.

—Estoy un poco mejor—replicó—He ido con un doctor, y me ha ayudado en algunas cosas.

Padmé se sorprendió consigo misma, en estos días había aprendido a decir verdades a medias con mucha más naturalidad que en todos sus años de carrera política.

—Me alegra saber eso, y no quiero que pienses que soy un entrometido, pero… ten cuidado con Anakin, por favor.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprenderlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Conozco a Anakin, sé que no le importa salir lastimado mientras todos a su alrededor estén bien—dijo con seriedad—Ya ha pasado antes ¿recuerdas? ¿el incidente de Mos Espa?

Frunció los labios para no responder, porque no tenía idea de a qué se refería y tampoco quería compartir mucho de su situación con Obi-Wan.

—No estoy diciendo que no cuides tu salud, Padmé—se apresuró a decir él—Simplemente insisto en que no olvides ese defecto de Anakin.

¿Cuál defecto? 

—¿Lo has visto mal?—preguntó, decidiendo sacar algo de provecho en esta conversación.

Ahora fue el turno de Obi-Wan de fruncir los labios, llevándose una mano hacia la barbilla en gesto pensativo.

—No enteramente—confesó—Pero si veo indicios. Solo no quiero que esta mala racha sea un problema mayor para ustedes, no ahora que son tan felices juntos.

Padmé asintió, conmovida por la preocupación de él. Era evidente que Obi-Wan se preocupaba por Anakin, incluso por ella misma, y se sintió agradecida de tener a una persona buena tan cerca de su familia.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi era una buena persona, y quizá un buen amigo para ella en este futuro.  
.  
.  
.  
Después de que sus invitados se fueran, y tras revisar que todo en la planta baja estuviera limpio y guardado, Padmé se encontró con Anakin en la sala. Las palabras de Dormé se repitieron en su mente, Confía en él, combinadas ahora con las preocupaciones de Obi-Wan, pero las dudas que venía arrastrando desde su sesión con el Dr. Yoda la mantenían cautiva.

—¿Mañana irás a tu oficina en el Senado?—preguntó Anakin, parándose del sillón y caminando hacia ella.

—No—negó con la cabeza.

—¿Podrías ir a la junta en la escuela de los niños? Sé que te dije que iría yo, pero si no vas a ir la oficina…

—Está bien, yo iré—lo interrumpió, feliz de poder ayudar en algo—¿A qué hora será?

—A mediodía.

—Perfecto.

Padmé frunció los labios, sintiendo cómo el silencio comenzaba a volverse incómodo, pero no pudo decir nada porque fue Anakin quien tomó la palabra.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy con el Dr. Yoda?

—Fue intenso—admitió, demasiado cansada para continuar una farsa, y sabiendo que Anakin lo notaría—Pero creo que estoy avanzando.

—Eso me alegra—Anakin se inclinó para besarle la frente, acariciando su mejilla derecha con ternura—Buenas noches, ángel.

Luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la alcoba principal. Padmé lo miró alejarse con sentimientos encontrados, en el fondo esperaba que él le insistiera para que volviera a la alcoba, pero no lo hizo.   
“Ha sido demasiado por hoy” se dijo a sí misma, apagando las luces de la sala y subiendo a la habitación de huéspedes para dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo por ahora.  
> Bien, ya tuvo su aparición Obi-Wan, algo semejante al hermano mayor de Anakin. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, muchísimas gracias por leer ¡saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! aquí regresando con el capítulo diario de esta historia, ya nos acercamos a uno de los momentos más determinantes para Padmé y estoy emocionada por eso. Sin más preámbulo ¡disfruten!

“¿Eres un ángel?”   
Esas palabras siguieron haciendo eco en su mente.

Después del día tan pesado que tuvo, Padmé pensó que podría dormir esa noche sin mucho problema, pero no fue así, tuvo el mismo sueño donde conocía a Anakin y despertó sintiéndose cansada, como si su mente no hubiera conseguido apagarse en toda la noche.   
Esta rutina iba a enfermarla, todo el tiempo estaba cansada y no conseguía relajarse, con desesperación miró el calendario de su celular, era viernes, lo que significaba que llevaba casi una semana completa en este tiempo.

Bajó a la cocina donde Dora ya estaba preparando el desayuno, la saludó y se fue a la recámara principal para ir por un cambio de ropa. Cuando entró, descubrió que Anakin estaba bañándose con música de fondo, no quiso interrumpirlo y prefirió ir a despertar a los niños.  
No obstante, antes de salir del cuarto, pudo escuchar la gruesa voz de Anakin tarareando la canción.

Me gustaría cambiar mi punto de vista  
Me siento solitario, te estoy esperando  
Pero no pasa nada, y me cuestiono…  
Me pregunto cómo, me pregunto porqué  
Ayer me hablaste sobre el cielo azul  
Y hoy solo puedo ver un árbol de limón amarillo

Padmé se sintió tensa, la melodía de la canción era animada pero la letra… la hizo sentirse mal. Las palabras de Obi-Wan la noche anterior acudieron a su mente, él estaba preocupado por Anakin, pero ¿realmente debía preocuparse por él? ¿era este uno de esos pequeños detalles que él había mencionado?  
“Es solo una canción” se reprendió a sí misma, saliendo de la alcoba con rapidez. Estaba mentalmente agotada y era demasiado temprano como para molestarse en responder este tipo de preguntas.

Ocupó una taza de café para tener la energía de despertar y preparar a los niños para la escuela, y durante el desayuno, ocupó una segunda taza de café para mantenerse espabilada. Cuando Anakin emergió de la alcoba, estaba arreglado y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, “¿Lo ves? Él está bien”, Padmé se sintió un poco tonta por haberse preocupado.

Si Anakin notó que ella estaba más cansada de lo normal, no dijo nada, desayunaron tranquilos, totalmente enfocados en los gemelos, y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

—Llegaré tarde esta noche del trabajo—le dijo al despedirse—Ten un buen día.

Padmé apenas pudo murmurar una afirmación coherente mientras lo vio salir al garaje y llevarse a los niños a la escuela.  
Todavía con su segunda taza de café en las manos, Padmé subió a su estudio e intentó hacer la tarea que le dejó el Dr. Yoda, ahora tenía que escribir cuáles eran las cualidades que más le gustaban de Anakin, y las que más odiaba; pan comido si tan solo conociera un poco mejor al hombre. Miró la hoja en blanco, que parecía retarla, y suspiró con frustración. Nada parecía salirle bien esa maldita mañana y ni siquiera eran las nueve, tenía que encontrar una forma de calmarse. 

Regresó un poco a la realidad cuando el reloj marcó las diez de la mañana, había una junta en la escuela de sus hijos y tenía que llega ahí a mediodía. Padmé se tomó su tiempo bañándose y maquillándose ese día, pensando que un poco de distracción conseguiría animarla; luego, ya en la cochera, por primera vez aceptó que el chofer la llevara –suficiente tenía ya con su letargo mental para soportar semáforos y conductores impacientes– así que intentó disfrutar el paisaje urbano mientras Lucas la llevaba a la escuela de sus hijos.  
Cuando llegaron, Padmé se descubrió recibiendo saludos de otros padres de familia que también hacían su camino hacia la entrada del recinto, personas que quizá ella conocía, o al menos veía con frecuencia en esta vida, y a las cuales respondió sus saludos con una simple sonrisa, sin querer hablar con nadie, pero tampoco siendo grosera. 

Luke y Leia le habían contado varias veces sobre los juegos o las dinámicas que la maestra Mendoza usaba en clase, a los mellizos les gustaba su maestra y pasaban un muy buen tiempo en la escuela, algo que Padmé apreciaba. Pero esta experiencia –conocer a la maestra de unos hijos que llevaba solo unos días conociendo– era nueva, extraña, y podía sentir una especie de vacío en la boca del estómago, como si estuviera enferma.

Tras pedir indicaciones, llegó al salón de la Sra. Mendoza, donde tocó la puerta antes de entrar. Debió esperar unos minutos a que saliera una madre con su hijo, la señora la saludó por su nombre y Padmé respondió con otro saludo genérico, deseándole un buen día. Ya dentro del salón, comprobó que Luke y Leia estaban sentados al fondo, dibujando con sus crayones, con otros tres niños más; eran los últimos de la clase.

—Buenos días maestra Mendoza—saludó Padmé desde la puerta—¿Puedo pasar?

—Pase, señora Skywalker—respondió la maestra, sonriéndole con entusiasmo. 

Padmé sintió otro tirón en su estómago ¿había cambiado su apellido al casarse? Con tantas cosas pasando los últimos días realmente eso era lo último que pensó. Mientras caminaba al escritorio, Padmé analizó bien a la profesora, era una mujer joven y bonita, con grandes ojos oscuros que la miraban con familiaridad. Desde luego, ésta no podía ser la primera vez que la Sra. Mendoza hablaba con ella o con Anakin.

Al fin, llegó a la silla frente al escritorio, y tomó asiento. La Sra. Mendoza buscaba en sus carpetas los trabajos de los mellizos, pero siguió hablando.

—Luke y Leia han avanzado mucho estos últimos meses—dijo—Armé dos folders con sus trabajos y avances… ¡aquí están!

Emocionada, la profesora le dio ambos folders y Padmé leyó una letra cursiva muy bonita en sus esquinas, uno con el nombre de Luke y otro con el de Leia. Empezó a ver el de su hija.

—Adentro de esos folders están los reportes especificando sus habilidades, pero me gustaría que leyera eso en casa—continuó la maestra—Prefiero hablar con usted en estos pocos minutos sobre mis observaciones.

—Entiendo—Padmé contemplaba los dibujos de Leia, pero se obligó a cerrar el folder para ver a la maestra—¿Cuáles son, Sra. Mendoza?

—Padmé, por favor—respondió la profesora rodando los ojos—Dime Laura.

Apretando los labios para ocultar su gesto nervioso, Padmé asintió y reformuló la pregunta usando el nombre de la maestra, “Parece que nos llevamos muy bien” pensó.

—Primero lo primero, tienes unos hijos maravillosos—Laura sonrió y miró por un instante a los mellizos, que seguían dibujando al fondo del salón, con evidente cariño—Ambos son muy inteligentes, y saben trabajar en equipo. Leia es una líder natural, y Luke es muy participativo y empático.

Orgullosa por las amables descripciones de sus hijos, Padmé le devolvió una sonrisa muy alegre a Laura, sintiendo en su pecho una calidez nueva, pero agradable.

—Eso es muy lindo, gracias Laura.

—Aún son pequeños, pero creo que ya están dando buenos indicios de sus habilidades—continuó Laura—Leia es muy buena comunicándose, no me sorprendería que destacara como oradora o incluso escritora al crecer. Y Luke es intuitivo, se relaciona muy fácil con las demás personas.

—¿Hay algunas actividades que nos recomiende, para ellos?

—Por ahora no, son muy pequeños y merecen seguir jugando y divertirse un rato. Sus habilidades cognitivas están desarrolladas más de lo normal en su edad, así que puede calmarse en ese sentido.

Aunque Padmé sospechaba que sus hijos eran más astutos de lo normal, que se lo confirmaran fue otro halago más para su nuevo orgullo maternal.

—Gracias Laura, eres muy buena maestra y los gemelos son felices en tu clase. Eso los ayuda mucho.

—Es mi trabajo, y un placer además—le dio un par de indicaciones más con respecto a los folders y dio por terminaba la junta—Ten un buen día, Padmé.

Llamó a sus hijos y ellos se despidieron lo mismo de sus compañeros como de la maestra, dando saltitos mientras salían con ella y preguntándole si podían comer un helado. Padmé aún saboreaba su orgullo hacia ellos ese día, y accedió al antojo.

Hasta ahora, esto había sido por mucho el mejor momento del día, pero el orgullo a sus hijos no consiguió distraerla por mucho tiempo, y cuando regresaron a casa su mente volvió a las mismas peguntas y hastío de la mañana.

—¿Estás bien, mami del pasado?—preguntó Luke, viéndola abatida de nuevo.

Le sonrió a su pequeño hijo, tan auténtico, y le besó la frente para calmarlo.

—Solo estoy cansada—le respondió.

Luke aceptó esa explicación, y acompañó a Leia al jardín para jugar. Ese día Padmé miró a sus hijos con más detalle del usual, hasta ahora había detectado sin mucho esfuerzo todos los rasgos que sus hijos heredaron de los Naberrie, pero por primera vez, comenzaba a encontrar las cosas que habían heredado de su padre.

Tenía muy presente en su memoria, gracias a los últimos sueños, cómo solía ser Anakin de niño, había sido un infante curioso, inteligente y muy cariñoso, ahora Padmé podía ver esas cualidades en sus hijos bajo una nueva luz. No era por demeritarse a sí misma, Padmé se consideraba una buena persona, pero estaba segura que la nobleza que veía en Luke no venía de ella, ni tampoco esa pasión que Leia pocas veces conseguía contener.

Aprovechando la sombra de unos árboles, Luke estaba tirado sobre su vientre en el césped, buscando insectos y hablándoles como si fueran sus amigos –algo que ella vio a Anakin hacer un par de veces cuando era su vecino– Luke era la viva imagen de su padre: ojos azules, cabello rubio, piel aperlada, y una que otra facción de ella perdida en su rostro siempre sonriente. La combinación de los suaves manierismos Naberrie con el noble corazón de Anakin habían convertido a Luke en un niño empático, sociable, carismático; no le sorprendió saber que tenía tantos amigos en la escuela y que los niños lo buscaran todo el tiempo.

Por su parte, Leia jugaba a las muñecas al lado de la fuente, en su imaginación las muñecas debatían si debían comprar un auto nuevo o no, pero lo interesante eran los argumentos que se daban, desde los precios de las marcas hasta el tipo de tecnología que tenían; Padmé no era una experta en automovilística pero estaba segura de que al menos la mitad de las cosas que la niña decía eran correctas, considerando el lenguaje tan avanzado que usaba para su edad. Ese tipo de expresiones, esa pasión tan intensa que usaba al jugar, era casi alarmante, y Padmé podía ver las mismas actitudes de Anakin en su pequeña hija, incluso hacían los mismos gestos a veces. 

No los cambiaría por nada, sus hijos así eran perfectos. Solo tenía que encauzar a Luke para que tuviera proyectos más concretos, y a Leia para que controlara mejor su temperamento; fuera de eso ambos eran inteligentes, nobles, generosos, eran los hijos de su padre en tantas formas… y también sus hijos. Podía verlos, combinando las mejores cualidades de ella y Anakin, y Padmé estaba satisfecha con ese resultado. No, satisfecha no era la palabra correcta, estaba feliz.

Feliz de tener dos hijos hermosos que presumir y de los cuales estar orgullosa, feliz de tener no solo una casa, sino un hogar, feliz de poder compartir la infancia de estos perfectos niños con un padre que los adoraba, feliz de tener una familia.  
Padmé realmente tenía una familia, y ese descubrimiento la hizo tener ganas de llorar.

—Dora, ¿puedes cuidar a los niños un momento?—preguntó al ama de llaves—Tengo que ir al estudio.

Ni siquiera esperó a que la mujer respondiera, Padmé entró a la casa y corrió escaleras arriba; una vez en su estudio, pudo sentir lágrimas amontonándose en sus ojos, el colapso fue tan natural que su pecho se comprimió y fuertes sollozos escalaron su garganta. Padmé se recargó contra la pared, llevándose ambas rodillas al pecho para calmarse ¿por qué estaba tan alterada? Todo era hermoso. Sus hijos, su familia… era un descubrimiento bello ¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando?

“Porque aun te sientes ajena” susurró la voz en su mente, y no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón. Por más hermosa que fuera esta familia ¿era la suya? Padmé no tenía la menor idea de cómo demonios habían nacido los mellizos para empezar, y de alguna manera, ellos eran sus hijos. Por más precioso que todo fuera en esta realidad, Padmé aún sentía que las cosas eran en cierta forma artificiales, alejadas de su alcance inmediato.

¿Debía reclamarlas como suyas, o esperar a tener más respuestas? ¿cuál debía ser su dirección para tomar? ¿Y si abrazaba esta vida como la suya y todo salía mal? Padmé no tenía la certeza de que este futuro fuera el suyo.

Podía despertar la mañana siguiente en el pasado, recién electa Senadora, y no tenía la menor garantía de que podría tomar las decisiones correctas para llegar a este futuro. La idea de no poder conocer a Luke y Leia la hizo llorar aún más, pero en medio de ese dolor, pudo al menos ver el panorama con más claridad. Esta era una de las tantas opciones que tenía, pero… ¿cuáles eran las otras? Y lo más importante ¿quería saber cuáles eran?

“No” la respuesta fue automática, sorprendiendo a Padmé por la honestidad de su propia mente. Amaba a sus hijos, y esta era una buena vida, más ¿cómo asegurarse este futuro? ¿cómo estar segura de que encontraría este camino? Padmé lo meditó varios minutos, pero todas las respuestas iban a dar a la misma persona: Anakin. 

Luke y Leia eran quienes eran por las cosas que heredaron de Anakin.

Tenía ahora amigos y contactos en la Orden gracias a Anakin.

Era esposa, y madre, por Anakin.

Solo él conseguiría indicarle el momento preciso en que esta vida había empezado. 

Desesperada y confundida, las palabras de Dormé volvieron a su mente “Confía en él”.

¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué no conseguía pararse frente a Anakin, y mirarlo a los ojos mientras le decía que no recordaba absolutamente nada? Podía decirle que tenía amnesia y ya, él lo entendería ¡era un maldito diagnóstico médico! Claro que lo entendería. Y sería más sencillo, porque así él podría darle su espacio e incluso buscar formas de que su convivencia se hiciera más llevadera. Pero por alguna razón, no conseguía acercarse a él de esa manera.

¿Confías tú en tu esposo? Le había preguntado el Dr. Yoda.  
“No lo sé” era su inmediata respuesta. Confiaba en el alegre niño de al lado que arreglaba la podadora de sus padres y con el cual comía pay de manzana, pero no estaba segura si confiaba en el hombre que era su esposo y el padre de sus hijos en esta realidad, ¿qué tanto había cambiado Anakin en esos años? ¿cómo conciliar las dos imágenes que tenía de él? ¿cómo asumir que esta vida, este futuro que estaba viviendo, era la mejor opción, y que ella no se había equivocado al casarse con Anakin?

Ninguna de esas preguntas parecía tener una respuesta accesible para ella, y lo peor, era que Dormé tenía razón, en algún momento y de alguna forma necesitaba acudir a Anakin.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé consiguió contener su crisis para bajar a comer con sus hijos y ayudarles con su tarea después de eso, una vez que dejó a ambos niños viendo una película en su alcoba, pudo sentarse en la sala para relajarse. 

Con su mente un poco más tranquila, Padmé agarró una libreta y comenzó a escribir con rapidez.

Cosas que me gustan de Anakin… su bondad, es altruista y siempre intenta ayudar a las personas. Es increíblemente leal hacia las personas que ama. Es cariñoso, con pasión por la vida, e inteligente.

Cosas que no me gustan de Anakin… es impaciente, temperamental e impulsivo.

Padmé miró la lista que acababa de hacer con satisfacción, era un buen borrador. Había descubierto que las cualidades que más le gustaban de Anakin estaban en sus hijos, para beneficio de Luke y Leia. Sobre sus defectos no estaba del todo segura, había escrito los que recordaba de cuando Anakin era un niño, y aunque muy seguramente tenía aún esos problemas, al menos con ella había sido paciente y prudente estos días; era una clara señal de que había madurado.

“Al fin estoy avanzando en algo” pensó Padmé, sintiendo como si un pequeño peso cayera de sus hombros. Decidiendo que ya había sido mucho por un día, Padmé se reclinó en el sillón y prendió el televisor, buscando algún programa interesante para entretenerse; llevaba así unos diez minutos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿Bueno?—respondió .

—Tengo excelentes noticias—la voz de Dormé fue directa, evadiendo el saludo—Todo va marchando mejor de lo esperado, los amigos de Obi-Wan en la Orden están haciendo un gran cambio.

Demoró un poco en recordar los pendientes del Senado, pero cuando su mente se ajustó al cambio de escenario, sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¿Enserio? ¿Tan rápido?—¡ni siquiera había pasado un día!

—Ya sabes la fama de eficientes que tienen.

—Suena excelente—dijo emocionada, una buena noticia política siempre debía festejarse—Le debemos una a Obi-Wan.

—Sí, ya me encargaré yo después de eso. Pero por lo pronto, tú me debes una a mí, señorita.

Padmé rodó los ojos, detectando ese tono de voz inusualmente agudo en su amiga, eso significaba que iba a desquitarse y con creces.

—Muy bien ¿qué quieres?

—Dudo que recuerdes que mañana es sábado—demonios, era cierto—Y menos que hay una gala del partido.

—¡Oh no! ¡No! Cualquier cosa menos eso, Dormé.

Odiaba las galas, en realidad, no le gustaban muchos de los eventos del partido, pero las galas eran por mucho las peores. Personas hipócritas luciendo sus vestidos de marca, presumiendo sus trayectorias con descaro y analizando a sus compañeros como si fueran objetos, un espectáculo de lo más bajo que había en la política.

—Me debes una, y con tu ausencia en el Congreso esta semana me vendría muy bien que acudieras a esa gala con Anakin.

Su corazón dio un brinco, ¿por qué todo este maldito día para girar entorno a él? ¿qué clase de karma estaba pagando?

—¿Con Anakin? ¿enserio?

—Sí, con él. Es tu esposo después de todo—dijo Dormé con sarcasmo—Solo vayan, sonrían un rato, tómense unas fotos y ya, no te pido más.

Ir a una gala del partido era lo suficientemente desgastante para colocar a su desconocido esposo en la misma ecuación. Le fue difícil imaginarse a Anakin abrazándola por la espalda, saludado a sus colegas políticos con música pretensiosa de fondo.

—¿Siquiera a él le gustan las galas?

—No más que a ti, pero si se lo pides sé que aceptará—esta vez Domé no hizo ninguna alusión a su supuesta amnesia—Ya ha ido a varias antes.

—Este acuerdo no me hace ninguna gracia.

—No, pero a mí me simplifica el fin de semana—remató Dormé—Te enviaré los detalles de la gala en unos minutos.

—Te odio.

—¡Me adoras!

Dicho eso, Dormé colgó y dejó a Padmé mirando su celular con una mueca. Su amiga había sido bastante comprensiva estos días, acarreando muchas de sus responsabilidades en el Senado, y enserio le debía un favor…aunque la idea de ir a una gala seguía sin parecerle atractiva en absoluto.  
El resto de la tarde la pasó con sus hijos, asegurándose de que se bañaran, arreglaran sus alcobas y comieran su cena. Había descubierto que ser una madre era un trabajo de tiempo completo, tan gratificando como exhaustivo.

—Ya es hora de dormir—dijo Padmé mirando el reloj, eran casi las nueve de la noche—¿Se lavaron sus dientes?

—Sí, mami del pasado.

Padmé rio ante el tierno apodo, besando la frente de Leia.

—Vamos, a la cama.

—¿Y papi?

—¿Dónde está papá?

—No llegó a la cena.

—¿Nos leerá un cuento?

Más acostumbrada a la bomba de preguntas que sus hijos solían hacer, Padmé acarició las mejillas de sus hijos antes de hablar.

—Papá llegará tarde—respondió con la voz un poco elevada para asegurarse que la escucharan—Tenía mucho trabajo hoy. Yo puedo leerles el cuento.

—¿Sabes hacerlo, mamá del pasado?

—Lo he hecho con tus primas—replicó Padmé, un poco ofendida ¿a poco nos los había cuidado bien estos días?—Vamos Leia, tráeme el libro de cuentos. Luke, a la cama.  
Media hora después –y tras una lectura poco convencional, porque Leia era quisquillosa en la forma en que narraban las historias– Padmé contempló a sus mellizos profundamente dormidos, y la misma calidez que sintió en su pecho durante la tarde regresó a ella.

“Nunca pensé que pudiera amar tanto” pensó, maravillándole la belleza de los niños. Besó sus frentes, susurrándoles las buenas noches, y salió de la habitación.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé estaba sentada en la sala con el televisor encendido frente a ella, no obstante, no tenía la menor idea de qué estaba sintonizando. Lo mismo podía ser una telenovela o una película, considerando las melodías medio cursis que de vez en cuando oía de fondo, pero no prestaba especial atención a esos ruidos, no como a los que venían de fuera de la casa. Estaba atenta para escuchar los ruidos de un motor y de una puerta abrirse, tensándose ante la menor sensación de que alguien llegaba, incapaz de aplacar su mente.

Eran casi las doce de la noche y Anakin no había llegado aún a la casa; aunque él le había dicho que llegaría tarde, no le había hablado en todo el día y eso la tenía inquieta. Hasta ahora, Anakin había sido la personificación de un hombre de familia, y se sentía algo inquieta por este cambio en su rutina del cual no tenía antecedente para saber cómo interpretar, ¿estaba él enojado con ella? ¿había tenido que trabajar horas extra? ¿estaba con sus amigos en algún bar? 

Tenía el celular en su mano, confirmando que no tenía ningún mensaje o llamada en su buzón, ¿debería llamarlo? Había dos opciones: la primera era que él se molestara por su llamada, repitiéndole que llegaría tarde –como ya le había dicho– y pidiéndole que no lo molestara. La segunda opción era que respondiera, le explicara sobre su retraso y se disculpara por haberla preocupado, asegurándole que no demoraría mucho en llegar. Padmé admitía que el primer escenario en su cabeza no era muy viable, hasta ahora Anakin había sido la consideración personificada y no creía dentro de su carácter que él se enfadara por algo tan sencillo como una llamada… pero ¿y si lo hacía?

La frustraba no tener mayores detalles de cómo era su relación, fuera de los pequeños vistazos que había tenido los días anteriores; no sabía cuáles eran los cimientos de su relación, ni sus acuerdos, ni siquiera estaba segura de su historia. Era limitante a un nivel que no estaba acostumbrada, generándole más ansiedad de la que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

“Eres Padmé Naberrie” se recordó a sí misma “Tú afrontas los problemas, no huyes de ellos” y con esa resolución, buscó el contacto de Anakin en su celular y lo marcó.  
Entró directo a buzón. El celular estaba muerto.

Repentinamente más preocupada que antes, Padmé alzó la mirada y vio al fin las imágenes del televisor frente a ella, era un melodrama donde una mujer exageradamente maquillada tenía el rímel corrido por el llanto, siendo abrazada por un hombre musculoso y de semblante varonil. Su corazón dio un brinco con esa imagen, sobre todo cuando el hombre acunó el rostro de la mujer en sus manos para besarla, con música estridente de fondo y un montaje casi irrisorio, pero lejos de hacerla sentir incómoda por las malas actuaciones y escenografía, Padmé sintió una añoranza extraña, un vacío en su pecho.

No era la primera vez que sentía ese vacío, llevaba meses soportándolo, pero no tenía la menor idea de por qué estaba ese vacío ahí, en medio de sus sentimientos, en medio de su mente, recordándole la ausencia de algo que no llegaba a vislumbrar. Se sintió exactamente como se había sentido en la gala con Rush, la noche antes de despertar en este extraño futuro, y la remembranza de ambas situaciones la hizo sentir enferma.

¡Y es que no tenía lógica alguna! Había pasado una velada agradable, con su novio, rodeada de alguno que otro político incómodo pero la mayoría eran amigos suyos, disfrutando su nuevo cargo de Senadora y el evidente triunfo de su carrera ¿por qué había sentido tanta melancolía en su alma, un hueco tan grande en sus emociones, cuando todo a su alrededor indicaba que debía festejar? Era lo mismo ahora, estaba sentada en el sillón de su casa, la casa construida tras diez años de un trabajo honrado y con dos preciosos hijos –más perfectos de lo que jamás pudo imaginarlos– dormidos a pocos metros en su alcoba ¿por qué volvía a sentirse vacía y melancólica? ¿qué había mal en ella?

Sus pensamientos fueron distraídos por el sonido de un auto estacionándose en la parte delantera de la casa, y pocos minutos después, la puerta se abrió. Anakin entró con movimientos lentos, se le notaba cansado, y cuando la miró sentada en la sala se mostró sorprendido.

—Tú no eres mi esposa—dijo por lo bajo.

El corazón de Padmé se detuvo, hasta aquí había llegado su buena suerte. Claro, si sus hijos se habían dado cuenta su esposo también debía notarlo en algún momento ¿y qué haría ahora? ¿a dónde iría? ¿cuándo terminaría este maldito vistazo?

—Mi esposa jamás ha conseguido esperarme despierta después de las diez—susurró él, con tono medio jocoso—Otra prueba más de que no estás bien.

Padmé no sabía si sentirse aliviada o insultada por ese comentario.

—Te marqué, pero me mandó a buzón.

Anakin frunció el ceño y buscó su celular en el bolso del pantalón, cuando comprobó que estaba descargado murmuró una maldición en voz baja, pero la casa estaba silenciosa y Padmé pudo oírlo.

—Perdona—dijo con sinceridad—Pensé que lo había cargado. No quise preocuparte.

—Está bien, ya estás en casa.

Él caminó hacia la sala, con una media sonrisa en los labios, Padmé buscó indicios de que él hubiera salido a un bar o algo por el estilo, pero solo encontró manchas de grasa en sus pantalones de mezclilla y tensión en sus hombros. Había estado trabajando.

—¿Día pesado?—preguntó, viéndolo sentarse a su lado en el sillón y cómo cada uno de sus músculos pareció al fin relajarse.

—Mucho… tengo varios problemas con este prototipo—se llevó ambas manos al rostro con cansancio—No consigo hacerlo funcionar.

—¿Cuál?

—El droide de medición astronáutica. 

Padmé se sintió terrible de no saber a qué se refería, por la forma en que Anakin se expresaba, parecía que ella estaba muy al tanto de sus proyectos.

—¿Trabajarás mañana hasta tarde también?—preguntó Padmé con cautela.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué? ¿quieres hacer algo?

—Yo no, pero hay una gala del partido y Dormé ya me comprometió—decidió omitir la parte de la deuda, él no tenía por qué saber eso—Pero si estás muy ocupado no hace falta que vayas. Entiendo que tienes tu trabajo.

—Vayamos—dijo, reclinando su cabeza contra el respaldo—No hemos ido a ninguna este año, eso no debe quedar bien con tu reputación de Senadora intachable.

Dijo lo último con tono hilarante, pero Padmé frunció los labios, para este punto todo con Anakin parecía ser una broma y eso la incomodaba.

—Es mañana en la tarde—respondió—Dormé me mandó las indicaciones.

—Bien, lo bueno es que ya recogí la ropa de la tintorería.

Anakin se paró, sus músculos más relajados parecieron volverse pesados y sus movimientos fueron lentos, casi cuidados. Le dedicó una sonrisa, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla.

—Buenas noches ángel, descansa.

—Buenas noches.

El aliento de Anakin olía a chicle de menta, y eso la hizo fruncir el ceño ¿había tomado, o fumado, y estaba intentando esconder ese olor? Lo miró a los ojos, además del cansancio, no vio indicios de algún vicio en él, todo parecía ser normal, muy normal… entonces lo notó.

Una palidez extraña en su piel, a juego con sus ojos opacos, que volvían más severa la línea de su sonrisa; esta era la primera vez que Padmé se daba cuenta de que él no estaba contento, estaba fingiendo ese gesto, y le sorprendió lo bien que conseguía simular esas expresiones para que ella demorara tantos días en haberlo notado. Claro, con razón solía sentir esa inquietud a su lado o incomodidad cuando la miraba fijamente, con razón Obi-Wan se había mostrado preocupado, Anakin estaba triste.

Y ella apenas lo había notado.

En todos estos días, había intentado conocerlo por todas las fuentes posibles: artículos de revista, preguntas a su amiga, a sus hijos, incluso por las anécdotas que Obi-Wan les contó en la cena; todas las fuentes menos él. Sus interacciones con Anakin habían sido superficiales, limitándose a los deberes de la casa y atender a sus hijos, conversaciones tranquilas y las primeras discusiones cuando él intentó saber por qué ella estaba tratándolo con deferencia. Absorbida en sus propios pensamientos, Padmé le había prestado muy poca atención al hombre frente a ella, y ahora que podía ver con más claridad bajo sus cuidados gestos, sintió un encogimiento doloroso.

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Anakin tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, su piel se veía descuidada, tenía el cabello despeinado y una expresión de falsa tranquilidad en todas sus facciones. Ahora que estaban solos, podía notar el desgaste emocional que él estaba cargando; él había sido comprensivo con ella, dándole su espacio, sin recriminarle absolutamente nada y sin descuidar su trabajo o a sus hijos mientras Padmé acudía a sus terapias y pasaba tiempo en el estudio organizando su mente. Apenas ahora comprendía que hacer todo eso estaba lastimándolo, forzando a Anakin a mantener una fachada de calma cuando seguramente debía extrañar en las noches a su esposa, sin tener la más remota idea de por qué ahora ella dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Con absoluta claridad, Padmé comprendió la dimensión total de lo que Anakin había hecho la segunda noche que pasó en este tiempo, cuando le dijo que no fingiera, que fuera ella misma, que viviera su colapso sin pretender nada ante él. Anakin se estaba haciendo cargo de todo, de su relación, de la estabilidad emocional en su hogar y de sus hijos, para que ella pudiera colapsar sin temer perder a su familia en el proceso. Estaba siendo su pilar, en todo el sentido de la palabra. 

“No te preocupes por mí, Padmé, enfócate en ti, y haz lo que tengas que hacer para cuidarte” le había dicho Anakin, y ya lo comprendía.  
Esta no era la acción de un hombre común y corriente, esta fortaleza que Anakin estaba empleando era la de un hombre enamorado de su esposa, un hombre comprometido con su familia, dispuesto a cumplir con su parte y más para que sus personas amadas estuvieran seguras y tranquilas.

Él solo pensaba que ella tenía una crisis… y eso era suficiente para sacar lo mejor de él.

Por un momento, Padmé recordó la primera y única crisis emocional que tuvo con Rush; estaban a mitad de la campaña y sus números no se proyectaban muy bien, después de un discurso particularmente difícil, Padmé se encerró en su despacho para llorar, temiendo que todos los recursos invertidos y el tiempo de su equipo fueran en vano. Al verla, Rush suspiró, le dio un vaso de agua y le dijo que se fajara los pantalones; “No eres la primera ni serías la última en perder una campaña. Aguanta todo esto y con una sonrisa, porque aún falta más. Debes ser fuerte”. Nada de eso fue muy consolador y Padmé decidió volver a llorar, esta vez en los amables brazos de Dormé, quien la sostuvo y le susurró frases amables durante dos horas hasta que volvió en sí.

Y ahora estaba frente a un hombre –su esposo en este tiempo– que estaba sosteniendo el peso del mundo sin quejarse para que ella no se sintiera peor. Abrumada por el evidente afecto de Anakin hacia su persona, Padmé se elevó un poco para sostener el rostro de Anakin en sus manos, obligándolo a verla directamente a los ojos.

Vio el cansancio, el hastío y la tristeza en sus orbes azules, pero también vio cariño, amor y un poco de duda; nada de esto era sencillo para él, así como tampoco había sido fácil para ella, y comprendiendo lo egoísta que había sido los días anteriores, Padmé le sonrió auténticamente y le dio un corto beso en los labios.  
Fue apenas una caricia, pero fue sincera y eso era suficiente para los dos. Anakin aceptó el beso, y con delicadeza intentó profundizarlo, Padmé respondió apenas un poco antes de alejarse, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sí, teóricamente era su esposo, pero para ella este había sido su primer beso.

Siendo honesta consigo misma, había sido un buen beso. Tierno, dulce, y con sabor a menta. 

Y algo más… algo que la puso frente a la línea roja de su mente, tensándola en un segundo.

—Gracias—le susurró a pocos milímetros de sus labios—Gracias por cuidarme, Ani.

Fue como decir las palabras mágicas, la sonrisa que Anakin esbozó era tan sincera que iluminó sus ojos por un instante, viéndola con absoluta adoración.

—Siempre, ángel—besó su mejilla, y luego se inclinó para susurrarle al oído—Te amo.

Sabiendo que su esfuerzo era valorado, Anakin pareció mucho menos cansado mientras se erguía, diciéndole buenas noches una vez más antes de ir a la alcoba principal. Padmé contempló cada uno de sus pasos con gesto crítico, reprendiéndose aún por haber sido tan egoísta hacia él estos días y deseando una manera de compensarlo.

Por un instante, pensó en seguirlo. No lo hizo.

“Confía en él” las palabras de Dormé y de Yoda retumbaron en su mente, pero la idea de acudir a él seguía asustándola. No tenía idea de por qué tenía miedo, ni tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlo. Al menos, no esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que canta Anakin en el baño se llama "Lemmon Tree" de Fools Garden.  
> Anakin está cansado y frustrado, pero Padmé está aprendiendo rápido en esta situación. El próximo capítulo será la gala, y ahí pasarán cosas muy importantes para ella. Muchísimas gracias por leer ¡saludos a todos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! aquí el capítulo diario, este capítulo es puro Amidala y espero lo disfruten mucho, hay una escena intensa al final, por cierto, ¡disfruten!

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto" pensó Padmé con una sonrisa, viendo a Luke y Leia compitiendo por la atención de su padre, y a Anakin haciendo todos los trucos que había aprendido en su paternidad para entretenerlos. Era enternecedor.

El sábado por la mañana, mientras la familia desayunaba, Luke y Leia se habían quejado con Anakin por no haberlo visto en la noche anterior, la indignación en las caritas de sus hijos era muy tierna, y Anakin la miró de reojo como pidiéndole ayuda para salir de ese problema. Al final, cedió ante los gemelos y fue arrastrado al cuarto de juegos para pasar con ellos casi toda la mañana.

Aunque Padmé había comprobado en toda esa semana que Anakin era un buen padre, esa mañana sintió algo más mientras lo veía jugar con los niños. Él hacía voces graciosas, les gastaba bromas, les seguía la corriente a sus juegos y también participaba creando grandes historias que los tres actuaban con dramatismo; no lo hacía con cansancio, o con fastidio, él de verdad disfrutaba pasar tiempo con los pequeños, Luke y Leia lo sabían y parecían aprovechar todo el afecto y la paciencia que su padre les tenía. Era muy dulce.

Padmé sabía que tenía suerte, porque sus hijos no conocían otra cosa más que un hogar amoroso, no conocían la desolación, tristeza o el abandono; solo el afecto de sus padres y el compañerismo de sus amigos en la escuela.

Por un momento, cerró los ojos, imaginándose un futuro con otra persona que no fuera Anakin, y no pudo… pero antes de seguir reflexionándolo, su mente volvió a llevarla esa línea roja de antes, y decidió detenerse. Tenía más cosas que hacer, y hoy no era el día de continuar con sus dudas.

Necesitaba estar preparada física y mentalmente para una tediosa gala del partido, y para eso optó por una sesión larga de relajamiento. Llenó la tina del baño, le puso fragancias y puso música de fondo, dejando que la tensión abandonara sus músculos. Era el momento más tranquilo que había tenido en días, quizá en toda la semana, y lo extendió cuanto pudo. Luego, calmadamente revisó su armario buscando el vestido ideal para la noche, si iba a acudir a ese evento contra su voluntad al menos quería verse impecable.

Cuando decidió que ponerse, empezó el largo proceso de secar su cabello y empezar a maquillarse, la música que tenía de fondo era más animada ahora, luciéndose gracias a la perfecta acústica del baño, dejándole tararear por lo bajo mientras aplicaba la máscara y la sombra para párpados.

Estaba terminando de ponerse el vestido cuando Anakin tocó para preguntarle si podía pasar, cuando lo hizo, lo vio bastante más guapo de lo normal, bien peinado y usando un smoking oscuro que realzaba su esbelto cuerpo varonil, "Deja de comértelo con los ojos, Padmé" se reprendió mentalmente, y miró a Anakin con rostro de disculpa; pero él también la estaba contemplando de pies a cabeza.

—Te ves preciosa—le dijo, un brillo de lujuria apareciendo en sus ojos.

Ella se sonrojó, bajando su mirada al suelo; antes de que pudiera responder algo, Anakin se puso detrás de ella, moviéndose al ritmo de la canción en turno y colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas, animándola a bailar con él.

—¡Ani!—replicó Padmé, arrastrando sus pies descalzos hacia él—No…

Anakin la ignoró y la abrazó, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, el primer impulso de Padmé fue alejarse, pero la calidez que emanaba Anakin era cómodo y se resignó.

—Enserio, estás preciosa—susurró en su oído, y luego comenzó a gesticular de forma exagerada la letra de la canción.

Mi vida nunca será la misma  
Porque chica, llegaste y cambiaste  
La forma en que camino, la forma en que hablo  
No puedo explicar estas cosas que siento por ti  
Pero chica, sepa que es real  
Quédate conmigo, cumple mis sueños  
Y seré todo lo que necesitarás

Padmé solo reía por sus expresiones, él seguía moviéndose con la música, guiándola con sus manos, dedicándole la canción en todo el proceso.

Anakin volvió a sujetarla de la cintura para que los movimientos del baile fueran más lentos, permitiéndole abrazarla y quedar rostro a rostro; como Padmé seguía riendo él susurró la letra con tono más serio, a la altura de sus labios, la combinación de la canción, el vaivén suave y el cálido aliento de Anakin chocando contra sus labios fue casi afrodisiaco.

Sacudiste mi mundo, sabes que lo hiciste  
Y cada cosa que tengo la entrego  
El más extraño amor ¿quién pensaría que encontraría?  
Alguien como tú para llamarte mía.

Padmé lo miró a los ojos, sus orbes azules se habían oscurecido por la intensidad de sus palabras, tanto, que Padmé se sonrojó de nuevo, un nudo formando en su garganta. Era la letra de una canción, pero Anakin realmente sentía cada palabra que había dicho; sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas cuando él besó su frente con una delicadeza exquisita, como si ella fuera un tesoro. Su tesoro. Padmé estaba tan contenta, sumergida en este sortilegio, que apenas fue consciente de cuando él rozó sus labios.

—Papá, llegó la tía Dormé y me dijo que…¡Giu!—gritó Luke, haciendo un gesto de repulsión desde la puerta del baño.

—¡Mamá, papá, no hagan eso!—agregó Leia, de pie al lado de su hermano, aunque no tenía cara de asco, tampoco tenía una expresión agradable.

Anakin suspiró y volteó para ver a sus hijos, los mellizos tenían el ceño fruncido y parecían indignados por lo que acababan de ver.

—Perdón, no sabía que ocupaba permiso para besar a mi esposa—dijo él con un sarcasmo exagerado, Leia rio por el tono de su padre, pero Luke seguía molesto.

—¡No frente a nosotros!—dijo el niño haciendo un mohín.

—¿Ni siquiera uno así?—preguntó Padmé, poniéndose de puntitas para darle un beso a Anakin en la mejilla, Luke hizo otro gesto de asco y Leia frunció los labios, ambas expresiones hicieron reír a sus padres—¡Que exagerados son!

Anakin pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola a su pecho con dramatismo.

—Lo siento, mi amor, tendremos que continuar este romance en secreto—le dijo con un gesto exagerado, Padmé decidió continuar el juego y lo miró con el mismo nivel de drama.

—¿Y vivir ocultos toda la vida?—preguntó, llevándose una mano a la boca como hacían las caricaturas.

—Solo si es contigo—dijo Anakin, sujetando su mano y besándole el dorso.

Luke rodó los ojos, Leia simplemente los ignoró.

—¡Cursis!—gritó su hijo, corriendo lejos del baño.

Ambos padres vieron a los niños salir de la alcoba, para ese punto la canción ya había terminado y ahora sonaba una melodía pop estrafalaria; Padmé miró a Anakin de reojo, mordiéndose los labios al recordar el momento íntimo que habían vivido solo minutos atrás, ¿así era su vida cotidiana con él? ¿realmente éste podía ser su futuro?

—Niños—murmuró Anakin divertido, y luego fue a su tocador para buscar colonia y colocarse un poco a la altura del cuello.

El baño se inundó de fragancia varonil, una que definitivamente iba acorde a la personalidad de Anakin, y Padmé sintió sus rodillas temblar.

"Contrólate" se reprendió en su mente, estaba actuando peor que una colegiala.

—¿Ya estás listo?—preguntó Padmé.

Anakin asintió, acomodándose unos gemelos dorados en los dobladillos de la camisa.

—¿Y tú?

—Solo ocupo unos zapatos.

Escogió unos de tacón alto, no queriéndose ver mas bajita de lo que por sí ya era al lado de Anakin. Unos pocos detalles más y los dos salieron de la recámara hacia la sala, donde ya estaba Dormé escuchando las quejas de los gemelos por sus "empalagosos padres".

Dormé miró a Padmé con una sonrisa traviesa, pero ella la ignoró por el momento.

—¡Diviértanse en la gala!—les dijo.

—Mmm, claro—repuso Anakin con sarcasmo.

Luke y Leia se despidieron con unos abrazos, y luego volvieron a ponerle toda la atención a su tía Dormé.

Padmé pensó que Lucas estaría esperándolos en la cochera, pero para su sorpresa, Anakin había decidido conducir esa noche. Entre las pocas cosas que estaba aprendiendo de él, parecía que disfrutaba mucho conducir, y si iba a pasar la velada en una gala que no le gustaba, al menos podría hacer otra cosa que sí le gustaba.

Como siempre, abrió su puerta y la ayudó a subirse al auto, cuidando que su vestido no se arrugara, luego él mismo se deslizó al asiento del conductor y maniobró con facilidad hasta salir de la casa. Había música de fondo en la radio que Padmé no escuchó para nada, con cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más nerviosa, un nudo de nervios formándose en su estómago y haciendo que se encorvara un poco. No sabía a quién podría encontrarse en esa gala, no tenía idea de quiénes seguían con sus carreras políticas o quienes habían empezado en estos últimos diez años. Debió preguntarle sobre eso a Dormé en vez de inquietarse tanto por Anakin, y ahora era muy tarde para hacer una rápido revisión de las personalidades más destacadas del partido los últimos meses.

Diez minutos después, Anakin se estacionó en una esquina, prendiendo las intermitentes del auto, y la miró a los ojos con determinación.

—Sé que estás nerviosa, porque aún no te recuperas por completo—le dijo él usando un tono de voz suave, pero serio a la vez, todas las bromas anteriores dejadas de lado—Hagamos esto, sonreirás mucho, reirás de sus bromas tontas, tomarás un par de copas de vino blanco y yo no me alejaré de ti en ningún instante. Recorreremos el salón, bailaremos una o dos canciones, y nos iremos ¿está bien?

El nudo en su estómago estaba escalando a su garganta, en vez de formular una respuesta, Padmé solo asintió, sus crecientes nervios combinándose con una nueva admiración hacia Anakin.

—Apóyate en mí, ángel—murmuró él, sujetando su mano derecha y llevándola a sus labios para besarle el dorso—Estoy contigo, ¿okey?

—Sí—respondió al fin, su voz baja y un poco ahogada.

Anakin asintió, apagó las intermitentes y condujo dos cuadras más, llegando al salón del evento. Un valet parking les hizo señas desde la entrada principal, y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban en las escaleras del precioso salón, su auto desapareciendo al interior de un estacionamiento cercano.

Subieron los escalones con un par de personas saludándolos distraídamente, hasta que llegaron a la recepción; entonces, toda la gala y pompa que Padmé recordaba de sus galas anteriores desfiló frente a sus ojos con un lujo casi grosero, y sus entrañas volvieron a retorcerse.

Esta era una de las principales razones por las cuales no le gustaban las galas, era un enorme gasto innecesario. Ella era una política preocupada por el bienestar de las personas, había trabajado durante años para ayudar a la gente, creando programas sociales, apoyando reformas fiscales, presupuestos más altos para educación y salud, y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera favorecer al ciudadano promedio. No odiaba a la gente rica, cada quien era libre de poseer lo que pudiese y todos debían tener la libertad de aspirar a lo mismo; pero que un partido político usara tantos recursos públicos en este tipo de fiestas… contradecía todo en lo que ella creía. El dinero que usaban los partidos debía emplearse en campañas y en la administración interna del partido, nada más, todos estos lujos sobraban.

Y ahora estaba en medio de un enorme salón, iluminado con pesados candelabros de estilo Versace, con muros cubiertos de plantas florales, mesas llenas de alimentos exóticos, vinos, champagne, música en vivo y un ejército de meseros atendiendo las más mínimas peticiones de diversos políticos usando ropa de marca.

Anakin debió notar su mal humor, porque se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle en voz baja.

—¿Crees que notarán que sigo usando el mismo smoking desde hace cuatro años?—le preguntó divertido.

Lo miró de reojo, Anakin parecía saber exactamente qué estaba pensando, y había hecho una broma al respecto. Sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente, los dos caminando con los brazos entrelazados.

—¡Senadora Amidala!—dijo una voz aguda que no reconoció "Y así empieza la noche" pensó Padmé, mirando a una mujer rubia con un vestido negro demasiado entallado.

—Buenas noches—respondió Padmé con su sonrisa de política.

—¿Cómo ha estado, senadora?—preguntó la rubia—La he buscado en su oficina esta semana y no he tenido suerte para hablar con usted, temía que se hubiera enfermado.

—No, solo no ha tenido suerte—dijo con un tono amable, la máscara bien puesta en su rostro—¿Conoce a mi marido, verdad?

La rubia miró a Anakin sin disimular sus ojos coquetos.

—¡Claro!—sonrió encantadoramente hacia Anakin, y le extendió la mano para saludarlo—Nos conocimos en la gala de Under, ya hace tres años, ¿no lo recuerdas, Anakin?

Él le devolvió el saludo cortésmente, pero sin ningún gesto de cercanía o comodidad.

—Creo que sí, señorita Loder—respondió—Un gusto volver a verla.

—Créeme que el gusto es todo mío.

La sonrisa de Padmé estuvo a punto de vacilar, ¿cómo esta descarada se atrevía a coquetearle a su esposo frente a ella? no era una situación del todo nueva para ella, algunas ocasiones también debió soportar que diversas mujeres coquetearan con Rush aún estando ella cerca. Para su disgusto, Rush siempre se dejaba lisonjear por esos coqueteos, y aunque nunca hacía algo para seguirle el juego a las mujeres, tampoco hacía mucho para desanimarlas.

Recordando ese detalle, Padmé comprendió que no debería haberle sorprendido que le fuera infiel. El Dr. Yoda tenía razón, todas las pruebas estuvieron allí, pero ella no quiso verlas.

Padmé ya estaba ajustando su máscara política otra vez, ahora haciéndose a la idea de que debería soportar los coqueteos hacia Anakin y las sonrisas del ego complacido de su esposo toda la noche, pero él volvió a hablar y desarmó toda su teoría.

—Si nos disculpa, señorita Loder, tenemos que buscar a unos amigos—dijo Anakin, dándole un ligero apretón a la mano de Padmé—Nos veremos más tarde.

—Con mucho gusto.

Continuaron caminando por el interior del salón, el nerviosismo de Padmé comenzando a ceder cuando vio que, si bien muchas mujeres estaban buscando descaradamente a Anakin, él ni siquiera era consciente de eso.

.

.

.

Padmé jamás se había divertido tanto en una gala política.

Ella y Anakin dieron una vuelta por todo el salón para saludar a los políticos más importantes, muchos ella los conocía, y a los que no, Anakin se dedicó a hacerles conversación para no perjudicar su imagen. Cuando estaban solos, él bromeaba sobre la iluminación, los vestidos exagerados de algunos invitados o la cuestionable elección de comida que había en el evento. Bebió una copa de vino blanco, comieron un par de canapés, y cuando comenzaron a sentirse hastiados fueron a la pista de baile y bailaron un par de canciones. Anakin no era el mejor bailarín del mundo, pero ella tampoco, y se sentía a gusto cuando él la dirigía con calma entre tantas parejas al ritmo de la música.

Parecía que él podía leerle la mente, sabía cuando conocía a alguien o cuando no, sabía cuando tenía sed, cuando estaba cansada o cuando quería alejarse de ciertas personas. Obviamente Anakin no era capaz de leerle la mente –nadie puede hacer eso– pero él la conocía bien y le ponía atención, identificaba en segundos sus expresiones y por eso entendía rápido lo que ella necesitaba.

Padmé no se había sentido tan cuidada desde que era una niña.

—¿Lista para irnos?—preguntó Anakin con voz suave.

—Una canción más—sugirió ella, sintiéndose a gusto con él.

Anakin notó su buen humor, así que acomodó su mano izquierda sobre su cintura de nuevo mientras se acoplaban al ritmo de la nueva canción, más lenta que la anterior, la pareja se miró a los ojos casi todo el tiempo, el resto de las personas y el tono de la velada desaparecieron de su mente en los siguientes minutos.

Cuando eran niños, Padmé había pensado que los ojos de Anakin eran los más azules que había visto, y ahora que lo tenía enfrente seguía pensando igual. No eran los ojos de un niño, ahora tenían expresiones más complejas, pero el amor que veía ahora en ellos era imposible de negar.

Padmé nunca había sido buena lidiando con esas emociones tan profundas, su primer novio real, Palo, jamás la miró de esta manera y a ella nunca le importo, menos cuando los dos terminaron en una intensa discusión cuando se pasaron de tragos en una fiesta (siempre había sido demasiado dramático, gajes de su oficio como artista según él) y todos los demás chicos con los que salió no fueron muy relevantes, Padmé no dejó que las cosas se pusieran realmente serias con ninguno. Al final, estaba Rush, pero tampoco recordaba que él la hubiera visto alguna vez de esta forma.

Si lo pensaba con más detalle, parecía ser un patrón, todas las relaciones que Padmé había tenido hasta ahora –las más importantes– habían sido casi superficiales. Nunca dio margen a que se profundizaran, y cuando eso podía llegar a pasar, como con Palo o con Rush, ella se alejaba.

Había sido su misma reacción cuando llegó a este futuro y no supo como lidiar con todo el apoyo y el cariño que Anakin le mostró desde el primer momento que lo vio. Incluso ahora, sosteniéndole la mirada, Padmé sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y un hueco en su estómago, pero le gustaban estos ojos azules… podía soportar su nerviosismo solo para seguir viéndolos.

Le gustaban estos ojos azules profundos y llenos de matices, en los cuales siempre podía encontrar algo nuevo.

Le gustaba su sonrisa, formada por esos labios gruesos y bien delineados.

Le gustaba el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, y lo bien que se sentía cuando él la abrazaba.

Le gustaba Anakin.

Padmé nunca había sido ese tipo de chicas que ven a un hombre guapo y lo aceptaba a la primera oportunidad. Ella se tomaba su tiempo para conocer a una persona, y podía demorar semanas antes de emitir un veredicto. Salió con Rush al menos dos meses antes de que ella pudiera admitir que le gustaba.

Entonces ¿cómo diantres podía gustarle tanto Anakin si llevaba conociéndolo un par de días? ¿Cómo es que esta mirada la desarmaba, cómo es que sentir sus manos sobre su cintura la hacía sentirse segura?

"¿Qué me está pasando?" pensaba ella, incapaz de comprender sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Quieres bailar una más?—preguntó Anakin, cuando la canción iba llegando a su fin.

—No—respondió Padmé, apretando sus labios un momento—Voy al tocador, ¿me esperas un momento?

—Claro.

La acompañó hasta donde estaban los baños, y Padmé se deslizó al de damas mientras esbozaba una risita de colegiala; ya en la privacidad del sanitario, pudo pensar un poco. Anakin se las había ingeniado para que la velada fuera agradable, incluso divertida, y estaba agradecida por eso… era la gratitud la que aceleraba su corazón, la que sonrojaba sus mejillas y la hacía sentirse atraída a él ¿verdad?

Momentos antes, mientras bailaban, Padmé realmente sintió que él le gustaba, pero no como gustas de un amigo o de un conocido… era una atracción casi romántica. Una especie de magnetismo que no había conseguido ignorar desde la tarde, cuando Anakin y ella bailaron en el baño de su casa antes de ser interrumpidos por los niños.

"Quizá incluso antes" admitió para sí misma, sus pensamientos llevándola a esa línea roja en su mente que se negaba aún a cruzar. Padmé era una mujer inteligente, pero también era voluntariosa y tendía a hacer las cosas a su modo; se conocía lo suficiente para saber que, si Anakin no le hubiese gustado de alguna forma desde que llegó a este futuro, ella habría hecho un par de maletas y pasado el resto de sus días aquí en un hotel y trabajando. No podía seguir engañándose a sí misma, tenía una auténtica curiosidad sobre el hombre que podría ser su futuro esposo, y esta era la primera noche en que se estaba permitiendo conocerlo.

Y la verdad era que le estaba gustando, habían bastado un par de horas de convivencia, de bromas, de plática con él para sentir que su corazón se aceleraba. No había algo lógico en esto, pero la vida no es totalmente lógica ¿cierto? Ya estaba aquí, y lo mejor era sacarle provecho a toda esta situación. Quizá fuera el efecto del vino blanco, o del ambiente festivo en esta gala, pero Padmé estaba muy relajada y dispuesta a darse una oportunidad con el esposo que estaba esperándola afuera.

Con ese último pensamiento, salió del cubículo y caminó a los lavabos, solo para encontrarse a una mujer pelirroja y preciosamente vestida empolvándose la nariz.

—¡Hola, encanto!—la saludó con esa alegre voz de siempre—¿Te divertiste?

Padmé tragó duro, su rostro tornándose pálido al comprobar que esta era la misma mujer por la cual estaba atrapada en este futuro.

—Yo… —no era usual que perdiera el habla, pero el nudo en su garganta cortó su escueta respuesta.

—Oh, no te asustes encanto, solo pasaba por aquí para ver que estabas bien—guardó el estuche de maquillaje en su bolso y la miró de frente—Y para avisarte que este lindo vistazo está llegando a su fin.

—¿Qué?—debía haber escuchado mal, desde luego, escuchó mal—¿Cómo que llegado a su fin? No entiendo…

—Bueno, te dije desde el primer día que esto era temporal ¿no recuerdas, encanto, en el consultorio de tu médico?—la pelirroja colocó ambas manos frente a su cuerpo y meneó su bolsa coquetamente—Quise avisarte para que no te asustaras cuando despiertes en tu tiempo, recién electa senadora y en general, llevando otra vida.

—¡No!—gritó, recuperando su voz—¡Esto no es justo! Apenas me estoy adaptando a este futuro ¿y tengo que dejarlo? ¿no se supone que debía aprender? ¡esto es injusto!

—Hey, encanto, cálmate—la mujer colocó una mano sobre su hombro, y en un segundo, Padmé sintió una intensa calma recorrerla de pies a cabeza—Este tipo de vistazos funcionan así, duran poco, pero enseñan mucho. Eres una mujer muy lista, estoy segura que aprendiste lo suficiente.

Negó con la cabeza, aunque aún sentía esa calma en su mente, una parte de ella seguía indignada.

—¿Y si no lo aprendí?—susurró con desdén—¿Y si aún debo aprender más?

—No lo creo, sé que has aprendido mucho—la pelirroja la soltó y le dedicó una sonrisa que parecía irradiar luz—Y si faltó algo, desquita esta noche. Te veré mañana, encanto.

Dicho eso, la pelirroja acomodó la cadena de su bolso al hombro y salió del tocador. Padmé miró a esa mujer salir, y con ella, toda la calma que había sentido momentos antes. La frustración volvió a inundarla y se recargó en el lavabo, haciendo todo lo posible por calmarse.

Era el colmo de las ironías. Días antes, ella hubiera saltado de gusto ante la idea de que toda esta visión terminara, pero justo esa noche, justo cuando estaba sintiéndose contenta y tranquila, tenía que terminar. No era justo, pero Padmé razonó que la vida no era justa. Su madre se lo había dicho muchas veces desde que era niña y esta era la primera vez que le pesaba esta verdad.

"Y si faltó algo, desquita esta noche" le había dicho la pelirroja. "Claro que lo voy a desquitar" se dijo a sí misma, Anakin estaba esperándola afuera y con él, yacían todas las respuestas del futuro que no se concretaba aún. Esta era su última noche. Esta era su última oportunidad. Y Padmé Naberrie la iba a aprovechar.

.

.

.

Salieron de la fiesta y esperaron al valet parking para que les entregara el auto unos diez minutos, en los cuales, Anakin colocó su saco galantemente sobre sus hombros para que no sintiera el fresco de la noche. Padmé había aprendido que Anakin siempre tenía un comportamiento caballeroso con ella, y que no lo hacía por costumbre, sino que disfrutaba tratándola de esa forma.

—No fue tan mala noche—dijo Anakin, una vez que estuvieron dentro del auto y conduciendo hacia la casa—Hemos tenido peores ¿no lo crees?

—Absolutamente—respondió ella con un poco de humor.

—Padmé, quiero que sepas que esta noche te viste deslumbrante—dijo él con tono más serio—Proyectabas mucha seguridad, y sé que eso debió ser difícil por tu situación actual. Admiro mucho esa fortaleza que tienes.

Ella sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, en realidad no había sido tan difícil, solo tuvo que fingir. Era algo que hacía muy seguido durante galas y eventos del partido.

—Solo es mi trabajo—admitió ella.

—Y lo haces estupendamente. Nunca entenderé cómo soportas a esa gente, todo para seguir trabajando en el senado, sé que al menos yo no podría, fue eso lo que me sacó de la Orden.

Padmé lo miró fijo, ¿él había estado en la Orden? ¿enserio? ¿cómo es que no lo sabía, cómo es que no había leído nada de eso en los numerosos artículos que leyó sobre él?

—Eso es diferente Ani—respondió, su voz aún incrédula por la información que acababa de obtener—Y esto…

—Déjame terminar—dijo él, callándola—Han sido días muy difíciles, sobre todo para ti. No pretendo entender la dimensión de la crisis que estás soportando, pero sé que necesitas un descanso.

¡Ah, si tan sólo él supiera!

—Así que he estado adelantando trabajo esta semana, también ya organicé las cosas con Dormé para que tengas unos días libres en tu oficina.

—¿Más días libres?—dijo con escepticismo—Casi no he trabajado esta semana…

—No, pero esta gala ya te dio muchos puntos con el partido, y Dormé se encargará del resto.

—Yo no sé…

—Arreglé un fin de semana en el Lago de Varykino—dijo él sin dejarla hablar—Si quieres podemos ir los niños y yo, pero si quieres tiempo sola solo dilo. Ocupas alejarte al menos un par de días de todo este ambiente, por tu salud. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Padmé casi sintió ganas de llorar, ¿cómo Anakin se las arreglaba para decir justo las cosas correctas? Pasar un par de días en Varykino sería como un sueño, y la verdad, Padmé estaría extasiada si podía disfrutar de su lugar favorito en el mundo con Anakin y los niños. Pero eso no podría ser, este vistazo estaba a punto de terminar, y no tendrían la oportunidad. Aún así, esta última acción que Anakin había hecho por ella terminó de concretar la imagen que ella tenía sobre él, realmente se preocupaba por ella.

Agarró la mano de Anakin que estaba sobre la palanca de cambios, y en un arranque de gratitud, la llevó ante sus labios para besarle los nudillos con cariño.

—Gracias por cuidarme—dijo ella, aun soñando con las pequeñas vacaciones que no iba a tener.

—Es mi trabajo, ángel—respondió él—Nos cuidamos uno al otro.

Esa afirmación le dolió, estos días Padmé había sido solo una carga para él, ¿alguna vez los roles se invirtieron dentro de su matrimonio? ¿hubo momentos en que ella había sido su pilar, en que Anakin había estado desecho y ella pudo consolarlo? Hasta ahora, todas sus preguntas y preocupaciones giraban entorno a cómo era Anakin con ella, nunca se había puesto a pensar cómo había sido ella con él, qué hizo para ganarse este amor que francamente la abrumaba, ¿era Anakin feliz con ella? Le gustaría saber eso.

"Es tu última oportunidad" volvió a decir su mente.

—¿He sido una buena esposa, Ani?—preguntó en un susurro—¿Has sido feliz?

La pregunta era seria, y él lo sabía; Anakin no dijo nada por un momento, en vez de eso, orilló el auto y prendió las intermitentes, todo para poder verla a los ojos mientras sujetaba sus dos manos.

—Padmé, tú has sido más que una buena esposa—respondió—Tú has sido un ángel. Me has amado, ayudado y apoyado más que nadie… me has dado una familia y motivos por los cuales mejorar. Me has inspirado día tras día para ser una mejor versión de mí mismo.

Ella sintió lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, eran palabras tan sinceras, y Anakin la miraba con mucha intensidad. Él no quería dar margen a que ella dudara un poco sobre sus sentimientos, y la verdad, Padmé no podía hacerlo.

—Lo que sea que estés pasando, lo superaremos juntos—susurró él, besándole los dorsos de ambas manos—Siempre ángel. Siempre.

Padmé asintió, sabiendo que sus palabas sobraban. Para este punto de la noche, Padmé tenía tres aseveraciones en su mente.

La primera era que en algún momento del pasado Anakin había regresado a su vida.

La segunda era que, por razones que no conocía, ellos dos se habían enamorado.

La tercera, que tenían un matrimonio sólido, hijos felices, y carreras estables. Habían construido un hogar, y formado una familia.

Aparentemente todo iba en ese orden. Ya no conseguía engañarse con la misma facilidad de antes, porque todas las pruebas estaban frente a Padmé. El simple hecho de que esta gala del partido hubiera sido divertida era la mayor prueba de eso. Este no era un matrimonio más, un par de amigos divirtiéndose o unos amantes por despecho, ellos eran un equipo. Al menos, la Padmé del futuro y este Anakin eran un equipo.

Debería estar feliz por eso… ¿no?

.

.

.

Llegaron a la casa diez minutos después, Anakin la escoltó tiernamente hacia la sala, donde Dormé estaba esperándolos leyendo un par de revistas.

—Bienvenidos—dijo ella con buen humor—¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Sorprendentemente, no tan mal—respondió Anakin por ella, aflojándose las mangas de su camisa.

—Se los dije—Dormé rodó los ojos y dejó las revistas sobre la mesa—Luke y Leia llevan horas en la cama. No fue difícil hacerlos dormir, alguien los cansó mucho desde la mañana—dijo lo último viendo hacia Anakin.

—Yo solo jugué con ellos como cualquier padre responsable lo haría—dijo él con un gesto de diversión.

"Más bien, como un padre cariñoso lo haría" pensó Padmé, recordando lo agradable que fue ver a Anakin jugar con los gemelos en la mañana.

—En fin, fueron tan buenos niños como siempre—concluyó Dormé, parándose y poniéndose un suéter—Los dejo antes de que se haga más tarde.

—¿Quieres que Lucas te lleve?

—No, gracias Anakin. Aún no es tan tarde.

Dormé se despidió de ambos y salió por la cochera hacia donde estaba su auto. Padmé pensó que Dormé valía su peso en oro, no todas las amigas son así de fieles después de diez años. La consolaba saber que tenía a una persona tan buena en su vida.

—No es que dude de Dormé—dijo Anakin, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos—Pero me asomaré a ver a los niños, ¿vienes?

Lo siguió sin siquiera dudarlo, esta vez, sintiendo una fea opresión en su abdomen. Luke y Leia estaban profundamente dormidos, ni siquiera se movieron un poco cuando sus padres se asomaron a la alcoba, sus expresiones angelicales conmovieron a Padmé en cada espacio de su corazón.

Sin pensarlo, entró a la alcoba y besó las frentes de ambos niños, el nudo en su garganta creciendo al sentir la suave piel bajo sus labios.

"Nos veremos de nuevo, mis amores" pensó Padmé "Los amo demasiado"

Los miró fijamente unos momentos más, memorizando sus facciones, intentando recordar cada rasgo de sus personalidades que había aprendido los últimos días. Luke y Leia habían invadido cada parte de su corazón, y ella estaba contenta con eso, la llenaba de orgullo y de ilusión saber que, algún día, podría tener dos bebés tan perfectos.

Anakin murmuró un "buenas noches", aun cuando ninguno de los mellizos pudo escucharlo, y ambos padres salieron de la alcoba haciendo le menor ruido posible. Una vez en el pasillo, Padmé miró a Anakin fijamente, y el nerviosismo volvió a ella con fuerza.

—Bue…

—Ani, deje algo en mi oficina—dijo ella, antes de que él pudiera hablar—¿Me esperarías en la alcoba, por favor? No me tardo.

Vio los ojos sorprendidos de Anakin, sopesando lo que esa frase implicaba, y asintió con una cautelosa alegría en sus ojos. Besó su mejilla, y dijo que la esperaría, dándole la espalda al caminar hacia la recámara principal.

Padmé esperó a que él desapareciera del corredor para caminar hacia su estudio, en el segundo piso. Ahí estaban los vestigios de diez años de trabajo en el Senado, algo que pudo estudiar a profundidad, revisar todas las legislaturas que ella aprobó, las que escribió, los problemas a los que se enfrentó… y que, por alguna razón, fue lo menos importante para ella en estos días que estuvo en el futuro. Toda su atención se enfocó en la familia que podría tener, y no se arrepentía de eso, pero era consolador saber que eso no descuidaría su trabajo y que incluso podría cumplir dos términos en el Senado si sabía aprovechar sus oportunidades.

La verdad es que esta era una buena vida, aunque quisiera buscarle todas las cosas negativas, siempre terminaban ganando las positivas. Sonrió débilmente, una satisfacción extraña y novedosa invadiendo su mente; notó que la computadora seguía aprendida, y al querer apagarla, vio el documento sin guardar donde había escrito las cosas que le gustaban y no de Anakin.

"Parece que no podré terminar esta tarea" pensó ella, cerrando el documento sin guardarlo, contra todo pronóstico las dos sesiones que tuvo con el Dr. Yoda habían sido productivas, quizá debería plantearse buscarlo en el pasado cuando regresara.

Antes de apagar la computadora, buscó una última vez documentos sobre el Senado o artículos que parecieran interesantes, pero en la carpeta de imágenes se coló una fotografía que no había visto de su boda, y eso la llevó a una carpeta llena de videos y de imágenes de ese evento. Miró las viñetas de todos esos momentos con sentimientos encontrados, aunque se veía bonito, una parte de ella aún se sentía ajena a eso.

Pero un video llamó poderosamente su atención, se titulaba "Love of my life", y por una corazonada, Padmé le reprodujo; en segundos la pantalla mostró una imagen de un salón preciosamente decorado, lleno de personas elegantes, y al centro de la pista de baile, se vio a sí misma luciendo un impecable vestido de novia, de repente las luces del salón de oscurecieron, y una suave música de piano comenzó a tocar de fondo; desde el otro lado de la pista, emergió Anakin con una enorme sonrisa, estirando su mano para invitarla a bailar, y su alter ego en el video rio con nerviosismo mientras Anakin la sujetaba contra su cuerpo, una mano en la cintura, y sus labios sobre su oído susurrándole la letra de la canción:

Amor de mi vida, me has lastimado  
Has roto mi corazón y ahora me dejas  
Amor de mi vida ¿no lo ves?  
No lo alejes de mí, porque no sabes  
Lo que significa para mí

Padmé se sonrojó, recordando cómo en la tarde Anakin había hecho eso mismo, pero en el baño mientras los dos se arreglaban para la gala; aparentemente él seguía siendo tan atento con ella como cuando se casaron. En el video vio alrededor de ellos a un montón de gente, amigos y familia que reían contentos por la pareja, pero era notorio que todo el mundo desapareció en ese instante para ellos dos. En el estudio, Padmé abrazó sus piernas, como si por un momento pudiera vivir esa bella imagen frente a ella, bailando con su esposo el día de su boda al ritmo de una preciosa balada, de una canción que siempre le había gustado. El camarógrafo, aprovechando su posición, hizo un zoom pronunciado al rostro de los novios, Anakin seguía cantándole al oído, y ella sonreía completamente feliz, incluso había unas pequeñas lágrimas emergiendo de sus ojos.

Recordarás, cuando esto termine  
Y todo se acomode  
Cuando haya envejecido  
Estaré ahí a tu lado recordándote  
Cómo aún te amo

La canción terminó, y Anakin la besó en los labios, el enfoque le permitió apreciar que también él estaba llorando. A su alrededor, el público explotó en aplausos, que ellos ignoraron mientras se miraban a los ojos, perdidos uno en el otro, un evidente y profundo amor resplandeciendo en sus pupilas. La melodía cambió a una un poco más animada, y ellos comenzaron a bailar acorde al ritmo, con un par de parejas uniéndoseles en la pista de baile, Anakin la hizo dar un giro mientras gritaba una parte de la canción:

¿Seguirás necesitándome?  
¿Seguirás alimentándome?  
¿Cuando tenga sesenta y cuatro?

Debía ser una broma entre ellos, porque la Padmé del video rio a carcajadas y le susurró algo al oído, que hizo a Anakin reír también. Incapaz de soportarlo más, Padmé cerró la ventana del video al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, era tan evidente que ambos se habían casado muy enamorados, y podía sentir el dolor en su pecho al pensar que Anakin estaba en la recámara de abajo, solo, esperándola.

Amor de mi vida, me has lastimado… las palabras de la canción hicieron eco en su mente, llenándola de más remordimiento, Anakin había sido muy enfático al decirle que ella había sido una esposa excepcional, pero en este instante, Padmé no podía aceptarlo. Nada en este vistazo, nada en esta vida era una falsa, todo era real, el amor de Anakin por ella, el amor que ella podría llegar a sentir por él… todo eso era real.

La línea roja en su mente se materializó con mucha claridad, pero Padmé la ignoró mientras bajaba del estudio en dirección a la alcoba principal. Adentro, Anakin estaba esperándola, lo vio sentado en la cama y viendo la televisión, su torso desnudo y usando solo los pantalones de su pijama. Había mil posibles oraciones debatiéndose en su mente por ser mencionadas, pero al final, ganó una:

—Lo siento—susurró, su voz casi rompiéndose.

Anakin apagó la televisión cuando la vio entrar, y al escucharla, frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó él.

—Lo siento—reiteró ella, abrazándose a sí misma—Sé que estos días han sido difíciles también para ti. Me he comportado muy distante, casi indiferente, y sé que te he lastimado—dijo eso viéndolo de ojos, impidiendo que él pudiera negarlo—Y no fue mi intención. Has sido tan considerado conmigo… perdóname Ani. Por favor.

Para ese punto había lágrimas en sus ojos, y Anakin inmediatamente cerró la distancia entre ellos, acunando su rostro con ambas manos.

—Shh—la arrulló como si ella fuera una bebé—Está bien, ángel.

—¡No está bien!—replicó ella con enfado—No debí ser tan egoísta. No debí…

—Amor, eres la persona menos egoísta que conozco—continuó él—Un par de días para ti no son mucho pedir ángel. No tienes nada de qué disculparte.

—¿Aun cuando te lastimé, Ani?

—Ángel, mírame—acunó su rostro de nuevo, acercándolo a él hasta que los separaban solo unos centímetros—¿Realmente piensas que un par de días malos me va a alejar de ti? yo te amo en las buenas y en las malas Padmé. Siempre.

Padmé se perdió en sus orbes azules, llenos de ternura, de comprensión, de amor… y por una vez en su vida, no sintió miedo por la intensidad de estos sentimientos. Por primera vez en su vida, pensó que esto podría llegar a ser mutuo.

Anakin besó su frente, y en ese gesto, selló su destino.

Padmé lo besó en los labios, abrumada por todo el amor que estaba recibiendo y ansiando sentir aún más. Pero este beso era distinto a los demás, y eso lo hacía más perfecto; sus labios se amoldaban y movían en absoluta sincronía, la ternura inicial dando paso a una pasión que iba construyéndose lenta pero segura; Anakin colocó una mano en su nuca, creando un ángulo más agudo entre sus rostros e introduciendo su lengua, Padmé nunca pensó que un simple beso pudiera ser tan profundo y sensual, haciéndola estremecer y que sus rodillas temblaran. Sintiéndola temblar, Anakin rodeó su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, la sensación de su calor causándole un hormigueo en el estómago.

No pudo contenerse y un gemido se formó en su garganta, ahogándose en los propios labios de Anakin. Lo sintió estremecerse, este alto, musculoso y fuerte hombre estremeciéndose ante ella, y eso la excitó. No le importó nada más, de hecho, Padmé estaba segura de que no podía pensar; había escuchado la expresión "ebria de amor" pero esta era la primera vez que creía que era posible, no encontraba otra explicación para lo ligera que estaba su mente y la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él. Anakin acarició su espalda y sus costados con maestría, sabiendo exactamente qué puntos la enloquecían, algunos incluso Padmé los desconocía, y supuso que él los había descubierto en sus años de casados.

Rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que Anakin se restregaba contra su cuerpo, el calor aumentó en un segundo, los sentidos de Padmé se aturdieron hasta que no pudo sentir nada más que no fuera Anakin: sus labios sobre los de ella, sus manos acariciando su espalda, sus brazos rodeándola, el aroma masculino de su colonia inundando sus fosas nasales y el calor de su pecho estremeciéndola. Padmé soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando Anakin la apretó con fuerza, levantándola apenas los momentos justos para llevarla hasta la cama, donde ambos colapsaron y sus cuerpos rebotaron contra el colchón.

—¡Ani!—lo reprendió juguetonamente, pero no pudo decir nada más porque él capturó sus labios en apenas un segundo, como un cazador buscando a su presa.

Este instinto animal que él proyectaba hizo descender una larga oleada de placer por toda la columna vertebral de Padmé, quien no perdió tiempo y buscó con sus propias manos al cuerpo masculino ante ella. Su excitación creció cuando pudo acariciar su espalda, deleitándose con los músculos que se tensaban bajo sus manos, haciendo que Anakin se acomodara a horcajas sobre ella y profundizara aún más su beso.

Nunca se había sentido así con nadie; ni siquiera con Rush, a quien hasta hace poco pensaba que había sido su relación más seria. Rush nunca la hizo derretirse en sus brazos por un simple beso, no la hizo sentirse tan querida, tan amada, incluso venerada como ahora. Las manos de Anakin la acariciaban como si ella fuera una especie de tesoro, delicado y suave, merecedor de todas las atenciones posibles. Pero sus labios apasionados despertaban un fuego salvaje que su cuerpo abrazaba con gusto.

Todo lo que Padmé creía saber sobre sí misma, se borró de su mente, por un instante nada importaba, nada excepto ella y Anakin, entregándose mutuamente con pasión y amor en esa cama.

"Lo quiero" pensó en un momento, sin amargura ni sorpresa, aceptando la realidad de ese sentimiento tal y como se acepta el cambio de estaciones, con dulce contemplativa.

La sola idea de sentirse vulnerable la había aterrorizado toda su vida, pero ahora, no le importaba más. La línea roja de su mente volvió, nítida, pero esta vez Padmé la saltó sin recelo, y al otro lado de esa franja, encontró la respuesta a todas sus dudas. En todas sus relaciones previas siempre hubo una barrera, una que Padmé construía para mantener a sus parejas al margen, para protegerse de salir lastimada; nunca pudo confiarle su corazón a alguien más. Pero Anakin… él no solo era su esposo, era su pareja, su compañero en todos los sentidos de esa palabra. Podía confiarle su vida y él la cuidaría, jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable con alguien… y no le importaba.

Anakin mordió despacio su labio inferior, y Padmé reaccionó con un jadeo, inclinando su cabeza para poder invadir su boca con más facilidad. Mientras ella iba tomando el control del beso, Anakin comenzó a quitarle el vestido, sus grandes manos acariciaron la piel desnuda de sus pechos y sus costados. Padmé se sintió estremecer bajo sus caricias, y en el momento en que comenzó a temblar Anakin retomó el control del beso, succionando su labio inferior y luego separándose solo para comenzar a hacer un trazo de besos a lo largo de su cuello.

Las sensaciones que Anakin iba despertando en ella no tenían precedente, él parecía conocer su cuerpo mejor que ella misma y sabía exactamente qué parte de su cuello la hacía temblar de anticipación. Padmé se sintió mal por un momento, porque ella no estaba segura de qué le gustaba más a él o cómo complacerlo, pero ese destello de cordura desapareció cuando Anakin succionó un punto de sus hombros –justo en donde se unían los músculos del hombro con los del cuello– mandando una sensación de relajamiento y placer que bajó por su columna vertebral.

Fue como haber presionado el botón correcto, Padmé se arqueó y buscó los labios de Anakin con frenesí, al encontrarlos, comenzó a besarlo con una pasión desenfrenada, Anakin gimió en sus labios, y eso aumentó su sensación de poder, haciendo que Padmé se alzara para dar la vuelta y estar ella a horcajas sobre Anakin. Él continuó gimiendo mientras ella restregaba su cuerpo sin delicadeza y acariciando su tonificado abdomen con admiración, violando su boca de una forma que no creía posible.

Padmé jamás se había sentido tan sensual en toda su vida, tenía bajo su cuerpo a un hombre increíblemente apuesto y varonil deshaciéndose en gemidos por sus caricias, Padmé se acomodó sobre él, y mientras sus caderas descendían consiguió sentir la dureza de Anakin contra su centro, entonces los dos gimieron con profundidad rompiendo la intensidad del beso.

El aliento cálido de Anakin golpeaba su rostro, él la abrazó con fuerza presionando su cuerpo contra el de él, haciendo que la desnuda piel de sus pechos rozara y que su dureza se sintiera con más profundidad, Padmé abrió los ojos y notó que Anakin estaba contemplándola, sus ojos azules oscurecidos por una lujuria que, en otras circunstancias, la hubiera asustado; ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Anakin la sujetó con más fuerza y volvió a cambiar sus posiciones, irguiéndose lo suficiente para quitarle el resto del vestido y la ropa interior.

Ahora completamente desnuda bajo él, Padmé se sintió muy consciente de sí misma, Anakin miraba su cuerpo con deleite, sus ojos comiéndosela sección por sección, Padmé se encogió un poco cuando lo contempló sobre ella emanando un aura casi animal, sus músculos tan bien definidos comenzaban a marcarse más por la fina capa de sudor que ambos tenían y la tensión de su excitación. Todo era erótico, Padmé había perdido la cordura para este punto.

Anakin no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a besarle los pechos, estrujándolos con ambas manos con la fuerza correcta y succionando sus pezones; un gemido profundo salió de los labios de Padmé mientras sentía una deliciosa sensación en su bajo vientre, su intimidad comenzando a dolerle por la excitación.

—Ani… —no supo cómo encontró su voz, pero Padmé pronuncio su nombre entre jadeos, apenas entendible, aun así, el respondió.

—Dime, ángel—su voz sonaba ronca—¿Qué quieres?

"¿Qué quiero?" pensó Padmé por un segundo, no encontró fuerzas para formular una respuesta coherente, sino que su cuerpo respondió por ella misma, presionándose contra él y buscando su dureza otra vez. Anakin gimió de nuevo, esta vez un poco más contenido, y dejó que Padmé se alzara y buscara por ella misma el elástico de su pantalón.

Una vez que tuvo el elástico en sus manos, Padmé tuvo ganas de reír, nunca se había comportado así en ninguna de sus anteriores experiencias sexuales. Había tenido buenas relaciones con Palo y con Rush, y uno que otro gusto que se dio en citas a ciegas, pero en todas esas ocasiones Padmé se dejaba consentir y nunca fue tan participativa. En la intimidad de estos momentos, Padmé era tímida y a veces eso la paralizaba en pleno acto, dejando que fuera el hombre quien tomara todo el control. La mayoría de las veces Rush conseguía complacerla, pero las ocasiones en que no, Padmé no se molestaba; sí, la dejaba un poco frustrada pero así era el sexo, a veces era bueno, a veces era genial, y a veces simplemente no todos salían satisfechos.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Y es que no había punto de comparación; había creído que las caricias de Rush o los besos de Palo fueron buenos, pero este nivel de lujuria que Padmé estaba experimentando ahora no tenía paralelo en su vida. Había inhibido completamente su timidez, haciéndola sentir deseada y sensual como si fuera ella una supermodelo en plena pasarela; Anakin había despertado en ella una pasión que no creía poseer, no sabía cómo él lo había logrado, pero le encantaba descubrirlo. Le encantaba esta sensación de seguridad y de valentía recién descubierta mientras tirada del elástico de Anakin, desnudándolo por completo.

Un poco de nerviosismo regresó a su mente cuando lo contempló desnudo, pero Anakin volvió a gemir, satisfecho de sentir su dureza libre, y eso fue suficiente para que los ojos de Padmé se oscurecieran por la lujuria y el fuego abrasara todos sus sentidos. Anakin era simplemente perfecto, y no había poder humano que la hiciera cambia de opinión, menos ahora. Movida solo por su deseo, Padmé sujetó el miembro de Anakin con sus manos, un estremecimiento de poder bajando por su columna cuando él jadeó con fuerza, emitiendo unos sonidos guturales endemoniadamente sexys; se sentía duro, y firme, y muy listo para ella.

Padmé jadeó con sorpresa cuando Anakin la sujetó de la cintura para recostarla en la cama con un poco de agresividad, pero no pudo reclamarle porque él volvió a besarla, esta vez sin delicadeza, dejando a todos sus bajos instintos poseerlo. Y eso a Padmé le encantó. Anakin estaba tan enloquecido de deseo como ella, él la deseaba en verdad, podía sentirlo en sus caricias, verlo en sus miradas, comprobarlo en la electricidad que estremecía su cuerpo con cada fricción de sus pieles desnudas y sudorosas. Todo esto se sentía tan bien, el placer y el deseo recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo, embriagándola.

Anakin la sujetó de sus caderas y se movió para quedar justo en su entrada, Padmé pudo sentir la punta de su miembro presionando contra su humedad –estaba segura de que nunca había estado tan húmeda en su vida– y todo su cuerpo se contrajo por la necesidad de él.

Sin embargo, antes de continuar, Anakin se irguió un poco para poder ver todo su rostro, la lujuria en sus ojos retrocediendo por el brillo de un cariño intenso y profundo. Él le sonrió, con calidez y ternura, sus enrojecidos labios pronunciando unas palabras que Padmé jamás había oído con tanta sinceridad.

—Eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta—dijo él, luego se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído—Te amo.

Dicho eso, Padmé sintió que él comenzaba a deslizarse en su interior, y la combinación de todo –de sus dulces palabras, de su mirada sincera, de su dureza penetrándola– la hizo colapsar en el primer orgasmo de esa noche.

Mientras descendía de su nube de placer, Padmé iba sintiéndose desorientada y confundida. Usualmente ella tenía un orgasmo por encuentro sexual, y siempre necesitaba estimulación del clítoris. Esta era la primera vez que alcanzaba su placer con pura estimulación externa, y aunque había sido diferente, también se sintió muy agradable.

Pero cuando su placer se difuminó, y pensó en resignarse en que ese había sido su único momento de la noche, Anakin comenzó a moverse dentro de ella y oh… Oh… así que así debía sentirse. Anakin sabía moverse. Llenaba cada hueco en su interior con cada embestida y sacudía las partes correctas dentro de ella, en pocos minutos Padmé volvía a gemir con desesperación mientras sus paredes internas se tensaban y todo su cuerpo le gritaba por alivio.

Y Anakin… Dios, Anakin se veía tan sexy. Estaba sudando, su cabello comenzaba a pegarse en su frente, sus ojos estaban cerrados y todo su rostro era una mueca de tensión y placer, los sonidos guturales que emanaba con cada embestida eran afrodisíacos y la fuerza de sus músculos, tensos bajo sus manos, la intimidaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo.

De repente, Anakin acunó su trasero para cargarla y recostarla sobre las almohadas, acomodando su cuerpo en un ángulo agudo contra la cabecera, levantó su pierna derecha para colocarla sobre su hombro y esta vez, cuando la embistió, Padmé juró que vio estrellas dentro de sus párpados.

Sí, Anakin conocía su cuerpo mejor que ella misma.

Sus embestidas eran más lentas que antes, pero Dios cada una de ellas tocaba el punto correcto, Anakin pareció asegurarse de que Padmé estaba disfrutándolo, y cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba bien, comenzó a acelerar su ritmo. La tensión en el bajo vientre de Padmé se acrecentó, su cuerpo entero comenzó a contraerse, la erótica electricidad de sus pieles rozando, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, su duro miembro penetrándola a un ritmo delirante, todo esto iba a volverla loca.

—Anakin… —gimió al pronunciar su nombre—Oh Dios…

El sonido de su voz debió excitarlo, porque aceleró su ritmo llegando a una intensidad enloquecedora. Padmé se arqueó, y sus manos se apoyaron en los hombros de Anakin para mejorar el ángulo de sus penetraciones, los dos jadeaban desesperados mientras el ritmo se intensificaba. Esto se sentía tan bien, demasiado bien, la renovaba, la excitaba, la llevaba al borde de su cordura y Padmé acudía feliz solo para seguir sintiendo estas maravillas.

Anakin emitió un gemido particularmente largo, y su rostro se contrajo, Padmé supuso que él estaba llegando a su orgasmo. De repente, él se inclinó sobre ella y succionó ese dulce punto entre su cuello y su hombro, su mano izquierda sujetó con firmeza su cadera, manteniéndola firme entre las penetraciones, y su mano derecha se deslizó entre ellos alcanzando su clítoris.

Padmé estaba segura que su gemido se escuchó en toda la cuadra.

Su orgasmo la tomó por sorpresa, habiendo sido construido a base de diferentes estimulaciones –no solo una, como ella estaba acostumbrada– el placer inundó su cuerpo desde distintas partes, como si su cuerpo fuera un campo de batalla invadido al mismo tiempo por tres, o quizá cuatro escuadrones. Había leído del multi orgasmo alguna vez, y también que no todas las mujeres lo sienten, dando por sentado que ella era una ellas. Resultaba que no era cierto, y que Anakin sabía perfectamente cómo complacerla.

Mientras su placer se extendía, abarcando casi la totalidad de su cuerpo, Anakin gimió con fuerza y su ritmo se volvió más inestable, los músculos de Padmé masajeando su miembro fueron lo último que él necesitaba para alcanzar su placer, eso y ver el rostro contraído de su esposa mientras disfrutaba de su propio orgasmo.

Para cuando Padmé recuperó el control de su cuerpo y su respiración, Anakin había sucumbido a su lado, parte de su cuerpo aplastándola, pero no le importó. Era agradable.

Sintiéndose más satisfecha que nunca en su vida, Padmé sonrió cuando Anakin se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola por los hombros y besando su frente y su cabello con ternura. Y entonces, su mente lógica volvió a emerger y elaboró un pensamiento: esto no había sido sexo. Habían hecho el amor.

Anakin la había adorado con cada una de sus caricias, había cuidado de su cuerpo, de su placer, de todo. Esta era la principal diferencia entre esta noche y todas esas noches que tuvo con otros hombres… ninguno la había amado como Anakin. Ninguno se había tomado el tiempo de descubrir su cuerpo, la molestia de complacerla, a ninguno le había importado tanto hacerla sentir en las nubes de placer una y otra vez hasta que ella estuviera recostada y satisfecha en la cama.

Pero el increíble sexo no fue lo mejor, no, lo mejor fue cuando Anakin la abrazó y besó con ternura su rostro, susurrándole palabras afectuosas mientras la satisfacción comenzaba a dormirlos.

Cuando Padmé sintió el cansancio, luchó contra él, abrazando a Anakin con fuerza. Aún no estaba lista.

—¿Recuerdas el baile de Mothma?—preguntó en voz baja—Hace ya diez años… cuando nos volvimos a ver.

—Mmm… sí—respondió Anakin, luchando contra un bostezo—Lo recuerdo. Te veías preciosa…

—¿Te imaginaste que alguna vez llegaríamos hasta aquí, después de eso?

—Ni en mis más locos sueños—Anakin se esforzó por abrir sus ojos, aunque cansados, seguían mirando a Padmé con adoración—¿Y tú?

—No—confesó con una risita—Ni siquiera pensé que volvería a verte.

—Que poca fe, mi amor—murmuró con humor al besarle la cien—Bendita Florida…

—Sí..

A pesar de su esfuerzo, Anakin se quedó dormido después de eso. Padmé lo contempló, su rostro se veía relajado, con cuidado acarició sus facciones, tan apuestas, mientras su corazón se volvía a acelerar. Esto era agradable. Esto era bueno. Y ella lo quería.

Miró el rostro de Anakin hasta que el cansancio la hizo dormirse contra su voluntad, "Te encontraré, Ani" fue lo último que pudo pensar, mientras la oscuridad rodeaba su entorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí hemos llegado...  
> Las canciones en este capítulo son las siguientes (en orden de como aparecen): "You rock my world" de Michael Jackson, "Love of my Life" de Queen, y "When I'm 64" de The Beatles.
> 
> Oh Dios mío, ese fue por mucho el lemmon más explícito que he escrito en mi vida y espero que les haya gustado.  
> Bueno, el vistazo tenía que llegar a su fin. Padmé es muy testaruda y siento que, si no la hubiera presionado, no se hubiera permitido conocer realmente a Anakin. Ahora, el fic no termina aquí, todavía le faltan varios capítulos más. Gracias por leer ¡saludos a todos!
> 
> Este fic NO ha terminado, aún faltan varios capítulos, pero definitivamente estamos más cerca del desenlace. Mil gracias por leer, ¡saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! aquí traigo el capítulo del día, como les dije en el capítulo anterior la historia aún no termina. Antes de empezar, ¿recuerdan que en el Vistazo, tanto Anakin como Dormé odiaban a Rush? bueno, en este capítulo se explica el porqué, ténganlo en mente ahora que empiecen a leer. Sin más preámbulo, ¡disfruten!

Cuando Padmé comenzó a despertar, sintió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y el calor de un cuerpo, inmediatamente sonrió con cariño y se acurrucó contra Anakin, pero al hacerlo, le llegó el aroma una fragancia dulce y el cuerpo que sintió no era el que buscaba.

Parpadeó con rapidez para espabilarse, alejándose del abrazo que la sostenía, y encontró a Rush Clovis viéndola con una sonrisa tierna.

—Justo a tiempo—dijo él—Estamos a una cuadra de tu casa.

Días atrás, Padmé hubiera llorado de felicidad al ver a Rush. Ahora, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas exactamente por lo opuesto.

—¿Estás bien, Padmé?—preguntó Rush con preocupación.

—Sí… sí—respondió con rapidez, componiendo la mejor de sus máscaras de senadora—Es solo que… me desorienté un momento.

—Bien—acarició su mejilla y le restó importancia al asunto.

Padmé sintió un tirón en su estómago, esta expresión no hubiera engañado a Anakin. Pero fue suficiente para Rush. Poco después, llegaron al edificio donde ella vivía, el chófer estacionándose justo en la entrada, saludando al portero.

—¿Quieres que suba?—preguntó Rush con un tono sugerente.

Negó con la cabeza, aún sentía las caricias de Anakin sobre su piel y no deseaba profanar esa sensación. Al menos no por hoy.

"Quizá nunca" susurró esa voz en su cabeza.

—Estoy muy cansada, mejor otro día—dijo ella.

Rush no se mostró muy desalentado por eso, y recordando lo que ahora sabía, Padmé supuso que llamaría a María. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto… mañana. Esta noche simplemente no podía con su desánimo.

Esperó unos momentos, pero recordó que Rush nunca había sido el prototipo de caballero a todas horas, y entendió que él no iba a bajarse para abrirle la puerta. Murmuró un "buenas noches" y aceptó que Rush la besara en la mejilla, apartándose justo a tiempo para que no la besara en los labios, y bajó de la limosina con algo de prisa. Saludó a su portero, Mike, que siempre había sido atento con ella, y caminó al elevador sin mirar atrás.

Cuando entró a su apartamento lo miró con mucho detalle, no podía negar que parte de ella había extrañado este espacio. Su amplia sala, su recámara, su estudio, su armario… todo acomodado según su gusto, con colores, muebles y repisas llenas de recuerdos que proyectaban su personalidad. A ella le gustaba. Y, sin embargo, ahora faltaba algo. Faltaban los rápidos pasos de dos niños corriendo para saludarla, faltaba el olor a comida recién hecha –gracias a Dora– el precioso jardín del patio, los juguetes encima de los sillones y la sonrisa alegre de un hombre recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos. Faltaba el calor del hogar.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, intentando evocar la sensación de los fuertes brazos de Anakin estrechándola, y la risa de Luke y Leia de fondo. Dios, los extrañaba tanto, ¿cómo iba a soportar años antes de volver a tener esa vida? ¿qué clase de tortura había sido esto?

La tristeza se sintió abrumadora, y comprendiendo que no iba a dormir por ahora, decidió quitarse su vestido de gala y ponerse unos pantalones cómodos, una sudadera y tenis. Cuando Mike la vio salir del elevador hacia el vestíbulo pareció contrariado.

—¿Mala noche, señorita Naberrie?—preguntó Mike—¿Desea que le consiga un taxi?

—No, gracias Mike. Solo quiero caminar un poco.

El amable portero asintió, y se mantuvo asomado desde la puerta para asegurarse que nadie la siguiera al menos una cuadra. Pasaba de la media noche, casi no había gente en las calles y la iluminación nocturna creaba un efecto de ensueño en el entorno urbano. Padmé siguió caminando, disfrutando el aire fresco sobre su rostro, despejando su cansada mente de tantos pensamientos y su espíritu agotado por tantas emociones.

Cuando dio la vuelta en una cuadra, vio a una mujer reclinada en la pared con un cigarrillo en sus manos, debió acercarse más para detectar los mechones de cabello rojo caer sobre sus hombros, y al reconocerla, Padmé sintió una enorme impotencia.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?—espetó con enfado, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie en la oscura calle.

—Qué agresiva, encanto—dijo ella con buen humor—Solo corroborar que estabas bien. Sé que todo esto ha sido abrumador.

—Abrumador se queda corto—siseó entre dientes, la pelirroja cambió su expresión a una más comprensiva y Padmé se sintió peor consigo misma, no quería su lástima.

—Sí, bueno, es una forma de expresarlo—se encogió de hombros y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios otra vez—Pero aprendiste mucho sin duda.

La pelirroja miró hacia el suelo, Padmé cerró los ojos intentando recordar con más detalle todo lo que vivió en días pasados. Las risas de los gemelos, las bromas de Anakin, el amor que había sentido tan auténtico en esa familia.

—No sé si aprendí lo suficiente—admitió en voz baja, aferrándose a esos recuerdos con desesperación.

—El tiempo lo dirá—los labios de la pelirroja se curvearon permitiéndole al humo emanar de su boca—Vamos, caminemos juntas.

Padmé sabía que no tenía muchas opciones, además, quería sacarle la mayor información posible a esta mujer. La pelirroja apagó su cigarrillo y metió la colilla en el bolso de su abrigo, de donde sacó la cajetilla y el encendedor, le ofreció uno a Padmé, ella lo rechazó y la miró mientras encendía su segundo cigarrillo.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto?

La pelirroja aspiró el cigarrillo dos veces, las marcas rojizas de las llamas consumiendo el tabaco resplandecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Darte un poco de perspectiva—respondió, el humo saliendo de su boca—Hay momentos en que uno se siente perdido en la vida, y los vistazos sirven para que puedas ver opciones que antes no habías considerado.

Padmé analizó cada una de las palabras que esa mujer había pronunciado, al dedicarse a la política era una experta leyendo entre líneas.

—Eso quiere decir que ¿nada en ese futuro es seguro?—preguntó con un poco de miedo.

El humo salió esta vez de su nariz, formando ondulaciones que se verían hermosas en cualquier otro momento.

—No, desde luego que no—dijo la pelirroja, mirándola a los ojos—Tu futuro no está escrito en piedra, dependerá de ti construirlo.

—Temía que me dijeras eso—Padmé miró al suelo, una enorme pesadez cayendo sobre sus hombros—No sé por dónde empezar, ni siquiera sé exactamente cómo nos conocimos Anakin y yo.

Gracias a la oscuridad, Padmé podría jurar que vio una especie de resplandor emanar de las facciones de la pelirroja.

—Bueno, si me permites decirlo encanto, creo que con ese simple detalle ya vas por mejor camino—dijo sonriente, inhalando una bocanada más de tabaco.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando te encontré en esa fiesta, acompañada por tu noviecito Rush, te veías tan miserable. Todo a tu alrededor era falso, y lo sabías, pero te habías conformado.

—No sé si conformar sea la palabra correcta—dijo a la defensiva.

—Eres muy testaruda, encanto, pero así me agradas—llegaron a una esquina, en donde la pelirroja dejó de caminar—Puedes hacer tu futuro como quieras, pero ese conformismo te había llevado a aceptar cosas en tu vida que, a mi juicio, tú no te merecías.

—¿Cómo qué cosas?—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Como un novio infiel y canalla.

Frunció el ceño, pensando en una forma de debatirla, pero ella se le adelantó.

—A mí no me mires mal, tú elegiste a ese noviecito—sopló una gran bocanada de humo— Y quizá te habrías casado con él si no supieras que puedes tener algo mejor.

—Jamás me visualicé casándome con Rush—admitió.

—Y tampoco visualizaste nunca una vida con Anakin ¿verdad?

Touché.

Entonces, la pelirroja apagó su segundo cigarrillo, y otro brillo pareció definir mejor sus bonitas facciones.

—Mira encanto, tu futuro se irá construyendo en base a las decisiones que tomes. Yo solo te mostré una de las tantas opciones, una en donde eras feliz, al lado de un hombre que te amaba, y con una familia de verdad. Te mostré que no todo a tu alrededor debe ser falso y pomposo, como la política en la que trabajas, sino que puedes rodearte de amigos y de personas valiosas que te apoyarán y querrán genuinamente.

Por un momento esas palabras hicieron que Padmé sintiera una fuerte aprehensión. Ese vistazo con Anakin era una de muchas opciones, y una enorme ansiedad nubló su mente por la sencilla posibilidad de que nunca se cumpliera. Pero luego, una calma empujó esa nebulosa de su mente, cuando la palabra clave hizo click.

Decisiones.

Padmé era libre de tomar las decisiones que la llevaran por ese sendero, pero, recordando las palabras de Yoda: ella siempre pagaría las consecuencias de sus decisiones, fueran conscientes o no.

Necesitaba ser más consciente de sus acciones, tener una perspectiva más clara de su presente para construir mejor su futuro. Y tenía todas las herramientas para hacerlo. "Ahora todo se ve distinto" pensó con asombro.

—Eso… suena muy bien—susurró con calma, dejando que su epifanía tomara cada espacio en su mente.

La pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Tú misma lo viste, es posible.

—Quiero eso… —la voz de Padmé sonaba baja pero concisa, envolviendo sentimientos profundos—No quiero seguir conformándome. No quiero seguir limitándome. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento me aislé tanto emocionalmente.

Sintió lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, pero no le importó. Había sido una semana difícil.

—Supongo que eso pasa cuando vives en un entorno donde tienes que fingir todo el tiempo, encanto. Tu trabajo se presta a este tipo de problemas—la consoló la pelirroja, sonando totalmente sincera.

—Puede ser…

—En todo caso, es evidente que aprendiste mucho—le sonrió una vez más, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsos de su abrigo—Y eso me complace. Eres una buena persona encanto, y me alegra haberte ayudado.

—Gracias por ayudarme—la sinceridad en sus palabras sorprendió incluso a Padmé.

La pelirroja asintió, haciendo ademán de irse, el mismo resplandor acentuó sus facciones y Padmé pensó que no perdía nada pregunta.

—Tú… ¿qué eres?

La sonrisa de la mujer se volvió mucho más suave, su cuerpo entero emanando una calma que Padmé pocas veces había experimentado, si silueta difuminándose con un efecto de luz que se perdía entre parpadeos.

—Una amiga.

Le dio la espalda para cruzar la calle, pero se detuvo al bajar de la banqueta.

—Oh, y una cosa más encanto. Si te encuentras otra vez con Anakin… solo considera que es otro Anakin ¿sí? Le faltan diez años de crecimiento y aprendizaje.

Dicho eso, cruzó la calle, y Padmé no se sorprendió cuando la silueta de esa mujer desapareció en medio de un parpadeo. Por un instante, solo uno, comprendió que los ángeles no eran muy distintos de los humanos.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando Padmé regresó a su departamento su cabeza era un caos. Por un lado, las palabras de la pelirroja se repetían una y otra vez, buscando más significados; por otro, los recuerdos del futuro que podría llegar a tener desfilaban como evidencia de que podía tomar buenas decisiones. Pero tantas cosas en su cabeza le estaban comenzando a inquietar, drenando toda su energía; necesitaba enfocarse.

Mucho de su éxito como política se debía a que siempre supo como jerarquizar sus deberes, y en esta ocasión, encontraría una forma de organizarse. Decidida a que las palabras no le harían bien quedándose en su mente, Padmé se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir, las hojas se acababan bajo su pluma con una rapidez inusual, pero ella no prestó atención a eso. Redactó primero todas las cosas que la pelirroja le dijo, agregando al pie de nota sus propias reflexiones. Luego, con un estremecimiento que nacía del corazón, apuntó todos los recuerdos que tenía de ese vistazo.

Ahora sabía que Rush le era infiel con María, su secretaria, y que eventualmente ellos se casarían. También que, por alguna razón, Rush buscaría acuerdos con la Federación de Comercio y el Clan Bancario.

Sabía que Dormé era por mucho una de las mejores amigas que cualquier persona podía pedir, y que deseaba mantenerla cerca de su vida.

Sabía que, en algún momento de los próximos meses, ella y Anakin se conocerían en Florida. Y que Anakin trabajaría en la NASA.

Ciertamente desconocía muchas de las situaciones que ocurrirían las próximas semanas, pero con esta información que sí tenía, Padmé pretendía crear una especie de brújula que la guiara a su norte.

Cuando terminó de escribir, Padmé sintió que sus hombros pesaban tres veces más y que sus párpados no conseguirían mantenerse abiertos más tiempo. Ni siquiera pudo pararse y llegar a su cama, porque en el momento que cerró los ojos, su cuerpo entero colapsó sobre el escritorio, y se quedó profundamente dormida.  
.  
.  
.  
Dormé llevaba toda la mañana marcándole a Padmé sin que su amiga y jefa respondiera, lo cual no era nada usual en ella. Según Rush, había dejado a Padmé en su apartamento después de la fiesta y no habían hablado desde entonces. Era domingo por la mañana, cualquier otra persona del mundo se levantaría hasta tarde, pediría comida a domicilio y descansaría frente al televisor, pero no Padmé. Ella se levantaba temprano y desayunaba con ella antes de llamar a sus padres, y pasar el resto de la tarde acomodando su agenda para la siguiente semana.

No había llegado a su desayuno habitual en la cafetería a tres cuadras de su edificio, ni tampoco había hablado a Jobal Naberrie o con Sola, como todos los fines de semana. Pero lo más extraño de todo era que no respondiera el teléfono. Padmé siempre atendía su teléfono.

Cuando el reloj indicó que era mediodía, pudo más la preocupación de Dormé y decidió hacerle una visita a su departamento. Mike, el portero, le dijo que Padmé había salido a caminar en la madrugada y regresó con rostro compungido. Dormé no lo pensó dos veces y usó la llave que tenía de su departamento para entrar.

—¿Padmé?—la llamó desde el umbral, no encontró respuesta—¿Padmé, todo bien?

Se asomó a la sala y a su recámara, no había rastros de ella, corrió entonces al estudio, y su preocupación aumentó.

—¡Padmé!

La susodicha estaba profundamente dormida sobre su escritorio, y debió sacudirla un poco para despertarla. Cuando Padmé abrió los ojos, sintió que estaba en un sueño, una terrible sensación de letargo sobre su cuerpo y mente.

—¿Mm? ¿Dormé?

—Ah, Padmé, me asustaste—dijo su amiga—Te quedaste dormida trabajando otra vez ¿verdad?

Un largo bostezo le impidió responder, Dormé murmuró unas cosas que no escuchó y se fue a la cocina, donde comenzó a prepara café. Padmé vio todas las cosas que había escrito en la noche como si no pudiera creerlos, ¿realmente todo eso había pasado? ¿no había sido un sueño? No, ella no tenía tanta imaginación para crearse una vida completa en una sola noche.

Guardó los apuntes con movimientos torpes y se estiró, la espalda doliéndole horriblemente por la incómoda posición. Salió del estudio y arrastró los pies hasta su alcoba, ni siquiera la suavidad de su colchón pudo calmar sus doloridos músculos.

Dormé emergió en ese momento con una enorme taza de café, solo de oler la bebida Padmé sintió su mente más clara, "Vaya que estoy ida" pensó la joven senadora.

—Ten, con cuidado—dijo Dormé, esperando a que Padmé se sentara para darle la taza.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Pasado mediodía.

—¿Qué?—miró por la ventana, comprobando que el sol estaba en su punto más alto—¿Cómo rayos se hizo tan tarde?

—¿Te divertiste anoche?—preguntó Dormé con tono pícaro, pero todo lo que obtuvo de su amiga fue un suspiro.

¿Diversión? Padmé no estaba segura de cómo nombrar a todo lo que vivió en esa semana de un posible futuro.

—No lo creo—replicó, bebiendo un gran sorbo de su café.

—Mmm, uno pensaría que después de una gala aburrida tu novio intentaría animarte—dijo Dormé con algo de severidad.

—Uno podría pensar eso, pero no.

—¿Todo bien Padmé? ¿Discutiste con Rush?

Padmé suspiró y bebió más de su café. Estaba cansada y se sentía a la deriva en un caos de emociones, pero se obligó a mantener su concentración en solo un par de pensamientos.

—He escuchado de un psiquiatra muy bueno, y quisiera que me ayudaras a conseguir una cita con él.

—¿Psiquiatra?—Dormé repitió la palabra con asombro—¿Y por qué irías con uno? ¿Cómo estás, Padmé?

—Algo aturdida. Y confundida—se sinceró—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

"Y en mi corazón" pensó, pero no quiso decirlo.

—No lo tomes a mal, yo misma he ido a terapia muchas veces. Es solo que… no te he visto mal Padmé. Al contrario, te he visto tranquila, por eso me sorprende.

—Estar tranquila no es estar feliz—admitió con pesadez.

A Dormé le preocupó esa afirmación.

—¿No eres feliz, Padmé?—se sentó a su lado en la cama, suavizando su voz.

Su única respuesta fue que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. En un parpadeo, Dormé le quitó la taza de café para dejarla en el buró y la abrazó con fuerza, asegurándose de que Padmé pudiera acomodar su cabeza contra su pecho para desahogarse libremente.

—Eres una mujer fuerte y admirable—dijo Dormé mientras acariciaba su cabello—Has conseguido todo lo que te has propuesto. Eres senadora del Congreso Nacional ¡nacional! No me queda duda de que ayudarás a mucha gente, y que serás de las mejores legisladoras que tendrá este país. Así que dime, ¿a qué se debe este bajón?

—¿Qué tengo, Dormé? Dime enserio ¿qué tengo?—respondió entre sollozos—Una carrera y ya… estoy sola ¡jamás me había sentido tan sola!

Admitirlo en voz alta fue doloroso. No se había dado cuenta de hasta dónde la soledad se había convertido en su rutina, no hasta que se vio rodeada de una familia que la adoraba. Extrañaba los abrazos de Luke y Leia, la forma en que Dora siempre sabía cuándo ocupaba un té, y la extraña habilidad de Anakin de siempre decir las palabras correctas.

—Una familia que te apoya y te ama—continuó Dormé—Me tienes a mí, a nuestras amigas, y a Rush también. Tienes mucho Padmé.

La mención de Rush creó una nueva oleada de lágrimas ¡ese cretino! ¿cómo nunca pudo darse cuenta de que él la estaba engañando? ¿cómo pudo permitirse a sí misma estar en una relación tan plana y superficial?

"No conocías otra cosa" se dijo a sí misma "No tenías nada con qué comparar. Nada más a lo cual aspirar".

Rindiéndose ante el apoyo de su amiga, Padmé le regresó a Dormé el abrazo y dejó que las últimas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Durante el resto del día, Padmé y Dormé pasaron la tarde juntas, la segunda animando a la primera, viendo películas, comiendo pizza, Padmé valorando como nunca esta amistad que había dado por sentado durante años.  
.  
.  
.  
A pesar de su reticencia, Dormé consiguió una cita en el consultorio del Dr. Yoda para el lunes en la tarde, así que las dos amigas decidieron llegar más temprano a la oficina de Padmé y recoger así los proyectos pendientes. Padmé estaba un poco ansiosa de volver a terapia, pues ahora podría enfocarse solo en sus problemas emocionales y no en comprender el extraño futuro que había conocido.

Durante días, los eventos de esa mañana le parecieron a Padmé una muy mala broma, pero conforme el tiempo pasó y le dio más perspectiva, cuando pensaba en el asunto concluía que había sido una intervención divina. Los astros se habían alineado indicándole el camino a seguir, o eso le gustaba pensar. En cualquier caso, lo que ocurrió esa mañana fue que, cuando Dormé y Padmé entraron a la oficina dos horas antes de su llegada habitual, encontraron a María en el escritorio, con la falda levantada y sin blusa, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de Rush.

—¡Dios!—gritó Dormé, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Padmé se recargó en la pared y cerró los ojos, una cosa era saber que Rush le fue infiel y otra muy distinta era haberlo presenciado. "Esta imagen nunca dejará mi mente" se lamentó.

—¡Seguridad! ¡Rápido!

Dormé llamó a los guardias, que llegaron poco después, cuando volvieron a abrir la puerta María estaba colocándose el brasier y Rush intentaba abotonar su camisa con desesperación.

—¡Puedo explicarlo!

—¡Ahórrate tus excusas!

—Lo siento muchísimo.

—Espera, espera ¿qué demonios hacen los guardias aquí?

—Arréstenlos por indecencia ¡y en plena oficina de la senadora!

—¡Por Dios, disculpen, no quise causar daño a nadie!

—¡Suéltenme!

—¡Padmé, déjame explicarte!

Al escuchar su nombre, Padmé salió de su estupor. Todo había sido una combinación de ruidos, gritos e imágenes que no conseguía distinguir. Cuando volvió en sus cinco sentidos, el cuadro frente a ella era increíble.

Rush estaba rojo del enfado, el zíper de su pantalón abajo, desfajado, con la camisa a medio abotonar y una corbata floja rodeando su cuello, los guardias intentaban sujetarlo del brazo para sacarlo. A un paso de distancia, María era un mar de lágrimas, todo su maquillaje estaba corrido y manchaba sus mejillas, creando una imagen lamentable con su cabello despeinado, falda a medio acomodar, brasier mal abrochado y blusa sobre los hombros. Dormé era la viva imagen de un ángel en el día del juicio: firme y fría rozando la crueldad, indicando a los guardias que los pecadores merecían ir al infierno.

—Puedo explicarlo—gritó Rush, mirando a Padmé con una combinación de rabia y pánico—¡Puedo explicarlo!

Pero Padmé ya había visto y escuchado demasiado, sin poder contenerse –y quizá por todo el estrés de los últimos días– se llevó una mano a la boca intentando amortiguar una carcajada. Su risa hizo eco en la habitación desentonando con el intenso drama, y los guardias la miraron con recelo. Rush no podía creerlo, su indignación enrojeció otra vez su rostro, y Dormé corrió a su lado.

—Está bien—susurró su amiga—Todo estará bien.

—¡Claro, claro!—respondió Padmé entre risas, doblándose sobre su estómago—¡Oh, que estupidez!

Y pensar que, tiempo atrás, ella habría llorado desconsolada por esto mismo. Pensar que alguna vez consideró a Rush Clovis un hombre íntegro y sincero.

—Senadora, hay que levantar cargos y…

—No, no—se las arregló para sonar un poco más firme—Solo sáquenlos de aquí. No quiero verlos. Pero no habrá cargos.

—Padmé ¿segura? Mejor descansa un poco y…

—No habrá cargos—dijo al fin sin reírse—Pero no quiero volver a verlos nunca más.

Los guardias no dijeron nada, escoltando a Rush y María fuera de la oficina. Cualquier cosa que la pareja hubiera dicho mientras eran sacados pasó desapercibido para Padmé, quien solo cerró los ojos y esperó a que el ruido externo desapareciera.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, contempló su oficina como quien contempla un cuarto extraño. Había fotografías de ella con Rush en el escritorio, premios por sus anteriores legislaturas en las paredes, imágenes donde ella posaba con compañeros senadores, delegados y publicistas, compañeros de trabajo que no eran más que eso, compañeros, de alguna forma haciéndose presente en este espacio tan íntimo de su vida.

—Dormé, llama por favor a una decoradora—dijo, su voz sonaba cansada después de las carcajadas—Ocupo renovar todo este espacio.

—Desde luego que sí, ¿no deseas que hable con los administradores, para ver si podemos cambiar tu oficina?

—¿Y darle más importancia a esto? No. Ellos no tendrán nada de mí, ni siquiera un pensamiento.

Dormé no supo si sentirse aliviada o preocupada por esa afirmación, pero anotó el pendiente en su agenda de todos modos.  
.  
.  
.  
La realidad era dura. Padmé no era ajena a esa afirmación y ya antes la había usado en varias ocasiones, pero nunca la sintió con tanta pesadez como ahora. Una parte de su mente se resistía a dejar ir esos hermosos recuerdos del vistazo que tuvo, aferrándose a ellos como la esperanza de una vida mejor. Pero otra parte de su mente, la más calculadora, le recordaba que nada estaba escrito, que ese futuro podía no ocurrir, y que necesitaba concentrarse en el presente.

Su punto medio le indicaba que sí, en efecto, ocupaba preocuparse de su presente, pero no quería perder de vista aquello que deseaba construir con fervor. Al fin, después de tantos años escuchando los sermones de su madre, Padmé Amidala Naberrie comprendía que una carrera no lo era todo. Jamás dejaría su trabajo de lado y no se arrepentía de haberse concentrado tanto en ser Senadora, pero eso no era razón para no tener a su lado a una persona buena, ni para dejar de lado su sueño de tener dos hijos.

Muchas veces escuchó que no se podía tenerlo todo en esta vida, y quizá fuera cierto, pero podía tenerse mucho más de lo que gente daba por sentado. Se podía ser feliz, si uno se proponía serlo. Padmé comprendía que ella no se había dejado ser feliz, por razones un poco complejas, que ahora mismo trataría con el Dr. Yoda.

—Buenas tardes, Dr. Yoda—saludó Padmé, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, senadora—dijo él con el mismo tono pausado que ella recordaba—Sentarse puede.

La oficina de Yoda no era muy distinta, acaso un par de muebles diferentes y de un color más oscuro, pero podía sentirse la misma energía de calma que ella había aprendido a disfrutar.

Lo más importante en una terapia era confiar en el terapeuta, y después de dos intensas sesiones en su vistazo al futuro, Padmé había confiado en Yoda. Pocas personas habían conseguido hacerla reflexionar sobre sí misma y no pensaba perderse la oportunidad de conocerse un poco mejor.

—¿Ayudarte, cómo puedo?—preguntó Yoda, sonriéndole con suavidad.

En este tiempo, el Dr. Yoda no la conocía, y así era mejor. Había que empezar de cero.

—Mi novio me fue infiel, y he decidido hacer grandes cambios en mi vida—explicó de la forma más natural posible—Pero no puedo sola. Ocupo ayuda.

—Bien. De tu novio hablemos, primero, y de tu vida después. Enterarte de que infiel fue ¿cómo pasó?

Padmé respiró profundo, rememorando los eventos de esa mañana. "Estoy lista" pensó para sí misma, y al exhalar, dejó que sus dudas y miedos se difuminaran, comenzando a hablar sentimientos que había mantenido encerrados mucho tiempo.  
.  
.  
.  
La semana pasó con extrema lentitud, lo cual no debió sorprenderla, estaba triste y cada minuto parecía alargarse.

En las mañanas, cuando apenas comenzaba a sentirse despertar, Padmé se estiraba buscando a Anakin entre las sábanas, para encontrarse sola en la cama. Agudizaba su oído, intentando oír los correteos de dos niños preparándose para la escuela, pero solo había silencio en su departamento. Afinaba su olfato, intentando oler el desayuno de Dora, pero su cocina seguía tan nueva como cuando la decoró tres años atrás.

A veces, cuando se metía en la regadera para irse a trabajar, recordaba el primer día que despertó en su vistazo, y la forma en que el agua la relajó aún cuando tenía a un guapo desconocido esperándola en la otra alcoba. No había explicación lógica para la manera en que sus sentimientos habían cambiado con tanta rapidez, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Padmé siempre había sido una persona sensata, incluso de adolescente lo más alocado que llegó a hacer fue colarse en el cine cuando debería estar estudiando. Nunca fue su estilo ser espontánea, todo lo contrario, ella organizaba cada segundo de su día, cada etapa de su vida, y aunque siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer cambios, éstos debían pasar un riguroso proceso de aceptación en su esquema mental.

No tenía sentido que, en solo unos pocos días, sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado tanto. Ella era prudente, sensata, incluso calculadora a veces –lo sabía perfectamente, nadie tenía que echárselo en cara– pero por alguna razón, la vida que tenía con Anakin en ese vistazo la cautivó más que cualquier otra cosa. Le gustaba mucho ese Anakin que la respetaba y sabía besarla con adoración, se había enamorado hasta la médula de los gemelos que podrían llegar a concebir. Padmé trabajó durante años para convencerse de que sería una buena senadora, pero bastaron siete días para que quisiera a Anakin en su vida.

La lógica brillaba por su ausencia en esa metanoia que había experimentado, pero Padmé estaba trabajando bastante con el Dr. Yoda para resolver el desastre emocional en el que se había convertido, y no pretendía encontrar una respuesta para todos sus problemas en un par de días. Simplemente no era así de sencillo.

En terapia, Padmé había comenzado a notar que, durante años, su excesivo enfoque en el trabajo hizo que descuidara todas sus necesidades emocionales. Llevaba años sin cuidar su espíritu, años dejando de lado su corazón, y eso había dejado marcas que, en palabras del propio Dr. Yoda: "sanar, tiempo toma. Eliminar los residuos debes, si construir algo nuevo deseas, los cimientos difíciles son, tiempo toman, pero valen la pena". Y en este largo proceso que sería reconstruirse a si misma, tenía que distanciarse de las personas que no aportaban nada para su estabilidad emocional. La primera y la más importante era un molesto ex que no parecía comprender que todo había terminado.

Rush la llamaba todos los días, varias veces durante el día, pero Padmé no lo atendió nunca, ni puso atención a los más de 100 mensajes y 40 correos electrónicos que le mandó. Cuando la visitó en su edificio, Padmé le dijo a Mike que Rush ya no era bienvenido y pronto dejó de aparecerse por ahí, optando por esperarla a un par de calles del edificio, donde a veces ella caminaba para comprarse un café o desayunar. Padmé lo ignoró siempre que se lo encontró.

El Dr. Yoda le preguntó si había sido difícil poner esa distancia con él, pero lo cierto es que no lo fue y eso era más preocupante. Hubo un tiempo en que Padmé pensó estar muy enamorada de él, y ahora lo escuchaba seguirla durante varias cuadras sin que eso la conmoviera gran cosa, ¿acaso había algo mal en ella? ¿era más fría de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir?

Cuando sus padres se enteraron de la ruptura la llamaron de inmediato, y Sola le preguntó si quería que la visitara, pero Padmé intentó calmar a su familia esbozándoles su mejor sonrisa de senadora y diciéndoles que estaría bien, había pasado cosas peores, y no era nada que el tiempo no pudiera curar.

Pero la apatía que Padmé sintió hacia Rush la preocupó en formas que solo pudo confesarle al Dr. Yoda en su segunda sesión, la siguiente semana.

—Creía que estaba enamorada de él—confesó en voz alta—Nos habíamos distanciado últimamente, pero nunca creí que me importaría tan poco.

—¿Enojada estás?—preguntó Yoda.

—Sí, pero no sé si con él, o conmigo misma.

—¿Contigo, por qué?

—Porque si no me importa tanto, entonces jamás lo quise en verdad, ¿por qué estuve con una persona que no quería?—sus palabras se cortaron en las últimas sílabas, conteniendo un sollozo.

—Querer algo de él, quizá. O querer algo de ti, él quiso. Intentar perdonarte debes. Errores cometen todos.

¿Había querido algo de él? Sí… compañía principalmente. Poder acudir a eventos con alguien, llamarlo cuando estaba aburrida, pedirle uno o dos consejos relacionados al senado y su carrera.

Padmé siempre supo que su relación se veía como una especie de alianza política, donde los dos sonreían ante las cámaras, se ayudaban en sus respectivas carreras, y procuraban divertirse juntos. No pensó que hubiera algo malo en eso hasta que tuvo una probadita de lo que era una verdadera relación, llena de confianza, de amor y sueños.

Oh, sueños… esos eran peores. Casi todas las noches, Padmé soñaba con Luke y Leia; los veía corriendo en el jardín, viendo películas en su alcoba, peleándose por las galletas después de la cena, ayudando a su padre en el taller. Y también soñaba con Anakin, con esos bellos ojos azules que la miraron con adoración y esos labios rosados que sacaron suspiros de su garganta.

Luego despertaba, notaba que había sido un sueño, y volvía a llorar. A veces pensaba que sí le dolía lo de Rush, pero que extrañaba tanto a su familia que lo de Rush pasaba en automático a segundo plano.

"¿Debo olvidarlos?" pensaba algunas veces en las madrugadas, cuando tenía insomnio "¿Debería guardar esos recuerdos al fondo del cajón, no volver a abrirlos en mucho tiempo? Ahora solo me causan dolor".

Nunca sabía qué responderse cuando pensaba así.

Dos semanas después de su vistazo, Padmé intentaba mantener una expresión neutral en su rostro, pero quienes la conocían sabían muy bien que estaba destrozada. Claro que lo atribuían a su ruptura con Rush, y Padmé nunca los corrigió (¿cómo iba a explicarles que extrañaba una vida que no tenía aún, y que quizá jamás tendría?) pero creyeran lo que creyeran, una cosa era cierta: Padmé se veía muy deprimida.

Por eso, ese viernes en la noche Dormé se las ingenió para arrastrarla a un exclusivo restaurante. Ocupaba animarse, según opinaba su amiga, y la verdad es que tenía mucha razón. Hasta el Dr. Yoda le había sugerido que hiciera un poco de ejercicio, renuente a medicarla a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

El restaurante tenía una hermosa terraza donde los comensales podían tomar unos tragos mientras veían una panorámica de la ciudad. Padmé y Dormé salieron con unas copas de vino, disfrutando el viento nocturno mientras esperaban que su mesa estuviera lista, pero ahí, en ese lugar, Padmé sintió que su corazón de detuvo.

Ahí estaba, recargado en el barandal y sonriendo, mirando distraídamente hacia la ciudad de vez en cuando. Se veía relajado, y contento.

—Anakin…

—¿Dijiste algo, Padmé?—preguntó Dormé a su lado, bebiendo un sorbo de su vino.

—Es Anakin—le explicó sin dejar de mirarlo—Anakin Skywalker.

—¿Quién?

—El sujeto recargado en el barandal allá al fondo, vestido con camisa azul.

Dormé buscó a la persona con esa descripción, y su rostro no ocultó el asombro y un pequeño destello de lujuria en sus pupilas.

—Oh, Dios ¿conoces a ese tipo? ¡está guapísimo!—dijo lo último en voz baja, casi en su oído.

Padmé rodó los ojos, recordándose a sí misma que aquí, ahora, Dormé y Anakin eran dos completos extraños.

—Lo sé—suspiró, y bebió un trago grueso de vino.

—¿De dónde lo conoces y porqué no me lo has presentado?—dijo su amiga con indignación.

—Éramos vecinos cuando era niña, y apenas volvimos a vernos en la fiesta de Mothma, hace dos semanas.

"Ani…" pensaba ella con añoranza, toda su mente dejando de funcionar y el corazón tomando el control de su cuerpo.

—Vayamos a saludar—dijo Dormé, notando esa expresión ensoñada de su amiga.

—Sí, sí…

Se hicieron paso a través de los comensales hasta el otro lado de la terraza, pero al acercarse más, Padmé notó que Anakin estaba abrazando por la cintura a una mujer –una mujer linda, de cabello rubio que caía en bucles sobre sus hombros y seductores labios rojos– la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual Anakin le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

Padmé sintió un golpe en el estómago, Anakin estaba besando a esa mujer.

Su Anakin.

Entonces, como un balde de agua fría, las palabras de la pelirroja hicieron eco en su mente "Si te encuentras otra vez con Anakin, solo considera que es otro Anakin ¿sí? Le faltan diez años de crecimiento y aprendizaje."

"¿Pero serás idiota?" se recriminó a sí misma "¡Él no te ama aún!"

Se quedó de pie, congelada por esa terrible revelación, pero Dormé no le dio tregua y la empujó dos pasos más hasta que la pareja notó su presencia. Desde luego, Anakin la reconoció.

—¡Padmé!—sus ojos brillaron al verla, tal y como un amigo se sorprendería de ver a una vieja amiga—¡Me alegra mucho verte!

.—H-hola—tartamudeó con evidente nerviosismo—A mí más.

Anakin soltó a la rubia y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, al tenerlo cerca, Padmé volvió a sentir el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma de su fragancia varonil golpeándola con violencia, y sus rodillas temblaron.

"¡Contrólate!" se recriminó a sí misma "¿Qué, tienes 15 años otra vez?" pero por más que se regañaba, Padmé admitía que sí, con Anakin frente a ella se sentía como una maldita colegiala.

Incluso en su vistazo, cuando habían estado casados, siempre se sintió como una colegiala, ¿ese sería el efecto que tendría Anakin sobre ella el resto de su vida?

"Me gustaría saberlo" pensó con desdén.

—Vaya, ¿quién diría que estando en D.C. me encontraría tanto contigo?—dijo con tono jocoso—Hasta quisiera quedarme.

—¿No vives aquí?—preguntó aprontada, forzando a su voz a sonar coherente.

—¡Cielos, no! Vivimos en Nueva York—al hablar en plural, Anakin miró a la rubia sonriendo y procedió a presentarla—Padmé, ella es Lauren Goldberg, mi novia… amor, ella es Padmé Naberrie, una vieja amiga.

Novia… otro golpe en su estómago.

—¡Hola!—dijo Lauren con una voz y sonrisa en extremo amables—Encantada, disculpa ¿te apellidas Naberrie, como la Senadora Amidala Naberrie? ¿La conoces?

—Oh, sí… Amidala es mi segundo nombre—balbuceó.

—¿Tú eres la senadora?—jadeó con sorpresa, luego miró a Anakin con el ceño fruncido—¿Eres amigo de una senadora, y jamás lo mencionaste?

—No nos habíamos visto en diez años, amor—respondió Anakin, abrazándola por los hombros—Apenas volvimos a coincidir, ¿verdad, Padmé?

—Sí—murmuró.

—¡Es un honor conocerla!—dijo Lauren resplandeciente—He seguido siempre de cerca sus propuestas, y admiro cómo consiguió llegar al Senado tan joven. Usted es lo que este país necesita, personas honestas y trabajadoras comprometidas de verdad con el servicio público.

Padmé casi pudo imaginarse al ángel pelirrojo riéndose de ella desde el cielo, ¿cómo demonios es que podía caerle tan bien a la novia de Anakin? Esto era incómodo, en muchísimas formas.

Pero incómodo solo para ella, tristemente.

—Oh, gracias—respondió apenada—Solo hago mi trabajo. En verdad, no es gran cosa.

—Pero…

—Mmm—Dormé se aclaró la garganta con fuerza, y en ese momento todos recordaron que ahí estaba.

—¡Perdón!—dijo Padmé con pánico, notando la expresión de pocos amigos—Anakin, Lauren, ella es mi mejor amiga Dormé.

—¡Encantada!

—Disculpa si me vi grosera—dijo Lauren, que desde luego tenía que ser así de amable—Es solo que hay muy pocos políticos que admito y la Senadora Amidala es una de ellas.

—En eso podemos estar de acuerdo—Dormé sonrió, quitándole la tensión al asunto.

—Un gusto, Dormé—saludó Anakin cortésmente—¿Y dónde está ese novio tuyo, el político?

—Oh, no vino—Padmé respondió con rapidez, pero Dormé no iba a quedarse callada, menos ahora.

—Terminaron. Sería bueno no volver a mencionarlo.

Vio sorpresa y desconcierto tanto en Anakin como en Lauren, y Padmé sintió sus mejillas colorearse por la ira, "No quiero su pena" pensó con orgullo.

—Lo lamento mucho.

—No volveré a mencionarlo.

—Yo…

—No hay que disculparse—dijo Padmé con tono tajante—No lo sabías.

—Pero…

—Disculpe, ¿señorita Naberrie?—preguntó una mesera, acercándose hacia ellas—Su mesa está lista.

—Vamos enseguida—respondió Dormé.

Se despidieron con mucha amabilidad, deseándoles una buena noche y disculpándose otra vez por mencionar un tema delicado. Padmé solo quería desaparecer de ahí, todo su apetito desvaneciéndose conforme sentía más dolor en su estómago.

—¿Todo bien, Padmé?—preguntó Dormé mientras las dos amigas se sentaban en sus mesas.

—Solo es un bajón.

Dormé no le creyó, pero no dijo nada más. Pensaba que se trataba de Rush, y de que la conversación con la pareja en la terraza había traído ese recuerdo otra vez a la mente de Padmé.  
Pero no era eso, claro que no, lo que tenía a Padmé malhumorada era ese molesto escozor que recorría su piel solo de pensar que Anakin, su Ani, estaba en ese mismo restaurante, en los brazos de otra mujer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me maten, todo esto tiene una explicación...  
> No quería que, cuando Padmé regresara de su vistazo, las cosas se arreglaran mágicamente. Eso va en contra de todo lo que yo creo, la vida es más compleja que eso y como bien dijo la pelirroja, el punto de todo era darle más perspectiva, ahora es el turno de Padmé para demostrar si aprendió o no. El futuro no está en piedra.  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia, dejarme sus comentarios y kudos que me animan tanto, no hay nada mejor que saber lo mucho que disfrutan este fic ¡Un saludo a todos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, quiero agradecerles mucho por toda la emoción que me dejan en sus comentarios, me animan mucho. Este capítulo está totalmente centrado en Padmé, y la manera en que su vistazo le ayudará a crecer ¡disfruten!

Los siguientes meses, cuando Padmé pensaba que su vida no podía empeorar, de alguna forma algo nuevo sucedía.

Era nueva en el Senado, lo que significaba que aún debía hacerse de amigos y de contactos si quería mantener una posición buena dentro de su trabajo. Recordaba muy poco de los aliados políticos que mencionó Dormé en el futuro, así que sentía que empezaba de cero, lo cual no era en realidad malo, solo que estaba cansada todo el tiempo y la tristeza no parecía aminorar.

No había vuelto a ver a Anakin desde que coincidieron en ese restaurante, y pensó que era lo mejor. Él se veía contento con esa rubia y Padmé no se metería en eso; no investigó ni movió un dedo para saber qué era de su vida. Aunque una parte de ella se moría de curiosidad y deseaba verlo de nuevo, la otra la mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra, recordándole que él tenía su propia vida.

"Tu futuro no está escrito en piedra, dependerá de ti construirlo" había dicho ese ángel pelirrojo, y Padmé se repetía ese mantra todos los días. Había tiempo, llevaba solo un par de meses siendo senadora, y acababa de terminar con Rush unas semanas antes. Necesitaba estabilizarse si quería tener la fortaleza de crear ese futuro que ella deseaba.

Pero todo lo relacionado con Anakin quedó en segundo plano contra su voluntad, en el momento en que el escándalo llegó a su vida. Todo comenzó cuando, un mes después de haber roto con Rush Clovis, le llegó un citatorio para la corte.

Rush Clovis la había demandado por difamación.

Padmé había borrado a Rush de su vida, así que no tenía la menor idea de qué había pasado con él. Resultó que, si bien ella no hizo nada más que echarlo de su oficina a través de los guardias, muchos amigos y el equipo de trabajo de Padmé no se había cansado de decir lo indignante que había sido el comportamiento de Rush Clovis. Los chismes escalaron, como siempre sucede en la política, pero llegaron hasta las altas esferas del partido y en cuestión de días, Rush Clovis perdió toda su posición en el partido, y estaban considerando quitarle su puesto de Delgado.

Quizá todo se hubiera quedado en chisme de no ser porque, poco después, María apareció embarazada. Y declaró abiertamente que el padre era Clovis. Los medios se volvieron locos por todo el amarillismo que podían sacar de este escándalo, y de la noche a la mañana, Padmé encontró reporteros esperándola afuera del capitolio o cerca de su departamento, haciéndole preguntas totalmente irrespetuosas.

Y ahora Clovis la demandaba, alegando que ella había sido la autora intelectual de un montón de chismes que habían dañado su imagen pública y deteriorado su puesto de trabajo hasta tener la posibilidad de perderlo. La acusación se hubiera desacreditado de no ser por las decenas de portadas de revistas que tenían a Rush Clovis como encabezado amarillista.

—¡Ese canalla!—gritó Dormé muchas veces—¡Descarado y desgraciado! Te dije que debías hacerle algo al imbécil….

—¿Algo como qué, Dormé? Tener sexo no es ilegal.

—¡Si lo es en espacios públicos!

—Mi oficina no es una plaza.

—¡Ah, pero pudo pasar un par de horas en una comisaría antes de que desestimaran el cargo!—gritó de nuevo—Ahora tú debes ir a corte, contratar a un abogado, y de paso buscar más amigos porque maldita sea este escándalo nos está embarrando horrible.

En eso Dormé tenía toda la razón.

Las intenciones de Rush eran muy simples en realidad: si yo me hundo, te hundirás conmigo. Aunque doloroso de pensarlo, porque era su ex novio, Padmé comprendía que siempre había sido así: actuaba según mejor le convenía. Y ahora lo más conveniente era dividir la culpa, y así no salir tan mal parado de este escándalo.

¿En qué momento su vida se había vuelto así de superflua?

El partido tampoco estaba contento con ella, aunque técnicamente Padmé era la víctima, ya que Rush le había sido infiel a ella, las acusaciones en la corte eran de carácter moral, y eso significaba que los medios podían hacer gala de su mejor amarillismo para dejarla mal parada. En un principio Padmé no quiso decir o hacer nada, dejando que el circo continuara a sus espaldas y concentrándose en su trabajo, eso fue su primer error.

A diario salían artículos creando montones de teorías alrededor de Padmé y Rush, pero conforme pasaban los días, y la senadora no hacía ninguna declaración, un reportero astuto decidió inventarse toda una novela, y escribió una nota en donde Padmé tenía toda la culpa: ella había sido una novia terrible, poniendo su carrera en primer lugar y descuidando su relación, al colmo en que durante las noches, cuando Rush la esperaba en su oficina, fue la inocente secretaria la que terminó consolando al desdichado hombre en medio de un colapso por su corazón roto. Apenas salió esa nota, el equipo de medios de Clovis lo aprovechó, y un programa de chismes confirmó que darían una entrevista en exclusiva con Rush y María.

Padmé no quería ver esa entrevista, pero su publicista insistió que ocupaban hacerlo si querían sanear la imagen de Padmé en las próximas semanas. El segundo terrible error.

"Nunca pretendimos hacerle daño a la senadora, una cosa llevó a la otra, jamás pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos" dijo María.

"La Senadora Amidala y yo nos habíamos distanciado ya hace mucho. Ella no hace nada que no sea trabajar, por más que me esforcé en que nuestra relación estuviera entre sus prioridades, nunca lo conseguí" agregó Rush.

"Por favor, no piensen mal de la Senadora. Ella es una legisladora brillante, y se nota que adora su trabajo, lo cual es admirable. Solo pienso que, si se vive solo por el trabajo ¿cuál es el punto de lastimar a alguien que te quiere? yo sé que la senadora nunca quiso lastimar a Rush, pero nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría ser tratado como un pasatiempo, cuando debería ser prioridad"

"Lamento de todo corazón que haya tenido que conocer el amor de esta manera. Jamás quise que nadie saliera lastimado, yo sé de primera mano lo terrible que es sentirse traicionado"

"¿La Senadora le fue infiel alguna vez?" preguntó el entrevistador.

"Oh, nunca lo confirmé. Nunca quise confirmarlo. Dicen que, si buscas, encuentras, así que jamás busqué y francamente ya no importa. Ahora soy mucho más feliz, estoy a punto de formar una familia. Quiero que eso quede en el pasado"

"Pero, si eso quedará en el pasado ¿por qué continuar con esa demanda?" volvió a preguntar el entrevistador.

"Sé que puede interpretarse como si yo fuera un patán, cuando les juro que jamás pensé en que esto se saldría de las manos. Yo intenté por todos los medios hablar con ella, pero jamás me dejó, y no es por mí que hago la demanda, lo hago por María y mi futuro hijo. Quiero que mi nombre esté limpio, libre de todos los rencores que Amidala pueda tenerme, para que mi familia no sufra las consecuencias de mis errores"

"Definitivamente es lo que haría un buen padre. Parece que te sacaste la lotería, María; la senadora Amidala debió pensarlo dos veces antes de dejar que tan buen hombre se escapara de sus manos ¿no lo creen en el público?" el entrevistador miró a la cámara, y se escuchó una ovación intensa tras bambalinas.

—Voy a vomitar—dijo Dormé, roja del enojo.

El publicista veía la entrevista con otros ojos, estaba calculando los daños y por su ceño fruncido, era fácil adivinar que fueron muchos.

Padmé había cuidado su carrera con celo toda la vida, pero esta vez, viendo la pantalla, no fue su imagen tan destruida lo que le dolió, no… le dolió esa traición. Porque sí, Rush Clovis no había sido la pareja perfecta, pero nunca pensó que caería tan bajo, mintiendo de esa manera ante las cámaras solo para quedar bien y hundirla a ella.

Y pensar que algún momento bailaron juntos en galas políticas.

Y pensar que él la acompañó en su campaña, y ella le consiguió muchos fondos para la de él.

Y pensar que él conoció a sus padres, y cargó a su sobrina recién nacida.

Y pensar que viajaron juntos de vacaciones a Argentina, Chile y Brasil, compartiendo hermosas citas y apasionados besos en incontables ocasiones.

¿Todo eso había sido falso? ¿Ninguna sonrisa, ningún consejo, ningún regalo fue sincero? ¿Qué no tenía un ápice de decencia en todo su cuerpo?

"El fin justifica los medios" le había dicho Rush Clovis muchas veces, enorgulleciéndose de su actitud maquiavélica e incitándola a que ella debía ser así, al menos, si quería seguir prosperando en la política. Padmé nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso, y he aquí los motivos: quizá Rush estaba consiguiendo lo que deseaba, la simpatía de la gente, limpiar su buen nombre, pero lo hizo a base de mentiras e hipocresías, destruyendo en el proceso a personas que alguna vez quiso y le quisieron.

Luego miró a María, ¿sabía ella realmente en lo que se había metido? Había entrado sola en la boca del lobo y ya no había manera de salir. No cuando saliste en televisión nacional al lado de un político proyectando la falsa imagen de un amor prohibido. Ahora, la carrera de Clovis estaba intrínsicamente relacionada con su relación con María, y no había forma en que una sencilla secretaria consiguiera vencer al monstruo político que era Rush Clovis. Padmé casi sintió pena por ella. Casi.

¿Cómo es que se había equivocado tanto? ¿en qué momento se engañó a sí misma, cayendo en los juegos de Rush? ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta del tipo de persona que dormía con ella? Padmé ya no confiaba en ella misma como antes, no podía verse al espejo sin sentir la culpa de sus propios errores. Por primera vez en su vida, dudaba de ser tan inteligente como siempre había creído. Algo estaba mal en ella, ya no podía evadirlo.

Después de esa entrevista, Jobal y Rewee Naberrie tomaron un vuelo a D.C. y llegaron al apartamento de su hija. Sola y Darren la llamaban todos los días, insistiendo que apenas pudieran escabullirse de sus trabajos la visitarían. Padmé recibió el amor de su familia como una niña pequeña, porque así se sentía. En algún momento de todo este caos, la fuerte y segura Senadora Amidala había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar a una destrozada Padmé Naberrie, más perdida que nunca en su vida.

Pero su tercer y más grande error, fue cuando aceptó reunirse con el comité del partido, estando Rush y María presentes.

En toda su vida, Padmé jamás olvidaría el desprecio en los ojos de Rush, ni la mirada de superioridad que le dedicó María, presumiendo de forma desagradable su vientre hinchado por sus cinco meses de embarazo, los rodeaban miembros de su equipo de trabajo y un par de guardias, que también la veían con cara de pocos amigos.

—Las causas que nos han reunido aquí son muy lamentables—dijo el senador Bail Organa, miembro del comité—Habían pasado décadas sin que viviéramos éste tipo de escándalos en nuestro buen partido.

—Queremos ser simples, y directos—tomó la palabra el presidente del comité—No deseamos dedicarle más tiempo a este despreciable asunto.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo—dijo Rush con aires de triunfo.

Padmé no podía verlo de frente sin que el enfado enrojeciera todo su rostro, ¿Cómo este canalla tenía la osadía de mirarla a los ojos, como si él hubiera hecho todo bien?

—Habíamos querido originalmente esperar a que terminara el juicio, para no darle a los medios más leña con la cual hacer fuego. Pero considerando las terribles consecuencias de esa entrevista mediática, nos hemos obligado a tomar la penosa decisión de expulsar al Delegado Rush Clovis del partido.

Por un momento, Rush Clovis palideció, pero al segundo siguiente todos los colores escalaron en su rostro, sus facciones pasando de la incredulidad a las más absoluta de las rabias. A su lado, María quería llorar, pero se mordió el labio para contenerse y miró a Padmé con llamas de odio en sus ojos. Caray ¿qué rayos le había hecho a esa mujer?

—¡No pueden hacer esto!—gritó Rush, fuera de sí—¡Ella es a la que los medios llaman "La senadora de hielo"! ¡La "mujer sin corazón"! ¿enserio piensan tan poco en la reputación del partido? ¿prefiere apoyar a una senadora fría en vez de a un abnegado padre de familia?

Senadora de hielo… mujer sin corazón… Ah, Padmé hizo bien en no leer las noticias las últimas semanas. Los medios eran muy crueles.

—Es la reputación del partido la que estamos cuidando—dijo Bail Organa, quien también se veía molesto—No solamente engañaste a tu propia pareja con su secretaria, y en su misma oficina para el colmo del descaro, sino que pasaste otro nivel y manipulaste a los medios para hacerla ver a ella como la culpable. Yo no veo nada de los valores de rectitud, honestidad y trabajo duro que este partido tanto defiende en ninguna de esas vergonzosas acciones.

—¡Por favor, no sean cínicos! Esos malditos valores son solo para los discursos, en la vida real nada importan. He conseguido salirme con la mía, nadie piensa que yo tengo la culpa de este escándalo y puedo hacer esto mismo con las leyes, con los comités, con los departamentos de gobierno. Ustedes me necesitan, admítanlo. Después de todo ¿qué tiene Amidala? Solo es una cara bonita.

Una cara bonita…

—¡Eres el colmo del descaro!—gritó Dormé—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Precisamente tú, que conoces a Padmé! Eres un…

—Dormé, tranquila—Padmé colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, tomando la palabra.

Una cara bonita. No era la primera vez que le decían eso, a lo largo de los años muchos de sus enemigos políticos afirmaban que, si ella había conseguido tanto, era porque se la pasaba haciendo favores con su belleza a los hombres correctos. Acusaciones falsas y a las que Padmé no les daba importancia, no hasta ahora, que tenía frente a ella a Rush Clovis, su ex pareja, una persona en la que jamás terminó de confiar y que ahora le estaba confirmando todo lo que había sospechado en sus sesiones de terapia.

Se había mentido a sí misma con tanta eficacia, que no quiso ver al monstruo con el cual compartió su vida tantos años. Todo porque eran mejor las apariencias, era más sencillo vivir con la forma que ver el contenido.

Pero ya no más.

—Tu descaro, tu cinismo, tu egolatría son repugnantes—dijo Padmé, mirando a Clovis a los ojos. Los de él estaban llenos de furia, los de ella, eran más fríos que el hielo—No conoces el más mínimo sentido de la decencia, del auto respeto, de la más básica humanidad. Tu solamente sabes fingir, finges ser una persona correcta, finges preocuparte por la gente, finges que te importa el partido, fingiste quererme, así como estás fingiendo que te importan María y el bebé.

La aludida mostró una expresión preocupada, su mano posándose de forma protectora sobre su vientre, y mirando a Clovis de reojo. Esa vez, Padmé sintió lástima por ella, María sabía que solo era parte de un juego político, y se prestaba a eso. No debía tener el menor sentido de la dignidad y eso era lamentable.

—Y toda esa pretensión para ocultar tu patético intento de ser viviente, un ser vacío, una escoria con traje bonito.

Al decir eso, Rush Clovis se paró de su asiento, todo su rostro desfigurado por la rabia, pero Padmé ni siquiera pestañeó. Hubo más gritos, amonestaciones y guardias intentando contener al desesperado sujeto, más animal que persona por el lamentable espectáculo que estaba dando.

—¡Eres una desalmada! ¡descarada y perversa!—rugía Clovis—¿qué vas a saber tú de dolor, cuerpo sin sangre? ¡no lo sabré yo, que dormía con un cadáver!

—Senadora Amidala, retírese por favor—le pidió Organa con dolor en sus ojos—No vale la pena permanecer aquí. Su posición en el partido está segura.

—Gracias, senador Organa.

Padmé le sonrió con tristeza, y salió de la oficina del comité aún escuchando los gritos a sus espaldas. Dormé la abrazó por los hombros, susurrando palabras afectuosas que no intentó escuchar. Estaba en un limbo emocional.

Las sesiones con el Dr. Yoda era lo que la mantenían en pie. Había avanzado mucho en realidad. Descubrió que, desde su adolescencia, había rehuido de las relaciones íntimas por temor a que la usaran, lo cual irónicamente la metió en todo este embrollo. Mientras mas superficiales mantenía sus relaciones personales, menos conocía a las personas que la rodeaban, creándose un entorno plástico ideal para sus aspiraciones políticas, pero terrible para su salud mental y emocional.

La depresión minó su espíritu, el insomnio le arrebató los bellos sueños de su vistazo, y la papelería de la demanda mandó a un cajón todas esas hojas que escribió con detalles de Anakin y los gemelos. En semanas, esos recuerdos se volvieron cada vez más borrosos, conforme su agitada vida diaria iba exprimiendo cada partícula de energía que Padmé tenía en su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Cuando los medios publicaron que Rush Clovis había sido expulsado del partido, pero Padmé no, el circo mediático volvió a calentarse. Bail Organa defendió a Padmé públicamente, alegando que ella representaba los valores que el partido defendía, y que la infidelidad de Clovis no podía justificarse bajo ningún argumento. Padmé se conmovió mucho por eso, y se aseguró de recordar que el Senador Organa era un buen amigo más que aliado.

Pero el caos seguía, la fecha del juicio se acercaba, y el partido insistió en que Padmé intentara responder a los medios de alguna forma. Su publicista, aunque inteligente, tenía pocos recursos por el impresionante discurso que Rush y María ya habían dado.

"Yo confié en la Senadora Amidala. Fue mi novia, pensé que era el amor de mi vida, y a pesar de todo el dolor que pudo causarnos esta ruptura, jamás pensé que ella caería tan bajo al mover sus influencias para perjudicarme. Dios sabe que en mi corazón solo hay dolor, y decepción, pero que a pesar de eso, siempre recordaré con una sonrisa los buenos momentos que vivimos. Deseo de corazón que ella sea feliz" había dicho Clovis en una entrevista.

—Sé que hay un lugar en el infierno para ese tipo de calaña—dijo Dormé cuando vieron esa entrevista—Simplemente lo sé.

—Enserio Dormé, no te desgastes más. Ni que ellos lo valieran—respondió Padmé con una mueca de disgusto. Todo esto era despreciable.

El publicista alzó la voz, con borradores de estrategias en sus manos y cara de pocos amigos.

—Primero que nada, sé que aquí tú eres la víctima—dijo, mirando a Padmé directamente a los ojos—Pero no podemos manejar esa carta con los medios.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Dormé a la defensiva.

—Porque esa carta ya la jugaron Rush y María, usarla en contra de ellos hará quedar mal a la senadora.

—¡Pero si es la verdad!

—Lo sabemos, pero la gente no quiere la verdad. Quiere un circo, y hay que dárselo.

—No me siento cómoda con esto—susurró Padmé con desánimo.

—Y nadie la culpa por eso, senadora, pero debemos hacer un reajuste en los daños. Usted no merece nada de esto—añadió el publicista condescendientemente.

—Estuve con Clovis varios años, creo que algo merezco.

—No, Padmé. No lo mereces.

No respondió más, y aceptó la primera estrategia que propusieron: hacer una entrevista privada y discreta, en donde Padmé comentaría lo feliz que fue en su relación, y el dolor que sintió al ver la infidelidad de Clovis con sus propios ojos. El punto era que Padmé hablara bien, incluso amable, para eliminar esa imagen de persona fría y que las personas la relacionaran con situaciones alegres. Fue en extremo difícil para Padmé, pues aunque sí había lindos recuerdos de su relación con Clovis, en su opinión, ninguno de esos valía ya nada después de su actuación tan miserable.

—¡Nadie te puede obligar a decir esas mentiras, Padmé!—dijo su madre con indignación por teléfono.

Pero Padmé sabía cuál juego estaba jugando, siempre lo supo. Así que se esforzó en sonar sincera, contando detalles que realmente le habían gustado cuando estuvo con Rush Clovis, culpándose por haberse cegado tanto con él.

La estrategia funcionó a medias. No limpió totalmente su imagen, pero al menos hizo más difícil para los amarillistas crear sinsentidos. Tristemente su apodo de "senadora de hielo" no desapareció, y la prensa siguió usándola incluso años después. Padmé no era tan ingenua, sabía que este embrollo no iba a desaparecer pronto, pero no estaba segura de tener la fuerza para enfrentarlo.

Finalmente, se llegó el día del juicio, un largo e incómodo juicio. Por el resto de su vida, Padmé recordaría solo tres cosas de ese funesto día:

La primera, esa mirada de odio que Rush Clovis le dedicó a través del estrado, justo cuando pensaba que nadie lo había notado, y que la golpeó con desdén.

La segunda, fue la mano de Dormé sobre la suya, sin soltarla en ningún solo momento, haciéndole saber que no estaba sola y que ella sería su pilar cuando ocupara derrumbarse.

La tercera, el enorme alivio que sintió cuando el juez desestimó el caso después de horas y horas de acusaciones sin fundamento.

.

.

.

—¿Sentirte, cómo?—preguntó Yoda al inicio de la sesión, pocos días después del juicio.

Padmé estaba acostada en el taburete, mirando al techo y con ambas manos sobre su abdomen. Era la clásica imagen de una persona en terapia, pero a estas alturas el cliché no le importaba.

—Un poco mejor—respondió.

—Explícate, por favor.

Yoda comenzó a escribir en su libreta, escuchando atentamente cada una de las palabras de Padmé, y apreciando los cambios en su tono de voz.

—Me siento menos abrumada, y menos triste. Pero no me siento feliz.

—Sanar proceso lento es, tiempo darte debes—no era la primera vez que le decía eso, en sus meses ayudándola Yoda había aprendido que la senadora era muy testaruda.

Padmé frunció el ceño.

—Eso intento, pero a veces me pregunto ¿cuándo terminará todo esto?—cerró los ojos con frustración—¿Cuándo volveré a sentirme bien?

—Cuando tu corazón listo esté.

Meses atrás, Padmé hubiera hecho un mohín y maldecido por esa respuesta. Pero ahora lo entendía. Llevaba años tomando decisiones muy mesuradas con respecto a su carrera, pero cuestionables hacia su salud emocional. Iba a tomarle tiempo romper esos patrones, sanar las heridas, confiar de nuevo.

Más bien, aprender a confiar. Fuera de Dormé y su familia, Padmé no sentía que confiara en nadie. Su ánimo quisquilloso nunca le pareció un defecto hasta ahora, y deseaba aprender a abrirse más. El Dr. Yoda era muy optimista al decirle que, desde luego, ella aprendería a ser más feliz, pero tampoco la engañaba: iba a tomarle tiempo.

—Gracias Dr. Yoda. Me ha ayudado mucho—dijo con honestidad, sus hombros relajándose por primera vez en meses.

—Un gusto, ha sido. Verte mejor, me complace—agregó Yoda—Saber que mejor estarás, estoy seguro.

Padmé abrió los ojos y volteó para ver al anciano psiquiatra, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Creo que consideraré unas vacaciones—le dijo, un poco de emoción colándose en su voz.

—Agradable eso es.

—Lo sé. Dormé insiste en que las ocupo mucho—rio suavemente—Y creo que tiene algo de razón.

—Definitivamente.

.

.

.

Cuando el juicio fue desestimado, los medios se volvieron locos de nuevo. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Padmé Amidala Naberrie era que ella aprendía rápido de sus errores, y esta vez, no se quedó callada ni dejó que nadie asumiera sus posturas. Solo un día después del juicio, y después de varias tazas de café, ella atendió a los reporteros que la esperaban a la entrada del capitolio.

—No creo que pueda saber más que nuestros honorables jueces, deseo de corazón que su resolución nos ayude a comprender mejor nuestras posiciones, y crecer como personas—declaró.

Listo, una elegante manera de mandarlos a freír espárragos y dejar claro que no sería ella la que continuara con el drama.

No se hicieron esperar entrevistas con Rush y María, en donde afirmaban no estar conformes, pero "no desear continuar con un espectáculo que no beneficiaba a nadie" o, dicho de otra manera, no tenían ya una salida fácil para continuar con sus desprecios. De cualquier forma, la opinión pública siguió favoreciéndolos los siguientes meses, llegando a su cúspide cuando María dio a luz.

Cuando Padmé vio las fotografías de Rush y María sosteniendo orgullosos a un bebito de pocos días de nacido, la invadió una terrible añoranza. Recordó con una claridad casi tenebrosa a Luke y Leia, tan perfectos, y se esforzó por mantenerse firme. Si ella seguía soportando todo esto era para estar mejor preparada para su futuro. Tenía que aprender, tenía que mejorar, tenía que ser la mejor madre que Luke y Leia pudieran querer.

Pero había días en que era tan difícil mantenerse entera, días en que las horas pasaban y ella solo deseaba que terminara todo esto. Odiaba estar en el centro de este espectáculo, donde todos chismeaban a expensas de sus sentimientos. Ella había sido la víctima, ella había confiado en un hombre que la engañó y que ahora tenía el descaro de presumir a su amante como mujer de familia.

No era justo, ¡no era nada justo! Y el poco consuelo que le quedaba, era saber que algunas personas pensaban como ella.

Finalmente, seis meses después del maldito juicio, los medios dieron al chisme por muerto y continuaron con nuevos amarillismos. Los primeros días sin ver notas o fotografías relacionadas con ella, Rush y María fueron una especie de elixir para Padmé, quien no quiso saborear el momento hasta estar convencida de que lo peor había pasado.

Pero pasó, y cuando la tormenta comenzó a salir de su cielo, Padmé seguía aturdida y miraba ansiosa a las nubes, en espera de alguna señal de lluvia, pero encontrándose solo con cielos despejados.

Si hacía el conteo general, habían pasado ya 10 meses desde tuvo ese vistazo del futuro, casi un año, ¿a dónde se iba el tiempo? Era casi increíble la manera en que las semanas transcurrieron mientras estaba metida en esa vorágine de chismes, chantajes y discusiones a expensas de su vida sentimental. Pero de alguna forma había sobrevivido, por alguna razón las cosas se estaban calmado, y Padmé se sentía distinta.

Aún no estaba segura de a qué se refería cuando pensaba en lo "distinta" que se sentía, pero sabía que había una diferencia en su personalidad. Después pensaría más en eso.

Su introspección fue interrumpida por Dormé, quien se sentó a su lado ruidosamente para llamar su atención, tenía una iPad en sus manos.

—Muy bien, organicemos esto. Tendrás tres semanas de total libertad, y Dios sabe que las mereces más que nadie—dijo Dormé—Entonces, ¿te separo un buen hotel en la Riviera Maya?

Oh, América Latina. Tan hermosa. Tan apasionante. Llena de color, de música, de fiesta, comida deliciosa y personas amables… todo lo opuesto a su humor.

—No—dijo tajante. Los mexicanos no merecían soportar a una pesada senadora en plena crisis existencial.

Dormé suspiró y presionó algunas cosas en la pantalla táctil del iPad.

—Entonces ¿Europa?

—Oh no, menos—museos, teatros y miles de atracciones para apreciar la belleza en la humanidad.

Una belleza que ella había cuestionado cada día de estos últimos meses. Dormé no pareció muy sorprendida, y suavizó su voz cuando volvió a hablar.

—Bien… ¿prefieres visitar a tus padres, o a tu hermana?

—No quiero molestar a papá y mamá—había sido muy difícil que Jobal y Ruwee se mantuvieran en su casa, y la llamaban todo el tiempo con preocupación, si ella llegaba a casa más delgada y ojerosa seguro les causaba un buen susto—Y mi hermana sigue en Nueva York ¿no?

—De hecho, creo que usará su tiempo compartido en Florida este mes.

Florida…

Bendita Florida….

Era un recuerdo muy borroso, como todo lo que había vivido en ese vistazo, pero estaba segura de que Florida era la clave. Algo en su interior se lo decía.

—¿De verdad?—dijo emocionada, y Dormé la miró perpleja.

—No me digas que quieres ir a Florida… ¡Ve mejor a Hawái!

—Pero me vendría bien un tiempo con Sola—dijo apurada—Hace mucho que no la veo.

—Mmm… le hablaré entonces.

—No, yo lo haré. Es mi hermana.

Dormé rodó los ojos y Padmé le sacó la lengua de forma juguetona. Sola se mostró excesivamente dispuesta a pasar unas vacaciones con ella, y de inmediato las dos hermanas Naberrie se pusieron a planear.

Al final, las tres semanas de vacaciones que tendría Padmé se organizaron de la siguiente manera: una semana en la casa de playa de tiempo compartido con Sola, Darren y sus sobrinas, la segunda semana en la misma casa, pero pasando tiempo a solas con Sola, y la tercera semana por su cuenta, ya que también deseaba un poco de espacio para sí misma.

Eran las primeras vacaciones en años que emocionaban a Padmé, y sobre todo, tenía un buen presentimiento.

.

.

.

Padmé estaba en su alcoba terminando de empacar las cosas que ocuparía en sus vacaciones. Mientras terminaba de llenar sus maletas, se encontró al fondo del cajón en su escritorio unas hojas escritas a mano.

Eran los recuerdos que había redactado la primera noche que regresó del vistazo. Había hecho cuadros completos con características de Luke y Leia, sus hermosos gemelos, un croquis de la casa, y también todo lo que había aprendido sobre Anakin Skywalker.

Padmé leyó esas líneas escritas en su puño y letra con sentimientos encontrados. Aunque por un lado era agradable cerrar los ojos y volver a recordar esos detalles, por otro lado, era un poco frustrante seguir pretendiendo que ese futuro era su única opción. Había adorado a sus hijos, su casa, su vida entera en ese futuro, pero ¿no podía aspirar a otras cosas? ¿enserio esa era su mejor opción?

Al principio estaba segura de que sí, pero ahora, después de meses conociéndose más a fondo en terapia y enfrentando situaciones difíciles, Padmé comprendía que muchas cosas de ese vistazo le gustaron porque eran nuevas, pero no podía aferrarse a eso, usarlo como excusa para no darse más oportunidades, después de todo ¿cómo estar segura de que Anakin era realmente lo que ella necesitaba?

Su mente estaba más clara, su corazón más ligero; aceptaría lo que apareciera frente a ella de buena gana y construiría con más enfoque su destino. Pero de una cosa estaba segura: sería lo que ella decidiera.

Ya no pensaría más relaciones superficiales, no más amistades a medias y enfocarse solamente en su carrera. Ella era humana y tenía necesidades emocionales, como todos, que solo le correspondía a ella atender. No podía esperar a que una persona llegara a su vida y arreglara todo, porque la vida no era así: le había costado un enorme escándalo mediático, pero al fin lo había aprendido.

Cuando recién despertó de su vistazo, Padmé se había sorprendido a sí misma por lo rápido que cambiaron sus sentimientos, lo fácil que fue querer a Anakin y enamorarse de los gemelos. Ahora, después de diez meses acudiendo a terapia, comprendía porqué había sido tan sencillo: había sido la primera vez en años que recibió un afecto genuino.

El aislamiento sentimental en el cual Padmé vivió por años hizo que añorara todo el amor y la amistad que no había tenido, y cuando lo tuvo durante esos siete hermosos días, fue como darle un manjar a un hambriento, un vaso de agua a un sediento, un momento de calma en medio de la tormenta.

Pero no había sido perfecto, en esos siete días Padmé solamente pudo ver las cosas buenas de su familia. No sabía cuáles eran los problemas que ella y Anakin seguro tenían, ni le tocó sufrir lo que todos los padres primerizos sufren con sus hijos, había mil huecos por llenar, pero Padmé estaba segura de una cosa: todo iba a estar mejor.

Ella ya no era la misma de antes, al fin estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. Deseaba de corazón que Anakin fuera lo que ella necesitaba, pero si no era así, por más que eso doliera no iba a forzarlo. Ya no. Ella no se conformaría con medias tintas ni seguiría mintiéndose a sí misma, ella buscaría lo que merecía.

La pelirroja tenía razón: su futuro no estaba escrito en piedra. Ella debía construirlo, y había mil posibilidades en el horizonte frente a ella.

Solo que esta vez, ella decidiría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora...  
> Sé que le puse las cosas complicadas a Padmé y que Clovis fue un verdadero patán, pero quería dejar en claro que ella se había metido en muchos problemas por decidir ignorar lo inconforme que estaba con muchas cosas, incluida su relación. Incluso no tomar acción puede tener consecuencias.  
> Todo este capítulo es el proceso en donde Padmé comienza a reconstruirse a sí misma, deja de lado las cosas que ya no le gustan y comienza a buscar las cosas que sí quiere. Decidí darle peso a este proceso porque, antes que nada, el futuro que ella puede tener con Anakin debe ser su decisión, no solo la imposición de una fuerza superior. Espero que eso haya quedado muy claro.  
> No se preocupen, Anakin saldrá en el próximo capítulo c;  
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado ¡muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡abrazos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! sé que este capítulo lo subí un poco tarde, disculpen se me acumularon algunos pendientes. Ya nos estamos acercando a la recta final de la historia, y aquí vuelve a aparecer Anakin. No les daré más detalles por ahora ¡disfruten!

La primera semana en Florida fue muy estimulante.

Sola y su familia llegaron a Miami un día antes, así que pasaron a recogerla al aeropuerto. Cuando Padmé salió a la zona de espera, encontró a su hermana intentando contener a dos niñas que saltaban y hacían gestos con alegría.

—¡Tía Padmé! ¡Tía Padmé!—gritaron sus sobrinas.

—¡Hola!

Padmé corrió y se inclinó frente a las niñas, abriendo sus brazos de par en par y dejando que Ryoo y Pooja se acomodaran en sus costados para darles un buen abrazo ¡habían crecido mucho! Ryoo tenía cinco años, y Pooja dos años, además extrañaba mucho la energía de dos infantes a su alrededor.

Llenó de besos a las dos niñas, que rieron complacidas por el afecto de su tía, todo bajo la mirada sonriente de Sola y Darren.

—Vamos niñas, dejen a su tía Padmé respirar—dijo Darren.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el vuelo?

—Muy tranquilo.

—Tía Padmé ¿vendrás con nosotras a la playa?—preguntó Ryoo con emoción.

—¡Plaa!—secundó su hermana, que aún tenía una pronunciación infantil.

—¿O al parque?

—¡Are!

—¿O a Disneyland?

—¡Dine!

—Niñas, tranquilas—dijo Sola—Dejen a su pobre tía respirar.

Pero Padmé estaba muy contenta ciento el centro de atención de las niñas, al menos por unos días. No veía a sus sobrinas tanto como le gustaría y sabía que ellas crecerían muy pronto, tenía que aprovecharlas ahora.

—Está bien, Sola—respondió Padmé sonriendo—¿Vamos a ir a Disneyland?

—Apenas estábamos planeando eso, tendríamos que ir a Orlando y…

—¡Papá, por favor!—dijo Ryoo, haciéndole ojitos a su padre—¡Por favor!

—¡Pa! ¡Pa!—repetía Pooja, solo por hacerle segunda a su hermana.

El corazón de Padmé se estrujó, recordando por un momento la manera en que Luke y Leia conseguían que Anakin cediera ante ellos con apenas un par de miradas inocentes y abrazos. Darren no fue muy distinto, mirando de reojo a su esposa con un "lo siento" marcado en todo su rostro.

—Está bien…

—¡Sí!

Ambas niñas corrieron emocionadas, ahora hasta el auto, dando saltitos y mencionando personajes de sus películas Disney favoritas. Padmé sonrió y pensó en lo divertido que sería para ella hacer esto mismo, pero con sus preciosos gemelos cuando al fin los tuviera, "Una cosa a la vez" pensó, intentando recordar que ni siquiera sabía qué iba a pasar en este viaje.

—Lo siento, Padmé, creo que te arrastraremos hasta Orlando—dijo Sola con una mueca—Pero si quieres quedarte lo entenderemos.

—No, para eso tengo mi semana libre. Además, los niños no siempre serán niños.

Sola miró a su hermana agradecida por su comprensión, y acomodó a sus hijas en el asiento trasero. Darren le ayudó a poner sus maletas en la cajuela, cuando todo estuvo en orden, la familia condujo hacia una colonia exclusiva frente a la playa, donde Darren y Sola habían comprado un tiempo compartido algunos años atrás, antes de que nacieran sus hijas.

Era una casa enorme y preciosa, con un porche en la entrada y otro porche trasero que se extendía hacia un pequeño jacuzzi, a pocos metros de la playa. El porche trasero también estaba conectado con un cuarto medio cerrado, que tenía amplios cojines, mini bar y mesitas bajas para poder botanear y tomar unos tragos. La sala, la cocina, y el recibidor no eran menos impresionantes, como tampoco lo eran las cinco habitaciones para la familia.

Ryoo y Pooja insistieron en ayudar a su tía Padmé a instalarte en su alcoba, que estaría al lado de las niñas, y cuando cada cosa estuvo en su lugar la arrastraron hacia la playa. Como era una zona privada solo unos cuantos vecinos caminaban sobre las suaves arenas, y disfrutaban de la espumosa agua de mar, tan revitalizante. Padmé jugó con sus dos sobrinas a orillas del agua un rato, queriendo cansarlas a propósito.

Los siguientes días fueron demasiado divertidos para que Padmé pudiera pensar en algo remotamente triste. En las mañanas, Sola y Darren hacían pequeños conciertos de películas infantiles para que sus hijas se rieran, y en las tardes, jugaban ya fuera en la playa o en la sala, ninguna de las dos actividades siendo menos cansada.

Dos días después empezó la expedición a Orlando, para llevar a las niñas a Disneyland. Como el parque estaba a más de tres horas de distancia, Padmé insistió en pagar ella misma un par de habitaciones de hotel en Orlando para que Darren no tuviera que conducir mucho en la noche. Al final terminó siendo una muy buena decisión, porque Padmé juraría que todos los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían cuando llegaron al hotel esa noche, después de correr detrás de dos hiperactivas niñas en todo el parque.

Pero no se arrepentía de ninguno de esos momentos. Por las noches, antes de dormirse, Padmé miraba las fotos que había tomado durante el día, deleitándose al ver las enormes sonrisas en sus sobrinas cuando estaban haciendo castillos de arena, cuando chapoteaban entre las olas, comiendo algodón de azúcar con orejitas de Mickey Mouse frente al castillo de Disneyland y cantando con sus papás canciones de La Sirenita en el desayuno.

Padmé siempre había querido tener dos hijos, y ahora que estaba convencida de que eso era posible, estos momentos robados a sus sobrinas le parecían una probadita de todo lo que ella podría vivir con sus pequeños una vez que llegaran al mundo. Y la hacía feliz esa expectativa.

La semana, por más divertida que fuera, de igual manera fue cansada, y aunque Padmé se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos cuando Darren, Pooja y Ryoo se fueron al aeropuerto, también se sintió un poco feliz de poder dormir una siesta por primera vez en todas sus vacaciones.

.

.

.

La segunda semana en Florida fue muy relajante.

Al día siguiente de que sus retoños se fueran, Sola separó una tarde completa en el Spa para ella y Padmé. Pasaron la tarde recibiendo masajes relajantes, mascarillas de barro, sauna y una visita al jacuzzi. Estaban tan relajadas que apenas consiguieron conducir de regreso a la casa, y se durmieron sin siquiera reunir la energía suficiente para ordenar una cena.

Pero no solamente era el relajamiento lo que Sola esperaba de su semana libre de familia, claro que no, había que divertirse, y con eso en mente empacó un corto vestido rojo de noche, que combinado con unos altos tacones negros la hacían verse muy sexy.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tú qué te pondrás?—preguntó Sola, mientras se maquillaba frente al espejo.

—Aún no me decido.

Padmé ya estaba peinada y maquillada, pero no estaba segura de qué ponerse. Sobre su cama había dos opciones: un vestido color azul, que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, con escote sencillo y un vuelo muy bonito, y otro vestido de color negro totalmente entallado que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y un severo escote bajo la clavícula.

Finalmente decidió el vestido entallado, que se pegaba a todas las partes de su cuerpo y que, con ayuda de unos zapatos altos y unas pesadas cadenas doradas la hacían verse muy bien.

—¡Qué sexy!—dijo Sola, mirándola de pies a cabeza—Así deben lucir siempre las solteras, hermanita…

Padmé rodó los ojos y ayudó a su hermana a que terminara su peinado, después ambas esperaron al taxi.

Fueron a un bar con música en vivo lleno de personas jóvenes divirtiéndose; en estas ocasiones Padmé recordaba que ella misma era joven y no le caerían mal un par de noches como éstas al año, donde podía tomar a gusto, tener una buena conversación sinsentido con su hermana y menearse al ritmo de la animada música latina. De fondo se escuchaban las risas, gritos y bromas de todos los demás comensales, que la estaban pasando muy bien y creaban un ambiente animado.

Las bebidas la relajaron lo suficiente para que Padmé olvidara todo, y se concentrara solo en divertirse: en las bromas de Sola, en la música, en el baile, y en la agradable sensación de relajamiento que el alcohol iba desatando en su mente. Dormé tenía razón, ya se merecía un par de días así: libre y tranquila.

Terminada la tercera ronda de la noche, Padmé decidió ir a la barra para pedir otras dos bebidas más, y cruzó el bar evadiendo a parejas bailando con maestría. Ya de pie sobre la barra, hizo señas al ocupadísimo bar tender.

—¡Dos cervezas, por favor!—gritó—¡Dos cervezas!

Siendo una joven bonita y bien vestida, Padmé llamaba la atención, pero estaba demasiado ensimismada para notarlo. No obstante, mientras el bar tender le hacía señas para indicarle que estaba preparando su pedido, un joven de unos treinta años, alto y bien vestido, se puso a su lado.

—Buenas noches—saludó el joven—¿Puedo invitarte un trago?

Padmé lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Me hablas a mí?—preguntó.

—Claro.

El joven sonrió, y apareció una hilera de dientes blancos. Tenía ojos oscuros y un cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, era lindo, y le sonreía con amabilidad. Padmé no detectó ninguna mala intención en su semblante.

Y aún así… algo no le agradó.

—Oh, suena agradable—respondió Padmé—Pero vine esta noche con mi hermana, noche de chicas.

—Puedo invitarle algo a las dos, si gustas. Prometo ser educado.

—Gracias, pero no—dijo con más firmeza—No estoy de ánimo para eso.

El joven asintió, el bar tender llegó con las dos cervezas, pero antes de que Padmé pudiera pagarlas el joven sacó un billete y se lo deslizó al bar tender.

—¡Te dije que no quería los tragos!—le dijo Padmé enojada.

—Tranquila, bonita. Es sin compromisos—le volvió a sonreír—Ten una linda noche con tu hermana, quizá otro día coincidamos ¿te parece?

De repente, Padmé recordó muy bien la forma en que conoció a Clovis, y cómo él le compró una dona glaseada cuando ella le había dicho que no. En ese tiempo le pareció un lindo detalle, un chico comprándole algo bonito a una chica como un gesto de buena voluntad. Pero ahora lo vio como lo que era en verdad: un chico mostrando su autoridad sobre ella, ignorando lo que ella claramente había expresado para cumplir con sus propias ideas de lo que era un cortejo.

Este joven podía verse carismático y quizá lo era, pero no había escuchado su decisión. Y si no lo hacía en algo tan sencillo como una cerveza, no quería pensar en qué podría ignorarla después.

Así que Padmé sacó un billete de su bolso, y lo colocó sobre la camisa del joven, agarrando las dos cervezas con rapidez.

—No es no—dijo tajante, y se fue de la barra.

Cuando llegó con Sola, su hermana la miró con un poco de preocupación.

—¿Todo bien, hermanita?

—Sí, solo un tipo pesado—respondió, bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza—El muy cretino me pagó las cervezas, aún cuando le dije que no.

—Quizá ya estaba pasado de copas.

Padmé se encogió de hombros.

—No interesa, continuemos con nuestra noche.

Sola sonrió con orgullo, notando la forma en que su hermana menor había conseguido dejar de lado un mal momento para reanudar su diversión. Todos los Naberrie estaban en menor o mayor medida preocupados por Padmé, su depresión era muy evidente, pero esa noche Sola se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba por excelente camino. Ella saldría adelante.

.

.

.

La tercera semana en Florida cambió para siempre la vida de Padmé.

Sola se despidió con un enorme abrazo y se fue al aeropuerto, de regreso a su vida en Nueva York. Padmé dejó la casa, pues el tiempo compartido ya había terminado, y se instaló en el hotel que Dormé le había reservado.

Durante toda la tarde Padmé se quedó en el balcón de su alcoba, ordenó comida a la habitación y disfrutó la vista del sol y del mar, el silencio y la calma que se respiraba en el ambiente, y lo relajada que había quedado después de dos semanas recibiendo el mimo y afecto de su familia.

Pero Padmé nunca había sido particularmente adepta a las vacaciones, acostumbrada a organizar cada evento de sus días, encontraba difícil relajarse si no tenía nada que hacer. Ahora que no estaban Sola o sus sobrinas para entretenerla, bastaron solo dos días para que se aburriera.

Primero mató el aburrimiento terminando de leer su libro, después viendo un par de películas en la televisión, al final optó por ponerse un conjunto bonito y dar una vuelta en el centro de Miami. Después de pasear un rato, aprovechando que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, decidió ir al malecón, para ver el mar y recibir la brisa con olor a sal que tanto le encantaba.

Padmé siempre había adorado el agua. Ya fuera la inmensidad del mar, el azul profundo de un lago, la corriente siempre en movimiento de los ríos o incluso la quietud de una alberca en el hotel. Sentir el agua sobre su piel la llenaba de calma y escuchar al agua en movimiento movía fibras sensibles en su ser que pocas cosas conseguían tocar. Ahí en el malecón, admirando la belleza del mar, esa misma paz comenzó a invadirla.

Había pasado los meses más difíciles de su vida, y por alguna razón estaba en pie. Seguro, tenía heridas emocionales que seguían sanando, pero estaba bien, con familia, con amigos, conociéndose a sí misma a niveles nunca antes creídos y con una gran claridad sobre lo que deseaba ahora en su vida. La tormenta había terminado, y ella salió victoriosa de esos vientos huracanados, encontrando al fin la calma.

Caminó un buen rato en el malecón, viendo a las parejas que como ella aprovechaban la brisa marina, a niños que corrían cerca de las olas, a jóvenes jugando fútbol o voleibol en la arena, y a varios comerciantes vendiendo frutas, aguas y helados. Padmé se compró un cono con helado sabor vainilla, y se sentó en la arena para apreciar más de cerca el mar.

Por un momento cerró los ojos, los rayos de sol sobre su piel se sentían muy agradables, así como el ruido de risas, bromas y música de la gente divirtiéndose a su alrededor. Todo eso se combinaba con las olas del mar, y el olor del océano, tan característico y relajante para ella, era un momento maravilloso, el primero que tenía en muchos meses, cuando se sentía al fin en paz consigo misma.

Sí, ella había sobrevivido. Era una luchadora y había ganado una pelea más. En ese instante, acompañada por el alegre solaz de una tarde de playa, Padmé se sintió orgullosa de sí misma.

Y su felicidad fue interrumpida por un grito.

—¡Cuidado!—gritó una voz masculina.

Padmé apenas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe contra su cabeza que la hizo desplomarse contra la arena, el cono cayendo a casi un metro de distancia, y vio a pocos centímetros una pelota de voleibol detenerse.

—¡Dios mío, lo siento tanto!—dijo un hombre que llegó corriendo, sujetando la infame pelota con preocupación—¿Está bien, señorita?

—¡Obi-Wan, ten más cuidado!

"¿Obi-Wan?" Padmé repitió el nombre con asombro, intentando controlar la mueca de dolor en su rostro, pero sin éxito. Maldición, le dolía mucho la cabeza.

—¡Fue un descuido!—gritó el aludido—Perdóneme señorita, quise hacer un remate pero acomodé mal mis muñecas y desvié el balón… ¿está bien? ¿puede verme? ¿quiere que la lleve con un médico?

—Por favor no demande a mi amigo, señorita, es la persona más amable que conozco y le juro que no… Oh mierda.

Padmé reconoció perfectamente esa voz. A estas alturas estaba segura que lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Su corazón dio un salto, y por un momento Padmé ignoró su dolor de cabeza para abrir los ojos y ver a los dos altos hombres inclinados hacia ella, con rostros llenos de preocupación.

—¡Oh Padmé, lo siento mucho!—dijo Anakin, sentándose a su lado—Te llevaré con un médico de inmediato.

A su lado, Obi-Wan lo miró con extrañez.

—¿La conoces, Anakin?

—Sí, sí… era mi vecina cuando éramos niños—Anakin la ayudó a sentarse y le preguntó exactamente dónde la había golpeado el balón. Padmé lo señaló, apretándose los labios para no hacer muecas.

—Pensé que habías dicho que la Senadora Amidala había sido tu vecina—dijo Obi-Wan con escepticismo.

Anakin lo miró con cara de pocos amigos

—Exactamente, Obi-Wan.

—Momento, entonces… ¿acabo de golpear a una senadora con un balón?

—Es correcto.

Un bochorno cubrió por completo el rostro de Obi-Wan. En cualquier otra circunstancia esa expresión hubiera sido muy graciosa, pero a Padmé realmente le dolía mucho la cabeza, sentía punzadas espantosas desplazarse por cada nervio en su cerebro, y eso no le gustó.

—Oh, cielos…

Ignorando totalmente a su amigo, Anakin miró a Padmé con rostro preocupado, al menos no estaba sangrando.

—Padmé ¿puedes caminar, o quieres que te cargue? Mi auto no está lejos y…

—Espera.

Padmé tenía sus dos manos en las cienes, intentando calmar las olas de dolor que iban y venían. A eso tenía que agregarle su corazón, más acelerado que si hubiera corrido una maratón, por el simple hecho de sentir a Anakin sentado a su lado.

"Mierda…" pensó ella. Hum, esto hasta hubiera sido gracioso en otras circunstancias.

Finalmente, las olas de dolor parecieron encontrar un ritmo, y se volvieron más llevaderas. Pero la pelota la había golpeado en la parte baja de la cabeza, muy cerca de la columna, y cualquier golpe en esa área podía complicarse por la menor negligencia.

—Yo… yo puedo caminar—respondió, su voz sonando más hosca de lo que pretendía—Pero sí aceptaré esa visita con un médico.

—Desde luego, ven, sujétate de mí.

Anakin pasó su brazo atrás de su espalda y la sujetó de la cintura para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, Padmé se estremeció cuando sintió la grande y pesada mano de Anakin sobre su piel, y por un momento recordó esa única noche de pasión que compartieron en su vistazo.

Los besos de Anakin sobre su cuello, sus gemidos, la forma en que acariciaba sus curvas, el sonido gutural que emanó cuando ella acarició su espalda…

"Contrólate" pensó con urgencia, Anakin seguía sosteniéndola mientras caminaba.

—Puedo caminar sola, Anakin—dijo con voz cortante.

—No me quiero arriesgar.

Para demostrar su punto, Padmé se alejó de él, por más agradable que fuera tenerlo cerca necesitaba controlar su propio cuerpo y eso significaba poner alguna distancia. No obstante, el movimiento fue lo suficientemente brusco para marearla, lanzando nuevas olas de dolor a su nuca, y sus pies tropezaron. Anakin la sostuvo de nuevo.

—Lo dicho, no me quiero arriesgar—dijo él con voz firme.

El auto no estaba nada lejos, a solo una cuadra de distancia. Anakin la ayudó a subirse en la parte trasera, desde donde escuchó la discusión entre él y Obi-Wan.

—Si tú conduces la pobre vomitará, solo vas a marearla más—dijo Obi-Wan, con un dejo de sarcasmo.

—Y si tú conduces tardaremos dos horas en llegar a cualquier clínica—respondió Anakin molesto.

Al final pareció ganar la urgencia, porque vio a Anakin sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y Obi-Wan murmuró una ligera oración al ponerse el cinturón.

—Lo siento mucho senadora—le dijo Obi-Wan con una mueca.

—¿Por haberle causado una contusión?—espetó Anakin, aunque parecía haber un poco de broma en su tono.

—Por eso, y porque ahora deberá soportarte como piloto.

—Oh, vamos…

Padmé entonces creyó recordar que, en el vistazo, había notado que Anakin conducía rápido. De cualquier forma, nada la preparó para la manera en que Anakin se movió a través de las calles de Miami, con una velocidad tan abrumadora que Padmé optó por cerrar los ojos y pretender que estaba en una montaña rusa. A su favor, debía decir que llegaron a una clínica en menos de diez minutos.

Dos horas después Padmé estaba acostada en una cama de hospital, mirando al techo con frustración. Le habían hecho dos escáneres distintos y después le suministraron algunos medicamentos, haciendo que su dolor de cabeza desapareciera casi por completo. Pero estaba sola en un cuarto de hospital, algo que no podía ser agradable para nadie bajo ningún concepto.

Cuando comenzó a pensar que perdería la paciencia, la puerta de la alcoba se abrió y entró un médico, una enfermera y también Anakin y Obi-Wan.

Esta vez, ya sin el dolor de cabeza, Padmé pudo apreciar mejor a Obi-Wan. Se veía más joven que el hombre que ella conoció, tenía un brillo distinto en los ojos, más alegre, y su barba estaba tan cuidada como siempre. La miró con rostro apenado, y a su lado, Anakin también se veía muy culpable.

—Señorita Naberrie, me acaban de entregar de laboratorio los resultados de sus exámenes—dijo el médico—Puedo asegurarle que no tiene ningún daño, su cerebro está intacto. No obstante, puede que sienta dolores de cabeza los siguientes días, así que le recetaré un analgésico que debe tomar solo cuando sienta dolor. Evite movimientos bruscos los próximos dos días, fuera de eso no hay más indicaciones.

—¿Entonces ya puedo irme a mi casa?

—Sí, en un momento firmaré los papeles para que pueda irse.

—Gracias doctor.

El médico le sonrió y salió de la recámara, llamando a una enfermera desde el pasillo. Anakin caminó hasta pararse a su lado en la cabecera, de los dos hombres era el que se veía más a gusto con ella.

—Ya pagué los honorarios del hospital—dijo Obi-Wan—Y también pagaré por esos analgésicos.

—Oh, no es necesario. Puedo comprar unas pastillas—respondió Padmé esbozando una sonrisa. Por más gracioso que fuera ver a Obi-Wan apenado, no se sentía a gusto sacándole provecho.

Pero la expresión de Obi-Wan pasó de la pena a la determinación en un segundo.

—Sí, es necesario—continuó—Lo lamento mucho, senadora.

Padmé rodó los ojos, detestaba cuando personas que ella consideraba cercana la llamaran por su título. De hecho, Sola y Dormé solían hacerla rabiar diciéndole "senadora" cuando estaban enojadas con ella.

—No me digas senadora, no estoy en el capitolio.

—Mm, disculpe entonces, señorita Naberrie.

Suspiró otra vez, sabía que este Obi-Wan no era aún su amigo, pero tanta formalidad la hacía sentirse incluso mayor.

—Solo llámame Padmé, no sé que cosas te haya dicho Anakin sobre mí pero te aseguro que no voy a demandarte—dijo lo último con tono de broma, para aligerar el ambiente.

"No lo hice con Rush…" pensó con un poco de amargura, sin embargo, le complació ver la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Obi-Wan.

—Me alegra oír eso, pero en verdad estoy apenado con usted.

"¿Enserio me acaba de tratar de usted?" pensó con más exasperación que antes, Padmé miró a Anakin con el ceño fruncido, y descubrió que el ojiazul parecía estar muy divertido con toda esa conversación.

—Anakin, por favor dile a tu amigo que estoy bien y no necesito que siga disculpándose—le dijo en tono firme—Y también que puede tutearme. Quizá si tú lo dices él lo crea.

Anakin la miró conteniendo una risa.

—Oh, no cuentes con eso. Obi-Wan nunca me escucha ¿verdad?—dijo, mirando a su amigo con rostro sugerente. Obi-Wan rodó los ojos.

—No es el momento para hablar de eso.

—¿Ves?—respondió, señalándolo de forma dramática—Ni siquiera lo considera.

Padmé rio, las expresiones de los dos amigos eran muy auténticas. Obi-Wan se cruzó de brazos y se recargó sobre la pared, rindiéndose con un suspiro.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Padmé?—preguntó Anakin, viéndola otra vez con preocupación.

—La verdad no estoy tan mal—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—Ya no me duele la cabeza.

—Eso es muy bueno—murmuró Obi-Wan en voz baja.

—Esperaremos al doctor y después te llevaremos a tu casa—agregó Anakin, ante lo cual Obi-Wan asintió con vehemencia.

—No es necesario.

—Por culpa de mi amigo estuviste toda tu tarde en el hospital, así que sí, lo haremos.

Padmé miró a Anakin de frente, notó una expresión muy determinada en su mirada; recordó que, cuando era un niño, hacía un gesto casi idéntico siempre que estaba arreglando una máquina. Si algo recordaba muy bien de Anakin Skywalker, era su terquedad.

—No me dejarás otra opción ¿verdad?—preguntó, tanteando un poco su terreno.

Pero la expresión de Anakin se volvió más solemne incluso, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No.

Se recostó en la cama, sin dejar de mirarlo. Padmé sabía qué batallas pelear y cuáles son, y sobre todo, cómo sacar provecho de las situaciones.

—Mm, está bien—murmuró fingiendo enfado—Pero tengo curiosidad ¿cómo terminé siendo golpeada por esa pelota?—preguntó, recordando perfectamente que ella se había sentado al menos a siete metros de distancia de las canchas.

Las mejillas de Obi-Wan volvieron a sonrojarse con pena, y Anakin hizo una mueca que no supo interpretar.

—Oh, bueno…

—Eso puedo explicarlo yo—dijo Anakin—Estábamos jugando voleibol de playa, uno contra uno, y le aposté a Obi-Wan que no podía detener mi lanzamiento especial.

—No, estabas presumiendo que nadie podía detener tu lanzamiento especial—agregó Obi-Wan con rapidez.

—En cualquier caso, Obi-Wan dijo que él si podía, pero…

—… no pude acomodar bien mis muñecas y terminé recibiendo la pelota con un mal ángulo—interrumpió Obi-Wan, antes de que Anakin pudiera decir algo vergonzoso— Rebotó en mis nudillos y volvió a elevarse, cuando cayó, bueno… usted estaba ahí, lamentablemente.

Padmé intentó imaginarse la gran curva parabólica que debió formar la pelota en el aire, supuso que si alguien lo hubiera grabado seguro sería tendencia en redes sociales. Como Anakin parecía disfrutar mucho la vergüenza de Obi-Wan, Padmé lo miró con una mueca de decepción.

—Oh Anakin, no sabía que seguías siendo presumido como cuando éramos niños—dijo, a lo que el aludido adoptó inmediatamente una pose de humildad.

—Yo solo presumo de lo que sé, que no es mucho.

—Además sigue siendo falsamente modesto, como puede ver—dijo Obi-Wan.

Padmé volvió a reír. La amistad entre ambos hombres era evidente y la hacía sentirse tranquila, casi bienvenida, en esa misma dinámica. Era divertido, y le gustaba.

—En fin, al menos el accidente no pasó a mayores—dijo Anakin, con un tono un poco más serio—Aunque estoy muy sorprendido de que hayas sido justo tú la que recibió ese golpe.

—El mundo es muy pequeño ¿no?—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Demasiado. Digo, encontrarte en D.C. no fue tan extraño, tú vives ahí, pero ¿aquí, en Florida? ¿cuáles son las probabilidades?

"Mmm, no te imaginas, Ani" pensó Padmé. Aunque lo cierto es que toda esta situación también le parecía muy curiosa, de todas las escenas que imaginó sobre cómo pudo reencontrarse con Anakin Skywalker, jamás pudo imaginarse algo como esto. El ángel pelirrojo debería estar atacado de risa en algún lugar del cielo.

—Mínimas, por decir lo menos—respondió con una sonrisa, decidiendo que era momento de obtener respuestas—¿No vivías en Nueva York?

La sonrisa de Anakin desapareció en ese instante, reemplazada por un gesto que combinaba pena con tristeza. No obstante, consiguió componer una mirada un poco más neutral al responderle.

—Sí, bueno… me mudé hace unos seis meses más o menos—dijo, buscando a Obi-Wan con la mirada—Ahora vivo en Florida.

Obi-Wan lo miró fijo, su postura siendo la personificación de apoyo. Eso despertó más el interés de Padmé.

—Enhorabuena, ¿y qué hay de Lauren?—preguntó, intentando sonar casual—¿Se mudó contigo?

—Oh, no—dijo Anakin, con el mismo tono neutral—Terminamos hace tiempo.

—Lo siento mucho.—en su defensa, Padmé intentó sonar sincera, y consiguió evitar sonreír.

—Neh, está bien.—Anakin se encogió de hombros—Fue una ruptura muy adulta en realidad.

"Seguro vienen cosas mejores" pensó Padmé, pero guardó ese pensamiento para ella misma. Después de todo, ese vistazo no estaba escrito en piedra.

—Me alegra que estés bien—dijo con sinceridad, y Anakin notó sus buenos deseos, viéndola con una sonrisa auténtica.

Esa sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos, iluminándolos por un instante, volvió a acelerar el corazón de Padmé, "Esto no está bien" pensó, desviando su mirada.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?—preguntó Anakin—¿Viniste de vacaciones con alguien?

—Ah, sí. Con mi hermana y su familia. Pero ellos ya regresaron a su casa y me quedé un par de días por mi cuenta, disfrutando el sol. Hasta que alguien me dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.—dijo lo último mirando a Obi-Wan con una sonrisa pícara.

—Estoy muy apenado…

—¡Solo te estoy molestando, Obi-Wan!—dijo con rapidez, notando que él no había entendido su expresión—De verdad no hay tensiones, estoy bien.

Pero Obi-Wan siguió buscando excusas para disculparse aun veinte minutos después. Así fue como Padmé aprendió que Obi-Wan Kenobi era una persona casi igual de terca que Anakin.

Media hora después la dieron de alta, Anakin y Obi-Wan la llevaron a su hotel sin siquiera dejarla acercarse a la estación de taxis. De cualquier forma, Padmé se sentía más cómoda con ellos de lo que le gustaría admitir, y disfrutó este segundo viaje con Anakin de piloto, acelerando entre las calles de Miami de formas que seguro no eran legales, pero muy contenta con su presente como para importarle.

Cuando llegaron a su hotel, Anakin se estacionó enfrente y le hizo señas para que la esperara, luego se bajó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta. Padmé pensó que jamás había extrañado tanto un detalle tan sencillo en toda su vida.

—Padmé, sé que no nos guardas rencor pero en verdad me apena que hayamos arruinado tu tarde—le dijo Anakin, su expresión combinando pena con expectativa, algo que le pareció muy curioso a la senadora.

—Anakin, por favor ya deja de disculparte…

—Déjame terminar—dijo él, y sus mejillas de repente se sonrojaron—¿Te gustaría mañana ir a comer conmigo? Algo casual, solo para compensar tu tarde perdida. Y bueno… quizá ponernos al corriente ¿te parece?

El corazón volvió a acelerarse, y ésta vez, Padmé juraría que sintió mariposas en su estómago. Era extraño, Anakin no se veía coqueto en absoluto, de hecho, se veía nervioso, un poco apenado, pero era perfecto.

—Me parece excelente—respondió con una enorme sonrisa, la más grande que había esbozado en meses.

Anakin también le sonrió, y por un instante, creyó ver algo más en sus ojos. Algo profundo, y que embellecía esas pupilas azules si es que eso era posible. A Padmé le gustó mucho.

—Bien, eh… ¿paso por ti aquí, a la una de la tarde?—preguntó, mirando de reojo al hotel y haciendo nota mental de cuál era.

Padmé asintió, alejándose un par de pasos hacia la entrada.

—Sí, te esperaré en la recepción—le dijo a media banqueta.

—Hasta mañana, Padmé.

—Hasta mañana Anakin—luego, recordando que no estaban solos, Padmé miró hacia el auto—¡adiós Obi-Wan! ¡fue un gusto conocerte!

Obi-Wan le sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la mano que pareció sarcástico, pero Padmé estaba muy contenta mirando la sonrisa de Anakin. Minutos después, cuando estuvo ya en su alcoba y se recostó en la cama, mirando al techo, Padmé volvió a sentirse una niña de quince años –y no por primera vez en toda esa tarde– soltando risitas nerviosas y sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecidas por la emoción.

"¡Pareciera que voy a tener mi primera cita!" pensó entre risas, abrazando a una de las almohadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería hacer un poco gracioso este capítulo, considerando todo el drama del capítulo anterior, espero haber logrado el cometido y que se viera natural... una pelirroja estaba atacada de risa, se los puedo asegurar.  
> En el siguiente capítulo tendremos la "no cita" entre Anakin y Padmé. Muchas gracias por leer ¡saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! día nuevo, capítulo nuevo. Aquí está la esperada conversación entre Anakin y Padmé, esta cita que no es cita pero todos sabemos que sí lo es jeje. Me esforcé mucho en que el diálogo fuera lo más natural posible, y si eso no es suficiente, aparece un personaje nuevo c;   
> ¡disfruten!

A las 12:50 de la tarde Padmé ya estaba en la recepción del hotel, ella siempre se había preciado de ser una persona puntual, pero admitía que no era su puntualidad lo que la tenía lista tan temprano, al menos no esta vez.

Su mente volvía a ser un caos, pero como el Dr. Yoda le había enseñado a decir ahora: un caos ordenado. Sí, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero sabía identificarlos y lo más importante, sabía cómo lidiarlos. Estaba emocionada, nerviosa, ansiosa y también preocupada, todo eso giraba entorno a su encuentro con Anakin.

Padmé sabía que este encuentro iba a cambiarla, y estaba decidida a que fuera un cambio para bien. Tanto si las cosas se daban como no de manera natural con Anakin, esta era una respuesta que necesitaba conocer. Llevaba meses de terapia avanzando pasito a pasito para llegar a este punto con todas las armas necesarias, y ahora que estaba frente a su campo de batalla, la invadía la adrenalina de la anticipación, así como el miedo a las posibles consecuencias.

Ese miedo comenzó a crecer cuando notó que era la 1:10 de la tarde, a sus estándares, Anakin ya había llegado terriblemente tarde. Este no era el mejor inicio para la que sería una de las tardes más importantes de su vida.

Cinco minutos después, a la 1:15 llegó Anakin, asomándose a la recepción con un poco de ansiedad. Vestía casual, pero el atuendo le iba muy bien: un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, zapatos a juego con el cinturón y una camisa de color azul claro. Padmé se sonrojó por primera vez en el día –Anakin siempre se veía muy guapo– pero aún así lo miró sin disimular su enfado.

—¡Hola, Padmé!—Anakin alzó una mano hacia ella, saludándola con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Anakin—dijo ella, mirándolo con severidad—Por menos que esto he abandonado sesiones del partido ¿sabes?

El bajó los ojos al suelo y un sonrojo se extendió por todas sus mejillas, viéndose muy apenado.

—Discúlpame, calculé un poco mal mis tiempos.

—Menos mal que no me dejaste plantada. Cinco minutos más y hubiera subido desconsolada—dijo, medio en broma y medio enserio.

Anakin alzó su rostro con rapidez, mirándola a los ojos con una intensidad que siempre la desarmaba.

—Jamás te dejaría plantada, Padmé—le dijo con solemnidad—La puntualidad no es lo mío, y sigo trabajando en eso, pero jamás te dejaría plantada.

Fue muy enfático. Meses atrás, Padmé habría sonreído con mofa sin creerse ni una sola palabra, pero esta vez, mirándolo a los ojos, no pudo sentir desconfianza alguna. Era extraño. Padmé estaba acostumbrada a tener todas sus barreras en alto cuando conocía a la gente –años y años de vivir en la política– pero Anakin la desarmaba con solo unas miradas y un par de palabras. Eso no tenía sentido, y de repente, Padmé se sintió muy expuesta.

Ahora fue ella quien bajó la mirada, cambiando su peso de una pierna a la otra para disimular su nerviosismo.

—Es bueno saberlo—murmuró—En fin… ¿voy bien vestida? No sé a dónde vamos.

Padmé llevaba un sencillo vestido de color verde claro, con un vuelo no muy pronunciado y que resaltaba bien su cintura, el cuello era de corte cuadrado, sin escote severo, con pequeñas mangas sobre los hombros que terminaban en un corte simétrico. Anakin la miró de pies a cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa que, aunque intentó verse inocente, no lo consiguió del todo.

—Te ves muy bien—dijo él—Aunque bueno… siempre te ves bien. En fin, sí… sí estás bien. No vamos a ningún lugar elegante.

¿Acababa de poner nervioso a Anakin usando un sencillo vestido verde? Padmé tomó nota de eso. Anakin la escoltó hasta la salida, a donde tenía estacionado el auto –esta vez a una cuadra de distancia– y, para no perder la costumbre, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudó a sentarse.

—Ahora, Anakin ¿podrías conducir como si quisieras que llegáramos vivos, por favor?—le preguntó con tono de broma cuando él encendió el auto.

—Soy el mejor conductor que puedas pedir, Padmé Naberrie—respondió él—No hagas caso de Obi-Wan, es un exagerado.

—Oh, no lo creo. Ayer estaba muy consciente cuando condujiste hacia el hotel.

—Te lo repito, nadie conduce mejor que yo—y dicho eso, comenzó a andar, Padmé decidió cerrar los ojos para no ver sus maniobras—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Has tenido más dolores?

—No desde ayer. Me dolió un poco la cabeza antes de dormir, pero me tomé el medicamento y ahora me siento muy bien… o bueno, me sentía.

Padmé buscó una de las agarraderas sobre la puerta del copiloto, y con la otra mano se sujetó bien del asiento, Anakin cambiaba de carriles y daba vueltas como si no hubiera más autos en todo Miami.

—¿Te duele la cabeza de nuevo?—preguntó Anakin alarmado, volteando a verla.

—¡Mira al frente!—dijo ella desesperada—Cielos, Anakin, vas a marearme.

Anakin rodó los ojos, pero bajó un poco su velocidad.

—Eres tan exagerada como Obi-Wan—murmuró él.

—Bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a que conduzcan tan rápido. Por cierto, me agradó Obi-Wan, se ve que son muy buenos amigos.

—Lo somos, él es muy buena persona—sonrió, como si se acordara de una broma—Aún está apenado contigo por haberte lastimado.

Padmé rodó los ojos.

—Dile que ya lo superé, así que ya puede superarlo él.

—Anotado.

Llegaron diez minutos después a un restaurante con decoración latina, se veía lindo y tenía una música bastante animada. En la entrada, una anfitriona los estaba esperando con dos menús en las manos y una sonrisa muy pícara para ser profesional.

—¡Skycito!—saludó la muchacha, se veía joven, apenas llegando a los veinte años, y su energía era contagiosa—¡Bienvenido! ¿Y ese milagro que no vienes solo?

—Ahsoka—dijo él con tono de advertencia—Ella es Padmé Naberrie, una vieja amiga. Padmé, te presento a Ahsoka Tano, es algo así como mi hermana menor.

—Mucho gusto.

—¡El gusto es mío!—dijo Ahsoka, concentrada totalmente en Padmé—Skycito ha hablado un par de veces de ti, ¿no eras tú la vecina que se volvió senadora?

—Oh, bueno, sí—respondió sorprendida, ¿enserio Anakin hablaba tanto de ella? hasta ahora, las únicas dos amistades que conocía de Anakin sabían de Padmé.

—Bueno, espero que nuestro humilde establecimiento sea de su gusto, senadora—continuó Ahsoka, haciéndole señas para que la siguieran—Separé la mesa de siempre, no sabía que Skycito iba a venir con alguien ahora.

—Llámame Padmé, por favor.

—Muy bien, ésta es la mesa Padmé.

Era una mesa al lado de la ventana, prácticamente al fondo del establecimiento, pero a Padmé eso no le importó en absoluto. Podía notar que Ahsoka estaba analizándola, desde su vestimenta hasta sus gestos, y eso la hizo sentir un poco aprehensiva. Anakin pareció notar el nerviosismo de Padmé, porque se mantuvo de pie entre ella y Ahsoka cuando tomó la palabra.

—Ahsoka, dame los menús—dijo Anakin—Y tráenos dos limonadas, por favor.

—Claro que sí—dejó ambos menús sobre las mesas y después miró fijamente a Anakin, yéndose hacia la cocina.

—Ahsoka puede ser un poco intensa—Anakin se sentó frente a Padmé—Pero es una buena niña, muy protectora. Te agradará cuando la conozcas un poco más.

—Siento que sí se preocupa por ti—Padmé sonrió—¿De dónde la conoces, Ani?

Anakin la miró con intensidad, había mucha emoción en sus ojos, pero Padmé no supo interpretar bien esa expresión.

—Perdona, hace mucho no me llaman Ani—respondió él, luego se reclinó para verse más relajado.

—Que yo recuerde, tu mamá siempre te llamaba Ani—dijo Padmé—Por eso yo agarré ese hábito después.

—Mi madre murió hace siete meses, Padmé.

"Mierda…" el color desapareció de las mejillas de Padmé, todo su cuerpo se sintió de piedra, de todas las cosas que pudieran salir mal esa tarde esta era en definitiva la peor. No llevaban ni cinco minutos sentados en este restaurante y ya había tocado un tema difícil, más que difícil, un tema terrible. Padmé se sintió miserable.

—Lo siento mucho, Anakin—murmuró las palabras de manera atropellada—No sabía, perdóname mucho, fue tan insensible. Yo…

—Hey, cálmate—le dijo él, podía ver que el tema seguía doliéndole, pero sus ojos tenían una chispa de diversión—No podías saberlo. Por eso nos estamos poniendo al corriente ¿no es cierto?

Pero Padmé negó con la cabeza, y buscó sobre la mesa la mano derecha de Anakin, apretándola con cariño.

Sentir su piel de nuevo mandó una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez Padmé pudo ignorar muy bien esa sensación, todos sus sentidos enfocados en hacer que Anakin sonriera de nuevo.

—Aún así, lamento que mis palabras te trajeran malos recuerdos—lo miró a los ojos, haciéndole ver que ella era sincera—No volveré a decirte Ani. Lo siento mucho, Anakin.

—No, no, está bien—Anakin apretó su mano con más fuerza—Puedes llamarme Ani, de hecho… suena bien en ti. Me gusta que me digas así.

Anakin sujetó la mano de Padmé con ambas manos, y ella lo miró a los ojos. De nuevo, vio algo profundo en esos ojos, algo que no terminaba de comprender pero que la intimidaba y le gustaba al mismo tiempo.

—A mí también me gusta llamarte así—admitió, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Los labios de Anakin se curvearon, solo un poco, pero fue suficiente para que Padmé se sintiera mejor.

Ahsoka llegó en ese momento con sus limonadas, dejándolas enfrente de ellos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya saben qué van a pedir?—preguntó, sacando su pequeña libreta para los pedidos.

—Bueno, yo quiero los tacos al pastor—admitió Anakin—¿Y tú Padmé? Creo que ni te dejé ver el menú.

—Mm, ¿los tacos son buenos?—preguntó Padmé, mirando por encima el menú.

—De los mejores de Miami—respondió Ahsoka de inmediato—Nuestros cocineros son mexicanos, aunque si no le gusta la comida mexicana…

—Me encanta—dijo Padmé con una sonrisa, mirando a Ahsoka de frente, sabía que la muchacha no tenía mala intención pero no quería darle margen a que se hicieran comentarios fuera de lugar—Que sean dos órdenes, por favor.

Ahsoka la miró, escondiendo una sonrisa, y se fue a la cocina. Anakin no pareció comprender del todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero tampoco se veía tan ingenuo.

—Debo advertirte que las salas sí pican—dijo Anakin.

—Para tu información, me gusta la comida picante—respondió Padmé.

—Siempre consigues impresionarme—murmuró Anakin para sí mismo, pero Padmé lo escuchó a la perfección.

—Y tú a mí, Ani—respondió ella en voz baja.

Supo que Anakin la escuchó por la mirada que le dedicó. Llena de sentimiento, de complicidad, y de algo más. De repente, Anakin esbozó una sonrisa de incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, le dio otro ligero apretón a su mano y la soltó.

—En fin, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, conocí a Ahsoka en la Orden—dijo Anakin, usando un tono más neutral—Hace ya varios años. Ella era una iniciante y yo estaba becado, se supone que yo tenía que ser su mentor. Ahora ninguno de los dos seguimos en la Orden, pero somos muy unidos.

—¿Estuviste en la Orden?—dijo con incredulidad.

—¿Suena tan poco creíble?—Anakin hizo una mueca—Duré ahí un tiempo ¿sabes?

—Hasta donde yo sé, la Orden es un poco… rígida. Y hasta donde recuerdo, nunca has sido bueno siguiendo órdenes—agregó Padmé, reclinándose en su asiento para sentirse más cómoda.

—Bueno, no, pero la Orden es más que solo seguir órdenes—Anakin se inclinó hacia ella—Se trata de ayudar a los demás.

—Lo sé de sobra, siempre abogo para que tenga más presupuesto ¿sabías?

Anakin rodó los ojos.

—Políticos.

Padmé detectó un poco de sorna en esa palabra, y eso no le gustó. Sabía lo que la mayoría de la población pensaba de los políticos, pero no le gustó que Anakin pudiera pensar así de ellos… más bien, de ella.

—¿Cómo fue que terminaste en la Orden?—preguntó Padmé con genuino interés.

—Poco después de que te mudaras conocí al Maestro Qui-Gong Jin—su voz pronunció el nombre con respeto, y todo su rostro se suavizó—Él fue quien me metió en la Orden… me llevó a la sede, en Nueva York, cuando tenía diez años.

—¿Enserio?—eso era muy sorprende. La Orden tenía muchas divisiones internas, y estar en la sede de Nueva York era el máximo honor. Anakin debió codearse con las cabezas de toda la Orden.

Pero lo más importante: dijo que lo había hecho cuando tenía diez años de edad.

La Orden tenía escuelas, de diversos niveles, en muchas partes del país, desde luego las escuelas de la sede eran las más famosas. Ahí podían estudiar lo mismo niños que vivían en la zona como los becados que se mudaban al instituto, éstos últimos eran los menos frecuentes y también en los que se colocaban más presiones, pues se esperaba que ellos crecieran para fungir como Maestros de la Orden.

Ser un Maestro de la Orden no era cosa fácil, se ocupaban años de preparación, estudios muy diversos y desarrollar varios proyectos sociales. Por eso algunos bromeaban diciendo que la Orden era una especie de religión disfrazada de ayuda social; Padmé podía entender la confusión, y secretamente, a veces pensaba que tenían un poco de razón.

—Sí. Fue muy duro ¿sabes? Dejar a mi madre detrás. Pero las escuelas de la Orden son de las mejores, y además sus programas secundarios eran excelentes—las expresiones de Anakin se volvieron más profundas, y Padmé comprendió que él no le diría esto a cualquiera—Además, podía visitar a mi madre en las vacaciones.

—Seguro que ella estaba muy orgullosa—dijo Padmé, suavizando todo su rostro—No cualquiera se gradúa de un instituto en la Orden.

Eso era cierto, no porque la Orden tuviera casi todos sus institutos gratuitos significaba que eran de baja calidad, nada más alejado de la realidad. Todas las universidades privadas mandaban becas a los egresados de la Orden, considerados de los jóvenes mejor preparados en el país.

—No fue muy difícil—Anakin se encogió de hombros—Pero lo que más me gustaba era el programa de robótica; en las tardes podía usar el laboratorio y todos los programas eran para crear sistemas más baratos, que ayudaran a las personas más pobres. Fue como descubrir que mi pasión podía ayudar a las personas.

—Ah, cierto, mencionaste algo de una empresa de robótica en la fiesta de Mothma—Padmé bebió un poco de limonada, sin dejar de mirarlo.

La expresión de Anakin cambió de melancólica a una dolida, y Padmé supo que había tocado otro tema sensible. Por un momento quiso que en el suelo apareciera un pozo y poder desaparecer en él, ¿cómo demonios se las había ingeniado para tocar puros temas sensibles en menos de veinte minutos? Anakin ya debería sentirse muy incómodo a estas alturas.

—Sí, bueno, no funcionó muy bien—se cruzó de brazos y reclinó en su asiento—A veces pasa ¿no crees?

"¿Algo puede empeorar esto?" preguntó Padmé en su mente, deseando de corazón encontrar las palabras para aligerar el ambiente.

—Bueno, sí, la vida es dura—afirmó con la total convicción de los terribles meses pasados—En fin, tú y Ahsoka se conocieron en la Orden y desde entonces son amigos.

Intentó dar el tema por terminado con eso.

—Sí, han pasado solo unos años… pero parece toda una vida ¿sabes?—dijo con añoranza—La vida a veces nos cambia mucho.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Volvieron a verse a los ojos, y Padmé pudo ver las inseguridades y las dudas en la expresión de Anakin. Era un hombre con sus propias experiencias, sus propios dolores, y desde luego no sabía si podía confiárselos a ella.

La propia Padmé no sabía qué tanto podía sincerarse con Anakin; es decir, acababan de reencontrarse, ya como adultos, después de años viviendo cada uno por su lado. Existía una línea entre ambos, marcada por el tiempo y sus experiencias, y los dos parecían contemplar esa línea, inseguros si debían cruzarla o no.

—¡Dos órdenes de tacos al pastor!—Ahsoka canturreó contenta, dejando los platos enfrente de ellos—¿Quieren algo más?

—Ahora no, gracias Ahsoka—respondió Padmé muy amable.

—Muy bien, estaré por allá por si ocupan algo.

Padmé miró la orden, de verdad parecían tacos mexicanos. Anakin comenzó a prepararlos con limón y cebolla, tal y como Padmé había visto que lo hacían en la ciudad de México (había ido, una sola vez, mucho tiempo atrás) y decidió imitarlo, pero colocó menos salsa de la que Anakin le puso.

—¡Provecho!—dijo él sonriente.

Anakin definitivamente disfrutaba de la vida… eran los mejores tacos que había comido en Estados Unidos, sin dudarlo.

—Te dije que la salsa picaba—dijo Anakin riéndose cuando vio a Padmé tomar de su limonada con un poco de desesperación.

Ella estaba colorada, pero evitó hacer gestos y trató de mantener una expresión calmada.

—Y te dije que me gustaba la comida picante.

Él siguió riendo, y a ella le gustó verlo más relajado.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?—preguntó Anakin, después de comerse media orden de tacos—¿Fue buena esa escuela para estirados a la que fuiste?

—¡Oye! No soy una estirada—dijo, sin tomárselo a mal. Anakin evidentemente estaba bromeando.

—A veces…

Ella le hizo un gesto de indignación y él rio más.

—Para tu información, fue una escuela excelente—dijo ella con satisfacción—Y ahí conocí a mis contactos para entrar al partido.

—¿Ves? Escuela de estirados.

Padmé quiso lanzarle un taco en ese momento… pero era demasiado delicioso para perderlo así.

—¡Lo dice el egresado de la Orden!—recalcó ella—¿Hay algo más estirado que un Maestro de la Orden?

—Pero yo no soy un maestro.

—Pero te educaste con ellos ¿no?

—Bueno, bueno… dejémoslo en empate ¿te parece?

—Me parece bien.

—En fin, el curso legislativo fue excelente—continuó Padmé—Pude entrar al partido muy pronto y comencé como una delegada menor. De ahí fui escalando hasta ser Senadora.

—Si te soy sincero, yo no me enteré de nada de eso—admitió Anakin con un poco de pena—Fue mi madre la que me llamó y me dijo que habías sido electa senadora. Yo ni de la campaña me enteré.

—¿Ni siquiera votaste?

—Yo votaba por Nueva York, así que no estabas en esa planilla.

—Ah, cierto—bebió más de su limonada, esta vez escondiendo mucho mejor que estaba enchilada—¡Que pena! Me había esforzado mucho en esa campaña.

—Seguro fue excelente, es solo que yo no veo mucho las noticias ¿sabes?

—Bueno, no siempre son agradables—y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie—Pero al menos por mi trabajo, siempre debo estar informada.

—Una de las muchas cosas que no me gustan del oficio político.

Padmé se sintió un poco más atacada con ese comentario.

—No te agradan los políticos ¿cierto?

Anakin se encogió de hombros, notando el cambio en su tono.

—Uno o dos—afirmó—Es solo que no confío mucho en el sistema.

Comenzó a sentir un nudo en el estómago, ¿por qué cuando la conversación parecía ir bien se desviaba de nuevo a temas delicados?

—¿Y cómo lo mejorarías?—inquirió Padmé, intentando sonar curiosa.

—La verdad, no lo sé—Anakin miró por la ventana un momento—Hay tanta corrupción allá arriba… es difícil confiar en el gobierno cuando sabes que hay tantas malas personas ahí, tomando decisiones importantes.

—Definitivamente tienes razón en eso—Padmé se mordió el labio inferior—Pero somos más los políticos que nos importa nuestro país, que aquellos que no. Te lo aseguro.

—No estás en campaña, Padmé—dijo Anakin con un tono más frío.

—Lo digo porque es cierto. Yo… tampoco confío del todo en el sistema.

Era difícil hablar de esto, Padmé había callado sus propias dudas sobre la política desde hace varios años, sabiendo que cada palabra que diría sería usada en su contra. Pero no le gustaba ver a Anakin de esa forma, con expresión tensa, y menos cuando ella compartía algunas de esas inquietudes.

—Creo en la democracia—agregó Padmé con pasión—Pero también creo que siempre habrá personas que abusen de su cargo. Y que es nuestro deber perseguirlos… en el fondo, no creo que ningún sistema sea del todo perfecto.

Anakin asintió, meditando sus palabras, terminándose de comer un taco.

—¿Sabes? El Maestro Qui-Gong me decía algo parecido—Anakin terminó su taco y bebió un poco de limonada—Me decía que viera el ideal, no a la persona. Las personas tienen defectos, y eso estaba bien, mientras los viera por lo que son y no por lo que aparentaran ser.

—Tu maestro es muy sabio.

—Era muy sabio—corrigió él, con una media sonrisa—Falleció hace mucho tiempo.

"Mierda" ¿cuántas veces había maldecido ya Padmé en su mente esa tarde?

—Lo siento.

—Padmé, enserio deja de disculparte—Anakin la miró con calma—No hay forma en la que sepas eso ¿verdad?

—De cualquier forma, te doy mi pésame—lo miró a los ojos—Me hubiera gustado saber lo de tu madre, te hubiera llamado.

—Está bien, ya lo hiciste, estando aquí conmigo.

Padmé le sonrió, aunque era un tema triste, y que en definitiva seguía afectando a Anakin, él seguía intentando sobrellevarlo.

—Y dime… ¿fuiste también a la universidad de la Orden?

Anakin rodó los ojos.

—Claro que no, con los institutos tuve—admitió con burla—Son algo… estrictos. Aunque no te negaré que durante un tiempo sí pensé en escalar y convertirme en Maestro.

—¿Y qué te lo impidió?

—Sus reglas—admitió Anakin con una mueca—Hay muchas en las que no estaba de acuerdo… obtuve una beca para el M.I.T. y decidí estudiar ahí, ver mis demás opciones. Técnicamente aún era parte de la Orden, así que iba a Nueva York muy seguido y ayudaba en los programas que me asignaran en la universidad. No era malo en realidad, pero había cosas que no me agradaban.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—A los miembros de la Orden se nos incita mucho al celibato ¿sabías eso?—Padmé asintió, era algo que había escuchado—No es como que nos prohíban casarnos, pero se considera mejor que sirvamos solamente a la Orden, sin la distracción de la familia o de amistades.

—Y tú quieres tener una familia—aunque era una afirmación, Padmé admitió que su tono era similar al de una pregunta.

—Algún día, quizá—el rostro de Anakin se llenó de añoranza—Es una opción que no quiero descartar.

Padmé asintió, ahora era mucho más sencillo entender por qué Anakin sería un excelente padre: él lo deseaba con cada fibra de su ser, aunque intentara contenerlo.

—Se nos exhorta a ser caritativos, amables, a ver siempre a la sociedad primero y al individuo después—continuó hablando—Entiendo muchas de esas cosas… pero no las comparto del todo.

—¿Fue por eso que la dejaste?

—En parte. Tampoco me ayudaba que había algunos maestros con los que no me llevaba del todo bien, siempre sentía que me estaban presionando. Cuando me gradúe del M.I.T. la Orden me ofreció dirigir un programa de robótica avanzada, y casi acepté, pero fue más o menos por ese tiempo que renuncié. Obi-Wan me siguió, aun no comprendo el por qué.

Padmé casi se sintió mal por haber olvidado totalmente a Obi-Wan, había estado muy inmersa en la conversación, Anakin sabía hablar con una pasión que contagiaba a quien lo escuchara, con una lección o dos de dicción sería un excelente orador. Eso, o simplemente a Padmé le encantaba escucharlo.

—¿Obi-Wan también estaba en la Orden?—preguntó, queriendo que Anakin siguiera hablando.

—Oh, sí. Por mucho más tiempo que yo, él era Maestro ¿sabías?… hemos sido amigos por años, pero aún me sorprende cuando pienso que lo dejó todo por ayudarme. Es realmente un buen amigo.

—Me alegra que tengas buenos amigos—dijo Padmé—Recuerdo que, cuando éramos niños, no tenías muchos.

—No los culpo ¿sabes? Me la pasaba hablando de máquinas—Anakin sonrió, pero Padmé notó que era una sonrisa falsa.

"¿Qué tantas heridas tienes, Ani?" se preguntó Padmé con asombro "¿Cómo consigues sonreírme auténticamente, si cargas tanto dolor?"

—¡Hey! Creo recordar que yo te escuchaba muchas veces cuando arreglabas la podadora, o el tostador.

—Padmé, tú siempre fuiste diferente.

—¿Eso es un halago, verdad?

—De las dos personas aquí sentadas ¿quién es parte del congreso nacional?

Padmé soltó una risita, y la expresión de Anakin cambió por completo, mirándola con asombro. Era la segunda vez que la miraba de esa forma en la tarde, y Padmé se sentía contenta por eso.

—¿Y en qué trabajas ahora, Ani?

—Ahora estoy en la NASA—respondió.

—¿La NASA?—sí, técnicamente Padmé ya lo sabía, pero no dejaba de ser impresionante—Eso es asombroso, dime ¿irás a Marte?

—No lo creo—negó con una sonrisa—Yo me encargo de robótica y sistemas.

—Entonces… ¿un robot tuya irá a Marte?

—Eso es mucho más probable, sí.

—Sigue siento impresionante—a Anakin pareció sorprenderle la emoción de Padmé—Estoy segura de que cambiarás todo el juego.

—Tienes mucha fe en mí, senadora—dijo él con tono de broma, pero Padmé sabía que se sentía apenado por el halago.

—Te he visto armar, desarmar y reparar lo que llegara a tus manos cuando tenías nueve años—la voz de Padmé sonaba más seria—Si alguien puede cambiar el juego, eres tú.

La expresión de Anakin era invaluable, por un lado, se veía incrédulo por lo que ella acababa de afirmar, y por el otro, agradecido de que Padmé lo tuviera en tan algo concepto. Parecía que él no se creía tan importante… pero Padmé sabía que lo era.

No era ninguna mentira o exageración. Si de niño Anakin pudo aprender a reparar cualquier aparato usando solo manuales básicos en la biblioteca, ahora que tenía acceso a fuentes primarias de tecnología no se imaginaba todas las cosas que Anakin iba a conseguir. Siempre había sido brillante en eso.

—Gracias Padmé—Anakin se veía humilde mientras hablaba—Gracias por tus palabras.

—No son palabras de senadora, Ani—agregó ella—Son palabras mías, de Padmé Naberrie. Creo en cada una de ellas.

Esta vez, la sonrisa que esbozó Anakin fue la favorita de Padmé en toda la tarde. Estaba llena de humildad, de cariño, y de añoranza.

—Siempre me sorprendes—dijo él, buscando distraídamente la mano de Padmé sobre la mesa.

Ella dejó que sujetara su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Su corazón estaba muy acelerado, todo el ambiente de este momento era íntimo y dulce, pero mucho más agradable de lo que Padmé hubiera anticipado.

—Y tú a mí—dijo ella.

Anakin la miró con intensidad, y luego sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Padmé. Ella siguió viéndolo hipnotizada, sabiendo que él quería besarla y deseando con todo su ser que lo hiciera, Anakin se inclinó un poco hacia ella, tentando las aguas, analizando su reacción, y cuando Padmé se movió hacia adelante, incitándolo a cerrar la distancia entre ellos, Anakin pareció envalentonarse…

…y entonces escucharon la voz de Ahsoka.

—¿Quieren más limonada?—peguntó en tono amable.

Anakin y Padmé aún estaban a la suficiente distancia uno del otro para fingir que no habían sido interrumpidos en algo, pero la mirada que Anakin le dedicó a Ahsoka no dejaba margen a las dudas: estaba molesto. Padmé le pidió más limonada y también dos tacos más, Ahsoka se fue muy rápido de la mesa, sin dudas escapando de la mirada de Anakin.

Volvieron a verse de frente, y ambos sonrieron nerviosos, el momento se había perdido y no sabían qué más decir o hacer.

—Y… ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Miami?—preguntó Anakin al fin, para quitarle la tensión al ambiente.

—Solo un par de días más—respondió Padmé—El fin de semana regreso a D.C.

—Entonces ¿podrías venir mañana a una fiesta en la casa de Obi-Wan?

—¿Es una cita, Ani?

"Por favor, di que sí, por favor, di que sí…" pensó Padmé, mordiéndose los labios.

—Oh, bueno—las mejillas de Anakin se volvieron rojas—Si no quieres, lo entiendo… solo somos amigos ¿no?

Padmé al fin entendió la expresión "caer de la nube", porque esto se sintió tan duro como un golpe físico.

—Claro—asintió con rapidez, sin verlo a los ojos—Y me gustaría ir a la fiesta contigo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Esta vez, la expresión de Anakin le pareció indescifrable, pero Padmé no quiso verlo a los ojos mucho rato, sintiéndose expuesta. No se sentía así desde que estaba en secundaria, preguntándose a sí misma si el chico frente a ella quería una cita o solo una amistad. Uno pensaría que, siendo una adulta y senadora de la República, bastaría con preguntar, pero Padmé seguía sintiéndose muy nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de Anakin y todo su raciocinio parecía esfumarse cuando él la mirada a los ojos.

El resto de la tarde, la conversación siguió fluyendo, no había sido en absoluto como Padmé se lo había imaginado. Un lado de ella, el más soñador –ese al que intentaba nunca escuchar– visualizó una tarde perfecta llena de risas, miradas cómplices y quizá un par de besos. En vez de eso, obtuvo una conversación sincera, dos viejos conocidos volviendo a conocerse después de que el tiempo los hubiera distanciado y cambiado tanto.

Y a pesar de eso, Padmé descubrió que se había divertido mucho.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé llegó a la fiesta con muchas expectativas. Se había puesto su mejor conjunto, peinó su cabello en ondulaciones que caían sobre sus hombros y se maquilló más de lo usual, quería verse bonita y llamar mucho la atención de cierta persona.

Anakin se había ofrecido a pasar por ella, pero Padmé rechazó su oferta y decidió llegar ella misma en taxi, usando como excusa que no quería apretar aún más su ajetreada tarde. El taxista la llevó hasta una casa cerca de la playa espaciosa y bonita, que según entendió, Obi-Wan había rentado durante sus vacaciones.

Así como Padmé estaba de vacaciones en Miami, Obi-Wan y Anakin habían decidido pasar unos días en la playa y disfrutar del ambiente alegre. Ellos vivían en Cabo, cerca de las instalaciones de la NASA, y habían aprovechado unos días libres para divertirse un poco. Hasta donde Padmé había entendido, todo esto era parte de los planes de Obi-Wan para animar más a Anakin, quien seguía decaído por la muerte de su madre.

Cuando Padmé llegó ya había mucha gente adentro de la casa, todos se veían amables y divertidos, la sala estaba conectada al patio a través de grandes puertas de vidrio, todas abiertas, para permitir el libre acceso entre la sala y la alberca, en donde el DJ estaba comenzando a jugar con algunas mezclas de música.

Padmé buscó con la mirada a los anfitriones, pero la primera persona que la vio fue Ahsoka Tano, quien no perdió tiempo y llegó a su lado en un parpadeo.

—¡Hola, senadora!—saludó con tono jovial, pero sonrisa sarcástica.

—Dime Padmé, por favor—le pidió por segunda ocasión, esta vez más enfática—¿Cómo estás, Ahsoka?

—¡Muy bien! Me imaginé que vendrías, dime ¿quieres algo de beber?

—¿Tú tomas?—preguntó, mirando el vaso de plástico en la mano de Ahsoka e intentando calcular la edad de la muchacha.

—Soy legal, no te preocupes—le dijo con una sonrisa—Sígueme, te caerá bien un trago.

Ahsoka se movió con naturalidad por la casa hasta la cocina, donde estaba Obi-Wan terminando de llenar unas bandejas con botana.

—¡Hola, Obi-Wan!—saludó Padmé con su mejor sonrisa.

Obi-Wan la reconoció y otro rubor apareció en sus mejillas, el hombre era adorable.

—Ah, sena… Padmé—afortunadamente consiguió corregirse en el último momento—Bienvenida, Anakin me dijo que vendrías. Y que tuvieron un rato muy agradable ayer ¿verdad?

Lo último lo dijo en un tono sugerente tan ajeno a su personalidad afable, que tomó a Padmé desprevenida y ahora fue ella quien se sonrojó un poco.

—Sí, la pasamos muy bien. Al fin nos pusimos al corriente—miró a Ahsoka de reojo, y vio que la muchacha la veía con complicidad.

—¿Dónde dejaste el alcohol, Obi-Wan?—preguntó Ahsoka, buscado en el gabinete—¡Había dejado aquí las botellas!

—Creo que Anakin lo sacó a la barra de la alberca—respondió el susodicho—Pero hay más botellas detrás de esa puerta.

Ahsoka buscó según las nuevas indicaciones y sacó una botella de vodka, de tequila y de ron, ofreciéndoselas a Padmé.

—Jamás he bebido mucho—admitió la senadora, recordando que lo más eran copitas de vino o de champán, y una cerveza cuando veía a su hermana.

—¿Algo en especial que te guste?—preguntó Ahsoka.

—Mm, no, creo que no.

—Bien, alucinarás con mis margaritas.

Ahsoka guardó las demás botellas y dejó el tequila sobre la mesa, sacando del refrigerador los ingredientes para hacer su mezcla casera. Padmé se sintió de repente muy inútil en la cocina, y lo peor era que, aún si intentaba ayudarles, sabía que sus habilidades culinarias eran escasas.

—¿Y cómo te has sentido, Padmé?—preguntó Obi-Wan, terminando de acomodar las botanas—¿No tuviste más dolor?

—No, ya nada. Gracias Obi-Wan.

—¿Dolor? ¿de qué hablan?—preguntó Ahsoka, sin dejar de ver los limones que estaba cortando.

—Obi-Wan me golpeó en la cabeza por accidente con su pelota de voleibol hace dos días—explicó Padmé, mirando con cierta ternura al susodicho—Y Anakin me invitó a comer por haberme arruinado la tarde.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el Maestro Kenobi te dio un golpe con un balón, precisamente a ti, hace dos días?—Ahsoka levantó la cabeza para verla de frente, y al propio Obi-Wan, unos momentos.

—Sí.

—El mundo es muy pequeño ¿no?—dijo Obi-Wan, con evidente nerviosismo—Vuelvo en un momento.

Agarró las charolas y salió de la cocina rápidamente, dejando a las dos mujeres a solas. Padmé decidió que era momento de dejar las cosas muy claras con Ahsoka.

—¿Aún lo llamas Maestro?—preguntó con tono divertido.

—Fuerza de la costumbre—respondió Ahsoka, exprimiendo los limones—Podrás dejar la Orden, pero la Orden nunca te deja a ti.

Padmé rio por lo bajo, porque esa expresión era muy cierta.

—Me alegra que sigas siendo amiga de ellos, son buenas personas.

—Lo sé de sobra—respondió—Confiaría en ellos con mi vida. Sobre todo, en Skycito.

"Aquí viene" pensó Padmé complacida de que la muchacha quisiera aclarar todo, igual que ella.

—Puedo ver que lo quieres mucho—dijo Padmé—Y que él también te quiere bastante, según Ani ustedes son como hermanos.

—¿Ani?—Ahsoka la miró con suspicacia por un momento, luego regresó su atención a los limones—Solo su mamá lo llamaba así.

—Yo también, cuando éramos niños, me dijo que le gustaba que aún lo llamara por ese apodo.

—Entiendo.

Ahsoka tiró los limones exprimidos y sacó del refrigerador otra botella, Padmé no supo que era, pero agregó un poco de ese líquido en la mezcla, así como sal.

—Skycito es como mi hermano mayor—continuó hablando Ahsoka—Me ha cuidado, y querido más que nadie a quien yo conozca. La Orden se hizo cargo de mí cuando mis padres murieron, pero una cosa es procurarte, y otra es quererte. Supongo que entiendes eso.

Padmé asintió, entendiendo que era un tema sensible para Ahsoka, y la dejó hablar sin querer interrumpirla.

—Cualquier Dios que esté allá arriba se la ha puesto difícil a Anakin, pero sobre todo este año, Obi-Wan y yo nos las hemos visto muy duras para animarlo y ahora que está regresando a la normalidad, no quiero que puedan lastimarlo de nuevo.

Ahsoka procedió a mezclar muy bien su combinación, y cuando terminó, sacó dos vasos de plástico en donde vertió hielo, tequila, y su mezcla, agitándolo todo con un tenedor cuando terminó.

—¿Realmente lo quieres, Padmé?—preguntó Ahsoka con precaución—No tengo nada contra ti, enserio. Hasta me agradas más que esa tal Lauren. Pero… ¿lo quieres, de verdad?

Padmé apreció la actitud protectora de Ahsoka, y su sonrisa se tornó aún más cálida. Realmente era como una hermanita cuidando el corazón de su hermano mayor, y eso la enterneció.

—Le tengo muchísimo cariño a Ani—respondió con honestidad—Y jamás haría algo intencionalmente para lastimarlo. No sé qué pueda pasar entre nosotros Ahsoka, pero puedo prometerte que seré siempre sincera con él. Lo que menos quiero es causarle un mal rato.

Ahsoka le sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad –no sarcástica o con mofa– agradeciendo que fuera directa y honesta. Luego, le pasó su vaso con margarita.

—Es lo único que espero—dijo la muchacha—Ahora, ¡salud!

Padmé y Ahsoka chocaron sus vasos despacio, cuando Padmé probó la bebida, sus ojos se ensancharon, mirando a Ahsoka con asombro y bebiendo aún más del vaso.

—¿No eres muy joven para saber hacer tan buenas bebidas?—preguntó Padmé con tono de broma, reclinándose en la barra.

—Secretos de los bajos barrios, senadora—Ahsoka le guiñó el ojo, y ambas mujeres rieron y tomaron un sorbo más.

—Ah, por cierto, lo lamento mucho—agregó Ahsoka, sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra—Leí una que otra nota de tu ex, el delegado ese, ¡qué patán! Debió ser horrible todo ese escándalo.

Padmé frunció el ceño, no había pensado en Rush en muchos días y no fue agradable tenerlo en mente otra vez.

—Lo fue, pero intento olvidarlo—bebió un poco más de su bebida, jamás pensó que el tequila le caería tan bien.

—Haces bien, patanes de esa calaña no merecen que uno se desgaste en ellos—Ahsoka hablaba casi con conocimiento de causa—Y yo que pensé la ruptura de Anakin y Lauren había sido mala.

Ahsoka agarró una botana, de esas que Obi-Wan había dejado atrás en su premura por salir de la cocina, y detectó el momento exacto en que el rostro de Padmé cambió a uno de sorpresa, "Oh, oh" pensó Ahsoka, había hablado de más… otra vez.

—¿Enserio? Ani me había dicho que fue una ruptura muy adulta.

La muchacha se mordió el labio y miró la mesa con interés, intentando evadir los penetrantes ojos de Padmé.

—Quizá para él—respondió al fin—Skycito es a veces muy… considerado.

"Noble, querrás decir" pensó Padmé, que ya se sabía muy bien esa característica del hombre a quien deseaba conocer más.

—Entonces ¿qué pasó?

—No sé qué tanto deba decirte—admitió Ahsoka, bebiendo un trago profundo—Pero lo que sí puedo confesarte, es que nunca me agradó mucho.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca sentí que quisiera mucho a Anakin ¿sabes? Siempre sentí su relación algo… superficial, ¡ni siquiera sé si esa es la palabra correcta!

—Creo que si te entiendo, Ahsoka—Padmé tomó la palabra antes de que la muchacha se pusiera más nerviosa—Me pasó lo mismo con mi ex. Cuando el escándalo empezó, me costó creer que era la misma persona a la que alguna vez quise.

—Bueno, al menos Lauren no fue tan desgraciada—murmuró Ahsoka con rapidez—Pero si te soy sincera Padmé, creo que tú lo ves con mucho más cariño del que ella nunca lo miró.

Esa confesión sonrojó totalmente a Padmé, quien desvió su atención bebiendo un trago grueso de su margarita. Esta vez, sintió más el alcohol en su estómago, y comió una botana.

Afortunadamente, Obi-Wan regresó a la cocina poco después.

—¡Vaya, aquí siguen!—sacó otras bandejas de la cocineta y comenzó a preparar más bocadillos—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, señoritas?

—A mí no, gracias—Ahsoka hizo ademán de irse—Rex debe estar esperándome ¡te veo allá fuera, Padmé!

La susodicha quiso seguirla, pero intuyó que Obi-Wan quería decirle algo, considerando la manera nerviosa en que el hombre movía sus labios y acariciaba su barba.

—Ah, Padmé, me gustaría comentarte algo—murmuró, aún más nervioso que antes.

—Soy toda oídos—dijo, bebiendo más de su margarita.

—Yo, bueno… he sido amigo de Anakin por mucho, mucho tiempo—admitió, su voz sonando más firme conforma iba hablando—Y quisiera saber, ¿cuáles son sus intenciones con él?

Padmé frunció el ceño por segunda vez en esa noche.

—¿Mis intenciones?—repitió con asombro—Bueno, quisiera hablar con él un poco más antes de dar por sentado algo ¿sabes?

Obi-Wan se ruborizó de nuevo, pero su expresión se mantuvo seria, era un semblante que impondría respeto en cualquier lugar.

—Seré más claro, ¿quién es la que busca a Anakin, Padmé Naberrie, o la Senadora Amidala?—preguntó—Sea sincera, por favor.

Una parte de Padmé quería sentirse ofendida, la otra, reconoció tanta preocupación en el semblante de Obi-Wan que no se atrevió.

—Padmé, desde luego—respondió, su propia voz sonando seria—¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Obi-Wan?

—No se enoje por favor.—Padmé ya se estaba enojando porque volvía a tratarla de usted—Pero, lastimosamente, tenemos un muy mal antecedente en lo que respecta a políticos. Anakin es una persona fuerte, pero todos tienen sus límites y no quiero ver a mi amigo mal otra vez por culpa de un senador.

Esta vez, Padmé no sintió que estuviera hablando con un amigo de Anakin, casi parecía ser su hermano mayor, una especie de figura paternal y protectora.

Lejos de sentirse ofendida o atacada, Padmé sintió un agradable calor en su pecho, Anakin se había conseguido una buena familia además de su madre, y era bueno comprobar que no estaba solo, que había personas cuidándolo y queriéndolo.  
Y, francamente, ella quería ser parte de ese círculo.

—No sé de qué antecedente me habla, y lo lamento mucho, soy la primera en decir que hay personas en el Senado que no deberían estarlo—admitió Padmé—Pero pierde cuidado, Obi-Wan. Yo soy su amiga, no una política.

Obi-Wan hizo un gesto afirmativo, pero Padmé comprendió que no le creía del todo. Intentó no tomarlo personal, Obi-Wan era una persona mayor y con más experiencia, era normal que se tomara su tiempo en conocerla antes de decidir confiar en ella.

—Me alegra oír eso—respondió—Anakin está en la barra de la alberca.

Padmé asintió y agarró un bocadillo de la hilera que ya estaba lista, inclinándose un poco hacia Obi-Wan para susurrarle al oído.

—Gracias, Obi-Wan. No lamentarás confiar en mí.

Luego salió de la cocina antes de que él pudiera agregar algo más. Padmé había sido totalmente sincera con Obi-Wan y Ahsoka, ella no podía asegurar que las cosas saldrían bien entre ella y Anakin, pero si podía afirmarles que era honesta con sus intenciones, y que no deseaba presionar o lastimar a Anakin. Eso menos que nada.

En la sala vio a más personas que cuando llegó, y la música del DJ sonaba con más fuerza. Estaba haciendo un mix de canciones retro, muchas de las cuales Padmé se sabía de memoria gracias a los conciertos en el auto con sus padres cuando iban de excursión a Varykino.

Salió al patio, donde vio a personas refrescarse en la alberca y a otras simplemente bailar o platicar con sus bebidas en mano. Ahsoka estaba ahí, sentada en el borde de la alberca con las piernas sumergidas y platicando con otro muchacho moreno que, a todas luces, era su novio.

Vio la barra, a pocos metros de la alberca, en donde Anakin estaba acomodando las botellas, la hielera y las bandejas con bocadillos que Obi-Wan había preparado. Su enorme sonrisa al verlo se convirtió en una mueca cuando notó que a su lado estaba una preciosa mujer morena, reclinada hacia él y viéndolo de manera seductora. No ayudó la canción de fondo.

_No era celosa antes de que nos conociéramos_   
_Ahora cada mujer que veo es una posible amenaza_

"No, no son celos" se dijo a sí misma "Yo nunca he sido celosa", y era cierto. Padmé jamás sintió celos con Rush, o con Palo, o con ninguno de los chicos con los cuales salió en el pasado. Esta extraña sensación de sus entrañas retorcerse y pesadez en su ánimo no podían ser celos, debían ser otra cosa.

Bebió un largo sorbo de su margarita –que ya comenzaba a terminarse– y se envalentonó para caminar a la barra. Desde la alberca, Ahsoka observó todo con ojos analizadores y una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
En defensa de Padmé, Anakin no se veía particularmente cómodo con la morena a su lado, y sonrió con verdadero alivio cuando vio a Padmé acercarse.

—¡Hola, Padmé!—la saludó, su enorme sonrisa aturdiendo a Padmé por un momento—¿Acabas de llegar?

—Llegué hace una media hora—respondió—Pero me entretuve un poco con Obi-Wan y Ahsoka, ¿te ayudo en algo?

No sabía en qué podía ayudarle, pero la morena no pareció estar contenta con la repentina llegada de Padmé y solo por eso se ofreció.

—Sí, gracias, acompáñame a dejar estas bandejas vacías en la cocina.

Con la sonrisa más encantadora posible, Padmé aceptó las bandejas, mirando de reojo a la morena que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—Hablamos luego, Anakin—dijo con tono seductor, pero Anakin ni siquiera la miró.

—Claro, disfruta la fiesta Sasha—respondió en tono genérico, y acompañó a Padmé al interior de la casa.

Padmé se sintió tentada a sujetarle el brazo, pero se contuvo. Ahsoka sonrió con más ganas y le hizo señas a su novio de que los siguiera hacia la casa.

—Gracias por salvarme—murmuró Anakin en su oído—¿Puedes ser mi guardaespaldas esta noche?

Padmé detectó ese tono, aunque Anakin intentaba que sonara como broma, lo decía enserio.

—Depende que tan buena compañía seas—dijo ella, quiso sonar coqueta, pero juraría que su tono sonó mandón.

Aun así, Anakin sonrió.

—Prometo ser la mejor—respondió.

En la cocina, Obi-Wan estaba terminando los bocadillos, ni bien Padmé había acomodado apenas media bandeja cuando Ahsoka entró a la cocina, seguida de Rex, con la excusa de que haría más margarita y ofreciéndole a Padmé otra.

—Ten cuidado con las bebidas de Ahsoka—le dijo Anakin—Siempre las hace muy cargadas.

—Oye, así tienen que ser—replicó Ahsoka, revolviendo la mezcla en los vasos.

—Para ti, pero no todos tenemos tu hígado.

Ahsoka iba a replicar, pero en vez de eso le sacó la lengua y le pasó el vaso a Padmé, quien aceptó otro brindis con ella. Ninguna de las dos notó que Anakin las miraba a detalle, complacido de que las dos se llevaran bien.

—Hablo enserio—dijo Anakin, cuando Ahsoka y Rex salieron de la cocina—Dos vasos de su margarita y ya estás alucinando si no tomas mucho alcohol.

—Dame más crédito, Ani—murmuró Padmé, dándole un trago grueso a su bebida.

Veinte minutos después, Padmé le dio la razón, podía sentir su cerebro mucho menos pesado gracias al efecto del tequila, pero gracias a Dios no estaba aún ebria. Decidió no terminarse su segunda margarita, solo para no empeorar su condición, estaba en ese alegre momento donde el alcohol te relaja, pero no te quita la conciencia.

Y era por eso que no podía culpar a las margaritas de Ahsoka por lo coqueta que había sido esa noche.

Una vez que Obi-Wan y Anakin se aseguraron de que no faltara nada para los invitados, comenzaron a disfrutar ellos mismos de su fiesta. El DJ combinaba mixes de canciones clásicas con hits del año, y el ambiente se había tornado muy alegre. Padmé no se había separado de Anakin, y nunca quiso hacerlo en realidad; él tenía un buen sentido del humor, y descubrió que podían hablar ininterrumpidamente de cualquier tontería sin aburrirse.

A Anakin no le gustaba la política, y Padmé no sabía nada de robótica, pero había tantos otros temas por hablar. Libros, películas, obras de teatro, música… Anakin era una persona bastante culta –tenía que serlo, si lo pensaba a detalle, porque la Orden se preciaba de dar una educación muy completa a sus estudiantes– podía mencionar un tema al azar y él tendría alguna opinión. No solo eso, Anakin también era una persona reflexiva, él no recitaba autores para parecer intelectual –como muchas veces hizo Rush– él daba su punto de vista de algo que había leído o escuchado. Era refrescante, y divertido.

Además, Anakin era bastante expresivo, Padmé podía saber exactamente cuál sería su opinión sobre un tema solo con ver sus gestos, la mueca ladeada cuando algo le generaba contradicción, los labios apretados cuando no tenía una postura firme, el ceño fruncido cuando estaba totalmente en contra de algo, la sonrisita o las cejas alzadas cuando estaba de acuerdo o le gustaba su opinión. Era transparente, y Padmé no estaba acostumbrada ya a tratar con personas así.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que bajó la guardia, hasta que, en un determinado momento de la noche, cuando se le pasó la risa por alguna broma que Anakin había dicho, Padmé se dio cuenta de eso. Aquí no había máscaras, ni pretensiones, ni ella tenía que estarse cuidando de no ser tan abierta, no con Anakin al menos. Estando a su lado, Padmé se sentía como ella misma, y le gustaba.

"Esto es" pensó ella, viendo embelesada a Anakin mientras se reía "Esto es lo que me gusta… aquí estoy segura. Y feliz"

Anakin debió notar la manera embelesada en que Padmé lo contempló por un momento, porque sus propios ojos se suavizaron, y se inclinó hacia ella para que pudiera oírla mejor.

—¿La estás pasando bien, Padmé?—dijo a su oído, el aliento de Anakin cerca de su cuello la hizo estremecer.

—¡Sí, de maravilla!—sonrió ella con gran felicidad, sin importarle nada más que ver la sonrisa que Anakin esbozó.

¿Estaba actuando así de relajada por las margaritas, o porque su corazón latía como si estuviera corriendo, o por las repentinas mariposas en su estómago? ¡Bah, qué importaba!

—Te ves más linda cuando sonríes así—murmuró Anakin, sonrojado.

Padmé se sintió en las nubes, jamás la habían afectado tanto los cumplidos, y eso que le habían hecho varios a lo largo de su vida. Puestos a comparar, este cumplido de Anakin era sencillo, inocente, pero la sonrojó con más fuerza que cualquier otra cosa que él hubiera dicho en toda la noche.

_Sigo sin entender qué hiciste conmigo_   
_Una mujer adulta no debería enamorarse tan fácilmente_

"¿Otra vez esa canción?" pensó Padmé en sus adentros, pero se distrajo cuando notó que los ojos de Anakin la miraron con más intensidad, recorriendo cada parte de su rostro. Padmé no se quedó atrás, y analizó a detalle las facciones de Anakin, teniéndolo así de cerca era aún más atractivo, ¿quién diría que el simpático niño que vivía al lado de su casa se convertiría en este hombre que derrochaba virilidad en cada uno de sus poros?

Era como una especie de hechizo, que la jalaba hacia él, Padmé comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo por toda su piel, deseando que la poca distancia entre ellos desapareciera. Jamás había sentido este nivel de atracción por alguien, era como estar frente a un hombre por primera vez en su vida, mirándolo con fascinación y curiosidad, deseando ser tocada y tocar.

_Solía pensar que yo era sensata_   
_Lo cual hace la verdad mucho más incompresible_   
_Porque todo es nuevo_   
_Y todo es tú_   
_Y todo lo que había aprendido se ha derrumbado_

Anakin parecía estar igual que ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, y acercando su cuerpo al de ella. Padmé se quedó quieta, sintiendo la mano derecha de Anakin posarse tentativamente sobre su cintura, y eso la envalentonó para cerrar distancias con él y presionar su pecho contra el suyo.

Ambos tragaron duro, sorprendidos por el inexplicable temblor que sintieron sus cuerpos cuando una especie de electricidad bajó por sus columnas vertebrales, deseando, anhelando más contacto. Anakin rodeó la cintura de Padmé con sus dos brazos, y ella colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se estaban acomodando para bailar, pero no, la tensión que se acumulaba en el vientre de Padmé solo tenía paralelo en la propia que Anakin iba sintiendo.

Se miraron a los ojos, notando que ambos estaban confundidos e impresionados por este magnetismo que no les permitía alejarse. Esto se sentía bien, se sentía correcto, y Padmé ya no tenía la voluntad de buscarle más explicaciones a lo que su propio corazón parecía aceptar sin mucha lógica.  
Además, como bien había aprendido, la lógica no debía mandar en el terreno emocional.

Anakin le sonrió, y Padmé juraría que sus rodillas temblaron –no era justo que una persona tuviera una sonrisa tan preciosa– sus ojos llenándose de curiosidad, de cariño, y de algo más. De ese algo profundo que Padmé comenzaba a temer cada vez menos.

—¿Te he dicho que siempre me sorprendes, Padmé Naberrie?—murmuró él, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Padmé sintió su aliento sobre su nariz.

—Y tú a mí, Ani—respondió ella.

Lo último que Padmé pudo pensar, fue que los ojos de Anakin se iluminaban de una manera muy específica cada vez que ella lo llamaba Ani. Y le encantaba, tenía que llamarlo así más seguido, solo para ver ese brillo. Anakin cerró definitivamente la distancia entre ambos, posando sus labios sobre los de ella despacio, tanteando un ritmo que Padmé no demoró en seguir.

Esto era mejor que ningún otro beso que Padmé hubiera sentido en su vistazo. Este beso era real, era de ellos, era el inicio de una historia que estaba muy dispuesta a escribir, una que no tenía la menor duda de que valía la pena comenzar.

Por primera vez en meses, Padmé se sintió completamente feliz.

Y Anakin también.

_No desperdicies tu emoción_   
_Vierte todo tu amor en mí_   
_No compartas tu devoción_   
_Vierte todo tu amor en mí_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los fragmentos son de la canción "Lay all your love on me" de ABBA.  
> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? La escena en donde ellos están comiendo la escribí unas tres veces, quería que fluyera lo más natural posible, y que Anakin comenzara a dar detalles de su pasado despacio. También quería enfatizar que no, las cosas no son perfectas, hay detalles, cosas en las que no coinciden, pero eso no arruina la química entre ambos. Es todo un proceso conocerse.  
> Y también quise agregar a Ahsoka, quería que el círculo de Anakin fuera un poco más amplio, dejándole en claro a Padmé que él tiene toda una vida y amigos además de ella. Y fue divertido ponerla en actitud de hermana menor protectora.  
> Espero les haya gustado, ¡mil gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! uff aquí está el capítulo del día y francamente es de mis favoritos, es el preámbulo del desenlace y puro Amidala, ¡disfruten!

—Vaya, vaya… esas vacaciones fueron buenas ¿verdad?—preguntó Dormé cuando la recogió en el aeropuerto de D.C.

Padmé intentó mirarla con severidad, pero no pudo, su cuerpo entero parecía resplandecer y no había forma de quitarle esa enorme sonrisa de boba de sus labios.

—Sí, lo fueron—respondió lo más neutral posible, intentando salvar un poco de dignidad.

No funcionó.  
Dormé la miró con picardía, caminando a su lado con esa sonrisa latosa de "cuéntame el chisme".

—¿Hubo algún chico, verdad?—canturreó.

—No.

Técnicamente era cierto, Anakin no era "algún chico". Además, no habían quedado en nada… aún.

La atracción entre ellos era evidente y no había manera en que pudieran negarlo, de hecho, ni siquiera intentaban negarlo. Pero los dos venían arrastrando un pesado equipaje por sus experiencias pasadas y estaban tomándose las cosas con calma. Cuando Padmé pensaba que Anakin no podía gustarle más, ahí estaba el hombre, nervioso pero firme, pidiéndole de la manera más dulce posible que fueran despacio en su relación. Casi parecían sincronizados.

Anakin la llevó al aeropuerto y le dio otro beso cuando se despidieron, pidiéndole que le avisara cuando llegara a D.C. y que se cuidara lo mejor posible. Padmé había estado en las nubes –literal y metafóricamente– durante todo su vuelo, rememorando lo bien que se sentían los besos de Anakin, y en general, lo emocionada que estaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Y hablando de Anakin…

Padmé sacó su celular y buscó su contacto, tecleando lo más rápido que pudo un mensaje para asegurarle que ya estaba en D.C.

—Para no ser "nadie", es extraño que ya te estés reportando—dijo Dormé con sarcasmo.

—Ya te dije que no es nada—replicó Padmé, intentando guardar su celular.

Sin embargo, el aparato sonó por un mensaje entrante, y Padmé vio que era de Anakin. Sintió un tirón de adrenalina en su abdomen, ¿había estado esperando su mensaje toda la tarde?

"Me alegra que estés bien. Avísame cuando pueda llamarte"

Padmé no pudo impedir otra sonrisa de boba cuando leyó el mensaje, y Dormé aprovechó el momento de distracción en su amiga para asomarse y ver el teléfono.

—¿Anakin?—hizo memoria lo más rápido posible—¡Oh, Dios no! ¿es el chico precioso que conocimos, verdad, en aquella terraza hace meses?

Padmé suspiró, acomodándose un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja y fingiendo exasperación ante su amiga, Dormé no se compró su actuación.

—Sí, es él. Y es sólo un amigo—con suerte, sería algo más en el futuro, pero aún no.

—Ya, claro, un amigo—Dormé rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos—¿Te lo encontraste por accidente en Miami, o por eso querías irte a Florida?

Se sonrojó un poco, así que se volteó para que su amiga no lo notara.

—Si debes saberlo, fue un accidente—buscó con la mirada la salida del aeropuerto, apurándose—Estaba en la playa, y su amigo me golpeó con un balón en la cabeza.

—¿Qué su amigo qué?—Dormé le mantenía el ritmo con maestría—¿Estás bien, verdad?

—Sí, Anakin y Obi-Wan me llevaron al hospital por si acaso. Todo bien, no tienes que buscar un trabajo nuevo aún—dijo en broma, aunque Dormé no se veía nada divertida.

—No digas esas cosas, antes que nada eres mi amiga—Dormé detuvo a Padmé sujetándola del hombro para poder verla a los ojos—Lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Padmé notó que la mirada de Dormé era seria, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó hacia ella y le dio un abrazo. Dormé había sido un ángel con ella los últimos meses y Padmé quería mostrarse agradecida ahora más que nunca.

—En fin, que lo encontré por accidente allá—continuó Padmé, separándose de su amiga—Y salimos un par de veces, para ponernos al corriente. Nada serio.

—Nada serio, y estás sonriendo como reina en carnaval. Me alegra que te hayas divertido.

—La verdad, sí, me la pasé muy bien.

Padmé respondió al mensaje de Anakin, y mientras escribía, su rostro cambió a una expresión de absoluta alegría. Dormé no la había visto así en años, radiante y riéndose por lo bajo, su faceta de senadora colgada en el perchero y lejos de su alcance. Dormé la miró con gesto casi maternal, feliz de que su amiga se viera bien al fin, y agradeciendo a ese dichoso Anakin por ponerle esa sonrisa en su rostro de nuevo.

—Para tu buena suerte, hoy no tenemos que ir a tu oficina—agregó Dormé, saliendo ambas del aeropuerto—Así que iremos directo a tu departamento, ya tengo bien estructurada tu semana.

—Excelente—Padmé guardó su celular, aunque su sonrisa no desapareció—Vámonos, aunque no lo creas extrañé el trabajo.

—Sí lo creo.

Subieron al auto. Padmé había temido que su vida volvería al mismo vacío monótono cuando regresara, pero ni siquiera estando en su departamento de nuevo pudo sentirse mal otra vez.  
Menos aun cuando Dormé se fue, unas horas después, y tuvo su primera videollamada con Anakin esa misma noche.  
.  
.  
.  
En los siguientes tres meses, Anakin y Padmé hablaron prácticamente todos los días. Se volvió una parte de su rutina, de hecho, su parte favorita, cuando veía un mensaje de Anakin deseándole un buen día o cuando lo escuchaba hacer un par de bromas por videollamada para que ella se relajara. Al principio eran puras conversaciones ligeras, pero al pasar las semanas, lentamente se hicieron más profundas.

Padmé recordaba en particular una noche, cuando se conectaron para una videollamada, en la que notó a Anakin muy decaído, él le confesó que ese día había hablado con Lauren, y que aún tenía sentimientos encontrados. Fue esa noche cuando Anakin habló más abiertamente sobre su ruptura.

A Lauren le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Inglaterra, muy bueno, en ese tiempo Anakin aún tenía su empresa y no podía seguirla libremente. Lauren no lo pensó dos veces: aceptó y se subió al avión, avisándole a Anakin un par de horas antes. Él lo presentía, porque la conocía bien, y en el fondo no le guardaba rencor. Siempre había algo que no terminaba de funcionar entre ellos dos.

—Discúlpame Ani, pero yo no veo ahí una ruptura de adultos—dijo Padmé, intentando contener su enfado—¡Prácticamente ella te abandonó, y eso es terrible!

—Quizá, pero es enserio cuando te digo que no le guardo rencor, por eso te digo que fue una ruptura más madura. Ya no somos niños pretendiendo cosas—respondió él, y Padmé frunció los labios para no responderle, sintiendo su enojo crecer.

Por un lado, Padmé agradeció que Anakin le contara esa experiencia, pero por otro, estaba rozando lo colérico. Ahsoka tenía razón, Anakin había sido demasiado noble con esa mujer; si bien podía comprender que ella decidiera enfocarse en su carrera, ¿quién le llama a un novio para terminarlo horas antes de subir al avión? es desconsiderado, incluso cruel, y Padmé estaba segura que si se encontraba con Lauren se lo haría saber.

Poco después de que Lauren se mudara, la madre de Anakin se enfermó y, con mucho dolor, él y Obi-Wan vendieron la empresa para poder pagar sus tratamientos. Lamentablemente, en apenas dos meses, Shmi Skywalker falleció, víctima de un cáncer en extremo agresivo. En ese tiempo, Lauren llamaba a Anakin casi todas las semanas, y Anakin estaba agradecido por eso.

Padmé simplemente pensaba que Lauren tenía un muy merecido complejo de culpa.

Cuando terminó esa llamada, y Padmé se recostó en la cama, mirando al techo, la invadieron muchos pensamientos. Anakin había sufrido bastante también, y a pesar de eso, le dedicaba las sonrisas más auténticas que había visto en años. Tenía una resiliencia que admiraba, pero ahora entendía por qué Obi-Wan y Ahsoka se habían manifestado preocupados por él; después de todo, las personas siempre tienen un punto de quiebre. Padmé adivinaba que Anakin había estado muy cerca del suyo cuando murió su madre.

Pensar en la muerte de Shmi Skywalker era doloroso incluso para ella, recordaba bien a la mujer, era tan amable, y honrada, sabía que Anakin la había adorado toda su alma y no podía imaginarse el dolor que debió ser verla morir un poco más cada día, hasta que la enfermedad la consumió al fin. Padmé no creía poder soportar ella esos niveles de dolor e impotencia.

Todo esto ponía a Anakin bajo una nueva luz frente a sus ojos, porque no solamente era un hombre inteligente, y amable, por el cual sentía una enorme atracción. Era una persona con defectos, que había pasado cosas terribles y encontrado la fuerza para levantarse y continuar con su vida.

Había muy pocas personas en el mundo a las que Padmé admiraba, y esa noche, mientras se quedaba dormida, sintió que Anakin Skywalker se estaba convirtiendo en una de ellas.

Después de esa noche, algo cambió entre ellos, durante las siguientes semanas en sus mensajes y en sus llamadas había una añoranza cada vez mayor. Padmé reconocía con más facilidad los tonos de voz de Anakin, cuando tenía un mal día, cuando estaba planeando algo, cuando estaba estresado, contento, o cansado. Y él parecía aprender al mismo ritmo sobre ella, incluso mandándole mensajes en las tardes para recordarle que se tomara un descanso cuando sabía que había sesiones en el Senado.

Era como si esa conexión, siempre presente entre ambos, se hubiera fortalecido. Padmé también le contó con más detalle su ruptura con Rush, y pudo ver el rostro de Anakin enrojecerse por el enfado, pero se contuvo y se limitó a escucharla. Padmé se sorprendió a sí misma llorando otra vez mientras hablaba con Anakin sobre esos terribles días, había pensado que todo eso sanó en su terapia con el Dr. Yoda, pero cuando hablaba con Anakin todo era distinto, sus palabras eran más naturales, sus sentimientos fluían con más rapidez, era una confianza distinta y agradable.

—Me gustaría estar allá contigo—le dijo Anakin a través de la pantalla, con rostro lleno de impotencia—Y darte un abrazo.

"A mi más" pensó Padmé, molestamente consciente de lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

—Gracias Ani, pero con que me hayas escuchado es más que suficiente—respondió Padmé sonriéndole tenuemente, limpiándose las últimas lágrimas.

Anakin no parecía estar conforme con eso, pero no dijo nada más, y poco después terminaron la llamada.

Los siguientes días solo hubo tiempo para mensajearse, Anakin le dijo que estaba terminando un prototipo muy complicado y Padmé estaba atareada terminando las sesiones del Senado en ese mes.

—No se te olvide que este sábado es tu fiesta de cumpleaños—le dijo Dormé—Tus padres y tu hermana confirmaron que van a venir.

¿Su cumpleaños? Padmé miró el calendario de su celular horrorizada, la última vez que había pensado en eso fue dos semanas atrás ¡habían pasado catorce días y ella ni cuenta se había dado!

—Demonios, lo olvidé por completo—murmuró entre dientes, revisando una vez más su agenda para ver los pendientes.

Dormé se sentó frente a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No me sorprende, has estado muy ocupada—dijo, luego le tendió unos papeles que debía firmar—Te vendrá bien esta fiesta el fin de semana.

Padmé ni siquiera vio los papeles, solamente firmó en las líneas marcadas. Cumpliría 29 años de edad, pero en este momento no se sentía para nada joven.

—Si eso dices.

El sábado, Dormé llegó temprano a su departamento para asegurarse de que Padmé dejara los pendientes y se metiera a bañar a una hora decente. La fiesta sería en la casa de Dormé, que tenía un patio amplio, y solo acudiría su familia y un par de amigos cercanos.

Se arregló a las prisas, un sencillo vestido blanco, unos zapatos altos y un cinturón dorado. Dormé insistió en hacerle un peinado bonito, pero Padmé la apuró para que fueran a la fiesta. Estaba estresada y cansada, solamente quería terminar con esto antes de que sus reservas de energía se acabaran.

Llegaron a la casa de Dormé, donde había un par de globos y de listones indicando el camino hacia el patio. Ahí, Padmé vio a su familia reunida alrededor de una mesa con el pastel, cantando el clásico "¡Feliz cumpleaños!", hasta ese momento pudo relajarse un poco, sonriendo con gusto mientras recorría con la mirada a los presentes. Ahí estaban sus padres, también Sola y Darren –que de alguna forma consiguieron un par de días libres– sus sobrinas dando saltos de emoción, un par de amigos de la oficina y…

…todos pudieron ver el momento en que la sonrisa de Padmé se convirtió en una expresión de sorpresa, un par de lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos, y lo rápido que ella apretó los labios para contenerse y evitar verse tan sentimental. No funcionó. Pero Padmé no prestó atención a los demás, sino que sus ojos estaban bien puestos en Anakin Skywalker, de pie al lado de Darren, cantando también el "Feliz cumpleaños".

—¡Felicidades!—gritaron todos cuando terminó la canción.

Ruwee se paró al lado de su hija y la guio hasta el pastel, mientras Jobal encendía las velas, sus sobrinas inmediatamente corrieron para pararse a ambos lados de ella.

—¡Pide un deseo, tía Padmé!—dijo Ryoo mientras agarraba su mano.

—¡Deso, deso!—secundó Pooja.

Padmé miró el pastel, y de reojo miró a todos los invitados, alcanzó a ver la sonrisa divertida en los labios de Anakin, así como su expresión suavizada por el cariño, y pensó en el deseo ideal.

Sopló las velas, y todos aplaudieron.

Su padre no perdió tiempo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, sin contener su llanto, susurrándole al oído lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, su madre fue la siguiente y después Sola. Para ese punto, Padmé ya estaba sollozando por las bellas palabras de su familia, y entonces, se encontró a Anakin frente a ella, moviéndose un poco nervioso para abrazarla.

—¡Oh, Ani!—ella le regresó el abrazo con mucha fuerza—¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí!

—A mí más—respondió él sonriendo, luego, en tono más serio, le habló al oído—Te debía un buen abrazo.

Le besó la mejilla tiernamente, hizo ademán de separarse de ella, pero Padmé rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y lo retuvo así un poco más. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que él se refería a su conversación en la última videollamada, cuando quiso consolarla, y cómo había encontrado una manera de compensar ese momento.

Él sabía que ese abrazo no iba a curar sus heridas, pero quería dejarle en claro que estaba ahí, para ella, y Padmé se sintió mejor.

Simplemente se sentía muy a gusto en sus brazos.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé tenía en su mano un vaso con refresco, frente a ella Dormé y Sola platicaban algo que no se molestaba en escuchar, toda su atención puesta en Anakin, quien estaba al otro lado del patio platicando con Jobal y Darren.

"¿Qué estarán hablando?" pensó Padmé, frunciendo los labios.

—¿Verdad que sí, Padmé?

Al oír su nombre, la susodicha volteó y vio a su hermana mirándola expectante, Padmé estaba acostumbrada a improvisar, pero esta vez no tenía la menor idea de qué decir.

— _Mm_ … bueno, yo…

Sola y Dormé se miraron entre ellas y se echaron a reír, lo cual la molestó.

—Te dije que no estaba poniendo atención—dijo Sola, a lo que Dormé siguió riendo.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?

—De ti, desde luego—respondió Dormé, conteniendo su risa—Y de cómo te has estado comiendo a Anakin con los ojos desde que llegamos.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—dijo, demasiado enjundioso para sonar como una respuesta normal, y con las mejillas sonrojándose.

—Ay, vamos hermanita, todas aquí somos adultas, y esa mirada que tienen tus ojos no es precisamente inocente—murmuró Sola, bebiendo de su vaso con expresión tranquila.

Aunque Padmé desearía poder llevarles la contraria, lo cierto es que había seguido a Anakin con la mirada casi todo este tiempo. No podían culparla, ella no se esperaba que él estuviera ahí, lo había extrañado bastante estos últimos meses, y era endemoniadamente tierno ver a Anakin cuando sus sobrinas le hacían preguntas y él se esmeraba en responderles con gesto serio, para hacerlas sentir importantes.

¿Había mencionado ya que se veía muy guapo con esa camisa blanca?

—Admito que se ve guapo—dijo con tono orgulloso—No hay nada de malo en admirar eso.

Dormé se echó a reír otra vez, mientras Sola ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos Padmé, no seas aguafiestas. Eres soltera, él es soltero ¿qué más importa?—dijo Dormé entre risas.

—Y nadie podría culparte, ¿quién iba a pensar que nuestro vecinito crecería para convertirse en eso?—Sola miró a Anakin con una sonrisa ladeada que no le gustó para nada a Padmé.

—Ciertamente nadie—sentenció, bebiendo de su vaso con brusquedad.

Sola y Dormé intercambiaron una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Dónde dices que vive Anakin, Dormé?—preguntó Sola—¿En Florida?

—Sí, me sorprendió que viniera. Solo lo invité por cortesía.

—Supongo que regresará en un día a Florida, ha de tener trabajo.

—Desde luego, pero fue muy amable viniendo de todos modos.

—Más que amable en realidad, y todo por mi hermanita—Padmé las miró recelosa—Creo que iré a agradecérselo.

—¿Cómo?

Padmé no pudo decir nada más, porque Sola en ese momento caminó hasta el otro lado del patio, donde estaban los demás.

Por su parte, Anakin había mantenido una conversación muy tranquila con los Naberrie, seguían siendo tan amables y considerados como los recordaba, y era agradable que, a pesar del tiempo, algunas cosas no cambiaran.

—Anakin, lamentamos mucho lo de tu madre—dijo Jobal con expresión sincera—De haber sabido, quiero que sepas que hubiéramos hecho todo lo posible por ayudarles.

—Está bien, señora Naberrie, mi madre llevaba años sin vivir en su vecindario—respondió con expresión tranquila—Y sé que hubiéramos contados con ustedes.

—Llámame Jobal, Anakin. Ya no eres un niño—Jobal usó un tono sugerente, y Darren se rio.

—Acostúmbrate, Anakin—le dijo en voz baja—Mi suegra siempre sabe hacer ese tipo de bromas.

—Comienzo a notarlo.

Vieron a Sola acercarse hacia ellos, y Anakin lo agradeció porque llevaban varios minutos intentando salir de ahí para buscar a Padmé. Pensó que Sola iría con su marido, pero en vez de eso, caminó directo hacia él.

—Vaya Anakin, enserio has crecido—dijo Sola con una sonrisa muy grande.

—Gracias, Sola.

La hermana mayor de los Naberrie nunca convivió mucho con él, siempre tenía algo que hacer, pero las veces que coincidieron fue una joven amable y llena de bromas, mucho de ese espíritu Anakin podía verlo en sus hijas.

—Quería agradecerte, de manera personal, por venir hasta D.C. solo para animar un poco a mi hermana—le dijo Sola, parándose muy cerca de él—Tuvo un año difícil, igual que tú, y me parece un hermoso detalle que se estén ayudando mutuamente.

Anakin se sonrojó un poco, pero miró a Sola a los ojos.

—No hay nada que debas agradecer Sola, Padmé es muy querida para mí.

—No lo dudo en absoluto—Sola esbozó exactamente la misma sonrisa sugerente de Jobal—En fin, ¿dijiste que trabajabas en la NASA, verdad?

Al otro lado del patio, Padmé miraba sin disimulo hacia donde Sola había acorralado a Anakin, y decidió que ya era suficiente. Después de todo, esta era su fiesta de cumpleaños ¿no? Y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, al menos ese día… teóricamente.  
Así que dejó a Dormé hablando sola y caminó hasta donde estaba su familia, sonriéndole a Anakin de manera encantadora.

—Ani ¿la estás pasando bien?—preguntó Padmé, su voz suave y tranquila, mirando de reojo a su hermana y a su madre.

—Sí, demasiado. Tu familia es tan encantadora como la recuerdo.

Jobal rio por lo bajo, pero Padmé no le dio tiempo a su madre de decir algo más.

—¡Que amable, Ani! Y lamento interrumpirlos pero, ¿podrías por favor ayudarme con algo en la cocina?

—Claro…

Anakin ni siquiera había terminado de responder cuando Padmé lo sujetó del brazo y lo llevó al interior de la casa, atrás de ellos Jobal y Sola intercambiaron miradas cómplices, y Darren se echó a reír, tendría que modificar unos detalles de su apuesta con Ruwee después de esta tarde.

—Lamento si mi familia ha sido un poco acosadora—dijo Padmé, ya adentro de la casa—Les da mucho gusto verte.

—No es problema, a mi también me agradó verlos, me trajo buenos recuerdos.

Por la sonrisa de Anakin, era muy evidente que hablaba enserio.

—Me hubieras dicho que ibas a venir—continuó Padmé, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—Quizá hubiera podido pasar por ti al aeropuerto o algo así…

"¡Y me hubiera puesto otro vestido!" pensó, recordando el precioso vestido negro que llevaba tiempo queriendo estrenar al fondo de su clóset.

—Era una sorpresa—la miró a los ojos—¿Te gustó?

—Claro.

—Además, no confiaba en las mensajerías para mandarte mi regalo.

Anakin sacó del bolso de su pantalón un pequeño estuche, al abrirlo vio una cadena con un dije de alas de ángel. Padmé lo miró impresionada, no era una joya cara –ella sabía de eso– pero tenía detalles muy bonitos, y lo más importante, era Anakin quien se lo estaba regalando.

—Ani.. —se le fue el aliento mientras pasaba la punta de los dedos sobre el dije—No te hubieras molestado.

—No fue molestia, has sido un ángel conmigo estos meses, escuchándome y apoyándome a distancia…

—¿Cómo?—lo miró sorprendida, su corazón deteniéndose un segundo ante esa palabra.

Anakin acababa de llamarla ángel… era la primera vez que la llamaba ángel… no pudo sostenerle la mirada por la intensidad de sus sentimientos, aturdiéndola, y apretó los labios con nerviosismo.

—Sí, bueno, solo un ángel puede ser tan atento—su voz sonaba sincera, un poco nerviosa, pero recuperó el tono antes de continuar—Quiero que sepas que lo agradezco mucho.

Cuando se armó de valor y alzó la mirada, Padmé encontró dos ojos azules con ese mismo sentimiento profundo que tanto la intrigaba… ¿era cariño? No, era algo más. Algo que no quería nombrar aún.

—¿Me lo pones?—preguntó, intentando sonar coqueta pero con poco éxito.

Padmé sabía que el coqueteo nunca fue su fuerte, pero esto era colmo, la primera vez en su vida que quería serlo y tenía que salirle tan fatal.  
Anakin parecía no darse cuenta de ello, esbozando una enorme sonrisa al asentir y sacando el dije de su estuche, Padmé le dio la espalda y sintió un tirón en su vientre cuando el aliento de Anakin chocó contra la parte trasera de su cuello, colocando el colgante de manera cuidadosa.  
Pensó, con asombro, que no le hubiera molestado que le besara el cuello o el hombro, pero Anakin no hizo nada de eso (para su decepción).

—Gracias, Ani—dijo al voltear, poniendo una mano sobre el dije—Es el mejor regalo que me han dado hoy.

Lo vio sonrojarse, y le complació saber que tenía ese efecto sobre él.  
Pasaron las horas, Sola y Darren fueron los primeros en despedirse porque debían acostar a las niñas, después se fueron algunos de los compañeros de oficina de Padmé, y al final Jobal y Ruwee.

—¿En qué te ayudamos, Dormé?—preguntó Anakin, cuando solo quedaron ellos tres para terminar de recoger las mesas, sillas y decoraciones en el patio.

—¿Aquí? En nada—respondió ella—De hecho, preferiría que Padmé te llevara al hotel.

—Eso no es necesario, puedo llamar a un taxi más tarde.

Padmé miró a su amiga con expresión severa, pero Dormé ni siquiera se molestó en mantenerle la mirada, toda su atención puesta en Anakin.

—En realidad es más por ella que por ti—le dijo en tono serio—Tu hotel está de camino al departamento de Padmé, y no me gusta que conduzca sola si podemos evitarlo. Ya sabes, el perfil de senadora y toda la cosa… si se van juntos, solo serían como tres cuadras.

—Oh…

Anakin realmente parecía olvidar a veces que ella era una servidora pública, considerando la expresión en su rostro. Padmé miró a su amiga con exasperación, ¡esa no sería la primera vez que Padmé durmiera en casa de Dormé! No es que le molestara la idea de pasar más tiempo con Anakin –de hecho, eso le gustaba– pero la desesperaba esa actitud de casamentera que su mejor amiga, y ahora su familia, parecían haber adoptado.

—Bueno… ¿te parece bien, Padmé?—preguntó Anakin, mirándola de reojo, como si temiera cometer algún error.

¿Cómo negarle algo cuando el sujeto había subido a un avión solo para poder verla en su cumpleaños, y regalado un precioso dije con un significado que estaba empezando a construirse?  
Además, ella realmente lo había extrañado.

—Vamos—asintió.

Se despidió de Dormé, no sin antes susurrarle al oído que "tenían una conversación pendiente", pero su amiga ni siquiera se inmuto. Dormé se despidió de Anakin con un abrazo, él agradeciéndole por haberle invitado a la fiesta, y los dos salieron hacia la entrada de la casa, donde estaba estacionado el auto de Padmé.

—¿No quieres que conduzca?—preguntó Anakin jocoso.

—¡No, gracias!—respondió ella alegre—Quiero llegar viva a mi casa.

Ambos rieron y subieron al auto, después de que Anakin le dijera en cuál hotel estaba –sobre la misma avenida de su edificio, cabe destacar– Padmé encendió la radio y escucharon un poco de música. De repente, el ambiente era tenso, ninguno de los dos armándose del valor suficiente para comenzar la conversación.

—Amm, bueno, gracias por venir hasta acá—empezó Padmé, ignorando el cosquilleo de su vientre—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en D.C.?

—Solo mañana, mi vuelo sale el lunes temprano—respondió Anakin.

—¿Y tienes planes?

—No, la verdad ninguno.

—¡Bien! Bueno… si te parece… si quieres podemos pasar el día juntos.

—Me encantaría—dijo él sin vacilar.

"Si, bueno, es obvio que querrá pasar tiempo contigo" se dijo mentalmente, su parte lógica emergiendo entre tantos sentimientos.

—Te he extrañado, Padmé—dijo Anakin, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más—Sé que puede sonar tonto, pero la verdad te he extrañado.

—No es nada tonto, yo también te he extrañado.

—Ah, es un alivio. Al menos es mutuo.

"Eso espero" pensó Padmé, frunciendo los labios de nuevo. Tenía la mirada puesta en el camino, así que no podía confirmar sus sospechas de que Anakin tenía esa expresión de nerviosismo que tanto le gustaba.

—Hoy te veías muy feliz—volvió a hablar Anakin—Me gustó eso. Llevabas varios días muy cansada por el trabajo.

—Ah, lo sé, esa propuesta de la Federación de Comercio me va a volver loca—Padmé había descubierto que, aunque Anakin no era adepto a la política, siempre la escuchaba con mucha atención—Lo peor es que planean una alianza con el Clan Bancario.

—¿Eso tiene algo de malo?

—Sí, uno de los representantes del Clan Bancario es Clovis.

— _¿Qué?_

Padmé había estado tan atónita como Anakin cuando lo supo por primera vez… pero luego, él reaccionó más parecido a Dormé: despotricando.

—¿El Clan Bancario, una de las firmas financieras más respetables del país, ha firmado con ese granuja? ¿es enserio?—dijo molesto—¡cuando pensaba que el sistema no podía estar peor!

No le gustaba que hablara mal del sistema –ella era parte de él, después de todo– pero en esta ocasión lo entendía muy bien. Ella misma compartía el sentimiento.

—Al menos sé que atenerme—respondió Padmé—Si la alianza se realiza, y tengo que verle la cara de nuevo a Rush, sé que esperar de él.

—¿Y no hay manera de que puedas evitarlo?

—No si la alianza se concreta.

Anakin no se veía nada contento. Padmé tampoco lo estaba, pero ella era mucho mejor controlando sus emociones… a veces demasiado, como decía el Dr. Yoda. Pensándolo bien, Padmé y Anakin parecían dos extremos: una mente lógica y casi fría frente a un espíritu explosivo y abrasador.  
Y a Padmé le encantaba ese fuego que emanaba Anakin, esas reacciones tan auténticas y espontáneas, abismalmente distinto a todo lo que ella era, o al menos lo que creía ser. "¿Qué le gustará a él de mí?" pensó de repente con inseguridad "Yo no tengo esa misma intensidad, ¿se aburriría de mí algún día?".

No quería conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Bueno, al menos es diferente tenerlo como compañero en la política que como tu compañero de vida—dijo Anakin con un suspiro resignado—Me alegra que no estés ya con ese patán.

—A mí más, aunque a veces me siento muy culpable ¿sabes? Él no se hizo así de la noche a la mañana, siempre lo fue y nunca quise verlo—admitió Padmé—Supongo que me merezco algo de todo esto.

—Tú no te mereces nada malo, Padmé—se apresuró a decirle Anakin con severidad—Él fue un embustero y manipulador desde el principio, y tú eres humana. No cargues con las culpas de una mala persona, nunca.

—Eso… es casi lo mismo que me ha dicho el Dr. Yoda—Anakin estaba al tanto de la terapia de Padmé, y siempre la animaba a continuar.

—¿Ves? Te digo la verdad—su tono se volvió más suave—Eres una gran persona y sé que él se lamenta de haberse metido contigo. Se arrepentirá el resto de su vida.

Padmé volvió a sentir ganas de llorar. Gracias a la terapia sabía que ella tenía varias murallas alrededor de su corazón, haciendo difícil para las personas llegar a sus sentimientos. Pero Anakin parecía conocer las palabras mágicas para evadir esas murallas y llegar a ella sin que Padmé fuera del todo consciente de eso. Por un lado, se sentía expuesta, por otro lado, esto era muy agradable.

¿Quizá era porque Anakin la conocía desde mucho antes de que Padmé se metiera en la política? ¿Por eso él conseguía saber cuándo ella estaba siendo auténtica, o cuando estaba oculta tras sus máscaras de senadora? ¿por eso sabía qué decir, y cómo decirlo, para que su corazón palpitara fuerte y sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago?

Quizá…

—Gracias, Ani—murmuró, incapaz de formular ninguna respuesta coherente.

—Es cierto. Además, piensa que si te lo vuelves a topar no estarás sola, me tienes a mí y a Dormé.

—¿Aunque vivas al otro lado del país?

Padmé lo miró de reojo, sabiendo que se había sonrojado.

—Sí, bueno… claro. Siempre—respondió Anakin con rapidez, y Padmé suprimió una risita.

—Hubo un tiempo en que realmente odié a Rush—se sinceró de nuevo, sintiéndose muy a gusto hablando de esto con Anakin—Pero ahora pienso que pude sacar algo bueno de todo esto.

—¿Enserio?—dijo él con sarcasmo.

—¡Claro! Después de Rush, me quedó muy claro lo que no quiero en una pareja—afirmó casi tajante.

A su lado, pudo escuchar que Anakin contuvo el aliento –la música había dejado de sonar, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta hasta ahora– y esperó algunos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—¿De veras?—su voz sonaba nerviosa—¿Y qué es lo que no quieres?

—No quiero un patán, ni tampoco un convenenciero—se encogió de hombros, y aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, miró a Anakin de frente.

Él parecía cuidar muy bien sus palabras y sus expresiones, conteniéndose a sí mismo.

—Creo que nadie, Padmé.

—Y tampoco quiero un político—continuó ella—Suficiente tengo con soportarlos en mi trabajo para casarme con uno.

Anakin sonrió divertido, pero no pudo ver la expresión indignada de Padmé porque el semáforo cambió a verde.

—Vaya, al fin te diste cuenta.

—¡Hey, no todos los políticos somos malos!—murmuró a la defensiva.

—Padmé, va siendo hora de que sepas algo—su tono se volvió serio de nuevo, Padmé sabía que su volteaba a verlo su expresión sería solemne—Yo no te veo como una política. Sí, se que eres senadora y todo eso, pero la verdad siempre serás solo Padmé para mí.

—¿Solo Padmé?

—Sí, así que no te tomes en personal nada de lo que digo en política. Tú eres cosa aparte.

—Qué gracioso, Ani—bufó ella, rodando los ojos.

—Oye, es la verdad—dijo él, luego buscó su mano para sujetarla un momento—A mí juicio, el Senado no te merece.

Padmé rio, aunque Anakin sonaba sincero sabía que estaba exagerando. Probablemente una parte de él la veía de esa forma, pero la otra debía estar consciente del dramatismo en sus palabras.

—Bien, ya me dijiste lo que no quieres—dijo Anakin, antes de que ella pudiera replicarle—Así que dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Frunció el ceño, esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, ¿qué quieres en una relación?

" _Mmm_ , ¿en qué momento se subió el Dr. Yoda al auto?" su queja mental duró poco, en el fondo, le gustaba que estuvieran teniendo este tipo de conversación. Acomodó las palabras en su mente antes de hablar, recordando todo lo que había deducido en sus sesiones.

—Quiero alguien en quien pueda confiar—su voz sonó muy expresiva—En quien pueda apoyarme, que sea mi compañero de vida, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Eso está bien.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?—preguntó curiosa, viéndolo de reojo—¿Qué quieres en una relación?

—¿Honestamente? Yo siempre pensé en que quería a alguien con quien pudiera envejecer.

—Oh, entonces para ti sí sería un "hasta que la muerte nos separe"—dijo, media en broma medio enserio.

—Casi, sí… bueno, ¿recuerdas esa canción de los Beatles, "When I'm 64"? algo así. No espero que todo sea perfecto, pero sí que al final de día, ganen las cosas buenas—notó una sonrisa en sus labios por la forma en que siguió hablando—Alguien con quien pueda sentarme en el porche cuando sea un anciano y simplemente platicar.

—Suena a mi definición de compañero de vida.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí, enserio.

Padmé se lamentó terriblemente por estar conduciendo, si estuvieran caminando en la plaza o sentados en un café, este hubiera sido el momento perfecto para un beso.

El silencio que siguió fue cómodo, de esos en donde están muy conscientes de que sus mentes siguen en sincronía. Se respiraba una especie de electricidad en su ambiente, un magnetismo que seguía atrayendo sus cuerpos, pero que debían ignorar si no querían chocar. Poco después llegaron al hotel y Padmé prendió las intermitentes para orillarse y que Anakin pudiera bajar.

—Te veo mañana—dijo él.

—Claro.

Se despidieron sin decir nada más, no era necesario.

Al día siguiente, Padmé llegó temprano a la recepción del hotel –vestida con unos lentes grandes para que su rostro no fuera tan reconocible– y ella y Anakin compartieron su primer día juntos en casi tres meses.  
Ese día desayunaron en una cafetería, pasearon en una plaza a las afueras de D.C., comieron en un restaurante de comida china e hicieron varias cosas más, pero lo único que recordarían sería que, en todo el día, nunca dejaron de platicar.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando haces una carrera, los primeros segundos la adrenalina se dispara y todo tu cuerpo parece listo para la hazaña, pero conforme avanzas, se va revelando el desgaste: duelen los músculos, las piernas, los pulmones comienzan a encogerse, sientes tu pulso detrás de tus oídos de manera casi dolorosa, y el sudor te cubre en un parpadeo. Es entonces cuando tienes que aplicar la perseverancia, tu mente debe ganarle al cuerpo, mantener el ritmo, mejorarlo si es posible, y soportarlo todo para avanzar.

En la última curva pasa siempre un fenómeno extraño, se combina el alivio de saber que vas a terminar, con la pesadez del desgaste de tu cuerpo. En un segundo, todas esas incomodidades se maximizan, y tu propia mente flaquea, voces antes calladas comienzan a murmurar "¿vale la pena?" "¿aún falta eso?" "¿podré conseguirlo?" o peor aún "¡no puedo más, detente!" y es cuando ocurren dos cosas: o te rindes a pocos metros de la meta, o soportas titánicamente el último y peor de todos los desgastes, el dolor más fuerte, la presión más desgarradora… y llegas a la meta.

Es lo mismo con la terapia. Puedes empezar con fuerza y determinación, pero cuando te acercas al final, hay un momento –si no es que varios– en donde comienzas a flaquear. En sus años de experiencia, el Dr. Yoda ya había identificado todas esas señales en sus pacientes, y podía notar que Padmé Naberrie estaba en la última curva.

Por fuera se veía excelente, sonreía mucho más, estaba animada, llena de energía, no había indicio de que estuviera a poco tiempo de un colapso. Y no cualquier colapso, sería el catalizador, el momento en que todas y cada una de sus barreras colapsarían al fin, y ella sería libre de su antiguo esquema, empezando de cero a reconstruirse con más entereza.

Eso, o se volvería a cerrar en sí misma y no daría los últimos pasos, haciendo que un año de terapia se perdiera en el abismo.

El Dr. Yoda tenía que ser muy cuidadoso si quería empujarla a que diera sus últimos metros sin rendirse, la senadora había hecho un trabajo excelente y merecía llegar a la meta, no quería ver perdido todo su esfuerzo por un momento de debilidad. Así que, en las últimas sesiones, cuidaba con mucho más esmero cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Tu cumpleaños, divertido fue?—preguntó, notando el buen humor de Padmé.

En realidad, buen humor era decir poco, la mujer estaba radiante.

—Muy bien—Padmé soltó una risita nerviosa, recordando su fin de semana—Anakin vino de sorpresa, y pasamos todo un día juntos.

—Cuéntame más, por favor.

—Oh, bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo?—Padmé se recargó sobre sus rodillas, en pose soñadora—Él me sorprendió llegando a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, y me regaló un hermoso collar. Después estuvimos todo el día juntos, paseando, y platicando todo el tiempo.

De repente, la mirada alegre de Padmé se ensombreció, solo por un instante, pero el Dr. Yoda lo notó de inmediato.

—¿Cosas, como cuáles?

—Le conté un poco sobre mi trabajo, a él no le gusta la política pero es muy culto y me ha dado un par de opiniones interesantes. También hablamos de su madre… falleció hace poco, y aún lo está superando.

—En duelo, él está.

—Sí, aunque lo está sobrellevando bien. Me dijo que acudió a terapia poco después de que su madre muriera, y eso combinado con su trabajo lo mantuvo a flote.

—¿Describirme a Anakin, puedes?

—¿Físicamente?

—En personalidad.

Padmé tragó duro, un recuerdo muy nítido de su vistazo apareció en su mente, cuando debió hacer el cuadro comparativo entre Rush y Anakin. En aquella ocasión, apenas pudo describirlo, pero esta vez, las palabras fluyeron casi por inercia.

—Es muy considerado, y caballeroso. Pone atención a los detalles, en todos los sentidos, es inteligente, y muy trabajador, también tiene dotes de liderazgo y convicciones muy fuertes. Es increíblemente leal a las personas que quiere, y no considera a cualquiera su amigo.

Yoda miró fijamente a Padmé mientras hablaba, poniendo atención a su tono de voz, a sus gestos, a la forma en que sus labios se curveaban cuando mencionaba las características que más le gustaban, y cómo se mordió el labio inferior antes de seguir hablando.

—Aunque también es muy impuntual, terco y presumido, siempre cree que tiene la razón y es orgulloso. Raras veces admite cuando está equivocado, aunque en su defensa, no suele estarlo muchas veces. Tiene un corazón de oro, es generoso y amable, pero también puede ser muy temperamental y pierde la paciencia fácilmente.

"¡Bien, bien!" pensó Yoda, anotando un par de cosas en su libreta. Este era un enorme avance.

—Al joven Anakin, lo ves por lo que es—dijo, su tono sonaba un poco orgulloso—En sus virtudes, y en sus defectos. Conociéndolo en realidad, estás haciendo.

Padmé miró a Yoda con expresión confundida, sin comprender muy bien porqué el psiquiatra estaba dándole tanta importancia a eso.

—Gran avance es, porque cegarte no te estás dejando. Ves todo más claro.

Contuvo el aliento, "Es cierto" pensó Padmé. Ella no estaba viendo la ilusión de lo que esperaba que fuera Anakin, en realidad estaba conociéndolo a fondo. Había sido tan natural, que casi olvidó que ese había sido uno de sus principales problemas en el pasado.

—Es verdad, ¡es verdad, Dr. Yoda!—sonrió con entusiasmo—Significa… ¿entonces ya estoy bien, verdad? ¡estoy bien!

Negó con la cabeza enjundiosamente, y la sonrisa en los labios de Padmé se cayó.

—No, enteramente, no—dijo con énfasis—Conocerlo tú, te estás dejando, conocerte él a ti ¿lo estás permitiendo?

Padmé iba a replicar, pero la pregunta tenía sentido, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo. No tenía forma rápida de responder a eso, y sabía que cada segundo que tardaba en hablar Yoda analizaba más cosas, de repente insegura, Padmé improvisó.

—Claro que sí—se abrazó a sí misma con ambos brazos—He sido siempre honesta con él.

Honesta, claro que sí. Directa, incluso de más a veces. Pero… pero ciertamente había cosas de ella que aún no se sentía cómoda compartiendo. Tenía sentido ¿no? Ni siquiera eran novios aún.  
Aunque se mensajeaban a diario, él la llamaba al menos dos veces a la semana, estaban enterados uno del horario del otro y Anakin acababa de visitarla por su cumpleaños… incluso habían paseado agarrados de la mano, intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices, dándose un par de besos discretos cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto.

"Ya, claro, no somos novios…" ni Padmé podía engañarse tanto. Al menos, ya no.

—¿Intimidad, ha habido?—preguntó Yoda.

Padmé se mordió los labios, meciéndose inconscientemente.

—No.

De hecho, Anakin se había quedado en el hotel. Él no sugirió nada, ni ella ofreció su departamento. Dormé opinó que eran unos aburridos.

—¿No lo deseas?—preguntó Yoda, escribiendo en su libreta.

—Creo… sí—vamos, Padmé era humana, no había tenido intimidad con nadie desde que terminó con Rush y Anakin era muy sexy.

Aún estaba en su memoria, extrañamente clara, esa noche que compartió con Anakin en su vistazo. Seguía siendo el mejor sexo de su vida, y Padmé siempre suspiraba al recordarlo, ¿volvería a ser igual de asombroso si Anakin y ella lo hacían? ¿y si no lo era?  
Padmé no había sido consciente del miedo que tenía hasta que Yoda la hizo pensar en eso.

—¿Impedírtelo, qué lo hace?

—La distancia.

Yoda la miró, dejándole en claro que no se lo creía. Padmé suspiró de nuevo, acorralada.

—Yo… aún no sé si quiero cruzar esa línea.

Cuando lo dijo en voz alta, sintió un enorme peso cayendo de sus hombros. Anakin le gustaba mucho más que ningún otro hombre que ella hubiera conocido, ¿y si las cosas salían mal? ¿y si no era tan bonito como ella lo había imaginado, como ella lo había sentido en su vistazo?

Un susurro casi ajeno apareció en su cabeza, difícil de escuchar, pero Padmé pudo hacerlo: "¿y si sí lo es?"

_¡Maldita sea!_

—¿Es que siempre voy a tener estos miedos?—susurró, un sollozo emergiendo de su garganta—¿Nunca estaré en paz?

—Miedo, siempre haber. Tú, yo, todos, expuestos estamos siempre. Saber afrontarlo, y saber por quién, la pena vale, si una vida plena quieres.

Padmé sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, y no las contuvo, hace ya muchos meses que no le daba pena llorar en terapia. Intentó hallarle más significado a esas palabras, más peso, pero Yoda volvió a hablar.

—¿Anakin, la pena vale?

Miró al Dr. Yoda con una mezcla de miedo e incertidumbre.

—¿Sí?—respondió dubitativa.

—Preguntártelo, debes. Después, decidir según tu respuesta.

Asintió, las lágrimas se detuvieron. Podía sentirlo en su mente, ese filo desgastado y ese último esfuerzo por deshacerse de algo que la limitaba. Aquí estaba, el momento medular.

Y aún no se sentía lista.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé salió de su terapia y llegó a su departamento lo más rápido que pudo, mil pensamientos aún dando vueltas en su cabeza. Llegó a su escritorio y comenzó a escribir, había adoptado el hábito de escribir lo que pensaba o lo que sentía cuando estaba abrumada.

El Dr. Yoda tenía razón, había una parte de ella que seguía sin abrirse totalmente a Anakin, pero ya más calmada, se daba cuenta de que también había una parte de Anakin que él no le mostraba aún. Estaban siendo muy cautelosos uno con el otro, disfrutando su tiempo juntos y avanzando centímetro por centímetro a esa línea sin retorno.

Aún no se sentía lista, y decidió que no iba a presionar las cosas. Todo debía seguir su ritmo, después de todo, nadie le estaba diciendo que tenía que tomar ese riesgo esa misma noche. Así que terminó de escribir, guardó esas hojas al fondo de su cajón, y optó por salir esa noche a cenar, ya tendría más tiempo para pensar en eso al día siguiente.

Por la mañana, estaba ocupada con deberes del Senado, lo mismo al día siguiente, y al día siguiente… el fin de semana, se distrajo con Dormé y llamando a sus padres. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, después en meses. El Dr. Yoda no parecía presionar el asunto, y Anakin la había visitado otra vez, ahora durante tres días enteros en los cuales no pensaron mucho y decidieron solo disfrutar su tiempo juntos.

Anakin se marchó a Florida, y por un instante, Padmé intentó mentirse a sí misma haciéndose creer que esto estaba bien, que era suficiente, que podían durar así años enteros exprimiendo al máximo estos momentos robados y consolándose con los mensajes y las llamadas.

Como si ella no extrañara su voz todos los días, ni ver sus sonrisas, o perderse en sus ojos; como si ella no llorara algunas noches, estrechando el dije en sus manos, y no suspirara frustrada en esos días cuando Anakin estaba demasiado ocupado para llamarla; como si no hubiera días, pesados días, en que el estrés, la añoranza y la presión la hicieran necesitar uno de sus abrazos.

Pero Padmé ya no podía engañarse a sí misma tan fácilmente. Estaban llegando al límite, extendiendo al máximo esta situación, tenían que decidirse, y pronto.  
.  
.  
.  
Obi-Wan bufó, mirando la sonrisa boba de Anakin sentado a su lado, con los ojos perdidos en algún punto de la pared.

—Si mi deducción no me engaña, acabas de hablar con Padmé ¿no es así?—preguntó Obi-Wan, bebiendo de su soda.

Para variar, Anakin no respondió.

—¡Anakin!—dijo con más fuerza.

El susodicho pareció despertar de una ensoñación, mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, no hay que ser tan agresivos—dijo medio molesto, pero la sonrisa seguía en sus labios.

—No me estabas poniendo atención, disculpa mis medidas drásticas—Obi-Wan no lo sentía en absoluto, de hecho consideraba esto divertido, pero no lo admitiría pronto—¿Es cierto, no? ¿Acabas de hablar con Padmé?

Al escuchar ese nombre, Anakin no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y decidió desviar su mirada viendo con mucho interés su comida, totalmente intacta, en una bandeja frente a él.

—Sí, ¿en qué lo notas?—replicó con sarcasmo, comenzando a comer su ensalada.

—En toda tu cara, Anakin—Obi-Wan procedió a comer de su puré de papas, francamente lo más rico en todo el menú de esa cafetería—Ya van seis meses, dime ¿lo harán oficial?

—¿Oficial el qué?

—Su relación, desde luego.

Anakin negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y los labios en un gesto que casi parecía un puchero.

—Solo somos amigos, Obi-Wan—dijo sin nada de convicción, pero comiendo con rapidez para no tener que hablar mucho.

—Ajá, amigos—Obi-Wan rodó los ojos—Tú y yo somos amigos ¿verdad?

Anakin asintió, sin dejar de comer.

—Y aun así, nunca veo esa expresión en tu rostro cuando tú y yo hablamos.

Obi-Wan intentó no reír cuando la expresión de Anakin lo miró con enfado mal disimulado, era tan fácil molestarlo estos últimos meses gracias a Padmé. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que la habían visto en Miami, y desde entonces, todos los días mensajeaban, se llamaban varias veces a la semana, incluso Anakin la había ido a visitar un par de veces en fines de semana. Era casi adorable.

—No sé de qué gesto me hablas—respondió Anakin, tomando un sorbo de su agua.

—Vamos, no quieras engañarme—murmuró Obi-Wan, aún divertido—A leguas puede verse lo mucho que te gusta.

—¿Enserio?—parecía casi decepcionado de ser tan transparente, cuando a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado. Nadie era peor que Anakin para disimular.

—Ahsoka y Rex ya ha hecho apuestas.

Anakin suspiró, reclinándose un momento en su silla. Obi-Wan siguió comiendo inocentemente su puré de papás, al interior riéndose por la expresión atolondrada de su mejor amigo.  
Muy en el fondo, Obi-Wan estaba contento. No había visto a Anakin tan animado o enjundioso en años, y sabía que cierta senadora al otro lado del país era la causante de eso. Si bien aún tenía sus reservas sobre Padmé Naberrie, debía concederle algo: hacía a Anakin feliz.

—Bueno, quizá… quizá Padmé me guste… mucho—afirmó Anakin, enfatizando la última palabra—¿Hay algo malo con eso?

Su pregunta sonó a la defensiva, y Obi-Wan se apuró a verlo a los ojos.

—Cielos, claro que no—dijo—Ambos son adultos, ¿no? Uno pensaría que ya saben en lo que se meten.

Anakin asintió, pero no volvió a comer, su mente trabajando a mil por hora. Obi-Wan reconoció ese gesto: era el que hacía cuando estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta que no iba a gustarle, así que se preparó.

—Obi-Wan, no sé si te he agradecido lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho por mí—empezó Anakin, usando un tono serio—Has sido más que un hermano, apoyándome cuando nadie más lo ha hecho.

—Y lo hice con gusto, volvería a…

—Déjame terminar, por favor—Obi-Wan asintió—Simplemente estar aquí conmigo, en la NASA, cuando tu podrías ser parte del Consejo de la Orden… no puedo terminar de agradecerte. Siento que tengo una deuda contigo que nunca podré pagar.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño y suspiró, alejando su bandeja de comida.

—No me debes nada, Anakin—dijo con firmeza—Lo hice y lo volvería a hacer.

Anakin lo miró con esa expresión de sorpresa que Obi-Wan detestaba con todo su corazón, odiaba esa inseguridad que, a pesar de los años, Anakin no conseguía superar aún. Como si no se creyera merecedor de las cosas buenas que tenía, de las personas que lo querían.

—Gracias—susurró Anakin con genuina humildad—Es solo que… Obi-Wan, ¿recuerdas esa plaza que nos ofrecieron en D.C.?

—Sí, la dirección del proyecto D-45 ¿No?—Anakin asintió—¿Qué hay con eso?

—Creo… creo que voy a tomarla.

Entonces Obi-Wan entendió completamente la causa de esa expresión tan nerviosa en su amigo.

Era un muy buen trabajo en realidad, la dirección de un proyecto completo que incluía, entre otras cosas, mayor salario y prestaciones, solo que Anakin tendría que limitar su trabajo de campo –lo que más le gustaba– para poder dirigir a otros ingenieros. Aunque Anakin a veces lo dudara, él era un buen líder, y Obi-Wan lo sabía a ciencia cierta por todos los proyectos sociales que había dirigido en la Orden. No dudaba en absoluto de sus capacidades… pero sí de sus motivos.

Sabía que no era la oportunidad laboral lo que él buscaba, sino mudarse a D.C., donde coincidentemente vivía cierta senadora.

Y es que sí, a Obi-Wan le gustaba ver a su amigo más contento, pero ¿mudarse? Eso era un enorme paso. Y Anakin y Padmé ni siquiera habían formalizado su relación. Era un riesgo muy grande, si bien Obi-Wan confiaba en su amigo, también lo conocía, sabía que ya había tenido momentos devastadores y que un golpe más en el sentido equivocado podría terminar de derrumbarlo.

Obi-Wan Kenobi estaba seguro de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría ayudar a un Anakin destruido.

Intentó ser cuidadoso con sus gestos, sabiendo que Anakin leía la mayoría de ellos, pero no pudo evitar reclinarse y comenzar a acariciar su barba, como siempre que meditaba algo a profundidad. Los ojos de Anakin lo miraban con ansiedad.

—Serías muy bueno en ese trabajo—afirmó Obi-Wan sin dudarlo—Pero… ¿estás seguro de que es una buena decisión?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Más concretamente ¿lo has hablado con Padmé?

—No creo que deba hablarle de estas cosas—dijo, intentando quitarle seriedad al asunto—Solo somos amigos.

—Anakin Skywalker, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a pretender engañarte?—sonaba mucho más serio—Si quieres ir a D.C. por Padmé, hazlo. No es una decisión que considere prudente, pero al menos sé sincero con tus intenciones.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas, Obi-Wan?—Anakin sonaba indignado—¿Qué soy imprudente?

—En esto, sí. Solo has hablado con la chica hace seis meses Anakin, y estás considerando mudarte, cualquier chica…

—Padmé no es cualquiera—interrumpió Anakin, molesto—Sabes que no lo es.

Obi-Wan suspiró, porque era cierto.

De niños, Anakin le había contado un par de veces sobre su hermosa vecina, la mujer más bonita que había visto, era evidente que el niño había tenido un fuerte flechazo y le tomó su tiempo superarlo. Al crecer, Anakin la mencionó cada vez menos, y tuvo sus buenas citas con varias muchachas, sobre todo en la universidad –Anakin era guapo y parte del equipo de baloncesto y fútbol, casi ninguna chica le decía que no– si bien Obi-Wan se divirtió riñéndole que fuera más responsable, lo cierto es que Anakin había disfrutado muy sanamente su juventud.

Excepto por un detalle… que no quería recordar

Pero era cierto que Padmé Naberrie no era una conquista de una sola noche, y no solo por el trasfondo de la amistad que había tenido con Anakin cuando eran niños. Obi-Wan podía verlo, en la manera en que su amigo sonreía cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía, en lo impaciente que se ponía para conectarse al internet cuando tenía una videollamada planeada con ella, en las risas nerviosas, los sonrojos… Obi-Wan nunca lo había visto así de enamorado. Ni siquiera de Lauren.

"¡Lauren no cuenta!" había dicho Ahsoka en muchas ocasiones, y Obi-Wan siempre pensó que era puro celo de hermana. Ahora comprendía que la muchacha tuvo mucha razón todo el tiempo.

—Solo… no quiero que te ilusiones de más, Anakin—admitió Obi-Wan, mirándolo suplicándote—¿Podrías al menos aclarar las cosas con Padmé primero, por favor? No quisiera que hubiera malentendidos entre ustedes. No ahora que los veo contentos.

Anakin detectó el tono protector de su amigo, y asintió. La verdad era que, al menos en eso, Obi-Wan tenía razón, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta.

—Está bien—dijo, poniéndose de pie—Solo por ti, Obi-Wan.

"Por ti, querrás decir" le corrigió su amigo mentalmente, pero no dijo nada. Anakin era muy orgulloso y no quería jalar del hilo equivocado, no en este tema que era tan delicado.

Obi-Wan había dado en el clavo, dejando a Anakin pensando. En los seis meses que Anakin y Padmé continuaron con su "no-relación" se habían acercado bastante, y Anakin la visitó en dos ocasiones.

Hablaron de todo un poco: Padmé le contó sobre sus ex novios, principalmente Palo y Rush –Anakin agradeció no ponerle mucha atención a los medios, porque en definitiva se hubiera enfadado mucho al ver una de esas entrevistas de Rush y María– y su carrera; Anakin se había sincerado más sobre la manera en que vendió su empresa, y cómo terminó su relación con Lauren.

Pero aún había un muro entre ellos, Anakin lo sabía. Estaban cerca de la frontera, a milímetros de la línea, y dudando si debían o no cruzarla.

Siempre que llegaba a esa línea, Anakin respiraba profundo para calmarse, preguntándose si debía arriesgarse o no. En su corta vida, había perdido demasiado. Perdió a su tutor, Qui-Gon Jin, vio a la que consideraba su hermanita alejarse de la Orden, el que siempre consideró su mentor reveló que solo lo había manipulado, perdió su empresa, a Lauren, a su madre… la pregunta aquí era, ¿podría soportar perder a Padmé?

Meses atrás, cuando solo eran amigos tanteando el terreno, quizá sí. Se hubiera lamentado desde luego, pero habría salido adelante. Ahora no, después de las cosas que hablaron, de lo bien que se sentía a su lado… no podría. Padmé era como un bálsamo, siempre sabía qué decir para calmarlo, y parecía aceptarlo por todo lo que él era.

Anakin ni siquiera había sido consciente de cómo y de cuándo se enamoró de ella, pero era cierto. Le encantaban sus ojos oscuros, su cabello ondulado, su sonrisa y esa manera de mirarlo tan penetrante, y profunda, con un sentimiento que era al mismo tiempo intimidante y adictivo. Anakin no recordaba que nadie lo hubiera visto así antes.

Pero… ¿valía la pena arriesgarse?

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero Obi-Wan tenía razón, había que aclarar las cosas. No podía mudarse al otro lado del país y pretender que todo saldría bien, Anakin no tenía ya 15 años para ser tan simplista. La vida era dura, y nadie mejor que él lo sabía. Si quería jugar, tenía que conocer todas sus cartas, y asegurarse si contaba o no con la reina.

Una cosa era segura: esto iba a cambiar su vida. Fuera el resultado que fuera, lo que Padmé y él decidieran, lo cambiaría todo. O lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo o lo dejaría en el suelo, otra vez, pero al menos con las herramientas para levantarse y empezar de nuevo. Dios sabía que Anakin conocía muy bien todos los trucos para empezar desde cero.

Anakin Skywalker respiró profundo, vio el contacto de Padmé en su celular, y lo marcó.

Cruzaría esa línea. Si había una persona en el mundo por la cual valía la pena romper esa muralla, esa era Padmé Naberrie. Anakin lo sabía desde que ambos eran niños.

Se sinceraría totalmente con ella, le contaría cada detalle de su pasado, se abriría por completo.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Padmé podía rechazarlo –es más, seguro lo rechazaría– no eran pocos los errores que Anakin cargaba en su conciencia y Dios era testigo de lo minado que había dejado su espíritu. Pero lo que fuera que existía entre él y Padmé era bueno, era real, y quería que fuera pleno.

Si ella lo aceptaba así.

Cada vez que el teléfono sonó, Anakin pensó en colgar y darse por vencido, pensó en detenerse a unos metros antes de su línea de meta y dejar las cosas por la paz. Nada lo obligaba a hacer esto, ni él ni Padmé habían hablado nunca hasta dónde querían llegar y podían salir airosos de esa situación fingiendo que lo entregaron todo.

Pero en el último segundo, Anakin renovó su perseverancia, y siguió corriendo. Llegaría a la meta. Cruzaría la línea. Lo entregaría todo.

Porque si iba a perder, al menos iba a dar su máximo esfuerzo.

—¿Bueno?—sonó la voz de Padmé, tan dulce como siempre, era difícil asimilar que esa tierna voz daba severos discursos en el Senado cuando era necesario.

Ah, esas contradicciones que tanto le encantaban de ella.

—Hola—saludó, su voz sonaba nerviosa, no le importó—Padmé… ¿tienes libre este fin de semana?

—Espera un momento.

"Toda la vida…" pensó él, siempre tan dramático.

—Sí, estoy libre—respondió ella—Solo una cita para manicure el sábado ¿por qué?

—¿Puedo visitarte?

La vez anterior que había eso esa pregunta Padmé respondió con un eufórico "¡sí!", pero esta vez, ella se tomó su tiempo. "Ella lo sabe" pensó Anakin, "Ella sabía que estamos en la última curva".

—Sí, Ani—respondió ella, y adoró que usara su apodo, le dio buena espina—Avísame a qué hora llega tu vuelo para recogerte.

—Gracias Padmé. Te marco más tarde.

—Adiós, cuídate.

"Te quiero…" pensó él. Ya antes se lo había dicho, solo un par de veces, y ella le respondía. Pero no lo dijo esta vez, y ella tampoco, simplemente colgaron.

Él había cruzado la línea. Con suerte, ella haría lo mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien?  
> Hasta ahora, todo el fic se ha centrado totalmente en Padmé, considerando que ella es el personaje que está madurando en esta historia, pero no pude seguir dejando a Anakin de lado y me decidí a poner esa última escena con sus reflexiones, consideré que era necesario para mostrar que no solamente Padmé se está arriesgando aquí, a final de cuentas, las relaciones son de dos.  
> Por cierto, la canción que Anakin menciona de The Beatles "When I'm 64" es una de las canciones que bailan en su boda cuando Padmé ve los videos en el capítulo 7.  
> Espero les haya gustado, mil gracias por leer y por seguir apoyando esta historia ¡saludos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo su capítulo diario, con la advertencia de que hay una escena fuerte (lemmon) más o menos a la mitad... esto es puro Anidala jaja. Disfruten.

Por un momento, Padmé pensó en pedirle a Dormé que recogiera a Anakin del aeropuerto, fingiendo que quería terminar un discurso, pero la verdad era que ese discurso no lo ocupaba hasta dentro de una semana, y la razón de no querer ir al aeropuerto eran sus nervios.

Esto era lo que menos le gustaba de Anakin, la forma tan sencilla en que él bajaba sus defensas. Padmé Amidala Naberrie nunca había sido el tipo de mujer que se deja dominar por sus emociones, y desde luego, ponerse nerviosa nunca le impidió completar alguna de sus labores. Pero aquí estaba, meneando sus dedos con nerviosismo mientras el chofer llegaba al aeropuerto, todo porque estaba a punto de ver a Anakin Skywalker de nuevo, esta vez, para algo más serio.

Durante seis meses ella y Anakin habían tanteado el terreno, conociéndose poco a poco, y Padmé pensó que no podía ser más feliz. Eso hasta que analizó con Yoda más a fondo esta reciente relación que estaba desarrollando, y tuvo que aceptarlo, aún había una línea que ninguno de los dos cruzaba.

Tampoco se martirizaba tanto, seis meses era un tiempo muy razonable para conocer a alguien y decidir si confiabas en él o no. Pero Padmé tenía las de ganar, porque ella ya sabía que podía confiar en Anakin. Aún así, seguía retrayéndose, de manera inconsciente claro, y llevaba meses meditando eso, ¿cómo salir de esa zona? ¿estaba dispuesta a cruzar esa línea, y vivir con todo lo que eso conllevaba?

Había días y momentos en que gritaba un "¡Sí!" y se llenaba de entusiasmo, y otros días en que se mordía los labios susurrándose a sí misma pobres excusas para retrasarlo.

Pero una relación era de dos, no de uno, y Anakin había dado el paso definitivo. Padmé aún no lo veía, pero lo supo desde el momento en que contestó su llamada, ese tono de determinación, de coraje, que usaba pocas veces y solo en ocasiones importantes. Anakin ya había tomado su decisión, y venía a decírsela, Padmé no podía estar más nerviosa.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

En el escenario más fatalista, Anakin le diría que esto no estaba funcionando –no podría culparlo, no se veían mucho en realidad– pero que la iba a querer siempre como una buena amiga y le agradecía todos esos lindos momentos que pasaron juntos. Eso dolería de muchas formas, pero eventualmente Padmé lo superaría… después de una sana recaída, quizá.

El otro escenario, el más optimista, era que Anakin quería formalizar las cosas, dejar de tontear y llamar a esta relación por lo que era: un noviazgo. Y saber si ella estaba de acuerdo con eso. Por más bonito que esto sonara, tampoco dejaba de presentar un par de problemas en la mente de Padmé, ¿qué tipo de relación tendrían? ¿qué esperaba él de ella, qué deseaba en el futuro? ¿podía ella intentarlo?

¿Quería ella intentarlo?

"Sí… pero…" esa era la misma respuesta a la que llegaba su mente desde que el Dr. Yoda le planteo esa misma incógnita. Se sentía frente a la línea que los dividía, frente a ese delgado muro, indecisa y temerosa de cruzarlo, ¿quién no le garantizaba que esa barrera era de cristal, y la podía cortar? ¿podría Anakin ayudarla a curarse cuando esa barrera cayera?

 _Tic, toc, tic, toc, tic, toc_ …. Se acababa el tiempo. El avión estaba aterrizando, Padmé ya estaba afuera de la puerta de llegadas, su corazón en la garganta por el nerviosismo.

Aún no tenía una respuesta clara cuando las personas comenzaron a salir por la puerta, unos solo con mochilas, otros con grandes maletas, casi todos encontrándose con personas queridas. Vio a Anakin entre el grupo, llevaba una maleta chica, y al verla sus ojos enteros demostraron lo nervioso que él también estaba.

Se sonrieron incómodamente, y cuando él estuvo frente a ella, Padmé le dio un abrazo. Porque sin importar lo que pasara este fin de semana, Anakin Skywalker siempre sería uno de los capítulos favoritos de su vida.

.

.

.

Una de las desventajas de ser servidor público, es que Padmé siempre debía tener cuidado de qué lugares frecuentaba y con quién, ya había tenido demasiado amarillismo de los medios gracias a Rush hace más de un año y lo que menos deseaba era volver a darle material a los reporteros. Eso limitaba siempre las opciones que ella y Anakin tenían para visitar lugares en D.C., pero él nunca se quejaba.

Tampoco lo hizo ahora, cuando Padmé le dio indicaciones al chofer de llevarlos a una cafetería lejos del centro de D.C., pequeña, acogedora, donde podrían platicar a gusto sin preocuparse en absoluto de ser observados. Anakin se limitó a ayudarla a bajar del auto y pedir dos cafés en el mostrador.

En todo el camino no hablaron casi nada, y él tenía una expresión pensativa. A Padmé le gustaba, porque sus facciones se volvían más nítidas, pero en esta ocasión la ponía inquieta; sabía que Anakin estaba pensando cómo iniciar la conversación.

Anakin se sentó frente a ella con dos cafés y dos panecillos con chispas de chocolate, observador como solo él era, no debería sorprenderle que siempre recordara lo mucho que a ella le encantaba el chocolate. Ambos prepararon sus bebidas en silencio, oyéndose solo la música de fondo, los murmullos de los trabajadores metidos en sus asuntos, y el ruido de la cuchara chocando contra los bordes de las tazas.

"Vamos, tú puedes con esto" se animó Padmé mentalmente, y apenas estaba abriendo los labios cuando Anakin tomó la palabra.

—Padmé, te seré muy sincero—dijo, mirando aún su taza de café—Me gusta mucho esto que hay entre nosotros.

Habían empezado bien.

—A mí también, Ani.

Él sonrió, y la miró a los ojos, en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron pudo ver una expresión triste en Anakin, y eso la desconcertó.

—Pero, antes de que podamos hablar de un nosotros, creo que necesitar saber a qué te atienes conmigo—dijo serio—Y por eso quiero contarte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es de mi pasado—Anakin se mordió el labio inferior, bajando su mirada con nerviosismo—Hay algo que no sabes y… y temo que pueda cambiar la forma en que me ves.

Padmé comenzó a sentirse inquieta.

—¿Qué pasa, Ani?

—Padmé, solo quiero dejarte una cosa en claro.—dijo él, sujetándole la mano un momento—Me gustas demasiado, considero que eres la persona más extraordinaria que he conocido… y eso jamás cambiará.

—Oh, Ani…

Él no la dejó hablar, levantó su mano para besarle el dorso con ternura, después, respiró profundo y las palabras comenzaron a surgir.

—Ya te había dicho que tenía una mala relación con algunos miembros de la Orden. Tengo esta costumbre de nunca callarme ¿sabes?—sonrió con tristeza—Y eso no le gustaba a muchos Maestros… en fin, esa fue una de las razones por las que me fui al M.I.T. Sentía que necesitaba saber lo que era una vida más allá de la Orden antes de poder tomar una decisión.

Padmé asintió, dejándole en claro que seguía escuchándolo.

—Era joven, y muy arrogante, enserio Padmé, mucho. Creo que no te hubiera agradado nada en ese tiempo. Tenía una excelente educación, nadie podía seguirme el ritmo en las clases de robótica y varios profesores me miraban impresionados cuando les mostraba mis proyectos, además era bueno en los deportes ¿qué más podía pedir? Sentía al mundo en la palma de mi mano… y eso me cegó totalmente.

"Como suele pasar" pensó Padmé, recordando una época en donde ella no había sido muy diferente. Quizá a Anakin tampoco le hubiera gustado ella en su etapa de sabelotodo incorregible.

—Desde luego, había uno o dos profesores que tampoco me querían mucho, eran amigos de los Maestros de la Orden que tampoco me apreciaban, así que ya te imaginarás el drama que hice.—Padmé sonrió, en los últimos meses había descubierto que Anakin podía ser muy dramático—Me sentí totalmente atacado, y por más que Obi-Wan me repetía una y otra vez que tenía que dejarlo ir, no lo hacía, me convencí a mí mismo de que tenía toda la razón. Postulé un proyecto como tesis en ese tiempo, grosso modo, era un sistema operativo universal para la robótica avanzada. Y adivina qué profesores no lo aceptaron…

Padmé frunció el ceño y suspiró, claro, tendrían que haber sido los mismos profesores amigos de los Maestros. Siendo sincera, hasta ella misma se hubiera sentido atacada, pero no quiso hablar aún, notando que este era un tema muy sensible para Anakin y que a él le estaba costando mucho abrirse con ella.

El rostro de Anakin se entristeció.

—El Senador Sheev Palpatine visitaba siempre el M.I.T., y ya había visto varios de mis proyectos, cuando supo que me habían rechazado ese tema, él se aseguró de que yo me enterara que él hizo las llamadas correctas, incluso él donó de su dinero para que pudiera terminar el prototipo.

"Oh, no…" solo de escuchar a Palpatine, Padmé sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Ella lo había conocido, en otro tiempo, y sabía de su reputación. No había que ser un genio para intuir qué pudo haber pasado.

—Fue más o menos en esa época cuando Ahsoka dejó la Orden—la voz de Anakin era más expresiva, sus gestos intensificándose—Ese fue el primer golpe, la primera señal de que algo andaba mal, pero estaba cegado por mi ego y no quise verlo. Me tomé su partida como algo personal, y demoramos meses en poder reconstruir nuestra amistad.

Pensó en interrumpirlo para recordarle que su amistad con Ahsoka era entrañable, pero optó por callarse. Algo le decía que apenas estaba empezando lo bueno.

—Mi tesis fue galardonada, y desde luego, Palpatine me felicitó. Siempre estaba alimentando mi ego, pero en ese tiempo yo pensaba que era un mentor. Creí, iluso de mí, que había visto mi potencial y quería ayudarme—rio sarcásticamente—Vaya ingenuo, ¿no?

—No, Ani—dijo ella con la voz más dulce que pudo—Eso no es ingenuo.

—En fin, me gradué con honores, pero a Obi-Wan y a la Orden no les gustaba mi amistad con Palpatine—continuó Anakin, su voz más contenida—Yo lo vi de nuevo como un ataque hacia mi persona, pero gracias a Dios, Obi-Wan no se rindió conmigo. Me propuso hacer una empresa para desarrollar mejor mi prototipo, y acepté. Ya no quería saber nada de la Orden, y Obi-Wan no quería que aceptara un puesto en el gabinete de Palpatine. Te confieso que, solo por Obi-Wan, no lo acepté.

"¡Bendito Dios!" pensó Padmé. Para este punto, ella había agarrado la mano de Anakin, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su piel con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Al inicio, todo fue viento en popa. Palpatine invirtió muy generosamente en la empresa, así como muchos de sus amigos, y en poco tiempo crecimos bastante. Mis diseños combinados con el esquema empresarial de Obi-Wan dieron excelentes resultados, y Lauren les dio muy buena publicidad a mis productos. Muchas compañías llamaron para comprar la tecnología, la NASA incluida, pero me negué rotundamente. Aún era un engreído insoportable.

Padmé detestó la manera tan despectiva en que se refirió a sí mismo, y le dio un apretón a su mano, dejándole en claro que ella estaba ahí para él.

—Finalmente… todo colapsó—su voz se quebró un momento—Lauren se fue, y aunque me dolió, como te dije, lo entendí. Ella también se había cansado ya de esa actitud insoportable que me cargaba, y la comprendo muy bien, me sentía intocable Padmé. Hasta que empezó la demanda contra Palpatine…

"Lo sé" pensó ella. Había sido un escándalo, poco después de que el propio escándalo entre ella y Rush llenara todos los encabezados. A ella siempre le impresionó que, a pesar de que todas las acusaciones de Palpatine eran mucho más graves, a los medios siempre pareció importarle más la historia de la infidelidad de Clovis.

—No podía creer las acusaciones, y estúpidamente lo defendí. Yo jamás podría pensar que una persona en la que había confiado tanto pudiera ser así—su voz se volvió enjundiosa, la indignación de aquellos días regresando a su cabeza—Pero la investigación continuó, y así pude saber que Palpatine lo que deseaba era mi tecnología para aplicarla en el espionaje. Por idiota que suene, aún cuando la fiscalía tenía pruebas, no lo creía, fui hasta la maldita prisión a enfrentarlo, y él no negó nada. Intentó mostrarse paternal ¿sabes? Fingir que todo eso había sido por mi bien, y entonces entendí que él me había manipulado todo el tiempo…

Padmé tenía lágrimas en los ojos, la postura de Anakin era encorvada, todo lo lejos de la persona segura y carismática que ella conocía. Podía ver el dolor, la impotencia, la traición que había dañado toda su confianza y destrozado su percepción de sí mismo. No podía culpar a Obi-Wan por desconfiar de ella al ser senadora; ni de Anakin por desconfiar tanto de los políticos; el único senador que ellos conocían los había manipulado con descaro.

—Lo tomé muy mal, y para empeorarlo, la fiscalía nos acusó de cómplices. Palpatine había lavado mucho de su dinero ilegal invirtiendo en nuestra empresa, y aunque los libros estaban pulcros gracias a Obi-Wan, era cuestión de tiempo para que nos embarrara en su mugrero. Y justo cuando pensé que nada podía estar peor, mi madre enfermó.

Su voz volvió a quebrarse, y solo de recordar esos momentos –los más oscuros en su vida– Anakin dejó caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. Padmé se inclinó sobre la mesa, sin importarle nada, para acariciar su mejilla y limpiar esas lágrimas. Odiaba verlo así.

—Te juro que dejó de importarme todo lo demás.—dijo él, capturando una de sus manos sobre su mejilla—Vendimos la empresa a la NASA, y me dediqué a cuidar a mi madre cada día. Padmé, debo confesarte que, cuando supe que Palpatine había sido asesinado antes del juicio… me alegré. No debería sentirme así, pero lo hice.

Padmé apretó su mano. Sabía que era un pensamiento malo, pero lo entendía. Además, viéndolo en este estado de vulnerabilidad, lo menos que Padmé pudo haber pensado fue reclamarle algo.

Anakin contuvo su llanto, pero cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era la más triste que Padmé nunca antes hubiera escuchado.

—Cuando mi madre murió… me sentí vacío. Sentí que no había quedado nada. Ya no era nada. A veces… a veces aún lo siento.

Padmé acunó el rostro de Anakin en sus manos y le dio un suave, corto, y tierno beso en los labios.

—Tu eres mucho, muchísimo, para mí—susurró ella.

Cuando Anakin la escuchó volvió a llorar, impresionado por el cariño que Padmé le estaba mostrando y deseando con todo su corazón que aquí acabara la historia. Una parte de él deseaba eso, dejar de hablar de esto y fingir que no había pasado; pero Padmé merecía saberlo todo.

—Estaba mal Padmé, enserio estaba mal—susurró con vergüenza—Hay días de los que no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Comencé a beber, iba a todo tipo de bares solo para no estar en la casa. Yo… me metí en muchos problemas. Sabía pelear. Y no sé que clase de complejo masoquista lo disfrutaba…

Anakin hizo ademán de alejarse, pero ella no lo dejó, sujetando sus manos con fuerza mientras él seguía hablando.

—Un día fui a un bar en un pueblo llamado Mos Espa, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí… quizá días. Un sujeto se molestó conmigo, si te soy sincero no sé por qué, no recuerdo en absoluto cómo comenzó el conflicto, pero se me echó encima. Cuando le gané, no le gustó, y regresó con sus matones… pude haberme quedado en el puto suelo cuando me vencieron, pero me paré y seguí, y seguí, y seguí… quería morir Padmé. La verdad es que quería morir.

Apretó sus labios, apenado por lo que acababa de decir, avergonzado por el punto más bajo en el cual había caído, sabiendo que nada volvería a ser lo mismo después de esto.

—No sé qué pasó después, pero desperté en el hospital. Según los médicos un par de golpes más y me habrían reventado el hígado… Obi-Wan estaba ahí, y es la única vez que lo he visto llorar Padmé. Sabía que no podía seguir así, y me fui con él a Florida para aceptar el trabajo que la NASA nos había ofrecido, ellos querían que continuáramos desarrollando nuestra tecnología, la misma que le vendimos, pero bajo sus propios proyectos. Fui a terapia un tiempo… aún me cuesta ¿sabes? Aún tengo días malos. Pero me sigue sorprendiendo lo bajo que llegué a caer.

—¿Lo bajo que llegase a caer?—Padmé no pudo contenerse más, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar—Anakin, estabas deprimido, ¡y con toda razón! Lo habías perdido todo Ani yo… yo no sé que hubiera hecho en tu situación.

—Algo mucho mejor que yo, de seguro.

—Oh, vamos Ani no quieras halagarme—dijo ella molesta—Llevo un año en terapia solamente porque mi ex novio me demandó. Dios, tenía amigos, familia, trabajo… Ani, no puedo comprender el dolor que has vivido, pero puedo decirte que te admiro.

—¿Me admiras?—Anakin la miró con incredulidad—¿Es enserio? Padmé me la pasé unos dos meses ebrio en una cantina peleándome con cada sujeto que me hacía una mala cara, yo…

—Tú perdiste todo, colapsaste física y emocionalmente, y te levantaste—agregó ella con asombro—¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso? ¿Sabes cuántas personas se derrumban por mucho menos?

"Incluida yo" pensó ella con desdén. Puestos a comparar ¿qué tenía ella que perder? Llevaba meses sin decidirse a cruzar la maldita línea por temor a un corazón roto, ¡un corazón roto! ¿qué era eso contra un alma destrozada? Anakin había perdido todo lo que construyó con su esfuerzo, perdió amistades, a su madre… su única familia. Y ahí estaba, frente a ella, dispuesto a todo por la posibilidad de una relación con ella, con la voluntad de darle su cariño, su compañía, su futuro.

Padmé se sintió terrible consigo misma. En todo este tiempo solo había priorizado sus sentimientos, demasiado asustada por lo que podría salir mal entre ellos, y no había notado que ella no era la única que podía salir lastimada en esto.

Frente a ella estaba un Anakin Skywalker cansado, abatido, con el espíritu a medio sanar y mostrándoselo para que supiera a qué atenerse en su relación. Había derrumbado todo muro que hubiera entre ellos desde su lado de la línea, lo había entregado todo, a pesar de las heridas, del dolor, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero la voluntad de empezar algo nuevo.

Todas las dudas que Padmé tenía hasta ese día, pasaron a un segundo plano, calladas por el intenso cariño y sentido de protección que despertó en su interior. Al diablo sus miedos, al carajo sus inseguridades, Anakin Skywalker merecía una vida feliz y por Dios que ella iba a ser parte de eso; porque ella misma lo había visto, fue testigo de sus risas, de sus juegos, de la manera en que sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo todas las mañanas cuando veía a sus hijos y cuando le daba su beso de buenos días, él iba a ser feliz. Y ella quería estar a su lado cuando eso sucediera.

Probablemente había muchas otras mujeres en el mundo que podían amarlo, y Anakin sin duda podría ser feliz con ellas… pero Padmé quería ser la razón de su sonrisa. Quería ser la madre de sus hermosos hijos. Quería estar a su lado cuando ganara todos esos premios que seguro acumularía por su genialidad. Quería estar a su lado cuando llorara de emoción, cuando riera, cuando tuvieran una cena con sus amigos y familia divirtiéndose y relajándose, todo dolor mucho tiempo atrás olvidado, y solo un bonito futuro por delante.

Y si ella quería estar a su lado, si ella quería ser esa mujer, entonces tenía que cruzar la línea, romper ese muro entre ella y Anakin, y a pesar del miedo que eso pudiera ocasionarle, iba a hacerlo… por que él lo valía. Ellos lo valían. Ya no tenía la menor duda sobre eso.

—Ani, mírame por favor—pidió ella con suavidad, su corazón dolió cuando vio esos ojos azules llenos de dolor y lágrimas, pero forzó a su voz a sonar igual de dulce—Ese pasado tuyo, no me importa en absoluto. Me importa que, a pesar de lo que hayas hecho en esos días, estás aquí conmigo, que has aprendido de tus errores, y eres un hombre cariñoso, trabajador, dispuesto a volver a empezar… ese es el Anakin Skywalker al que admiro, y el Anakin del que me enamoré.

En su vistazo, Anakin le había gustado demasiado, cuando se reencontraron, le gustó aún más. Pero este fue el momento en que Padmé tiró las barreras, dejándose sentir todas esas emociones que Anakin despertaba en ella. Sí, estaba enamorada de él, mucho más enamorada de lo que jamás lo estuvo con algún otro novio, y estaba contenta con eso.

Anakin contuvo el aliento cuando la escuchó, besando el dorso de sus manos otra vez, un gemido escapó de su garganta, mientras intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Nunca había sentido tanto amor y aceptación de otra persona… ni siquiera de Obi-Wan, o de Ahsoka, esto que tenía con Padmé era distinto. Y lo había dejado atónito.

—En verdad eres un ángel—dijo él cuando recuperó el habla—Solo un ángel puede ser así de comprensivo.

Padmé rodó los ojos, llorando también "Si supieras" pensó ella, recordando a cierta pelirroja que debería estar satisfecha, viéndolos desde algún lugar del cielo.

—No soy un ángel, Ani—respondió con su voz algo ronca—Simplemente te quiero demasiado…

—Y yo a ti, ángel—murmuró contra su piel, acercándose a ella para besarle la mejilla—Te quiero, Padmé.

Por un momento Padmé pensó en decirle "Te amo", pero se contuvo. Una cosa a la vez, ya tendrían mucho más tiempo para eso. Sonrió y lo abrazó, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, en verdad tenían mucho tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo… porque ella ya no iba a dejarlo.

—Me habías asustado, ¿sabes?—susurró ella en su oído—Pensé… por un momento pensé que habías venido a decirme que no querías nada más conmigo.

Era cierto, y Padmé decidió mencionarlo para aligerar el ambiente. Sabía que Anakin debía estar emocionalmente exhausto y ocupaba relajarse un poco.

—¿Qué?—su voz sonaba genuinamente impresionada, y se alejó de ella para verla de frente—¿En qué universo eso era posible? Yo… la verdad yo tenía miedo. Pensé que sabiendo esto, te alejarías de mí.

Volvió a ver vergüenza en sus ojos, y Padmé se juró a sí misma que se encargaría de que Anakin jamás se sintiera apenado por su pasado. No más.

—¿Pensaste que haber sido joven, y tonto, era un crimen que no podría perdonar? ¡Oh, Ani!—incapaz ya de contenerse, Padmé se inclinó y le dio otro beso en los labios—Todos tenemos un pasado ¿sabes? Pero no me importa. Yo quiero tu futuro… si me dejas.

La mirada que Anakin le dedicó era, por mucho, su mirada favorita hasta ahora. Llena de sorpresa, incredulidad, y de cariño… no, esto no era cariño. Esto era amor. Este sentimiento profundo que la asustaba y la intrigaba al mismo tiempo era _amor_.

"No sé que hice para merecerte, Anakin Skywalker" pensó Padmé "Pero haré que no te arrepientas".

—Padmé… claro que si—dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa de enamorado—Claro que quiero un futuro contigo.

Estaba segura de que su sonrisa debía ser igual de enorme y sincera como la que Anakin estaba esbozando en estos momentos, y no era para menos. Un montón de tensiones y de preocupaciones desaparecieron en ella, dejándola solo con emoción y alegría.

—Pero, bueno… —Padmé había decidido que Anakin nervioso se veía muy adorable—Padmé, quiero que esto sea serio. Quiero que seas mi novia, y en un futuro, quizá mi esposa… ¿me entiendes, verdad?

Estaba segura de que estaba en las nubes, y de que su sonrisa era muy boba pero no le importaba.

—Totalmente Ani, quiero a mi compañero de vida—respondió ella entre risitas—¿Hasta que tengamos 64?

Anakin rio, besando su dorso.

—64 y más, si se puede.

—Solo que, Ani… ¿sabes que esto va a tardar, verdad?—tenía que decirlo, ahora que lo estaban hablando había que colocar todas las cartas sobre la mesa—¿Sabes que no despertaremos mañana con todo arreglado?

—Claro, sé que nos tomará tiempo, y que debemos construir esto lentamente—su mirada era intensa y Padmé no hubiera podido ver a otro lado aún si quisiera—Pero por más difícil que pueda ser, quiero esto contigo.

—Bien, ya que estamos en sintonía—Padmé se inclinó hacia él, besándole la mejilla—¿Te parece si vamos a mi departamento, a terminar de platicar?

Anakin la miró con una sonrisa, luego se mordió el labio un momento, meditando bien sus siguientes palabras.

—Siempre me impresionas, Naberrie—suspiró, capturando sus labios en un beso corto y tierno.

—Y tú a mí, Ani—respondió ella sin aliento, besándolo otra vez.  
.  
.  
.  
El viaje al departamento de Padmé fue mucho más cómodo, no se soltaron las manos en ningún momento, cuando llegaron al edificio y se cerraron las puertas del elevador, Padmé decidió desquitar su emoción y besar otra vez a Anakin, esta vez con más pasión, y él respondió a su beso abrazándola por la cintura.

Había calor, y magnetismo en el ambiente, ambos podían sentirlo, ambos estaban tentando este novedoso y deseado terreno desconocido. La emoción de la anticipación era casi embriagante.

—Bienvenido—dijo Padmé, abriendo la puerta del departamento—¿Quieres un té, o un café?

Habló por puro nerviosismo, pero Anakin también estaba nervioso así que aceptó lo primero que le ofreció.

Padmé entró a su cocina, y suspiró aliviada. Preparar bebidas calientes era de las pocas que sí sabía hacer bien. Con cuidado empezó a calentar el agua y sacó del gabinete las bolsas de té, mordiéndose los labios en el proceso. Podía sentir la tensión, acumulándose en su vientre bajo, combinada con una emoción intoxicante. Al fin esto estaba pasando, y de la mejor manera posible, todo parecía acomodarse de una manera tan natural que era irrisorio.

El sonido del agua hirviendo interrumpió sus pensamientos, y mientras vaciaba el agua en dos tazas, Padmé volvió a sentir tensión. Las palabas del Dr. Yoda resonando en su cabeza: "¿conocerte él a ti, lo estás dejando?"; sería tan fácil simplemente recibir todo este amor y comenzar su relación ahora, pero en honor a la verdad, Anakin había hecho un enorme esfuerzo abriéndose ante ella de esta manera.

Hasta ahora, Padmé había aceptado todo: desde los sentimientos de Anakin hasta sus propios sentimientos, pero faltaba una cosa… ella tenía que abrirse también. Con él. Si iban a empezar esto, sería con el pie derecho. Esperó a que el té estuviera listo, al igual que su propio corazón, para salir de la cocina.

Anakin estuvo curioseando en su departamento los primeros minutos, pero después optó por sentarse en el sillón de la sala, donde Padmé lo encontró. Ella dejó las dos tazas de té sobre la mesita, y él agarró la suya con movimientos rápidos, bebiendo un par de sorbos.

—Tu departamento es muy… tú—dijo él, con la taza en sus manos—Ordenado, elegante…

—¿Aburrido?

—No—él frunció el ceño—Eres todo menos aburrida, Padmé.

Ni siquiera era en realidad un halago, pero ella igual sintió mariposas en su vientre.

—Ojalá sigas pensando eso en un par de meses—bebió un poco de su té, como si con eso pudiera verse menos nerviosa.

Anakin le sonrió, admirando cada uno de sus movimientos como si no pudiera creer que estaba ahí, frente a él.

—Te lo aseguro—afirmó él, voz suave y conciliadora, sonrisa sincera, y ojos llenos de ternura.

Padmé dejó su taza en la mesita y se acercó a él, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, acomodó su rostro sobre su pecho y se reclinó contra su cuerpo, rodeado su torso con ambos brazos. Anakin se quedó quieto un momento, luego se movió lo menos que pudo para dejar él mismo su taza sobre la mesa y abrazarla también.

Podía estar aquí toda la vida, estaba segura de eso, escuchando la respiración de Anakin, sintiendo su calor, inhalando su colonia con cada respiración… aquí se sentía tan segura, tan querida, ¿cómo pudo alguna vez dudar que quería esto?

—Ani… antes de que avancemos más, quiero que estés muy seguro de esto—dijo, sin separarse de él—Es decir, yo soy una política, y a ti nunca te ha gustado mucho eso.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Déjame terminar, por favor—lo interrumpió con brusquedad, él asintió—Yo, bueno… me he dedicado a esto casi toda mi vida. Todo mi tiempo en la universidad ya estaba dentro del partido, luego fui delegada, diputada, y ahora senadora… jamás he fungido como abogada y eso que, en teoría, lo soy.

Anakin asintió, mirándola expectante, ahora era él quien la estaba escuchando con paciencia.

—A lo que voy es, a que me sé todos los trucos de la política Anakin—continuó ella, ahora era su turno de sentir vergüenza—Nunca he hecho nada ilegal, no he chantajeado, sobornado, ni se me ocurriría hacerlo. Pero también he hecho la vista gorda cuando sé que lo están haciendo, sobre todo cuando es algo que me beneficia. No estoy orgullosa de esto Anakin, pero debes saberlo, tú mismo dices que odias este sistema y, aunque no me gusta tampoco, lo cierto es que estoy totalmente inmersa en él.

Había esperado que Anakin endureciera sus expresiones, que sus ojos se opacaran, que la mirara con más severidad, quizá un poco de decepción. Pero no, Anakin siguió viéndolo con la misma calidez y ternura, acariciando ocasionalmente su cabello.

—Lo sé—dijo él, después de que ella no hablara varios segundos—Y lo entiendo, no puedes estar en el espectáculo sin conocer sus trucos.

—No me gusta que te expreses así, entiendo que no te gusta la política, pero cuando te refieres a ella como un espectáculo siento que la denigras. Más bien, siento que me denigras—admitió, demasiado sensible para dejar pasar el comentario.

Anakin frunció el ceño y acarició su mejilla.

—Lo lamento, aunque para ser justos, ya te había dicho antes que no te veo como política Padmé. Nada de esos comentarios te incluye a ti—le respondió—Jamás te denigraría, sé que tu trabajo es importante para ti.

—Así es, y si quieres esta relación conmigo, te verás involucrado en eso—este era el tema que más temía Padmé—Soy un funcionario público, aunque mantengo casi toda mi vida personal privada, hay bailes, reuniones, comités, galas, colectas… todo ese tipo de eventos deben ser publicitados, y si lo nuestro es serio, en algún momento deberías acudir a ellos.

Su ceño se frunció aún más, y Anakin suspiró, ¿quizá él se replantearía todo, ahora que Padmé estaba sincerándose más sobre su mundo, y la vida que podría tener a su lado? En el fondo, ella no podía culparlo, menos ahora que sabía todo lo de Palpatine.

—Obviamente no serías un político—se apresuró a decir—Solo irías como mi pareja, tomarían unas fotos y ya… nada muy difícil, creo yo. Pero no es solo eso, tengo un buen número de enemigos ¿sabes? Funcionarios que siempre buscarán una forma de atacarme, y si me asocian contigo, quizá quieran después atacarte a ti.

"Esto suena peor" pensó ella, pero no encontraba palabras para suavizar la realidad, además Anakin merecía saber exactamente en qué se metía con ella.

—¿Qué clase de enemigos?—preguntó él consternado.

—Hay varios senadores y representantes que no les agrado, pero mis enemigos más fuertes están en la Federación de Comercio.

—Ya me lo has dicho, aunque no entiendo mucho el porqué, en teoría ellos son solo una empresa.

—Lo son, pero tienen a bastantes peldaños comprados en el Congreso—suspiró con frustración—Llevo años trabajando para que su influencia no aumente, es una empresa sin escrúpulos. Caí en su lista negra cuando aún era universitaria y reuní una gran cantidad de firmas para detener su proyecto de construcción en el Lago Varykino, lo cual hubiera destruido todo el ecosistema del lugar; mientras más poder obtuve, más trabas les he colocado. Me odian, no lo dudes ni por un segundo.

Anakin esbozó una sonrisa divertida, y besó su cien.

—Extrañamente, eso no me sorprendió—murmuró contra su piel.

—Mi punto es que la Federación de Comercio, así como todas sus influencias, podrían irse contra ti también—habló ahora con miedo—Y podría hacerme de menos amistades aún conforme avance mi carrera y…

—Padmé ¿ya terminaste de querer asustarme?—la interrumpió él, besándole la mejilla—Todo eso lo tenía contemplado cuando tomé mi avión hasta aquí.

—¿De verdad Anakin? ¿Contemplado de verdad, o solo lo pensaste superficialmente?—lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—A mi manera de verlo, voy a estar a tu lado apoyándote en tu carrera, en todo lo bueno y malo que eso conlleva. No es como que mi trabajo en la NASA sea perfecto tampoco.

—Eres investigador, es totalmente distinto.

—Sí, de una empresa estatal llena de burocracia y donde todos los ingenieros competimos por recursos. Hay muy poca ética allá también, ángel.

Quiso molestarse, pero Padmé había descubierto que ella siempre se calmaba cuando él la llamaba "ángel".

—Ani, solo quiero que sepas bien todo lo que involucra una relación conmigo—se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos—Te reitero, nunca he hecho nada ilegal, pero tampoco soy una santa. Tengo limpia mi conciencia, porque todo lo he hecho pensando en un bien mayor, pero debes saber todo esto de mí. Al final del día, soy una política.

—Eso es cierto, pero también sé que eres una política como pocas, Padmé.

—No me consta, y la verdad es que, a pesar de todo lo malo, me gusta mi trabajo. Nunca consideraría dejarlo.

—Y jamás te pediría que lo hicieras—agregó Anakin—Admiro tu trabajo. Lo que has hecho. Todos los días vas y te enfrentas contra todas las fallas del sistema… sé que yo nunca podría hacer eso.

—Solo quiero ayudar a la gente.

—Y pocas personas piensan así, te lo aseguro—le besó la cabeza, estrechándola más en sus brazos—Por eso y más te admiro, Padmé.

Ella contuvo el aliento, Anakin movió la mano que acariciaba su cabello para rozar su mejilla con ternura.

—¿Enserio me admiras, Anakin?—preguntó cautelosamente.

—Claro que sí. Admiro tu fuerza de voluntad, tu perseverancia, tu fortaleza—acunó su rostro con ambas manos—Admiro esa luz que tienen tus ojos, llenos de bondad, de generosidad para con los demás. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Anakin besó su frente y después la besó en los labios. Esto era como un sueño, y envuelta en el cálido confort de sus brazos, Padmé decidió que iba a sacarle provecho a esto. Estaba enamorada, y Anakin era su novio, ¡su novio! Él también estaba enamorado de ella; ahora Padmé sabía que esto no ocurría todos los días, y no pensaba malgastar el tiempo que tuvieran juntos.

Probó profundizar el beso, pasando la punta de su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Anakin, él contuvo el aliento sorprendido, y respondió un poco inseguro a su caricia, rompiendo el beso para verla a los ojos. Padmé notó la sorpresa en sus ojos azules, y antes de dejarlo pensar, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y capturó sus labios de nuevo, inclinando su cabeza para darle un mejor ángulo a sus bocas; Anakin colocó sus dos manos sobre su cintura, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, cediendo totalmente a los labios de Padmé.

Pero ella quería más.

Antes de que esa molesta voz de sentido común pudiera reaccionar, Padmé presionó su pecho contra el de Anakin, y elevó su rostro para poder explorar mejor su boca. Anakin suspiró, y cuidadosamente movió sus manos desde su cintura hasta su espalda, en una caricia tierna, tentativa, como si temiera arruinar el momento. Pero sus temores eran infundados, Padmé enterró ambas manos en el cabello de Anakin, luego acarició su cuello, bajando seductoramente por su clavícula, su pecho, hasta su cadera.

Pudo sentir a Anakin estremecerse, las manos masculinas crispándose sobre la piel de su espalda como si quisiera contenerse, pero Padmé no quería que él se contuviera, oh no, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo siendo cuidadosos. Jamás había sido tan atrevida antes, pero de nuevo, nunca había estado tan enamorada ni había deseado tanto a alguien, la simple cercanía de Anakin contra su cuerpo la hacía perder el juicio. Con cuidado, subió su mano derecha sobre el pecho masculino, apoyándose ahí para deslizarse encima de él, sentándose a horcajas sobre su regazo.

Esta postura tan íntima provocó un jadeo en Anakin, quien no pudo contenerse más y colocó sus manos sobre los muslos de Padmé, haciendo un recorrido desde sus muslos por sus caderas, su cintura, su abdomen, hasta detenerse poco antes de sus pechos. Esta era la mayor intimidad que hubieran compartido antes, y los dos estaban impresionados por lo fácil que era, la manera natural en que sus cuerpos respondían uno ante el otro, como imanes atrayéndose, mandando suaves descargas de placer con cada roce.

Padmé capturó sus labios otra vez, enterrando ambas manos en el cabello de Anakin, para finalmente romper el beso y comenzar a dejar tiernos, suaves besos sobre su mandíbula, luego su mejilla, luego su cuello, Anakin dejó caer su cabeza cuando sintió los labios de Padmé sobre su cuello, soltando fuertes suspiros de placer conforme ella iba aumentando la intensidad de sus besos.

Luego, comenzó a restregarse contra él, sabiendo muy bien que en su entrepierna comenzaba a formarse una erección, y ahí fue cuando Anakin reaccionó.

—Padmé… —no había nada más erótico en ese momento que su voz, gruesa y jadeante, eclipsada por el placer que seguía sintiendo—No tienes que…

—No, no tengo—dijo ella en su oído intentando que su voz sonara seductora—Pero quiero hacerlo.

Literalmente vio su manzana de adán temblar cuando él trago duro, la coherencia en su cabeza cada vez más comprometida por su lujuria.

—¿Segura?

—Totalmente—y para demostrarlo, volvió a besar su cuello, ahora bajando lentamente hacia su clavícula, sus manos buscando los botones de la camisa.

—No… no traigo condones—murmuró él con frustración, trazando un camino entre las caderas y los muslos de Padmé.

—Yo tengo—nunca había estado tan agradecida en su vida con Dormé, quien había dejado una caja de condones en su buró apenas supo que Anakin la visitaría ese fin de semana. Padmé se había molestado con la broma, pero dejó ahí la caja, solo por si acaso.

Anakin la miró alzando una ceja, ella le sonrió traviesa, robándole un corto beso de los labios.

— _Mmm_ … así que estaba todo planeado—dijo él contra sus labios.

—Quizá—Padmé lo volvió a besar, ahora con más intensidad, ya habían hablado demasiado—Hazme el amor, Ani.

Pudo sentir todos los músculos de Anakin tensarse con esa última oración, su piel enchinarse, y casi juraría que escuchó a su sentido común encerrarse en alguna celda dentro de su cerebro. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron totalmente por la lujuria, y buscó sus labios arrebatándole un beso intenso y pasional.

Ya no se contuvo, y Padmé no pudo sino sentirse complacida cuando las manos de Anakin se deslizaron bajo su ropa, acariciando su piel desnuda sin vacilación, acercando sus caderas contra las de él hasta que pudo sentir perfectamente su excitación. Padmé soltó un suspiro contra sus labios, y entonces Anakin se separó para ser él quien descendiera por el cuello de Padmé, sus manos quitándole la blusa al mismo tiempo.

Padmé no se quedó atrás y le desabotonó la camisa, cuando su tonificado pecho estuvo a merced de sus manos, Padmé se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besar las líneas de sus músculos, intentando no sonreír de satisfacción cada vez que él gemía. En su vistazo, no había podido apreciar su cuerpo de esta forma, y ahora que lo tenía a su merced le sacaría provecho. Anakin estaba al mismo tiempo conociendo su cuerpo como dejando que Padmé conociera el de él, y todo eso lo volvía más emocionante.

Pero su diligente exploración del cuerpo masculino se interrumpió cuando Anakin acunó su trasero, acomodándola directamente encima de su erección, los dos jadearon con placer y Padmé sintió todos los músculos de su interior contraerse con anhelo.

—Vamos… vamos a la cama—susurró entre jadeos, y Anakin asintió.

Él besó su frente –adoraba ese gesto de Anakin– y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, Padmé intentó menearse de manera seductora, lamentando ahora más que nunca todas las veces en la universidad cuando hizo oídos sordos a los consejos de sus compañeras cuando hablaban de coqueteos y de muchachos, pero satisfecha cuando vio la mirada hambrienta de Anakin al mirarla.

Parecía un depredador a punto de atacar a su presa, y ella no quería nada más que ser prisionera de sus brazos.

Pero antes de eso, ella también quería una probadita de dominación, llevar las riendas del juego al menos un momento. Antes nunca había sentido la menor curiosidad sobre eso, pero solo de ver el torso desnudo de Anakin un instinto casi animal de apoderaba de ella y deseaba besar, morder, hasta rasguñar cada pedazo de piel para reclamarlo suyo.

"Ahora eres posesiva…" susurró una voz en su mente, pero Padmé lo admitió con orgullo. Sí, lo era ¿y qué? Anakin era suyo. Y ella sería de él. Al carajo lo demás, nada importaba esa noche, más que ellos mismos.

Él la siguió a la alcoba, y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Padmé colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho y lo empujó para que cayera en la cama. Vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Anakin cuando ella se quitó despacio su sostén, quedando desnuda de la cintura para arriba, y luego aprovechando su arranque de valor se quitó también la falda.

Escaló en la cama posicionándose encima de Anakin, besando su torso, su pecho, su cuello, dejando que él la acariciara, pero reafirmando su postura cada vez que él intentaba cambiarla. Este era su momento y él parecía entenderlo. Sus manos descendieron hasta el borde del pantalón de Anakin, el cual comenzó a desabrochar, y él le ayudó a bajar sus pesados pantalones de mezclilla hasta los tobillos.

Ese fue el momento en que Anakin reaccionó y la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura, cambiando posiciones para quedar él encima de ella. Padmé se recostó en la cama con la respiración acelerada, viendo cómo Anakin contemplaba cada parte de su cuerpo, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

—Te ves preciosa—le dijo al oído, besándole el cuello y descendiendo rápido hasta sus pechos—Hermosa… perfecta.

Al decir eso último, su boca atrapó el pezón derecho de Padmé, y ella arqueó su espalda cuando ambas manos de Anakin comenzaron a estimular sus dos senos. Los apretó despacio, alternando esas suaves presiones con caricias y besos, succionando a la altura de los pezones en un par de ocasiones; Padmé suspiraba complacida, sintiendo descargas eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo y la tensión en su bajo vientre aumentar con cada segundo.

Después, sus labios siguieron bajando, dejando un par de besos cortos, tiernos, sobre su vientre, y llegaron al elástico de sus bragas. En ese momento, volvió a respirar profundo.

—¿Puedo?—murmuró, sentir su aliento sobre su piel en esa zona estremeció totalmente a Padmé.

Ella no respondió verbalmente, solo asintió, demasiado perdida en sus sensaciones. No pudo ver a Anakin esbozar una sonrisa complacida, bajando sus bragas con cuidado. De repente, todo lo que Padmé recordaba de su vistazo sobre Anakin –su pasión, sus besos, su placer– desaparecieron, y el mañana se convirtió en el presente. Con cuidado, Anakin posicionó sus manos sobre los muslos de Padmé, empujándolos suavemente para separarlos y besar su cara interna con besos cortos, húmedos, haciendo que Padmé comenzara a mover sus caderas; entonces, sin previo aviso, sintió los dedos de Anakin jugueteando con su clítoris, tanteando su tamaño, moviéndolo con delicadeza para apreciar las reacciones de Padmé.

No pudo respirar, todo su aliento se contuvo en su pecho y cuando consiguió exhalarlo emergió como un gemido profundo, gutural, sus quejidos aumentando conforme los dedos de Anakin iban acostumbrándose a su fisonomía. Con una delicadeza exquisita, Anakin trazó círculos alrededor de su entrada, preparándola para penetrarla con uno de sus dedos, todo eso mientras su pulgar seguía acariciando su clítoris con movimiento circulares. Cuando Padmé pensaba que no podía más, vio a Anakin inclinarse sobre su sexo, y unos cálidos labios recorrieron su entrada, Padmé gimió duro y movió sus caderas hasta la boca de Anakin. Él continuó estimulándola, insertando un segundo dedo dentro de ella para buscar ese punto de placer en su interior, al mismo tiempo que sus labios atendían su hinchado clítoris.

Simplemente era demasiado, cuando Anakin encontró ese punto dentro de ella, Padmé arqueó su espalda instintivamente, una oleada de placer recorriendo su columna, mencionando el nombre de Anakin entre jadeos desesperados. Como pudo enterró sus manos en el cabello de Anakin, presionándolo con un poco de fuerza para que él no se moviera, si es que tenía esa intención. Él continuó con lo suyo, presionando sus dedos dentro de ella contra ese punto y estimulando su clítoris con la lengua, deleitándose lo mismo por su sabor como por el sonido de Padmé gimiendo su nombre.

—Ani… ¡Ah, Anakin!

Las manos de Padmé apretaron su cabello de forma dolorosa, su espalda se arqueó con violencia, movió sus caderas con agresividad y emitió un fuerte gemido, el más alto hasta ahora, cuando llegó a su orgasmo. Anakin no se detuvo hasta que sintió el clítoris entre sus labios encogerse, y los músculos internos de Padmé aminorar en sus espasmos. Con cuidado, se irguió lo suficiente para verla colapsar contra el colchón, el rostro de Padmé totalmente relajado mientras sentía las últimas olas de placer.

"Oh, Dios…" Padmé no podía pensar coherentemente, su cuerpo parecía drenado de toda energía, pero abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa satisfecha de Anakin, y una nueva oleada de lujuria emanó desde su centro.

La noche aún no acababa.

Vio a Anakin ponerse de pie para quitarse el bóxer, quedando totalmente desnudo frente a ella. Para Padmé, fue como verlo desnudo por primera vez, ya que ahora podía contemplar cada parte de su cuerpo sin pena ni recelo. Se sentó en la cama, esperando a que él subiera otra vez, y cuando estuvo frente a ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, acercándose a su oído.

—¿Puedo?—preguntó ella ahora, encantándole cuando vio los vellos sobre el cuello de Anakin enchinarse.

—Sí…

Inmediatamente las manos de Padmé acariciaron su vientre, mientras sus labios le daban un intenso beso en su cuello –quizá dejaría marcas mañana, no era algo que le importara ahora– distrayéndolo para cuando su mano derecha encontró su miembro. Sintió el aliento de Anakin contra su oreja cuando él jadeó con sorpresa, un gemido formándose en su garganta, Padmé no perdió el tiempo y acarició toda su longitud desde la base hasta la punta.

Ahora era Anakin quien estaba emitiendo jadeos incoherentes, mencionando ocasionalmente su nombre entre gemidos, todo eso mientras Padmé jalaba de su miembro de manera tentativa, buscando el ritmo y la presión que parecían gustarle más. Después de un par de combinaciones, Anakin gimió y echó su cabeza hacia tras, "Bingo" pensó ella, manteniendo ese ritmo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y antes de pensarlo dos veces, Padmé le dio un último beso a la altura de la clavícula y descendió hasta sus caderas. Anakin ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Padmé tomó el miembro de Anakin en su boca, y a juzgar por el suspiro que él soltó, debió ser una sorpresa muy placentera.

Padmé había hecho esto muy pocas veces antes, así que fue cuidadosa, apretando la base de su miembro con una mano y manteniendo la cabeza dentro de su boca, acariciándolo con su lengua. De manera inconsciente, Anakin comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia ella, el movimiento hizo que su miembro se deslizara más adentro, forzándola a abrir más la quijada, pero no le importó. Los eróticos ruidos que pronunciaba Anakin eran un deleite, lo mismo que su pene, endureciéndose y temblando mientras ella jalaba, succionaba y lamía, buscando la combinación y el ritmo perfectos.

Ahora fue Anakin quien enterró sus dedos dolorosamente en el cabello de Padmé, presionando su cráneo.

—Padmé… estoy cerca…

En el pasado, ella jamás hubiera considerado hacer esto, pero sorprendentemente ahora no le importó en absoluto. Lo único en lo que pensaba era que deseaba darle a Anakin el mismo placer que él le había dado a ella, y con eso en mente, mantuvo su ritmo, su mandíbula le dolió un poco cuando lo aumentó al escuchar el gemido ronco de Anakin, sintiendo los músculos del hombre tensarse al máximo.

Si él se contuvo, no funcionó, porque gimió su nombre con fuerza y de repente Padmé pudo sentir la nueva humedad en su boca. Lo tragó rápido, no era un mal sabor, simplemente no era su favorito; pero había valido totalmente la pena cuando la envolvió una gran satisfacción, viendo a Anakin colapsar sobre la cama, jadeante y contento. Esto era mejor que cualquier afrodisíaco.

De repente, la idea de hacer esto todas las noches la tentó.

Padmé se acomodó a su lado, besando su rostro, Anakin sonreía ante sus caricias, aún con sus ojos cerrados e intentando recuperar el aliento por varios minutos.

—¿Alguna vez dejarás de sorprenderme?—dijo al fin, su voz agitada.

— _Mmm_ , espero que no—respondió ella—Luego verías que no soy tan interesante, y querías replantearte un par de cosas…

El rio, elevándose para besarle el cuello.

—Como si eso fuera posible…

Encontró sus labios, Padmé sintió un poco extraño cuando se saboreó a sí misma en su boca, pero Anakin profundizó el beso con rapidez sin dejarla pensar demasiado, las brasas de su fuego comenzando a encenderse de nuevo.

Después de sus orgasmos, sus cuerpos estaban muy sensibles, y ahora cada caricia, susurro o beso los hacía estremecer. Anakin cuidó que sus caricias fueran lentas, tranquilas, dejando que el cuerpo de Padmé se acostumbrara a este ritmo, besando con adoración sus hombros, sus brazos, sus pechos, su vientre, sus caderas… parecía decidido a no dejar espacio de su piel sin besar y Padmé estaba muy contenta recibiendo estas caricias para sentir pudor.

Esta nueva excitación formándose dentro de ella era distinta, había pasión, claro, pero también un nivel de amor que ella nunca había experimentado con alguien. Estas caricias no buscaban solo despertar su libido, también querían transmitirle la ternura que Anakin sentía por ella, complacerla física y emocionalmente. Padmé adoraba esto, tan nuevo, tan excitante, tan perfecto.

Decidió intentarlo ella también, recorriendo los brazos de Anakin con sus manos, sus hombros, su pecho… él sonreía y suspiraba bajo su tacto, haciendo expresiones que volvían más bello su rostro, le encantaba verlo así, contento, a su lado.

Lentamente, esta ternura comenzó a intensificarse, sus caricias se volvieron más insistentes, y los besos volvieron a ser arrebatadores. Este era un fuego distinto, no era esa llama que se encendía rápido por la atracción de dos personas, eran brasas que se convirtieron en incendios con el aliento de sus besos y la fricción de sus cuerpos, un placer más profundo, menos carnal y más sentimental.

Sabía que ella estaba lista, y a juzgar por los gemidos cada vez más guturales de Anakin, él también debería estarlo. Traviesa, bajó su mano por su cadera solo para sujetar la creciente erección de Anakin, dura y caliente, y él siseó su nombre, así como un par de maldiciones.

—¿Dónde… dónde están los condones?—se las arregló para preguntarle, voz contenida y respiración de nuevo acelerada.

—El cajón… a la derecha… —su voz no sonaba nada mejor.

Padmé gimió cuando dejó de sentir el calor de Anakin y la presión de su cuerpo contra el de ella, pero él se movió rápido hacia el buró, abriendo el cajón de golpe y encontrando la caja de condones en tiempo récord. Los ojos de Padmé se oscurecieron cuando lo vio abrir un empaque y colocarse el condón, cuidadoso pero acelerado, sin querer perder el tiempo.

Volvió a colocarse encima de ella, besando sus labios, su mejilla, su cuello, acariciándole los costados con reverencia. Padmé acarició su espalda, descendiendo hasta los glúteos varias veces para animarlo a continuar, para este punto ya no le importaba su voz quebrada entre jadeos ni la manera en que sus caderas se movían buscando las de él, necesitadas y ansiosas.

—Te quiero Padmé, te quiero tanto…

Susurraba él contra su oído, intercalando sus palabras con besos, mientras la punta de su miembro se acomodaba en su entrada. Padmé respondió rodeando la cintura de Anakin con sus piernas.

—Yo a ti, Ani…

Él entró en ella despacio, y por un instante, Padmé sintió que no solamente entraba en su cuerpo, sino también en su corazón. No había nada separándolos, ya no. Habían roto las barreras, cruzado la línea, y el placer que sintió en ese instante la estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Anakin se movió despacio, abrumado por sus propias sensaciones, intentando encontrar de nuevo ese punto dentro de Padmé. Miró a detalle cada una de sus reacciones, el aliento contenido, los suaves jadeos, la forma en que apretaba sus manos contra su espalda cuando golpeaba el punto correcto, hasta que Anakin encontró un ritmo ideal para los dos.

Para Padmé, no había nada más que Anakin. Su pecho contra el de ella, su calor rodeándola, su aliento rozándole la oreja, sus jadeos estremeciéndola, sus embestidas mandando olas de placer a todos los nervios en su cuerpo, era perfecto. De repente, Anakin aumentó el ritmo, y el inesperado placer hizo que Padmé se arqueara contra él, enterrando sus uñas en sus hombros y apretando los dientes, al ver esa reacción, Anakin bajó su rostro para besarle el cuello, y Padmé se perdió en su segundo orgasmo de la noche, gimiendo con fuerza.

Anakin mantuvo su ritmo, pero cuando se encontró cerca de su clímax, las embestidas se volvieron más frenéticas, menos sincronizadas, y todo su rostro estaba contraído por la desesperación; Padmé seguía sintiendo algunas oleadas de placer cuando los músculos de Anakin se tensaron bajo sus manos, su cadera disminuyendo el ritmo, todo su cuerpo consumido por el placer en un instante.

Ambos colapsaron en la cama, sus pieles sudorosas, respiraciones agitadas, pero esbozando enormes sonrisas. Padmé buscó entre sus enredados cuerpos la mano de Anakin, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. De ahora en adelante, eran un equipo.

Cuando Anakin recuperó un poco su aliento, se paró para tirar el condón y regresó a la cama, abrazando a Padmé y acariciándole su cabello con cariño. Ella se acomodó sobre su pecho, suspirando con satisfacción.

— _Wow_ …—dijo él, batallando para recuperar su coherencia.

—Lo sé—suspiró ella con una sonrisa, besándole la mejilla—Nunca… nunca lo había sentido así.

Anakin besó su mejilla, luego su frente, la punta de su nariz, y continuó así dejando pequeños, cortos besos sobre su piel hasta hacerla reír.

—¡Ani!—replicó ella, aun riendo—Lo digo enserio.

—Lo sé—besó su cien, y luego se recostó a su lado—Tampoco había sido así para mí antes.

Padmé se sonrojó, demasiado contenta para importarle ahora; pasó un brazo sobre la cintura de Anakin, estrechando sus cuerpos, negándose a estar lejos de él ni siquiera por un centímetro. Anakin la abrazó, ayudándola a acomodarse sobre su pecho y entrelazando sus piernas; era cómodo, muy agradable, y el calor que emanaba Anakin la confortaba, nunca se había sentido tan contenta acurrucándose con alguien.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, en silencio, casi se habían quedado dormidos cuando Anakin recordó que no había hecho la pregunta.

—Padmé, ¿puedo pasar la noche aquí?

— _Mmm_ —Padmé se hubiera reído de no estar tan adormilada—Claro…

—Gracias.

Besó su cabeza, y los dos se quedaron dormidos poco después.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé se despertó sola en la cama, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo descansada y desconcertada, ¿había sido un sueño todo lo que pasó el día anterior? Hmm, no, ella no tenía tanta imaginación. Se estiró en el colchón y descubrió que las almohadas a su lado ya estaban frías, lo cual volvió a asustarla… pero no, hasta donde recordaba no había hablado con ninguna pelirroja en más de un año.

Su mente se calmó cuando escuchó unos ruidos que venían de la cocina, "Anakin debe estar ahí" pensó ella, y sus hombros se relajaron. Con cuidado se puso de pie, y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida totalmente desnuda, eso no era nada habitual en ella.

Corrió hasta el clóset y se puso rápidamente un pijama, asomándose al espejo para acomodarse el cabello, su rostro aún estaba un poco hinchado por llevar poco rato despierta, pero había un brillo en sus ojos innegable. Ella misma se sentía fabulosa. Se lavó los dientes y salió del tocador hacia la cocina, donde encontró a Anakin ya vestido y cocinando huevos revueltos.

—Buenos días—dijo él, más sonriente de lo habitual.

—Buenos días—saludó ella, sentándose en la barrita de la cocina—¿Había huevos en mi refrigerador?

—No, tampoco fruta, ni pan—señaló las bolsas de supermercado al otro lado de la cocina—¿Nunca comes en tu casa?

—Casi nunca, soy una terrible cocinera—miró lo fácil que Anakin se movía en la cocina, aun cuando no era la de él, y sintió un pinchazo de envidia.

—¿De verdad?—dijo él con ironía—Podríamos comprobarlo después.

Para su sorpresa, en diez minutos Anakin tenía un desayuno completo terminado frente a ella: huevos revueltos, pan tostado, fruta picada y jugo.

—Vaya… ¿cuánto te debo?—preguntó ella con una sonrisa traviesa—Estoy segura que nada de eso viene de mi refrigerador.

— _Mm_ , hablaremos del pago después—Anakin aprovechó para robarle un corto beso en los labios, luego se sentó frente a ella para comer.

Aun antes de empezar a comer, Padmé notó que Anakin estaba un poco nervioso, y eso le hizo gracia; apenas podía comprender cómo Anakin podía cambiar tanto, ser un amante apasionado y seguro en la noche, pero sonrojarse por la mañana mientras desayunaba frente a ella.

Eran contrastes que ella encontraba adorables.

— _Hmm_ , bueno, Padmé ayer iba a decirte algo, pero no hubo oportunidad entre nuestras charlas—empezó él, mordiendo una rebanada de pan—Asumo yo que es algo bueno, pero…

—¿Qué pasa, Ani?—preguntó ella.

—Me ofrecieron un ascenso, en la NASA—explicó él, tragando duro antes de verla a los ojos—Y… la plaza es aquí, en D.C.

Padmé apretó los labios, su cabeza intentando encontrarle algo malo a esto –fuerza del hábito– pero su corazón acelerado por la ilusión de tenerlo cerca.

No más llamadas a distancia, ni videollamadas para no olvidar su rostro, ni acostarse por las noches extrañando su calor.

Anakin la contemplaba cauteloso, analizando cada una de sus facciones para intentar anticipar su reacción, pero ni siquiera Padmé pudo reconocerse a sí misma cuando se paró de un brinco para saltar sobre Anakin y darle uno, dos, tres veces en los labios, riendo como una niña.

Su parte lógica le decía que necesitaban hablar muchas cosas. Había que arreglar una mudanza entera, hacer una planeación de al menos un año para ajustarse a este nuevo trabajo, comenzar un ahorro para posibles eventualidades, y todo eso mientras ajustaban su nueva relación. Pero eso era algo de lo que podían preocuparse después, porque esta mañana lo único que a Padmé le importaba era que estaba demasiado feliz.

Era feliz, e iba a disfrutarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así...  
> Sigo siendo novata en las escenas lemmon, ojalá les haya gustado. Quería dejar en claro que, bueno, se habían entregado totalmente... cuerpo y alma.  
> Ahora, quise ponerle un pasado difícil a Anakin por la esencia de este personaje siempre ha sido la tragedia, no podía dejarlo pasar por alto, y menos aún cuando todo el punto de esta historia es saber decidir qué personas valen la pena, y que las relaciones en pareja se construyen, nos inspiran a ser mejores. Así como Padmé está creciendo como persona, Anakin también está pasando por su propio proceso de superación.  
> ¿Qué les pareció? Mil gracias por leer, su apoyo es invaluable para mi.  
> ¡saludos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿cómo han estado? pues aquí les traigo el capítulo del día, ya nos estamos acercando al final, como bien podrán ver en este cap, ¡disfruten!

—¡Skycito! ¿Dónde pongo esto?—preguntó Ahsoka, que tenía un par de cajas medianas en sus brazos.

—En el suelo, antes de que te lastimes—replicó él.

Ahsoka rodó los ojos.

—¡Ni siquiera pesan! Ahora dime, ¿en la alcoba, o en la sala?

—La sala.

—Anakin, ¿por qué están mis discos de los Bee Gees en esta caja?—preguntó Obi-Wan con un gesto de exasperación.

—¿Será porque son míos?—respondió Anakin, quien estaba armando el escritorio.

— _Saturday Night Fever_ quizá, pero _Mr. Natural_ es totalmente mío—debatió Obi-Wan, revisando los discos en la caja—¡Y también los de Queen!

—¿Podrías dejar de espiar mis cosas y ayudarle a Ahsoka con esas cajas antes de que se lastime la espalda?

—¡Hey, no soy una debilucha!

—Estas cosas son mías.

—¡Que no!

Padmé escuchaba todo desde la cocina, donde se había ocupado desempacando los platos, cubiertos y sartenes. Anakin cocinaba mucho más que ella y podía notarlo al ver instrumentos de cocina que ella no veía desde que estaba con sus padres.

A estas alturas de la vida, Padmé ya había aceptado que las cosas podían cambiar en un parpadeo, para bien o para mal. Un año atrás, su vida dio un giro en picada con todo el drama que Rush trajo a su vida; ahora, su vida estaba dando otro giro, en ascenso, con Anakin mudándose a un edificio a pocas cuadras del apartamento de ella.

Anakin había aceptado el nuevo trabajo en las oficinas de D.C., y le habían dado tiempo para mudarse, apenas firmó el contrato, él y Padmé comenzaron a buscar un apartamento. Ambos consideraban que mudarse juntos era un paso agigantado para su nueva relación, querían disfrutar su noviazgo en todas sus etapas; además, Dormé consiguió un contrato de renta por un año, así que, si todo salía bien, tenían un año para retomar ese tema y quizá plantearse conseguir un espacio para ellos dos.

Después de que Anakin firmara el contrato de renta, voló hasta Florida para empacar todas sus cosas, mientras Padmé y Dormé se hacían cargo del resto de los trámites con la agencia de bienes raíces. Fue Padmé la que recibió el camión de mudanza un par de días después en D.C., y quien se aseguró de que los cargadores cuidaran cada caja, mueble u objeto que saliera del camión y subiera al apartamento.

Había sido casi surreal, un día ella y Anakin estaban desayunando en su departamento, disfrutando la compañía mutua al confirmar su noviazgo, y tres días después Padmé estaba representándolo en la agencia de bienes raíces –usando por primera vez su cédula de abogacía– para sellar el contrato frente a un notario, firmando ella como su aval.

Lo mejor era que todo se sentía muy natural, no había ninguna situación o decisión forzada en todo este proceso, ni para ella ni para Anakin, y eso hacía que toda la situación se sintiera fresca, incluso alegre.

Por su parte, Anakin había revisado su auto dos veces antes de subirse a un largo viaje por carretera desde Florida hasta D.C., acompañado por Obi-Wan y Ahsoka, quienes insistieron en ir con él para "asegurarse de que no condujera como poseído por medio país". También afirmaron que se quedarían un par de días en D.C. y ayudarle así con la mudanza.

La verdad sea dicha, ayudaban mucho, Ahsoka no le temía al trabajo duro y Obi-Wan era un genio organizando las cosas… aunque discutieran cada cinco minutos con cada caja nueva que abrían. Padmé encontraba todo eso muy divertido.

— _A Night at the Opera_ es totalmente mío—gritó Anakin—¡Y también lo es _News of the World_!

—Desde luego que no, recuerdo perfectamente cuando compré este disco ¡fue hace casi veinte años, cuando era joven!

—¡No eres tan viejo, Obi-Wan!

—Ni tú tienes tan buen gusto musical.

—¿Disculpa? ¿habla el mismo que se quedó con todos mis discos de Michael Jackson?

—Yo no me los quedé, los olvidaste en el departamento, eso va más allá de mis habilidades.

—¡Oh, por favor! Casualmente se me olvidaron _HIStory_ y _Xscape_ , tus discos favoritos de MJ—dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

—¡Paren ya, ustedes dos!—gritó Ahsoka—¿Para qué quieren esos discos viejos de todos modos? ¡Solo descarguen Spotify!

—No es lo mismo.

—No, en absoluto.

Padmé rodó los ojos, incapaz de contener una risita. Sí, esto era divertido.  
Dormé llegó en ese momento, al cruzar el umbral comenzó a escuchar la extraña discusión entre Anakin y Obi-Wan, y esbozó una sonrisa. Este ambiente informal y familiar era justamente lo que Padmé tanto necesitaba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tanto han avanzado?—preguntó Dormé.

—Más de lo que esperaba en realidad—respondió—ObI-Wan es muy bueno acomodando las cosas.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—¿Y cómo quedó mi agenda la próxima semana?

—Conseguí quitarte varios pendientes, así que me debes una. Y grande.

—Está bien, ya veré cómo compensártelo.

—Yo veré cómo me lo compensarás—corrigió Dormé con una mueca divertida—Créelo.

—Lo creo.

Ambas amigas sonrieron cuando vieron que Obi-Wan y Anakin entraban en la cocina, enumerando las varias razones por las que tener los discos en físico era mucho mejor que descargarlos en Spotify, mientras Ahsoka rodaba los ojos exasperada detrás de ellos.

—Espero que estés consciente de en lo que te has metido—murmuró Ahsoka, parándose al lado de Padmé—Estas cosas son diarias.

—Oh, vamos, ¡son divertidas!

Ahsoka sonrió, notando la honestidad en Padmé, y pudo ver el alivio en los ojos de la joven. Padmé sabía que la muchacha quería hablar con ella en privado –y quizá Obi-Wan también– pero aún no tenían el tiempo.

—Iré por comida—dijo Dormé—Llevan aquí casi cinco horas, necesitan comer.

—Suena espléndido—respondió Obi-Wan, esbozando esa sonrisa encantadora que ya había desarmado a Dormé desde que lo recogieron en el aeropuerto.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? Me vendría bien una mano—le dijo Dormé en tono coqueto.

Obi-Wan se sonrojó, nunca había sido especialmente bueno sobrellevando los coqueteos de las mujeres, pero asintió de todos modos. Ahsoka rodó los ojos por milésima vez ese día.

—Mejor los acompaño, quiero asegurarme de que sí compren algo de comida—murmuró con humor.

Anakin y Padmé rieron mientras sus amigos salían del departamento, Ahsoka fue la última en salir, y antes de cruzar la puerta volteó a verlos para dirigirles una mirada severa.

—No quiero sobrinos antes de tiempo—espetó, y les dio la espalda antes de que pudieran decir algo.

Padmé estaba roja hasta las orejas, y Anakin tenía la boca abierta, su mente debatiendo algún remate ingenioso que nunca llegó. Escucharon la puerta cerrarse, y ahora los dos estaban solos en el departamento, era la primera vez en días en que estaban solos, las prisas de la mudanza comiéndose cada minuto del día, y quizá deberían aprovecharlo.

Le sonrió coquetamente a Anakin, cuyos ojos se iluminaron cuando la miró, con gesto totalmente embelesado.

—Al fin solos—dijo, inclinándose hacia ella y robándole un corto beso en los labios.

Padmé pensó que iba a profundizarlo, pero en vez de eso, Anakin acarició su mejilla y sujetó su mano, llevándola a la sala. Se veía mucho mejor, la mitad de las cajas apiladas en una esquina habían desaparecido, Anakin ya había conectado el televisor y el sistema de sonido, y acomodado los sillones donde no estorbaban.  
Anakin fue inmediatamente al sistema de sonido, que combinaba controles modernos con unos reproductores viejos de CD, no pretendía entender cómo Anakin había hecho funcionar eso, pero le gustaba comprobar cada vez más lo especial que era él. Lo miró mientras agarraba una pila de discos sobre la mesa, buscando uno en especial.

—Quisiera Obi-Wan que _A night at the opera_ fuera suyo—dijo divertido—Pero para su mala suerte, recuerdo muy bien escuchar este disco con mi madre en mis vacaciones, hace tiempo.

—Deberías decirle eso.

—Él lo sabe—se encogió de hombros—Muy en el fondo, lo sabe…. No quiere admitirlo, que es otra cosa, ¡Aquí esta!—Anakin sacó el disco en cuestión, y lo puso en el reproductor con cuidado.

Inmediatamente, la música de piano comenzó a sonar, conforme más acordes iban componiendo el ritmo de _Death on two legs_ , la primera canción del disco. Pero Anakin no la dejó escucharla más que unos segundos, cambiando rápido las canciones hasta llegar a una melodía de piano suave, dulce y melancólica.

Padmé la reconoció inmediatamente, había escuchado esa canción antes, siempre creyéndola una melodía triste, pero conforme la música avanzaba pudo ver la sonrisa crecer en los labios de Anakin, sus ojos brillando por recuerdos de años atrás.

—Esta era de las canciones favoritas de mi mamá—confesó él, cerrando los ojos un momento para disfrutar el sonido del piano—Solía tararearla todo el tiempo.

—Es una canción hermosa.

_Amor de mi vida, me has lastimado_   
_Has roto mi corazón y ahora me dejas_   
_Amor de mi vida ¿no lo ves?_   
_No lo alejes de mí, porque no sabes_   
_Lo que significa para mí_

—No, es una canción triste—replicó él, acercándose a ella—Es una súplica de amor, con una melodía muy dulce. Supongo que eso es lo que pensaba mi madre del amor, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que es incondicional.

Extendió su mano, y Padmé la aceptó, él la acercó a su pecho, colocando una mano sobre su cintura y empezando un baile lento, Padmé recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Anakin, si existía un cielo, tenía que ser parecido a esto: rodeada en sus brazos, escuchando el latido de su corazón, meneándose al compás de una melodía dulce y con Anakin susurrándole la canción al oído.

_Recordarás, cuando esto termine_   
_Y todo se acomode_   
_Cuando haya envejecido_   
_Estaré ahí a tu lado recordándote_   
_Cómo aún te amo_

—No es triste—le respondió Padmé, levantando el rostro para verlo a los ojos—Es esperanzadora; pasaron un mal momento, se distanciaron, pero el amor triunfó y siguieron adelante juntos.

—¿Eso significa para ti la canción?—preguntó Anakin, su mirada intensa sin separarse de sus ojos.

—Contigo, sí.

Pudo ver los ojos de Anakin iluminarse, estrechándola en sus brazos con más fuerza.

—Te quiero Padmé—susurró, besándola en los labios.

Ella le devolvió un beso lleno de amor, y ternura. Esto era demasiado agradable, no recordaba haberse sentido así nunca, disfrutando algo tan sencillo como una canción con una enorme sonrisa, totalmente feliz.  
.  
.  
.  
Al día siguiente, ya habían conseguido descampar el 90% de las cajas, y el departamento se veía muchísimo mejor. Obi-Wan y Ahsoka decidieron descansar esa tarde y turistear un poco en los numerosos monumentos de D.C., mientras que Dormé se quedaba en la oficina terminando unos pendientes (eso último le cayó como anillo al dedo a Padmé, quien se subió al auto con Anakin para acompañarlo y hacer unas compras para su nuevo hogar).

Llegaron a un centro comercial un poco alejado del centro, para poder curiosear a gusto. Padmé imaginó que tardarían mucho tiempo en las zonas de ferretería o de tecnología, por eso se sorprendió al darse cuenta que llevaban veinte minutos en electrodomésticos.

—Anakin, no creo que ocupes más cosas para tu cocina—debatió ella, mientras él analizaba un procesador de alimentos.

—Oye, siempre había querido uno de estos.

—¿No puedes usar una licuadora y ya?

—No siempre son intercambiables, ángel.

Padmé suspiró, pero seguía sonriendo.

—Bueno, alcánzame en la ropa.

No escuchó su afirmación, Padmé salió del departamento de electrodomésticos y buscó, al fondo del piso, la zona de ropa. Últimamente intentaba comprar atuendos más juveniles, queriendo verse bonita para Anakin. Su armario estaba principalmente lleno de conjuntos formales para el Senado, y ahora coincidía con Dormé en que ocupaba más variedad.  
Comenzó a ver con curiosidad un par de blusas, sus sentidos enfocados en la calidad de la tela, el corte, los colores, y también en la reacción de cierta persona cuando ella las modelara; ya tenía un par de blusas en su mano listas para probárselas cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró con la última persona que hubiera imaginado en ese momento.

María estaba ahí, con su bebé en brazos, viendo ropa. La impresión de Padmé hizo que se le quedara viendo al bebé, notando que no se parecía gran cosa a Rush, y eso por alguna morbosa razón le gustó.

Pero el tiempo que duró viéndolos fue suficiente para que María la notara, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato.

—¿Viendo lo que pudo tener, Senadora?—dijo María con burla, abrazando a su hijo protectoramente.

Padmé salió de estupor cuando la escuchó, sin apenas creer lo que María había dicho.

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchó bien—replicó María, meneando a su bebé.

Frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

—¿Lo que pude tener?—repitió ella con asombro—¿Enserio piensas que yo quería eso, María?

—No finjamos senadora, no hay cámaras aquí—dijo María con desprecio, el bebé comenzando a inquietarse en sus brazos.

El tono enojado de María, así como su semblante frío, impactaron en Padmé. Cuando ella la contrató era una muchacha agradable, y ahora, hasta parecía haber envejecido por la severidad en sus facciones.

—¿Acaso te hice algo, María?—cuestionó Padmé con desdén—¿Algo para merecer este desprecio?

—¿Qué, sacar a Rush del partido y obligarlo a empezar su carrera desde cero es poca cosa?—replicó ella con auténtico odio—¡Arruinó su vida! Claro que tengo razones para tratarla de esta forma.

Padmé parpadeó, juraría que había escuchado mal.

—¿Estás insinuando que yo tengo la culpa de eso?

—¡Ah, ya se había tardado en hacerse la víctima! No sabes hacer otra cosa, ¿verdad?

El bebé empezó a gimotear, así que María debió ponerle más atención, el tiempo suficiente para que Padmé dejara de sentir pena por ella y comenzara a molestarse en verdad.

—¿Enserio tienes ese descaro?—Padmé sonaba más fuerte—Te acostaste con mi novio en mi propia oficina ¿y ahora pretendes burlarte de mí? ¿no tienes un ápice de dignidad, verdad?

—¡Eres una…!

Pero el insulto de María no pudo terminar, porque Rush eligió ese momento para aparecer, colocado un brazo sobre los hombros de María.

—Tranquila, amor—dijo él con desdén—Ella no vale tus insultos.

Padmé sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse ¡quería echársele encima en ese instante, darle al menos una bofetada! ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma, a mirarla con ese odio, después de todo lo que él había hecho?

—Ve al auto, amor—Rush agarró las pocas prendas que María tenía seleccionadas en su carrito.—Yo pagaré.

María le dedicó una última mirada de odio a Padmé, y acunó a su inquieto bebé mientras se alejaba de ellos. Rush miró a Padmé intentando intimidarla, pero ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Te agradecería que le dijeras a tu esposa que no volviera a insultarme—dijo Padmé—Tú y yo sabemos que eso no va bien con tu imagen ¿no crees?

—Es lo único que siempre te ha importado ¿no? La imagen.

—No me confundas contigo, Clovis.

—Te arrepientes ¿no es verdad?—dijo él, envalentonado—Pudiste detener todo con solo atenderme una maldita llamada. Pero no, tenías que ser la imagen de la mujer digna ¿qué tan caro te salió eso?

—No más caro que a ti—respondió Padmé, fuera de sí—Al menos no estoy casada a la fuerza y con un bebé para contentar a los medios.

El rostro de Rush se enrojeció.

—¡Quisieras que fuera tan infeliz!—gritó—Pero no, Padmé, debo admitir que no lo soy. Era tan desgastante estar contigo, siempre tenías que ser la inteligente, la mejor, la cara bonita. Con María no tengo que preocuparme por eso, ella sabe perfectamente cuál es su lugar.

—¿A tu lado, como un adorno?

—No un adorno, el adorno. Es una pena que nunca lo entendieras, después de todo, así funciona el mundo.

—Tú mundo, querrás decir—espetó Padmé, fuera de sí—Es una pena que no veas más allá de tus narices.

—¿Lo dices tú, la senadora de hielo? ¡no me hagas reír!

Padmé lo miró de pies a cabeza, poniendo especial atención a sus expresiones.

—¿Y por qué decirme todo esto, Rush? ¿Para qué vanagloriarte conmigo de tu supuesta felicidad?—dijo ella sarcástica—No será acaso… ¿Qué el de la imagen eres tú, y tratas desesperadamente de convencerte de lo contrario?

La expresión de Clovis, de alguna forma, se volvió más iracunda.

—Escúchame bien, bruja de hielo…

—Yo que tú, cuidaría mejor mi vocabulario—dijo Anakin, parándose atrás de Padmé y colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros—¿Tu madre no te enseñó que así no se le habla a ninguna dama?

—¡Ah, vaya, te has conseguido un príncipe valiente!—Rush miró a Anakin con sorna—¿Sabías tú que esta mujer es todo, menos una dama?

Padmé pudo sentir la tensión de Anakin.

—Te lo digo por segunda ocasión, cuida más tu vocabulario. No te perdonaré una tercera.

—¿Qué, debería asustarme de ti?—Rush miró a Padmé—Dile a tu principito que no se meta en donde hablan los adultos, Padmé.

—Anakin puede meterse en donde él quiera, Rush. Así como María puede insultarme donde le dé la gana.

—¿Qué, me vas a decir que este sujeto es tu nuevo juguete?—lo miró fijo—Ah, vaya, ya te conocía… eras ese amiguito en la fiesta de Mothma ¿no es cierto?

—Y tú el mismo patán trajeado, me alegra que Padmé se haya alejado de ti—respondió Anakin.

—Así que tú también estabas buscando nuevas aguas ¿eh?—Rush miró a Padmé—Y luego me insultas, eres una hipócrita.

—Lo mío con Anakin no te incumbe en absoluto—siseó Padmé—Empezó mucho después de que tú y yo termináramos. Ya sabes, yo no tengo por costumbre engañar a la gente.

—Supongo entonces que él sabe todo de ti ¿verdad? Tus jugarretas en el partido, tus problemas con la Federación de Comercio… te recomendaría alejarte de esa joyita, Anakin. Créeme que no vale la pena.

—No suelo escuchar a personas sin honor—dijo Anakin, abrazando a Padmé.—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, por favor.

—Claro, escapa ya cuando no tengas palabras. Así has sido siempre, ¿no? Bruja de hielo…

Padmé casi pudo sentir el momento exacto en que Anakin explotó.

—¡Te lo advertí!

Anakin se dio la vuelta en un parpadeo, y sin que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, conectó su puño perfectamente contra la mandíbula de Rush. El golpe le hizo retroceder, pero su rostro volvió a ponerse colorado e intentó agarrar vuelo para regresarle el golpe a Anakin de manera lastimosa, Anakin pudo detener su golpe en el aire y elevó su brazo para poder conectar bien su puño contra el diafragma, vaciando sus pulmones al instante.

Rush Clovis se inclinó sobre su eje, tosiendo desesperado, y mirando a Anakin y Padmé con más odio.

—Si vuelves a insultarla una vez más—siseó Anakin—No seré tan amable.

Padmé estaba conmocionada, por un lado, halagada de que Anakin la protegiera, pero por el otro, asustada por la facilidad con la que había peleado contra Rush.

Siguió a Anakin afuera del establecimiento, sin decir ni una sola palabra, Anakin tampoco dijo nada mientras subían al auto y conducía hacia su departamento. No fue hasta que estacionó el auto, cuando el silencio se volvió demasiado incómodo, que Anakin suspiró y decidió hablar.

—Perdona—murmuró—Creo que me pasé.

—¿Enserio?—dijo ella con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? me sacó de quicio la manera en que te insultaba. Es una persona despreciable.

—Sí, lo es—admitió Padmé—Pero no me gusta la violencia, Ani. No sé si te lo había dicho antes, pero no me gusta.

—Lo entiendo, y créeme que comprendo que tampoco fue mi mejor forma de actuar—admitió Anakin con pena—Pero…

—¿Pero? ¡Aquí no hay "peros", Anakin!—dijo ella con voz más severa, incapaz de seguir conteniendo sus inquietudes—Rush es indeseable, pero también es peligroso, ¿qué haríamos si te demandara por esto?

Era una posibilidad baja, desde que había sido corrido del partido Rush tenía su carrera pendiendo de un hilo, su faceta de padre de familia era lo que le mantenía a flote y cualquier cosa que arriesgara eso estaba fuera de su alcance por ahora. Demandarla a ella o a Anakin en este momento era demasiado riesgoso.

La expresión de Anakin se endureció, evidentemente él no había pensado en eso.

—¿Lo crees capaz?

—Puede ser—admitió ella—Sería muy riesgoso para él, pero no olvidemos que ya me ha demandando antes. Sabe manipular muy bien las cosas a su favor.

Anakin se reclinó en el asiento, enterrando su rostro en sus manos con desdén; Padmé detestaba verlo así, pero tenía que dejarle claro este punto.

—No pensé en eso—dijo él en un susurro—Perdona Padmé, perdóname…

—Rush ya me odia lo suficiente a mí para que ahora te odie también a ti—continuó ella—Y no quiero que te lastime.

—Déjalo que intente, eso no me molesta—Anakin la miró con intensidad, su espalda encorvada—Pero no quiero que esto afecte tu carrera. No consideré eso, y lo lamento.

—Lo sé, y entiendo, sin embargo, a mí si me preocupa que Rush quiera hacerte algo.

Anakin se encogió de hombros, comenzando a murmurar una respuesta que Padmé ni siquiera quiso escuchar. Toda la consideración, paciencia y cuidado que él tenía para con ella, no la tenía en la misma medida para con él mismo, y a Padmé no le gustaba eso.

—Vas empezando tu carrera Anakin—le interrumpió ella—Y una muy prometedora. Nunca me perdonaría que, por mi culpa, se comprometiera tu futuro.

—Y yo no me perdonaría que mis tonterías comprometieran la tuya.

Él era sincero, pero Padmé también lo era. Además, ella no había llegado a donde estaba por ser pasiva, claro que no, dentro de ella existía una persona cuya terquedad rozaba el mismo nivel que el de Anakin, y toda esa enjundia estaba concentrada en su nuevo propósito: que Anakin se viera a sí mismo como ella lo miraba a él.

Y si le tomaba una vida conseguirlo, que así fuera, ella estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

—Entonces debemos tener más cuidado—concluyó ella, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Anakin asintió, buscando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

—A pesar de esto, no me arrepiento del todo ¿sabes? Ya se merecía un susto, llevaba mucho tiempo abusando de ti.

—Quizá—Padmé soltó una risita—Debo admitir que verlo en el suelo fue un poco regocijante.

—Discúlpame, Padmé—le dijo con renovada determinación—Prometo tener más control si volvemos a verlo.

Le gustó que su promesa no fuera definitiva. Anakin no le estaba diciendo que nunca volvería a hacer algo como aquello, sino que intentaría no cometer el mismo error. Él estaba aceptando sus debilidades, y no prometía una ilusión.

—Gracias Ani.

En el fondo, Padmé aún se sentía incómoda con el asunto, pero confiaba en Anakin y sabía que era algo que podrían solucionar.

Simplemente las relaciones no eran perfectas, y la de ellos no sería la excepción. Pero los pros eran mucho mayores que los contras y mientras el balance final fuera positivo, lo demás podía sobrellevarse.

Sonrió, casi podía imaginarse el gesto de satisfacción en el rostro del Dr. Yoda cuando le contara esto.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé sabía que había sido un complot.

Terminado su trabajo en la oficina, Dormé insistió en acompañarla al departamento de Anakin, diciendo que solo quería saludar, y cuando llegaron en la tarde-noche, comenzó a platicar de manera envolvente hasta que, en un parpadeo, ella y Anakin salieron del departamento dizque a comprar la cena, dejando a Padmé sola con Obi-Wan y Ahsoka.

Ya se esperaba esto, pero le impresionó que Dormé se prestara a ayudarlos. Y a juzgar por la mirada confundida de Anakin, él no se había dado cuenta de nada.

El ambiente de repente se volvió tenso, y Padmé evadió las miradas de sus acompañantes analizando el apartamento en el cual llevaba tres días ayudando a remodelar. Sonrió complacida, casi todos los muebles estaban en su lugar, la mayoría de las cajas y plásticos habían sido tirados en el contenedor de basura en la mañana y Obi-Wan había conseguido reparar los dos únicos huecos en los muros del armario que se habían visto peligrosos desde que Anakin firmó el contrato de renta.

—¿Padmé?—dijo Obi-Wan, limpiándosela garganta—¿Nos permitirías un momento?

Volteó a verlos con una ligera curva en sus labios, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¿Oh, ya vamos a tener la charla?—preguntó intentando sonar jocosa.

Obi-Wan se sonrojó, y Ahsoka rio por lo bajo.

—Bueno, nosotros solo…

—Queríamos asegurarnos de que Anakin estaba en buenas manos—dijo Ahsoka—Es decir, me agradas Padmé, pero te conozco muy poco.

—Lo sé, no piensen que me ofendo en ningún momento. Anakin ha pasado cosas muy duras, y me alegra mucho que tenga buenos amigos cuidándolo.

—¿A qué cosas duras te refieres?—preguntó Obi-Wan de manera cautelosa.

Padmé apretó los labios, no quería hablar mucho de eso. Era el pasado de Anakin, y en su opinión personal, ella no tenía el derecho de divulgar lo que él le había confiado… aún cuando Obi-Wan y Ahsoka lo sabían mejor que ella.

—Me contó todo lo de su madre, lo de la empresa, lo de Palpatine—respondió escuetamente, deliberadamente evadiendo los detalles.

Al mencionar a cierto senador occiso, vio el rostro de ambos endurecerse; no le sorprendió la expresión de Ahsoka, pero sí la de Obi-Wan, jamás imaginó que ese hombre tan amable pudiera expresar tanto desprecio con su mirada.

—Nunca pensé que pudiera odiar a alguien, hasta que supe lo que le hizo a Skycito.

—Es abominable, no me cabe la menor duda—respondió Padmé, compartiendo el sentimiento—Palpatine nunca tuvo la mejor reputación en el Senado.

—¿Enserio? La prensa parecía adorarlo—dijo Obi-Wan con cinismo.

Si Padmé no lo conociera más, se hubiera tomado muy a mal ese comentario, la combinación de su tono de voz con su mirada severa era acusativa. Aún así, no pudo evitar que su respuesta sonara tensa.

—Una cosa es lo que dice la prensa, y otra cosa es lo que pasa a puertas cerradas.

—Eso ya no importa—Obi-Wan detectó el cambio en el ambiente y lo redirigió rápido—El meollo de nuestra conversación es que Ahsoka y yo estamos un poco preocupados por Anakin, ha sido difícil para él volver a confiar en las personas, y su reciente relación contigo nos ha sorprendido y consternado en medidas iguales.

Padmé se reclinó en la pared, descruzando sus brazos para verse más abierta al diálogo.

—Obi-Wan, puedes ser directa conmigo, sé que tienen muchas dudas sobre mí y más por mi oficio. No los culpo, tienen un antecedente terrible—y era la verdad.

Pudo ver a Ahsoka mordiéndose los labios, una expresión insegura en sus ojos antes de tomar la palabra.

—Es cierto, pero puedo ver que te gusta mucho Skycito—afirmó—No lo decía en broma Padmé, es enserio cuando te digo que lo ves con mucha admiración.

—Es porque realmente lo admiro. Anakin es una de las mejores personas que he conocido, no me cabe la menor duda de eso.

—Desde luego, pero aún le falta mucho por aprender—dijo Obi-Wan—Es una persona impulsiva, y eso en tu medio es incluso peligroso.

—Puede ser, pero…

—Simplemente lo de ayer ejemplifica muy bien por dónde van mis inquietudes—continuó él, sin dejarla terminar—Ayer no había nadie para reportar el incidente que tuvieron con Rush, pero ¿qué pasaría si eso ocurriera afuera del capitolio? ¿cómo lo sobrellevarías tú?

"Oh, rayos…" no se esperó ese tipo de inquietudes por parte de Obi-Wan, aunque pensándolo bien, el hombre era práctico, desde luego que iba a pensar en el aspecto público de su relación.

Lo que no le sorprendió en absoluto fue que Obi-Wan supiera de ese altercado que tuvieron la tarde anterior. Ya fuera que Anakin se lo hubiera dicho a él, o a Ahsoka, desde luego que ambos estarían preocupados por el asunto. No mucho tiempo atrás Anakin había buscado la muerte en peleas callejeras, y la propia Padmé estaba más inquieta por ese incidente de lo que admitía.

—Anakin me prometió intentar no volver a hacerlo—dijo, cruzándose de brazos otra vez para verse más firme.

—¿Y si no lo cumple, Padmé?—preguntó Ahsoka, su voz era baja, casi un susurro.

—¿Creen que me está mintiendo?

—¡No! Anakin no es mentiroso—Obi-Wan respondió casi por reflejo—Pero sí es impulsivo… no es una mala persona tampoco, es solo que su temperamento a veces se lleva lo mejor de él.

—Lo sé, pero confío en él.

—¿Lo haces? ¿enserio?

—Claro.

Padmé se sorprendió a sí misma por esa afirmación.

Durante meses habló en terapia con el Dr. Yoda por lo difícil que le resultaba confiar en las personas y, por ende, establecer vínculos fuertes. Cosas tan sencillas, como descubrir que la persona en su cita apoyaba a la Casa Lannister en vez de la Casa Stark, fueron suficientes para que ella perdiera total interés (es decir, el sujeto debía tener algo mal en su cabeza si apoyaba a un par de hermanos incestuosos y manipuladores para que ocuparan el trono).

Pero esas eran cosas sencillas, superfluas incluso, ¿quién decía que ese sujeto apoyaba a los Lannister por convicción? Probablemente solo pensaba que Cersei era sensual y a eso se reducía todo su juicio. Pero Padmé no quería perder el tiempo en conocer más a fondo a esas personas, bastaba el más pequeño defecto para que ella elaborara toda una teoría de porqué no valía la pena.

Rush había sido el único con la habilidad suficiente para usar sus defectos a su favor, haciendo que Padmé bajara su guardia un poco, aunque nunca del todo.

En cambio, Anakin no escondía sus defectos y estos eran más graves que una simple diferencia sobre gustos en un programa de fantasía. Pero quizá esa era la cuestión: él era totalmente sincero, transparente incluso. Y ella confiaba en él por eso; sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, las cosas que los unían, y las que los separaban, estaban conscientes de las dificultades en el camino que estaban empezando.

Tal vez todo se resumía a que Anakin valía la pena.

Ahsoka sonrió, pero Obi-Wan mantuvo su rostro cauteloso, la primera era la viva imagen de una joven entusiasmada y el segundo la de un hombre experimentado.

—Miren, entiendo totalmente su recelo, pero deben saber una cosa—dijo Padmé—Anakin y yo sabemos de esto, lo hemos hablado, y estamos dispuestos a intentarlo. Yo… quiero mucho a Anakin. Demasiado. Jamás haría algo que lo lastimara, al menos no de manera consciente.

—Te creo—dijo Ahsoka.

—Padmé, no dudo de ti, solo pienso que debes saber una cosa—continuó Obi-Wan—Anakin… es una persona muy entregada. Jamás he conocido a nadie tan entregado como él. Cuando quiere a alguien, no le importa lo demás, ni siquiera él mismo, con tal de que ese alguien sea feliz.

"Es cierto" pensó Padmé "Entrega tanto, al colmo que parece no quedarse nada para él" ya lo había notado varias veces y que Obi-Wan lo confirmara solo volvía más real ese defecto.

—En cosas sencillas eso no es problema—dijo Ahsoka—Pero en cosas mayores, bueno… es terrible. Cuando su madre enfermó, él no hacía prácticamente nada que no fuera cuidarla. No comía, no dormía, toda su atención estaba en ella.

—Cuando Shmi murió, él estaba enfermo también y su colapso emocional solo lo empeoró.

—No es como que no pueda cuidarse a sí mismo—agregó Ahsoka rápidamente—Lo que queremos hacerte ver con esto, es que una vez que Anakin decide que eres parte de su familia, lo serás siempre, y lo dará todo por ti. Obi-Wan y yo estamos conscientes de eso, y ahora que estás integrándote a la familia… queríamos que lo supieras.

Padmé asintió meditando bien sus siguientes palabras. No le sorprendió lo que ellos acababan de decirle, después de todo así había sido Anakin en su vistazo: soportándolo todo para que ella estuviera bien.

Y aún así… aunque había hecho de todo por cuidarla, y pudo ver el cansancio y la tristeza en sus ojos varias veces, no lo vio al borde de un colapso como Obi-Wan y Ahsoka estaban describiéndolo. La única explicación que tenía sentido era que, en los años posteriores, Anakin había crecido como persona, pero era cierto que al menos en esta etapa de su vida él era vulnerable aún.

Como un eco, las palabras de la pelirroja regresaron a su mente:

 _Si te encuentras otra vez con Anakin… solo considera que es otro Anakin ¿sí? Le faltan diez años de crecimiento y aprendizaje_.

"Y a mí también" admitió en sus adentros "Me faltan muchas cosas por aprender… pero quiero hacerlo" de cualquier forma, ya se había propuesto ayudarlo para que se valorara más, y todo indicaba que ella, Obi-Wan y Ahsoka estaban en la misma sincronía.

—Sé de lo que hablan—respondió al fin—Anakin tiene un corazón de oro, pero es una persona insegura en muchas cosas. Espero nunca tener que verlo tan decaído, pero si llegara a pasar, estaré a su lado. Siempre.

Ahsoka mantuvo su sonrisa, para la joven ella ya había demostrado ser de fiar; en cambio, cuando Obi-Wan curveó ligeramente sus labios, Padmé sintió una gran emoción, el retirado Maestro estaba dándole un pequeño voto de confianza y ella lo valoraba.

Podrían no ser familiares de sangre, pero ellos eran la familia de Anakin, y estaban dándole su bendición.

—Gracias Padmé, por escucharos—dijo Obi-Wan—Y por entender nuestras inquietudes.

—No hay nada que agradecer, ustedes lo conocen más que yo y por más bien que se vea ahora, sé que Anakin aún tiene muchas heridas que sanar—"Y yo también" pensó.

—Pero está en buenas manos contigo, lo sé—sonrió Ahsoka—Simplemente lo sé.

—Eso significa mucho para mí, viniendo de ti Ahsoka.

Era oficial, ahora ella era parte del círculo más íntimo de Anakin, por todas las de la Ley.

Y se sintió muy bien.

.

.

.

Padmé recordaba que, cuando Anakin era un niño, no le gustaba llorar en público; seguía siendo orgulloso, pero ahora eso no parecía importarle en absoluto, ni siquiera cuando estaba en medio del aeropuerto despidiendo a Obi-Wan y Ahsoka.

Ella tenía que regresar a su trabajo en el restaurante de Miami, y Obi-Wan a Cabo. Desde luego, ya estaban haciendo planes para visitarse mutuamente en vacaciones y fines de semana largos, además de que las redes sociales ayudaban a que la distancia no se sintiera tan pesada. Pero Anakin seguía llorando mientras los abrazaba, una parte de él deseando que no tuvieran que alejarse jamás.

A Padmé se le rompía el corazón por verlo así, nada era más importante para Anakin que la familia, y ahora se estaba despidiendo de las personas que más amaba… en cierta forma se sentía culpable, porque si Anakin estaba mudándose a D.C. era solo por ella.

Después de un abrazo largo, Ahsoka se separó de Anakin y le dedicó una sonrisa honesta a Padmé, en un impulso decidió abrazarla también, aprovechando la cercanía para susurrarle al oído.

—Cuídalo—dijo ella—Gracias por quererlo tanto, Padmé.

—Cuídate tú también, Ahsoka.

—Oh, no te preocupes por mí—le guiñó el ojo—Nos veremos pronto.

—Desde luego.

El abrazo entre Obi-Wan y Anakin fue más corto, pero no menos emotivo. Padmé pudo ver que los dos estaban susurrándose cosas que seguro solo ellos entendían, sonriéndose con el cariño que solo la convivencia de años puede generar.

—Nos vemos después, senadora—se despidió Obi-Wan de ella, con una sonrisa discreta—Cuídese mucho.

—Tú también, Obi-Wan.

En un futuro, aun lejano, Padmé iba a amarlos también, y ellos a ella; pero todavía tenían tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

Por ahora, Padmé estaba más que feliz sujetando la mano libre de Anakin, los dos despidiéndose desde la zona de espera mientras Obi-Wan y Ahsoka desaparecían tras las puertas de abordaje. Padmé se puso de puntitas para besar la mejilla de su novio, dispuesta a mimarlo por el resto del día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí llegamos.  
> La canción que Anakin y Padmé bailan al inicio es "Love of my life", de Queen. En el capítulo 7, cuando Padmé mira un video de su boda con Anakin, ellos están bailando esa misma canción. Si entendieron solos la referencia ganaron diez puntos para sus casas.  
> Bueno, ¿y qué les pareció esa aparición de Rush y María? ya tenían que conocer a Anakin jeje... Y obviamente, Obi-Wan y Ahsoka debían tener su propio acercamiento con Padmé. Total, que como pueden ver las cosas ya se están terminando de acomodar de la mejor forma.  
> Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, muchísimas gracias por leer ¡saludos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, que es Amidala a morir. Disfrútenlo mucho.

Padmé miró a su alrededor con curiosidad.  
La recepción era amplia, los muros estaban al desnudo y pintados de blanco, lo cual contrastaba con el collage de fotografías del espacio, todas hermosas, revelando una nitidez en las imágenes que seguía despertando la admiración de cualquiera. Había sillones para sentarse, pero Padmé decidió esperar de pie, contemplando esos cuadros, preguntándose si algún día viajar al espacio sería tan común como lo es viajar a otro Estado o país.

—¿Señorita Naberrie?—la llamó una de las recepcionistas, parándose del escritorio.

—¿Sí?

—Ya confirmé con la oficina del señor Skywalker—dijo—Puede pasar, por favor sígame.

—Gracias.

Se echó su bolsa al hombro y caminó detrás de la recepcionista por un pasillo estrecho, también de color blanco, y que comenzó a causarle claustrofobia. Usaron la segunda puerta a la derecha, entrando a un recinto amplio con cubículos de oficina; los empleados no disimularon sus miradas curiosas hacia Padmé mientras cruzaba ese espacio hasta dar una vuelta y salir a una especie de bodega enorme.

La escena frente a Padmé se parecía a una película de ciencia ficción; era un laboratorio enorme, perfectamente iluminado, desordenado, pero no sucio. Mesas llenas de metales, circuitos, cables y herramientas. Mesas llenas de planos, unos en hojas de máquina normales y otros en grandes pergaminos azules, sujetados por calculadoras y tablas de ecuaciones. Pizarrones con imágenes de diseños, cálculos, fotografías de prototipos, y la lista de las personas que participaban en el proyecto –había anotaciones al lado de cada nombre, no sabía si indicando los pendientes o las cosas que ya habían hecho– y computadoras modificadas para correr programas que Padmé no iba a intentar entender ese día.

—Puede esperar aquí—le dijo la recepcionista—Por favor, procure no tocar nada.

Dicho eso, regresó a la recepción. Padmé se cruzó de brazos, abrumada por todo lo que tenía enfrente.

Durante semanas había intentado conocer el trabajo de Anakin –sobre todo después de que él pasó sorpresivamente a su oficina en el Congreso para llevarla a comer– y ahora que estaba aquí, puso la mayor atención posible. Moría de curiosidad por conocer esta otra faceta de él.

Calculó que había unas quince personas ahí, todos parecían tener un deber asignado, y parecían ayudarse mutuamente; la verdad era que el ambiente se sentía animado, un poco cansado, pero muy lejos de ser insoportable.

Anakin estaba inclinado casi al centro del laboratorio, frente al prototipo del droide, con una herramienta en la mano que Padmé no pudo identificar. Tenía manchas de grasa en el pantalón, gotas de sudor sobre la frente, mangas arremangadas por encima de los codos y una expresión de absoluta concentración; para Padmé, nunca había estado más sexy.

—Esto es—dijo Anakin, tirando de algún cable—Bien, ya debería funcionar. Enciéndelo, Leonard.

Un joven que estaba cerca tecleó unas cosas en su laptop, y el droide emitió unos ruidos, todos sonrieron, excepto Anakin.

—No me gusta que siga atorándose con ese circuito—dijo—Leonard, consígueme los planos por favor, debe haber algo que podamos hacer para mejorar su rendimiento.

—Claro, iré a buscarlos—respondió el muchacho.

—Tranquilo, haremos eso mañana. Por hoy me conformo conque el sistema corra una vez, así que empieza la secuencia.

Leonard parecía nervioso, tecleando con ansiedad en su laptop. Anakin miraba concentrado el droide en el suelo, tenía una forma acorazada y minimalista, entre los demás miembros del equipo había unos que grababan y otros que tomaban notas.

Finalmente, el droide emitió unos ruidos, enderezándose, y lo que parecía ser su cabeza dio vueltas, deteniéndose en cada uno de los presentes. Anakin se inclinó, y el droide pareció verlo exclusivamente a él, emitió más ruidos y Anakin sonrió complacido, Leonard emocionándose con las lecturas en su laptop.

—¡Funcionó!—gritó Leonard.

Los que estaban al otro lado del laboratorio, trabajando en otras cosas, voltearon para felicitarlos.

—¡Enhorabuena!—dijo una mujer, con cables en sus manos—Ya era hora de que ese droide funcionara.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?—otro hombre, de unos cuarenta años, se inclinó al lado de Anakin revisando la maquinaria.

—Este circuito está haciendo corto, hay que re cablear todo esto.

—¿Y cómo harás eso? Mira estas tarjetas, están prácticamente hechas a mano.

—Creo que el sistema no está ayudando—continuó Anakin—Por eso revisaré los planos mañana.

—Pero si cambiamos el sistema perderemos un mes de avance.

—¿Llamas a esto avance? ¡El droide falla apenas le cambias los comandos!

—Anakin, ¿has pensado en cambiar el esqueleto externo? Digo, ya que estamos sugiriendo cambios… —dijo otra mujer, que sostenía unos planos en sus manos.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Adriana?

Estiró la mano y Adriana desenrolló los planos para mostrárselos, Anakin caminó a la mesa más cercana para acomodar ahí los papeles y escuchar mejor lo que Adriana estaba señalándole.

Todavía desde el umbral, Padmé seguía cruzada de brazos, varios científicos habían notado su presencia y la miraban con curiosidad, sin saber quién era, y sin disimular la forma en que analizaban su vestuario y sus zapatos de tacón, perfectamente coordinados ya que venía del Congreso.

La ligera incomodidad que sentía por esas miradas era opacada por su fascinación, ver a Anakin en su elemento era emocionante, incluso erótico si tiraba del pensamiento equivocado. Anakin proyectaba una seguridad, determinación e inteligencia que no parecían tener competencia en ningún lugar cercano; sabía perfectamente qué hacer, y cuando no, lo admitía sin apenas sentir conflicto por aquello. Padmé había presenciado vistazos de su personalidad trabajadora desde que era un niño arreglando la podadora de su familia, pero verlo así, desarrollado a su máxima capacidad después de años de estudio y práctica, era asombroso.

No pudo escuchar lo que Anakin y Adriana estaban hablando, pero por el lenguaje corporal era evidente que su novio estaba complacido con la propuesta de esa mujer. Había compañeros apagando sus computadoras y guardando sus herramientas de trabajo, y otros que tomaban su tercera taza de café en el día, a todas luces dispuestos a trabajar horas extra.

Anakin hacía eso a menudo, no tanto porque lo planeara, sino porque se le iba el tiempo en sus proyectos y para cuando miraba el reloj ya habían pasado dos horas desde que terminara su turno.

Pero hoy era un día importante, y Padmé no podía darse el lujo de que a Anakin se le hiciera tarde, por eso había venido puntualmente a las 4 de la tarde –hora en que él salía– para escoltarlo al departamento. Miró el reloj en su muñeca con nerviosismo, ya eran las 4:15 y Anakin seguía inclinado en los planos con Adriana.

Alrededor de cinco personas se despidieron del resto del equipo y salieron del laboratorio, pasando al lado de Padmé. Al fin, Anakin enderezó su cuello y dijo en voz alta que se retiraba. Cuando volteó a la puerta y vio a su novia de pie, esperándolo, se mordió el labio inferior apenado y caminó rápido hacia Padmé.

—Perdona—dijo, besándole la mejilla—Solo iré por mi mochila.

Anakin entró a los cubículos, donde debería estar su oficina y sus cosas; pronto se les haría tarde, y Padmé debería estar apurándolo, pero una intensa curiosidad se apoderó de ella y caminó hasta el droide, en donde Leonard seguía trabajando.

—Hola—saludó Padmé, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Hola—Leonard respondió en automático, sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla frente a él—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Ah, sí… Anakin me dijo que este es el prototipo D-45 ¿no es así?

—Su nombre completo sería DPM D-45—respondió Leonard—Pero sí, ¿eres amiga de Skywalker?

—Soy su novia—dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande—Según le entendí a Anakin, este droide debería poder darle mantenimiento a las naves de reconocimiento en el espacio ¿no es así?

—En teoría, esa será su función, tan pronto consigamos que no haga corto cuando le das un par de órdenes—murmuró Leonard con un poco de frustración.

—Oh—Padmé no sabía mucho de robótica, pero entendía ese problema—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que ha hecho Anakin?

Sabía que Anakin era el encargado de todo el proyecto, eso significaba que todos los científicos en ese laboratorio estaban a su disposición para hacer funcionar dicho droide –y varios de los que estaban en los cubículos anexos– no era poca cosa, pero era diferente imaginarlo a verlo en persona.

—¡Qué no ha hecho!—dijo Leonard, con una expresión de admiración en sus ojos—Gracias a él por fin pudimos hacer que el droide funcionara.

—Y no explotara—agregó Adriana, quien estaba guardando sus cosas.

—Eso fue solo una vez.

—Pero pasó.

—Tu negatividad es sorprendente ¿lo sabías?

—Se llama realismo Leonard.

—Perdone a mi compañera, a veces es algo oscura—dijo presentándola—Ella es Adriana Scott.

—Es un placer.

—Llevábamos meses atorados con el diseño de este droide—agregó Adriana—Pero si Skywalker cambiará los circuitos básicos, entonces será como empezar de cero.

—¿Y eso es bueno?—preguntó Padmé.

—En este caso, sí—respondió Leonard—Este pequeño llevaba meses sin funcionar bien, y parece que está viendo la luz. El rediseño nos permitirá perfeccionarlo aún más, sobre todo si Skywalker escribe el programa.

—Hay que insistirle en que use el prototipo de su programa universal—dijo Adriana emocionada—¿Te imaginarías el impacto que eso causaría? ¡Podríamos hacer que el droide opere con cualquier maquinaria!

—¿De qué programa universal hablan?

Leonard y Adriana vieron a Padmé sorprendidos, como si hubiera hecho una pregunta muy tonta. Incluso algunos de los científicos que estaban al otro lado del laboratorio voltearon con el ceño fruncido, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Skywalker tiene un prototipo de programa universal para droides—explicó Leonard—Algo así como un sistema operativo para todos los droides, con peculiaridades dependiendo sus funciones.

—¡Pero no cualquier tipo de peculiaridades! sino que, a base de un modelo de inteligencia artificial, el droide podría desarrollar mecanismos para cumplir con sus funciones, sin perder el sistema que le permita conectarse con todas las demás máquinas.

—Como si los droides desarrollaran su propio idioma para hablar entre ellos y que es compatible con nuestros procesadores—continuó Leonard—Todo eso mientras desarrollan su inteligencia artificial.

Padmé podría no ser una experta en estos temas, pero no era nada tonta, "Esto es de lo que hablaba en su tesis" recordó ella.

—Vaya, explicado así es mucho más interesante—admitió—Y ustedes parecen emocionados como niños en feria.

Leonard se sonrojó, Adriana bajó sus ojos.

—Oh, bueno, los prototipos de Skywalker son impresionantes—dijo Adriana—Es un honor trabajar con él.

—¿Padmé?—se asomó Anakin desde el umbral—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro.

Se despidió de Leonard y Adriana, agradeciéndole sus explicaciones, y miró por un momento más el droide en el suelo, una oleada de orgullo estremeciéndola cuando pensaba que Anakin estaba diseñando eso.

—Perdóname Padmé—dijo Anakin mientras salían de las oficinas—¿Cuánto te dejé esperando?

Miró el reloj en su muñeca.

—Treinta y siete minutos.

 _Impuntualidad, una cosa que ella detestaba_.

—Mierda—siseó Anakin, apurándose en abrirle la puerta del copiloto para salir de ahí pronto.

 _Malas palabras, otra cosa que a ella no le gustaba_.

—Dormé ya está esperándonos—dijo Padmé mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

—Llegaremos en un santiamén.

Encendió el auto, y en dos maniobras ya estaba incorporado en el carril izquierdo, pisando a fondo el acelerador.

 _Ah, también conducía como poseído_.

En efecto, llegaron al departamento de Padmé en trece minutos exactos –cómo hacía Anakin para evadir a todos los oficiales de tránsito era algo que ella nunca sabría– y él corrió para abrirle la puerta y escoltarla al elevador, Mike recibiéndolos en el umbral del edificio con una sonrisa.

Arriba, Dormé ya había elegido el vestido que Padmé usaría en la gala y estaba seleccionando los accesorios, apenas la pareja entró al apartamento los empujó al baño para que comenzaran a acicalarse. Ya que Anakin estaba sudado, y tenía varias manchas de grasa en los brazos, fue el primero en entrar a la regadera, mientras Padmé se colocaba una mascarilla en el rostro para mejorar el aspecto de su cutis.

Un día antes, habían elegido el traje que Anakin usaría en el evento, mismo que estaba colgado en el armario de Padmé, y que él se puso lo más rápido que pudo apenas salió de la regadera. Ya vestido, Dormé le sugirió un par de peinados formales y también le dio unos aperitivos, para que no le diera hambre en plena gala.

Padmé tardó un poco más en estar lista, considerando que ella tenía un largo cabello que acomodar de la manera más elegante posible, pero contra todo pronóstico, la pareja estuvo lista en una hora, tiempo justo en que llegó la limosina.

—¿Enserio tenemos que ir en limosina?—preguntó Anakin por enésima vez—Preferiría conducir.

—Anakin, deja de quejarte—replicó Dormé—A la mayoría de las personas le gustaría usar una limosina de vez en cuando ¿sabes?

—Sí, personas aburridas o estiradas.

—Vas a un evento lleno de políticos aburridos y estirados, no debes desentonar—dijo en broma.

Anakin rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo su lonche.

 _Tampoco le gustaba la política, que era su pasión_.

—Ah, malas noticias—murmuró Dormé con el ceño fruncido—Rush Clovis confirmó su presencia en esta gala, parece que irá con María.

—¿Es enserio?—gimió Padmé, saliendo de su alcoba perfectamente vestida—¿Y a santo de qué va a ir?

—Como representante del Clan Bancario.

El suspiro de Anakin resonó en toda la habitación, desde que Rush firmó su acuerdo con el Clan Bancario, unas semanas antes, parecía determinado a hacerle la vida imposible a Padmé.

—No pienso desgastarme en esto—dijo ella, buscando su bolso de noche—Si lo veo, lo ignoraré.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿También debo ignorarlo, pretender que no existe?—dijo Anakin con tono contenido.

 _Era temperamental_.

—Sería lo mejor—afirmó Dormé con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios—Pero, si le susurras una que otra amenaza no estaría mal.

—¡Dormé!

—Solo que nadie te oiga—agregó rápido.

Dormé y Anakin intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, ante la cual Padmé rodó los ojos. A su amiga parecía encantarle la idea de que Anakin le diera otra paliza al buen Clovis, ya que, en sus exactas palabras: "¡Al fin ese bastardo tuvo una probada de su karma!"

 _Ah, cierto, Anakin también podía ser impulsivo y muy testarudo_.

—Si ocupan algo, no duden en llamarme—canturreó Dormé, feliz de poder quedarse en casa el resto de la noche—¡Diviértanse!

—Trataremos—respondió Padmé con sarcasmo.

Anakin la miró embelesado de pies a cabeza, ofreciéndole su brazo para escoltarla de manera formal.

—Te ves preciosa—le dijo al oído.

 _La hacía sonrojarse y actuar como si tuviera quince años_.

—Y tú, te ves demasiado apuesto—le respondió entre risas nerviosas, dándole un corto beso en los labios—¿Listo para tu primera gala como el novio de una senadora?

Anakin esbozó una mueca nerviosa, robándole otro beso.

—¿Es muy tarde para retractarme, verdad?

—Sí, demasiado tarde.

—¿Y tengo que soportar al menos tres horas de sonrisas hipócritas y fotografías superficiales?

—Y canapés terribles.

—Mmm, ¿por qué habría aceptado esta tortura?—besó suavemente su cuello, acariciando su cintura.

Padmé se estremeció, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ani… —se puso de puntitas para susurrarle al oído—Después, mi amor…

 _Era travieso e incorregible_.

Depositó un último, tierno beso en su cuello, y asintió.

—Eres cruel, ángel.

—Así me quieres—dijo ella divertida.

—Dios se apiade de mí.

Ambos rieron, en los siguientes diez minutos salieron del edificio para subirse a la limosina –la más modesta que Dormé consiguió para no abrumar a Anakin– y el conductor les aseguró que llegarían al evento en no menos de veinte minutos.

Padmé notó la tensión de Anakin, sujetó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y dándole un suave apretón, dedicándole la sonrisa más honesta y amorosa que hubiera esbozado en su vida hasta ahora.

—Todo saldrá bien, Ani—le dijo con convicción—Ya verás que no será tan malo.

—Me da miedo hacerte quedar mal—confesó él en un susurro, ante lo cual Padmé besó su mejilla tiernamente.

—Apóyate en mí, amor.

Anakin la miró fijamente, sorprendido por la confianza que Padmé tenía en él, y apretó su mano también.

 _Y a veces le ganaba su inseguridad_.

Cuando llegaron, los periodistas los aturdieron por la combinación de potentes luces de cámara y veinte voces gritando preguntas al mismo tiempo; Padmé mantuvo su sonrisa, acostumbrada a ese estruendo, sin soltar a Anakin en ningún momento.

La primera media hora, Anakin estuvo muy tenso, sonriendo a medias, manteniendo conversaciones cortas y cuidando cada uno de sus gestos para no llamar tanto la atención, inseguro de expresar algo que pudiera ser un problema para Padmé después. Pero conforme la noche avanzó, y él se fue relajando, volvió su buen humor; criticó el mal sabor de los canapés, bromeó sobre cómo todos estaban intentando disimular su alcoholismo y complementó las quejas de Padmé por la mala decoración.

Anakin no iba a admitir que se divirtió esa noche, a lo más diría que no fue tan malo, y eso era suficiente para ella.

 _Era un orgulloso empedernido_.

Pero a pesar de todos esos defectos, no había nadie en el mundo con quien Padmé prefiriera estar ahora.  
.  
.  
.  
Padmé fue consciente de la respiración en su cuello, y de una mano colocada posesivamente sobre su cadera, sonrió para sí misma al recordar los besos que compartieron la noche anterior, cuando terminó la gala, y con cuidado se movió en la cama para poder quedar frente a frente con Anakin.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando pudo contemplar largo y tendido la hermosura de su rostro: facciones varoniles, cejas pobladas, labios carnosos, todo rematado por un mechón travieso de cabello cayendo sobre su frente. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sus ojos bajaron por su cuello, notando un par de marcas a la altura de la clavícula; en el pasado, ella se habría avergonzado de haber dejado semejantes marcas sobre la piel de su novio, ahora, pasó la punta de sus dedos sobre ellas con satisfacción. "Eres mío" pensó.

Era sábado, y los dos tenían la mañana libre, considerando la cantidad de luz que entraba por su ventana ya debía ser algo tarde, pasadas las nueve. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Padmé se apoyó sobre su brazo para besar las marcas en la clavícula de Anakin, luego escaló por su cuello, extendiendo la duración de sus besos, deleitándose por los suspiros de satisfacción que iba escuchando conforme Anakin despertaba.

De repente, Padmé sintió un par de fuertes brazos rodeándola, y unos labios sobre su propio cuello; Anakin se recostó sobre su espalda, jalándola para que ella terminara encima de él. Con cuidada práctica, Padmé se acomodó a horcajas sobre su abdomen, disfrutando la fricción de sus cuerpos desnudos y acariciando sus hombros.

—Buenos días—dijo Anakin en su oído, su voz sonaba gruesa y adormilada, irresistible.

Padmé se irguió para ver esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto adoraba, y fue recompensada con su sonrisa favorita.

—Ahora son buenos—respondió ella con una risita.

Se inclinó para besarlo en los labios, y Anakin le respondió al beso con entusiasmo, acariciándole la espalda baja en el proceso. Despacio, Padmé bajó sus caderas para encontrarse con las de él, suspirando contra sus labios cuando la excitación matutina de Anakin envió varias olas de placer entre sus piernas.

Anakin no necesitó más envalentonamiento, sujetó con fuerza las caderas de Padmé, guiándolas a su erección, todo eso mientras profundizaba su beso.

El implante anticonceptivo había sido su mejor decisión en semanas.

Un buen rato después, Padmé estaba tarareando en su regadera mientras terminaba de bañarse, disfrutando la sensación del agua templada sobre su piel y el olor de su fragancia favorita. Cuando salió del tocador, usando unos sencillos shorts y playera holgada, la inundó el olor de hot cakes, el cual siguió hasta la cocina.

Ahí estaba Anakin cocinando el almuerzo, escuchando las noticias de fondo en su iPad. Padmé se apoyó en la pared, deleitándose con la vista que tenía enfrente, Anakin había usado su cocina más veces en un mes de lo que ella la usó en cuatro años viviendo ahí.

"¿Enserio ha pasado solo un mes?" se preguntó a sí misma, maravillándose por la naturalidad de esta rutina: despertar juntos en las mañanas, sacándoles provecho siempre que podían; Anakin cocinando un desayuno, Padmé ordenando el departamento en el que estuvieran, todo mientras platicaban, reían o jugaban. Ni siquiera tuvieron que esforzarse, todo se acomodó muy rápido.

—Padmé, se te va enfriar—dijo él con una sonrisa, mirándola de reojo.

Su sonrisa creció, caminando hacia la barra donde Anakin le sirvió café, hot cakes, huevos revueltos y fruta fresca.

—Vas a hacerme engordar ¿sabías?—respondió ella, buscando la miel para sus hot cakes.

—Según estudios, las parejas felices suben hasta cinco kilos.

—Ah, así que sí planeas hacerme engordar—dijo ella, fingiendo enfado.

—No admito nada—esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, esa que siempre la desarmaba.

—Está bien—Padmé bajo sus ojos para no verlo de frente, intentando evitar el efecto de esa mirada—Siempre y cuando engordes conmigo.

Anakin rodó los ojos y bebió de su café, siguieron comiendo mientras veían las noticias en el iPad, después de un rato salió una nota sobre la gala de la noche anterior, y a Padmé le sorprendió ver un par de fotografías de ellos, mencionados como una de las "parejas de ensueño" del evento.

—Mi publicista estará muy feliz—dijo ella sonriendo.

—Bueno, parece que el partido me aceptará después de todo.

Ahora fue Padmé quien rodó los ojos.

—Si no lo hubieran hecho, igual seguiría contigo—continuó ella en tono de broma.

—¿A costo de toda tu imagen pública?—respondió él, medio en broma medio enserio.

—Mmm, quizá habríamos conseguido ocultar nuestra relación—frunció los labios para darle más dramatismo—Vernos a escondidas, robarle encuentros al tiempo…

—Lo que fuera con total de estar contigo—agarró su mano y besó su dorso con ternura.

—Así es como yo me siento.

Padmé se paró, riéndose por lo bajo mientras recogía los platos sucios y caminaba a la tarja.

—Deja ahí, yo lo ensucio, yo lo lavo—dijo Anakin.

—Claro que no, tú cocinas, yo lavo. Es lo justo.

Anakin la abrazó por la espalda, pero Padmé continuó lavando los platos de todos modos; eventualmente Anakin le pasó los sartenes y los cubiertos, sin soltarla, hasta que ella terminó.

—Eres imposiblemente terca, ángel.

—Yo también te quiero, Ani.

Le dio un corto beso en los labios, y volvieron a sentarse para seguir viendo las noticias.

Padmé se preguntó cómo pudo vivir sin él tanto tiempo.  
.  
.  
.  
En un parpadeo, habían pasado diez meses.

¿A dónde se iba el tiempo cuando uno estaba contento? Era una jugada cruel. Cuando estaba afrontando la demanda de Rush, y sentía que nada podía ir peor en su vida, los días se alargaban dejándole sentir con más intensidad su miseria. Ahora que era feliz, nunca parecía haber suficiente tiempo, todas las horas del día se esfumaban en solo un par de actividades y la dejaban con la molesta sensación de querer más.

Como hoy, Padmé llegó temprano a su oficina para terminar sus pendientes y acudir a una reunión con otros senadores sin que eso afectara su tarde, pero claro, la Senadora Mothma tenía que haberse enfrascado en una discusión con el Senador Orlando, extendiendo la junta una hora más de lo usual. Padmé consideraba a Mothma una buena política y aliada, así que no podía salir de la reunión así como así, necesitaba mostrarle su apoyo, y más cuando ambas coincidían en que el Senador Orlando era un insoportable misógino.

¿Pero porqué tuvo que ser precisamente ese día? ¡Ya iba tarde! Y Padmé odiaba ir tarde.

Salió corriendo del congreso sin ponerle mucha atención a las personas que la saludaban por los corredores, llegando a su auto en tiempo récord. Dormé se había ido temprano con el chofer al aeropuerto, así que le tocaba conducir, algo de lo que no se quejaría de no ser porque ella no se sabía las mil rutas y atajos que el buen Tom había aprendido en sus veinte años de servicio.

Y siguiendo la Ley de Murphy, había un trafico espantoso; luego cuando llegó a la pastelería se encontró con una fila que le quitó otros veinte minutos más al reloj, enserio ¿no podía correr así de rápido el tiempo en los días malos? Estaba regresando a su auto, acomodando el pastel en el asiento del copiloto cuando sonó su teléfono.

—¿Dónde estás?—Dormé ni siquiera se molestó en saludar—¡Llevamos esperándote media hora! El portero no me deja pasar.

—¿Qué?—Padmé encendió el auto y se incorporó al carril con rapidez—Pero Esteban te conoce.

—No es Esteban, es su sustituto.

Padmé rodó los ojos, ni ella ni Anakin se acordaban nunca del nombre de ese señor, con entradas pronunciadas y mirada de pocos amigos, que parecía disfrutar de hacerle la vida imposible a las personas cuando se quedaban mucho rato en la recepción.

—Voy saliendo de la pastelería, llegaré en cuanto me deje el tráfico.

—¡Apúrate!

Colgó y puso todos sus sentidos en el camino, y como el tráfico no había disminuido, Padmé sintió su estrés aumentar a cada segundo. En un cruce, cuando el semáforo cambió a verde, todos los autos aceleraron con un entusiasmo tan desmedido que apenas dejaron a la marcha hacer su trabajo, y cuando Padmé consiguió avanzar un poco sintió el inconfundible efecto de algo pegándole por detrás.

Miró por el retrovisor, atrás de ella estaba una camioneta cuya conductora miraba aterrorizada lo que acababa de pasar, "¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!" gritó Padmé en su mente, pensando rápido. Apenas había sido un roce, ni siquiera la empujó lo suficiente para que el cinturón hiciera su trabajo y no tenía tiempo para esto.

Aceleró, dejando a una asustada y confundida mujer detrás de ella, y rezando no por primera vez en el día para que alguien –¡quien fuera!– allá arriba la ayudara.

Como no podía ser de otra forma ese día, Padmé dejó su auto a dos cuadras del edificio de Anakin, ya que no había otro lugar donde estacionarse. Corrió esas calles con un pastel en la mano y las llaves del apartamento en la otra, y cuando vio a sus amigos de pie, malhumorados, en la puerta, con ese portero tan apático impidiéndoles el paso, su humor colapsó.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Naberrie—dijo el portero.

¡Vaya, al menos se acordaba de su nombre!

—Buenas tardes, ellos son mis amigos, pasarán conmigo—dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a la duda.

Pero el portero, que quizá no sabía de la profesión de Padmé, frunció los labios con desagrado.

—No puede hacer eso, señorita—respondió—Aunque está muy claro que usted visita constantemente al señor Anakin, usted no tiene derechos sobre su departamento.

Casi pudo escuchar el suspiro de Dormé atrás de ella.

—¿Qué no tengo derechos dice usted?—su voz se volvió más firme, su rostro se endureció, y toda amabilidad de esfumó de sus ojos—Mi nombre y mi firma están en el contrato, señor, aunque por cuestiones que no le incumben no viva aquí. Así que pasaré, usaré mi llave, y entraré con quien yo quiera.

El portero la miró asombrado, quienes conocían poco a Padmé la imaginaban serena, siendo una mujer bonita, amable y pequeña. Usualmente era satisfactorio ver esas expresiones de sorpresa cuando ella les mostraba su carácter, pero era tarde y Padmé solo quería subir al maldito apartamento.

—Señorita, no hay necesidad de…

—¿Quiere llamar al señor Alborn?—se refirió al administrador—Llámelo si gusta y que traiga una copia del contrato, estoy seguro de que le encantará escuchar cómo está impidiéndome el paso libre a mi apartamento y…

—Señorita Naberrie, discúlpeme yo no estaba enterado de…

—¿Va a llamarlo? ¿O va a dejarme aquí esperando todo el maldito día con una caja en mis manos? ¡Y pensar que yo lo defendí de la señora Wendy en la junta de vecinos!

La vecina de Anakin tampoco se llevaba muy bien con este portero.  
Para ese punto, el portero no tenía forma de debatirle, Padmé ni siquiera le daba tiempo de pensar mientras ella continuaba enlistando sus reclamos.

—Pasen, pasen…

Padmé no sonrió, mantuvo su mirada firme mientras caminaba por la recepción con Dormé, Obi-Wan y Ahsoka frente a ella, casi como si estuviera protegiéndolos de la mirada enfadada del portero.

—Me encanta cuando haces eso—dijo Ahsoka, ya cuando estaban a solas en el ascensor.

—Disculpen por la demora—Padmé se mordió el labio—Tráfico, juntas, filas… espero que terminemos a tiempo, ¿qué hora es?

—Son las seis—respondió Dormé.

¡Las 6! Por Dios, Anakin ya debería estar en el departamento.

—Hice una llamada—continuó Dormé con tono inocente—Y nos compré un poco de tiempo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Bueno, quizá Anakin tenga la falsa impresión de que iban a verse en tu departamento.

—¡Dormé!

—Oye, aún no me llama, lo que significa que no ha llegado. Y siempre puedo decirle que él entendió mal.

—Esa excusa no te funcionará siempre.

—Mientras lo haga no veo cuál es el problema.

—No es justo, ¡yo quiero torturar así a Skycito!—replicó Ahsoka, haciendo un mohín.

—Lo haces a distancia, que es aún más sorprendente.

—Ajá… —rodó los ojos.

Finalmente, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y todos corrieron al apartamento, Padmé abrió y en un parpadeo los cuatro estaban trabajando en una sincronía que incluso podría dar miedo.

Veinte minutos después, una enorme lona colgaba en la entrada, decía "¡Felicidades, Anakin!" con los nombres de todos –y de otros amigos también– firmados en la parte de abajo. Obi-Wan puso música de fondo, Ahsoka colocó los globos, Dormé acomodó el pastel y Padmé recogió los prototipos que Anakin dejaba en el suelo de la sala más a menudo de lo que le gustaba admitir.

Estaban terminando los detalles cuando Dormé recibió la esperada llamada, y fingiendo un tono confundido, le aclaró a Anakin que no, ella nunca se refirió al apartamento de Padmé. Todos sonrieron un poco cuando la exasperada voz de Anakin se dejó escuchar a través del teléfono.

—Ya viene para acá—canturreó Dormé, sentándose.

El alivio se dejó sentir en todo el apartamento, seguido de una gran expectativa. Padmé era una persona que planeaba cada minuto de su día, al contrario de Anakin, quien se dejaba fluir con la corriente la mayor parte del tiempo. Eran frecuentes los desacuerdos que tenían por eso, pero sobre todo, Padmé se sentía mal cuando Anakin conseguía sorprenderla con obsequios, detalles, llamadas, mientras que ese tipo de cosas no le acudían naturalmente a ella.

Incluso esto podría considerarse prácticamente algo esperado, y no espontáneo; después de todo Anakin acababa de ganar un muy importante premio nacional y cualquier amigo o familiar intentaría festejar eso. Pero para Padmé, una controladora empedernida, conseguir organizar en dos semanas que Obi-Wan y Ahsoka los visitaran en D.C. para un par de días de convivencia amigo-familiar era una absoluta proeza de la espontaneidad.

Rodó los ojos, cuando ella y Anakin tuvieran hijos, no sería difícil adivinar quién de ellos sería el padre divertido.

Poco después apagaron las luces y se acomodaron frente a la lona, platicando en voz baja. Cuando escucharon pasos por el pasillo se callaron de inmediato, y esperaron a que Anakin abriera la puerta.

—¿Padmé?—dijo él, entrando al apartamento.

Prendió las luces y ocurrió la magia.

—¡Felicidades!—gritaron todos al unísono.

La sonrisa de Anakin fue tan genuina que iluminó su rostro, y Padmé sintió ganas de llorar. Estaba tan orgullosa de él.  
.  
.  
.  
—Me gusta.

Anakin estaba bajando las escaleras después de haber recorrido las habitaciones de la segunda planta, Padmé seguía en la sala, viendo a través de la ventana un jardín terriblemente descuidado.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en su vistazo, pero desde el momento en que Anakin se estacionó frente a la casa, siguiendo a la agente de bienes raíces, su corazón dio un salto al reconocerla. La fachada era distinta, el jardín estaba casi muerto, la cochera era más pequeña, no había pórtico y los muebles al interior no le hacían justicia al espacio de las habitaciones. Pero esta era su casa.

Por la mirada de Anakin, él estaba pensando lo mismo.

—A mí también—dijo ella—Aunque tendremos que hacer muchas remodelaciones.

—Está bien, tenemos tiempo.

—¿Enserio?—alzó una ceja—El contrato de tu departamento vence en un mes, Ani. No hay manera en que todo esté listo en ese tiempo.

—¿Todo?—él miró alrededor—¿Qué tanto quieres cambiar?

—Hay que llamar a un arquitecto, y a un decorador de interiores. Dormé tiene un contacto y…

— _Mmm_ , si crees que ocupa tanto trabajo, podríamos seguir viendo casas.

—Esta es la que más me ha gustado—lo cual era cierto, jamás pensó que sería tan difícil encontrar una casa bonita—Solo hay que afinar unos cuantos detalles.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Padmé sonrió y señaló la pequeña ventana de la sala que daba al patio.

—Sería lindo tirar esa pared, y colocar un cristal para poder ver todo el jardín trasero—dijo—Y remodelar la cocina.

—La cocina—la miró con una mueca de incredulidad.

—Obviamente para ti, no para mí—replicó—Y creo que podría renovar la segunda planta, y así tener un estudio para ti, y un taller para ti.

—Tú podrías quedarte con el estudio arriba, y yo podría usar uno de los cuartos aquí abajo para mi taller… o al revés—sugirió Anakin.

Padmé sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse.

—Quizá… pero había pensado en dejar esos cuartos libres en un futuro.

—¿Enserio?

—Bueno… algún día podrían ser los cuartos de los niños.

No era justo que Anakin consiguiera hacerla sonrojarse con una simple sonrisa, pero a su favor, la sonrisa de Anakin era muy cautivante.

—¿Algún día pronto?—preguntó él, abrazándola.

—No—dijo riendo—Pero algún día…

Anakin la besó, Padmé sonrió durante el beso. No habían hablado del tema a profundidad, pero sabía que Anakin quería tener hijos en el futuro.

—Ya que haremos cambios—Anakin la abrazó por la cintura, guiándola hacia el patio—¿Qué te parece un pórtico? Con un asador, para cuando nos visite tu familia.

—Y un cuarto de huéspedes, para Obi-Wan o Ahsoka.

—Una cochera más grande.

—Una fuente en el jardín.

Se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo. Anakin la abrazó acercándola más a él, besándole su frente.

—No creo que todo eso lo terminemos en un mes—dijo él, haciendo una cuenta mental de cuánto dinero gastarían en esas remodelaciones, y el tiempo que tardaría en estar listo.

—Definitivamente no—Padmé recargó su cabeza en su pecho—Tendríamos que hablar con el arquitecto para saber cuánto tiempo tardaría.

—Y acordar un presupuesto.

—Podríamos hacerlo.

—No creo que mi rentera me permita contratos mensuales para el departamento, ángel.

—Aún si lo hiciera, sería muy caro, y tampoco tiene sentido que lo rentes durante todo un año cuando podríamos usar ese dinero en la remodelación.

—Es cierto.

—¿Y si te mudas a mi departamento?—sugirió Padmé, sorprendiéndose por lo nerviosa que se sintió de repente—Ya tienes muchas cosas ahí, y no estaríamos tan apurados con las remodelaciones.

—No es mala idea—Anakin esbozó una sonrisa traviesa—Es más, si ajustamos bien los presupuestos, incluso podría comprarme ese Porsche de colección que está vendiendo mi jefe.

—Ah, así que para eso quieres extender la cochera.

—Se vale soñar ¿no?

—Pero según entendí, el auto no funciona ¿cierto?

—No debe ser nada que yo no pueda reparar.

Padmé rodó los ojos, ya se podía imaginar a Anakin trabajado durante tardes enteras en ese auto.

—Hay que decirle a nuestra agente para que haga una oferta para la casa.

—Vamos, debe estar en el porche.

Miraron la sala una vez más, haciéndose a la idea de que aquí podrían construir su hogar, y salieron de la casa agarrados de la mano.  
.  
.  
.  
Tuvieron que ofertar por la casa tres veces, sus vendedores eran unos ávaros, pero su agente era excelente y vaya que se las arregló para que no se pasaran del presupuesto. Padmé revisó cada letra pequeña de todos los papeles que firmaron en las siguientes semanas, mientras que Anakin preparaba el presupuesto de las remodelaciones con el arquitecto.

Mientras hacían todo eso, al mismo tiempo Padmé y Dormé estaban haciendo espacio en su apartamento para que las demás cosas de Anakin cupieran. El lugar de Padmé era grande, pero nunca había tenido que compartirlo y aprovechó para deshacerse de algunos muebles que llevaban tiempo acumulando polvo.

Limpiaba el escritorio cuando se encontró, al fondo del último cajón, los papeles en donde había escrito con lujo de detalles su vistazo. Padmé se tomó un momento para leer sus apuntes, ¿cuánto habían pasado, dos años ya? ¿o eran tres? Rio por las ironías de la vida, no sería mala idea prender una veladora un día de estos y murmurarle un agradecimiento a ese ángel pelirrojo.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Padmé rompió las hojas y las tiró a la basura. Ya no necesitaba nada de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Espero les haya gustado, no me despido aún, falta el epílogo, ¡gracias por leer! ¡saludos a todos!


	16. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! bueno, ha llegado el final, con este epílogo definitivamente termina la historia. Les agradezco mucho por el apoyo, el amor y la emoción que me dedicaron leyéndola. Es un epílogo cortito, pero muy tierno c:

_Sin embargo, algo en mi cambió, sé exactamente cómo sucedió_   
_Mi corazón palpitaba, cada vez que ese hombre se me acercaba_   
_Y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar_   
_Debo admitir que no me fue tan mal…_

Padmé se tomó un momento para apreciar su alrededor.

Anakin y Obi-Wan estaban frente a la parrilla, asando la carne, las salchichas y cuidando la cacerola donde Ahsoka había colocado una salsa casera para que se cociera. Bromeaban entre ellos, con ese sarcasmo que los caracterizaba y que Padmé disfrutaba bastante de escuchar.

Aunque no alcanzó a escuchar la broma, Anakin de repente rio con enjundia mientras el pobre Obi-Wan se ruborizaba, los conocía lo suficiente para saber que Anakin estaba haciéndole bromas pesadas; faltaban cuatro meses para la boda de Obi-Wan con una profesora llamada Satine, y a decir verdad, nunca lo habían visto tan feliz.

A su lado en la barra, Ahsoka estaba haciendo mezcla para margaritas, platicando con Dora, quien estaba hacienda la ensalada. Obviamente Padmé tenía vetada la entrada a esa zona restringida para la preparación de alimentos, y eso no la ofendía en lo más mínimo. En esos años, Ahsoka había conseguido crear un albergue que ofrecía diversos tipos de ayudas para personas necesitadas, su altruismo e inteligencia eran admirables y Padmé había movido un par de hilos para brindarle más ayudas federales cada vez que podía.

Bajo el techo del pórtico, en los diversos sillones de mimbre, Jobal y Ruwee escuchaban las explicaciones de una adolescente Ryoo, que les mostraba en su celular las redes sociales de moda. A unos metros de distancia, en el jardín, Sola y Darren estaban jugando con Pooja, Luke y Leia, quienes corrían alrededor de la pareja y reían por los gestos exagerados de Darren.

Su corazón siempre se derretía cuando veía a sus gemelos, incluso seis años después no entendía cómo podía amarlos tanto. Ni ella ni Anakin estaban planeando aún tener hijos cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, pero al enterarse, los dos se echaron a llorar y comenzaron a preparar su casa con gran entusiasmo. Apenas podía creer que sus preciosos bebés eran ahora dos niños risueños y alegres, con una energía interminable, y que llevaban una hora jugando sin parar cansando a sus tíos Darren y Sola.

Usualmente Padmé estaría con ellos, jugando con sus hijos, pero ese día Dormé estaba a su lado vigilando que no se cansara de más; sabía que Anakin le había encomendado la tarea de ser su sombra. La amistad entre Anakin y Dormé le agradaba la mayor parte del tiempo –a veces fingía exasperación, pero solo para mantener el estatus quo– y hoy era uno de esos días en que lo agradecía.

Pasó distraídamente una mano sobre su vientre de ocho meses, esa tarde le dolía la cintura y un poco la cabeza, porque había dormido muy poco. Anakin sabía que estaba cansada, pero también que no podía hacer gran cosa para ayudarla; esa impotencia lo frustraba muchas veces y lo volvía exageradamente acomedido a su alrededor. A Padmé le hacía gracia que Anakin intentara quitarle actividades de las manos, pero lo que más le gustaba era cuando él se recostaba sobre su vientre con cuidado, escuchando, sintiendo al bebé crecer dentro de ella, y la enorme sonrisa de añoranza y amor que él esbozaba.

Mientras acariciaba su vientre, sintió un par de pataditas contra su mano, y los ojos de Padmé se iluminaron.

—Hola, mi amor—susurró con ternura, ella acostumbraba hablarle a su bebé desde que se supo embarazada.

Tuvo su cita de seguimiento con el médico una semana atrás, él les confirmó que su bebita estaba perfectamente sana, casi lista para nacer en cuatro semanas. Padmé no podía contener su emoción por conocerla, sostenerla en sus brazos, besarla por primera vez; y tampoco podía esperar para ver a Anakin llorando de felicidad cuando cargara a su recién nacida.

Aún recordaba con perfecta claridad cuando nacieron los mellizos; Anakin había llorado profundamente mientras los acunaba contra su pecho, mirando embelesado a sus bebitos; era uno de sus recuerdos favoritos, siempre sentía una calidez dulce en su pecho cuando recordaba lo feliz que había estado Anakin ese día. Y la llenaba de ilusión saber que volvería a verlo así en unas semanas más.

—¿Quieres más limonada, Padmé?—preguntó Dormé, parándose para rellenar su vaso.

—No, gracias.

Vio a su amiga caminar hacia la barra, y después, toda su atención se puso en su esposo. Anakin tenía unas gotas de sudor sobre la frente y el mandil manchado con grasa de la carne, pero se veía contento, riendo por alguna cosa que hubiera dicho Obi-Wan.

Ese año habían cumplido ocho años de casados, aun así, cada vez que lo miraba de esta forma –a distancia, sin que él se diera cuenta– Padmé volvía a sentir su corazón acelerarse.

Y mil recuerdos venían a su mente. Encontrarlo en la fiesta de Mothma, en la terraza de aquél viejo restaurante, su primera cita en Miami, su primer beso en aquella fiesta, las mil llamadas por teléfono, los mensajes, los cumpleaños, los viajes, las profundas charlas nocturnas cuando comenzaron a construir su relación, las discusiones, los desacuerdos, las reconciliaciones y lo fácil que Anakin conseguía hacerla reír.

Recordaba cuando compraron esta misma casa, y los meses que demoraron en terminar su remodelación. Se les fue el presupuesto de las manos y tuvieron una discusión particularmente larga por eso, pero al final consiguieron hacer de esa casa su hogar. Anakin comenzó su colección de autos clásicos, ahorraba dinero comprándolos en mal estado y se relajaba los fines de semana al repararlos. Mientras, Padmé cuidaba de los jardines esmerándose en que fueran espacios bellos y llenos de vida.

También recordó cuando Anakin le propuso matrimonio, fue en una cena privada, poco antes de su segundo aniversario. En otra etapa de su vida, Padmé se hubiera horrorizado al considerar casarse con un hombre con quien llevaba menos de tres años de noviazgo, pero la verdad sea dicha, Padmé estaba casi desesperada de que él le hiciera la pregunta desde que compraron la casa, y aunque jamás lo admitiría, dio saltitos de emoción cuando Anakin le colocó el anillo en su dedo.

Si cerraba los ojos para evocar los recuerdos de su boda, Padmé esbozaría una sonrisa embobada, todo había sido tan romántico ese día. Anakin nunca perdió la costumbre de dedicarle canciones y hacerla bailarlas en la sala, pero inaugurar una pista de baile con su esposo, mientras él susurraba a su oído melodías que los habían marcado a ambos, la hizo sentirse en un cuento de hadas.

Pero, sobre todo, pensaba en lo muy enamorada que estaba de él, pensaba que nada de esto sería posible sin él a su lado –este hermoso hogar, sus preciosos hijos, el bebé que venía en camino– porque Anakin la ayudaba a ser una mejor persona. Porque ella podía ser feliz sin él, eso era cierto, pero era mucho más feliz decidiendo todos los días seguir aquí, amándolo con todo su corazón.

Claro que había días malos, claro que había desacuerdos, aún después de tantos años, pero todos esos valían la pena. Sentada en su pórtico, rodeada de esta familia que adoraba, sabiendo que ellos la amaban, Padmé pensaba que nada podría ser mejor. Escuchaba la risa de su esposo, las de sus hijos, las voces de su padre, de su hermana, de sus amigos… sonidos que acrecentaban su sonrisa de gratitud.

No, ella no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo.

_Como de repente todo se ha ordenado_   
_Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió_   
_Ya no soy la misma que tu conociste entonces_   
_Ahora estoy mucho mejor_   
_Porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido_   
_Haber recorrido lo que recorrí_   
_Si al final de cuentas él era mi recompensa_   
_Que suerte que nunca me fui_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin...  
> Auch, dolió. Me encantó tanto escribir este fic que me costó soltarlo, hice como tres borradores de este epílogo llenándolo de cosas que ya salían sobrando, lo importante había sido resuelto en los capítulos anteriores y esto solo era un "vistazo" en donde Padmé ya consiguió tener su familia feliz por su mérito.  
> Los fragmentos al inicio y al final del capítulo son de la canción "Enamorada" del grupo Miranda! le caía como anillo al dedo a Padmé.  
> Tengo otro fic publicado, cual pretendo meterlo turbo ahora, se llama "La Bella y el Sith" que les recomiendo darle una oportunidad c:  
> GRACIAS por leer esta historia, gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, sus kudos, su apoyo... ustedes sustentaron mi inspiración y ánimo para concluir esta historia. Espero este final les haya gustado.  
> Mil saludos y abrazos desde México.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
